


Love Too Much

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spin Off, short fanfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 74,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Scorpius jamás se había sentido de esa manera con nadie más, y a pesar del miedo que sintió, no retrocedió al respecto, fue directo a James y fue honesto respecto a sus sentimientos por él."No importa que no me ames, dame una oportunidad, yo amaré por los dos, daré todo lo que sea necesario, el 200 o el 1,000%".Spin-off del fanfic Positivo.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/Lily Luna Potter
Kudos: 18





	1. Intereses.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, los personajes originales que aparecen en la trama me pertenecen; y no pueden ser usados sin mi permiso.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo se había involucrado a sí mismo en esa situación, no recordaba haber dado alguna señal de que quería algo así, pero en el calor del momento, no iba a detenerlo ¿por qué lo haría? Se sentía tan bien.

Los labios del chico se alejaron de los de él, estaban detrás de una de las columnas, la hora para ir a la cama había pasado hacía una hora, pero seguía en ese lugar, las manos del otro estudiante recorrieron su pecho, dio un respingo cuando en menos de lo pensado, estaba hincado ante él, hurgando entre sus pantalones y la túnica.

Scorpius Malfoy, uno de los chicos más populares en su curso de Hogwarts, tenía tan solo catorce años, recién cumplidos, y esa estaba siendo su primer experimento, que no tenía nada de experimento, desde muy pequeño lo supo, nunca ninguna mujer llamó su atención, ni siquiera después de salir con algunas desde los doce, había estado hablando con ese chico, que ahora se encontraba muy concentrado en una parte específica de su anatomía, al toparse en uno de los pasillos, de algún modo, habían comenzado a besarse, hasta llegar a esa parte.

Los pasos en el pasillo los alertaron, el rubio se acomodó el uniforme, salió de su escondite, para toparse con un rostro conocido, suspiró aliviado, por un momento pensó que se metería en problemas.

—Ah, hola, James ¿qué haces por aquí? –Soltó como si nada.

—Estoy dando mi ronda –contestó como todo -¿no se supone que tendrías que estar en la sala común de Slytherin? –Cuestionó –posiblemente ya dormido.

—Ah, es que me quedé aquí.

— ¿Dónde está Albus? Supongo que estás cubriéndolo en alguna fechoría ¿no es cierto? –se giró, para buscar a alguien escondido.

—No seas tan amargado, y yo festejando que no me metería en problemas –se encogió de hombros –no es como si estuviese todo el tiempo escapándome para recorrer el colegio.

—Sólo cuando Albus tiene que hacer travesuras ¿no es así?

—Cierto –se encogió de hombros –pero, ya sabes, tiene que ir a ver a su enamorada, un lugar intermedio de donde sea que esté Ravenclaw, y Slytherin, no eres muy amable con él.

—Infringir las reglas amerita una sanción, no me culpes por hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

—Que aburrido –hizo un mohín –no entiendo cómo es que las chicas están tan locas para ir detrás de ti, siempre tan frío y correcto, me recuerdas a mi familia.

—Vete, antes de que te mande a detención el resto de tu vida en Hogwarts.

James pasó de largo sin darle más importancia, así que el rubio resopló, y se asomó detrás de la columna, su _amigo_ soltó una risita divertida, y su diversión terminó por ese día.

—M—

James observó de reojo a Violet, un año más grande que él, le gustaba desde hacía tiempo, pero era bastante popular entre los chicos, más de lo que era entre las chicas, y su mejor amigo, Alex, le había explicado la razón, sin importar qué, a él le gustaba, y bastante, desgraciadamente para él, ni siquiera ser un Potter, había hecho que apareciera en su radar.

—Te digo que deberías acercarte y… -Alex guardó silencio.

—Hola –saludó Albus, seguido de Scorpius.

—Dejaste de esconderte –contestó James, serio, observando a su hermano.

—No sé de qué me hablas, para ser honesto, yo sólo estoy aquí, porque van a ser vacaciones…

—Supongo que quieres que convenza a papá de que deje que tu novia se quede en casa.

—Exacto, tú puedes invitar a una amiga o novia, no sé, y así, papá no podrá negarse cuando yo le diga que quiero invitar a mi novia.

—Albus ¿sí sabes que papá no es la abuela Molly, cierto?

—No comprendo esa referencia –comentó Alex, divertido.

—Papá y tía Hermione, metidos en su casa en las vacaciones, al menos no le sorprendió las parejas que ayudó a formar.

—Ves, te dije que no te ayudaría, es tan amargado –soltó Scorpius.

—No va a funcionarte dos veces –lo observó, serio –y yo no invitaré a nadie, Albus, Lily me lo advirtió la vez pasada.

—No vas a hacerle caso a Lily, es una niña ¿cómo es que puede someterte más que mamá y papá juntos?

—De la misma forma en la que te dijo que sino llegabas a casa de las vacaciones con algo de Hogsmeade te las verías con ella.

—Yo no pienso llevarle nada –soltó ofendido Albus.

—Por eso la semana pasada, estabas comprándole uno de los accesorios de su muñeca favorita ¿cierto? –Elevó una ceja James.

—Maldito James –bramó enfadado el moreno de ojos esmeraldas –no es complicado para ti llevar a una chica a casa, la mayoría de tu curso está loca por ti, sin contar a mis compañeras –gruñó.

—No sólo a las chicas –se burló Alex, junto a su amigo.

La mirada de Scorpius se posó en James ¿qué le verían? Siempre con esa cara de pocos amigos, dudaba que pudiera cruzar más de tres palabras agradables con alguien, suspiró llamando la atención de los tres hombres restantes.

—Déjalo, mejor pide permiso de ir a casa, papá siempre está ocupado, puedes invitarla allá –observó al hermano de su mejor amigo –y espero que no corras a contarle esto a tus padres.

—Ya solucionaste tu dilema, Albus, largo de aquí.

James les dio la espalda, colocando su mirada una vez más en Violet, aquello no pasó desapercibido por el heredero Malfoy, sonrió divertido y golpeó a su mejor amigo.

—Puedes chantajearlo, creo que le gusta Violet Zimmermann.

—Ella sale con todo el colegio –completó Albus –la mayoría dice que mi hermano es atractivo, no dudo que si le habla, le dará una oportunidad.

—Por lo visto, no tiene el valor de hacer eso, el _grandioso Gryffindor,_ que tanto persiguen las chicas, no tiene el valor de hablarle a la tan afamada y popular _Hufflepuff._

—Me da igual, tendré que sonsacar a Lily, preguntarle la razón por la cual puede manipularlo tan fácilmente.

Los dos Slytherin se sentaron en el pasto alejados de los demás, mientras comenzaban a charlar sobre lo que pasaría con la dulce Cindy la próxima vez que estuviera a sola con Albus, y por eso la necesidad de que pasara las vacaciones en su casa.

—La Mansión Malfoy tiene más libertades, lo digo en serio, puedes ir a casa e invitarla, no creo que mi padre diga algo, rara la vez lo dice, normalmente me deja hacer mi voluntad.

—Te dejó ser mi amigo, eso debe ser la muestra más grande de cariño de un padre a un hijo –soltó Albus.

—Cierto.

—X—

La risa de su mejor amigo lo contagió, así que terminó riendo a carcajadas, no era muy común en él, pero tampoco como si fuese señal de un inminente fin del mundo, como los demás solían pensar.

—Creí que me ibas a invitar a tu casa estas vacaciones –argumentó Alex –pero ya mejor le digo a mis padres que…

—Lily habló claramente de chicas –informó –Lauren no le cayó muy bien, y eso que sólo se quedó un par de noches.

—Un par de noches ¿las suficientes? –se burló Alex.

—Las suficientes –admitió –no creo que Lily nos escuchara, claramente le pedí ayuda a Ted, es un experto, con Victoire aprendió mucho.

—Supongo –se burló.

—No hablo de eso, de cualquier forma, eso se terminó.

—Pero… se veía bastante interesado en tu prima.

—Pues sí, pero cuando Vic habló sobre familia, el correcto Teddy soltó la palabrota más grande que encontró en el diccionario, y se ganó desgnomizar el jardín, y todas las tareas forzosas durante una semana.

—Sí, he notado que esa palabra lo pone de muy malhumor, creo que es más un aventurero de camas que otra cosa.

—Sea lo que sea, pero admito que me ha dado buenos consejos, no sé cómo lo aprendió él, pero al menos me ayudó a que mi primera vez con una chica no fuese tan… deprimente.

—Bueno, no pudo ser peor que la mía –se rió Alex –realmente no sé cómo no se marchó cuando no supe en dónde meterlo, literalmente, tuve que fijarme abajo, para ver si era en uno o en dos, y… fue un caos –los dos rieron –ser un chico es complicado ¿quién dijo que no?

James y Alex continuaron sentados en ese lugar, mientras el mayor del matrimonio Potter observaba con atención a Violet Zimmermann, era tan bonita, que podía entender porque todo el colegio pensaba en ella, desvió la vista cuando ella lo observó, no quería pasar por un acosador más, aunque claramente lo era.

—Dime, el próximo año será nuestro último ¿ya tienes pensado que EXTASIS tomar? ¿A qué vas a dedicarte? –Cuestionó Alex.

—Voy a entrar a la academia de Aurores –se encogió de hombros.

—No era lo que querías el año pasado, Jamie –informó.

—Bueno, lo estuve pensando, y papá me convenció, dijo que tengo todo lo necesario para ser un auror, además, no es tan malo ¿sabes?

— ¿Ser la sombra de tu padre el resto de tu vida? –Elevó una ceja.

—Ese es el castigo de Albus, no el mío, ni el de Lily –se encogió de hombros –y sería su subordinado, además, me dejaría ir con él en algunas misiones no tan peligrosas.

—Bueno, es cierto que eres un obseso del control.

—Eso no es cierto –frunció el cejo.

—Vamos, Jaime, lo más claro es en la forma en que controlas tus emociones al grado que los demás, piensan que eres incapaz de sentir alguna, no vamos lejos, el amigo de tu hermano, que piensa que eres un amargado, cuando realmente eres bastante divertido.

—Una de mis mejores cualidades, Alex, es que no me preocupa ni interesa lo que las personas digan de mí –se encogió de hombros –Malfoy es amigo de mi hermano, y hasta ahí, no me interesa lo que pasa por su mente respecto a mí.

—Bueno, es cierto, me tomó un año, hacer que te cortaras el cabello –admitió –no se te veía tan bien ese corte –rieron.

—Apenas comenzábamos a ser amigos –se encogió de hombros.

—No comprendo cómo es que tu madre te dejó hacerte ese corte.

—Mi madre respeta las decisiones de los demás, no son como tú, que amenazas con terminar la amistad, si se me ocurre hacerme ese corte de nuevo.

—Ve una foto tuya en primer curso, lucías estrafalario –rieron.


	2. Atención a los Detalles.

Por fortuna, para Scorpius, las mazmorras eran poco vigiladas por los prefectos, así que la segunda vez que se topó con ese chico de Hufflepuff, lo llevó a ese lugar, a ninguno parecía importarle que tenían que verse en lugares poco vigilados, cuando claramente el castaño era abiertamente gay, era su secreto.

Uno que llevaba un mes y medio, las vacaciones estaban próximas y Scorpius a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaban las sensaciones que le provocaba estar con él, no era suficiente como para hacerle permanecer ahí más tiempo, posiblemente la emoción y adrenalina se estaba perdiendo.

Después de un gran rato, se despidieron y cada uno fue a su sala común, Scorpius se sentó junto a su amigo, que estaba de un humor peor que de un colacuerno en celo sin pareja.

—Lo odio, no puedo esperar porque deje el maldito colegio, o se muera –bramó Albus.

—No comprendo –argumentó Scorpius, confundido.

—James –dijo el nombre de su hermano, como si fuese la palabra más horrenda y desagradable –por su culpa, papá no me dejará ir a tu casa en las vacaciones –bramó.

—No comprendo que hizo el amargado de tu hermano para arruinarte las vacaciones –observó al moreno.

—Yo tampoco, pero le pedí permiso a papá, y me contestó que no, que eras bienvenido en casa, pero que no pasaría vacaciones lejos.

—Vaya malvado plan –sonrió perverso Scorpius –creo que merece un doble problema ¿no lo crees?

—Tienes razón, pero ¿cómo lo joderé yo?

—Primero que nada ¿me invitas a tu casa en vacaciones? Ya tengo un plan, pero necesito estar en tu casa.

—De acuerdo –sonrió Albus –más que invitado.

El rubio no prestó más atención a las quejas de su mejor amigo, estaba bastante consumido en sus propios pensamientos y deseos, si chico Hufflepuff ya había perdido la magia, debería buscar alguien más, aquello era demasiado emocionante, así que observó sobre su hombro, él era tan genial, guapo y atractivo, que no le costaría ni dos segundos levantarse a cualquier chico, estaba bastante seguro de sus virtudes físicas, si bien, _chico Hufflepuff_ había sido su primer experiencia, había aprendido bastante rápido al respecto, y quería seguir en el camino, no estancarse.

Se burló, posiblemente si seguía así, se volvería la versión masculina de Violet Zimmermann, el solo pensamiento le hizo estallar en carcajadas, y reafirmó la forma en que ayudaría a su mejor amigo.

—X—

La lengua de chico Hufflepuff se adentró en la boca de Scorpius, mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban con más intensidad, los ojos grises estaban atentos al techo, esperando el momento en que aquel beso terminara, sin duda la magia se había terminado.

—Oye –murmuró –conoces a Violet Zimmermann ¿no es cierto?

—No creí que las chicas fueran lo tuyo –se burló –nunca te he visto besar a una de tus noviecitas con tanto interés como a mí.

—No me interesa –negó –pero a alguien que conozco sí, por eso aprovecho que son de la misma casa.

—Bueno, suelo verla besuqueándose con quien se deje en la sala común, no sé si le interese a tu amigo Potter, pero no creo que ni siquiera la diferencia de edad le moleste –se encogió de hombros.

—Él no es mi amigo –frunció el ceño.

— ¿No hablamos de Albus Potter?

—No, él sale con alguien, es otra persona, dime ¿qué es lo que más le gusta a Violet?

—No lo sé, pero puedo averiguarlo, si quieres –se acercó a él y lo besó, Scorpius asintió, esperaba que esa información no durara mucho en ser recolectada.

Cuando se despidieron, no era muy tarde, aún tenía que ir al Gran Comedor y comer algo, esa clase de encuentros le abría demasiado el apetito, tendría que hacer algo al respecto, porque se pondría peor que una dragona preñada si seguía comiendo de esa forma.

—Ya estás aquí, por un momento pensé que tendría que regresar a la sala común por ti –argumentó Scorpius, sentándose por desgracia viendo hacia las demás mesas.

—No sé dónde te vas últimamente –murmuró Albus –así que me dio hambre y vine, que bueno y no fuiste a buscarme.

—Yo también lo agradezco.

Su vista se levantó hasta las demás mesas, buscando en _el menú,_ algo mejor, tal vez no era una forma correcta de actuar, pero tenía catorce, y un nuevo mundo al cual explorar, se detuvo en la mesa de Gryffindor, el hermano de su mejor amigo, estaba charlando con otra persona que no era su inseparable amigo Alex, la mirada de su interlocutor se posó en él, y sonrió de lado.

Había encontrado a su nuevo _amigo especial,_ sólo tenía que asegurarse de que chico Hufflepuff le diera la información que necesitaba, para terminar con esos encuentros y enfocarse en el rubio Gryffindor que en ese momento, había dejado de escuchar a James Potter.

—M—

James Sirius avanzó tranquilo hasta la biblioteca, tenía muchas cosas que buscar antes de las vacaciones, porque llegando a casa por esas dos semanas, sabía que no tendría tiempo de nada, entre los deberes que le pondría su madre, y Lily, todo lo referente a escuela quedaría sino que hasta quinto plano.

—Hola –James se giró hasta la chica con voz un poco aguda.

—Hola –contestó como todo, esperando a que le dijera para qué lo había interrumpido.

—Mi nombre es Clare, soy de Ravenclaw, de cuarto año –murmuró, poniéndose roja.

Hubo un silencio, en lo que James ubicaba la razón por la cuál era interrumpido, era el mejor de su clase, para sorpresa de sus padres, y también era más responsable de lo que se hubiese esperado de un hijo de Harry Potter; su madre, Ginevra, había bromeado diciendo que los genes de la madre de su padre “Lily Potter” se había brincado una generación para hacer su aparición, aquello había ocasionado un ceño fruncido en su padre, y una sonora carcajada después.

A pesar de su inteligencia y su habilidad nata para deducir las cosas, no podía comprender la razón por la cual una chica de cuarto año lo estaba interrumpiendo a mitad del pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca, su mueca debió ser muy obvia, porque la joven tartamudeo de nuevo.

—Según me dijeron, no estás saliendo con nadie ahora.

—Es algo privado –murmuró.

—Eso-Eso quiere decir que sí estás saliendo con alguien.

—No –hizo un mohín –pero que yo sepa no es algo para que ande de boca en boca –informó.

—Es una información muy valiosa para nosotros, tus admiradores.

— ¿Admiradores? Lo lamento, pero ¿de qué me hablas?

—Eres demasiado guapo –se volvió a sonrojarse –y me preguntaba si… te in-interesaba salir conmigo –completó rápidamente.

Si James no estuviese acostumbrado a su hermana hablando tan rápido para que no entendiera las peticiones de más galletas o dulces, no hubiese entendido, incluso tal vez, habría pensado que hablaba en otro idioma.

Desgraciadamente, también estaba muy acostumbrado a que le pidieran salir, aunque eso de tener admiradores, sí era algo nuevo para él, una cosa era estar al tanto de que le parecía físicamente agradable a algunos, y otra que quienes pensaban eso, se hubiesen juntado a charlar sobre su situación sentimental.

—Lo lamento, pero por el momento, no estoy interesado en una relación –colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica, que chilló encantada por el contacto, así que la soltó de inmediato.

James pasó al lado de la joven y huyó tan rápido como la discreción se lo permitió, suspiró en la seguridad de la biblioteca, ubicó el pasillo que necesitaba y se adentró sin más.

—Tardaste mucho –se quejó Alex –la Aritmancia no se explicará sola –murmuró irritado.

—Sigues en esa clase porque Samantha Black está, deberías darte por vencido.

—No, ella me hará caso, ya…

—Yo hablaba de la Aritmancia, no de ella –tomó los libros y el pergamino de su amigo –esto lo vimos hace una semana, tenemos que entregarlo mañana.

—Claro ¿ya sabes porqué mi desesperación?

—Eres incorregible, Alex.

—Bueno, de algo tienes que servirme, James –se rió por lo bajo –yo te enseño contacto y comportamiento social, tú me enseñas Aritmancia.

—Le diré a mi madre que me has llamado inútil social, y que insinúas que ella fracasó en eso.

—No quiero ser colgado de mis partes en una escoba y mandado al fin del mundo, gracias –comentó.

—Entonces, compórtate.

—Bueno entonces dime ¿no sabes o no te importa?

— ¿Te explicas? –Frunció el ceño, comenzando a contestar los deberes de Alex.

—No sabes cómo comportarte delante de la gente en general, o no te interesa ser un completo idiota al decir cosas que son un poco rudas para los demás, dime.

—Me gusta ser directo –informó –y no tengo tanta habilidad social tampoco ¿responde tus dudas?

—No, por el contrario, me da más curiosidad –se recargó en el dorso de sus manos, observando a su amigo.

—Si pusieras esa misma atención a los detalles en clases, tú solo podrías complementar este trabajo.

—Para ti es fácil, nada a tu alrededor te interesa, pero dime ¿qué tal si te digo que Violet está en la mesa detrás de ti?

La mano de James se trabó en ese momento, levantó la vista hasta su amigo, dudoso sobre si voltear o no, aquello sin duda había funcionado para comprender el punto que su mejor amigo estaba explicando.

—Tranquilo –sonrió, haciendo que James se relajara –pero es verdad, sí está ahí –rió por lo bajo, cuando manchó el pergamino con tinta.


	3. Frío y Seco.

Scorpius comenzó a guardar un par de cosas en una pequeña maleta, había ido la mansión sin muchas ganas, a pesar de que había sido invitado por su amigo a su casa, primero tenía que pasar por la propia y aguantar una semana sin nada de diversión, por fortuna, se había terminado esa tortura, y podría comenzar con el plan de venganza que había estructurado para su mejor amigo.

Usó la red flu para llegar hasta el hogar de los Potter, en cuanto llegó, notó un ambiente totalmente diferente al de su casa, nadie estaba esperando por él, pero no le molestó, era demasiado confianzudo y parlanchín para ser un Malfoy, pero no le interesaba, dejó sus cosas en uno de los sofás, iba a gritarle a Albus, pero una vocecita le llamó la atención.

Caminó hasta el jardín trasero, la primera vista que tuvo, fue de la pequeña Lily Potter, la hermanita de su mejor amigo le caía de maravilla, pero no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que él no era de su entero agrado, a pesar de que lo toleraba bastante bien, delante de la demás gente.

—Mueve bien las caderas, o voy a golpearte con un palo –soltó irritada.

—Hago mi mejor esfuerzo –soltó James Sirius Potter.

Los ojos grises del rubio fueron hasta la figura masculina, traía un ridículo tutú con los colores del arcoíris, las manos en la nuca, mientras movía las caderas al ritmo de la música que Lily había vuelto a poner.

—Si ese es tu mejor esfuerzo, no sé por qué le gustas a las chicas –soltó indignada.

—Bueno, entonces, dime como, ven aquí y dime la coreografía otra vez.

—Si tengo que repetirla después de esta vez, romperé tu varita y la pegaré con mocos.

—Bien, bien –soltó una risa divertida –te pondré toda la atención esta vez.

—Te lo diré al mismo tiempo, para ver si el micropuff en tu cerebro puede hacerlo bien.

Lily Luna movió las caderas de un lado a otro, tres veces, James la siguió a la perfección, dio una vuelta y corrió en zigzag, el chico de dieciséis años imitó a su hermanita, la niña se agachó moviendo su trasero y dando tres saltos, giró de nuevo, haciendo que su hermano la siguiera.

—Ahora, es tu turno, sin mi guía.

—El tutú es demasiado largo –se cruzó de brazos el joven.

—Compórtate como una bailarina, James, no me hagas enojar, a menos que quieras una varita unida con mocos.

—Bien, bien, pero si jamás me caso, es porque no me dejaste usar el tutú más corto.

Scorpius observaba la interacción con una sonrisa dibujada, quería echarse a reír, pero eso cortaría la inspiración de la bailarina James, y quería eso para humillarlo en un futuro, cuando se pusiera en su plan de galán que no comprendía a los mortales.

Los ojos de James se posaron en los de él, pero no hizo nada, siguió con la coreografía para deleite de su hermanita, que terminó aplaudiendo, y corriendo a abrazarlo.

—Ya llegó él –musitó Lily –dejaremos esto para cuando regreses de Hogwarts ¿bien?

—Bien, te prometo practicar todas las noches –le guiñó un ojo, despeinó los cabellos rojos y se quitó el tutú, dándoselo.

—Buscaba a Albus –informó, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—No dijo que llegarías hoy, así que mamá lo llevó al callejón, pero conoces la casa, supongo que puedes llegar solo a la habitación ¿o necesitas un tour de la princesa Luneta?

—Él solo puede encontrarla –bufó Lily.

—Creo que la princesa Luneta está perfecta para el tour –admitió divertido.

—Me temo que no puedes llamarme así –le dio una patada en la espinilla y entró corriendo.

— ¡Lily! –La reprendió James –le diré a mamá como te comportas con los invitados.

—No creo que quieras decirle ¿o sí? –elevó una ceja.

James negó riendo. —Si te sigues comportando así de grosera con Scorpius, pensaré que te gusta.

—El micropuff en tu cabeza tiene que tener retraso –frunció el ceño la niña.

—Ve a terminar de arreglar tu cuarto, porque cuando Teddy llegue, le diré que no hay nada de juegos contigo por maleducada.

—Bien –refunfuñó –ojalá Teddy se quedara siempre aquí, a cuidarme en lugar de ti.

—Él es un tipo ocupado, no tiene tiempo para ser tu niñero.

—Ya no soy una niña, tengo diez años, en julio cumpliré once, y me llegará mi carta –informó.

—Está bien, princesa Luneta, cuando eso pase, te trataré como una adulta, y no como mi hermanita –levantó la mano –y le diré a Ted que deje de traerte dulces en secreto.

—Dije que dejaré de ser una niña, no de amar los dulces –le sacó la lengua y subió corriendo.

—Te ayudo –murmuró James, sujetando la maleta del sofá, pasó al lado del rubio y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Scorpius no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir a James Sirius escaleras arriba, se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Albus, entró sin tocar y depositó la maleta sobre la cama.

—No creo que tarden en llegar –informó al rubio –puedes acomodar tus cosas, no creo que le moleste a Al.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Lo detuvo cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Sí, supongo que sí –comentó serio, con su cara aburrida de siempre.

—Al me comentó que tu padre no lo dejó ir a mi casa por vacaciones ¿qué le dijiste para que no fuera?

—Yo no me meto en los asuntos de Albus –comentó –los únicos asuntos que me incumben por el momento, son los de Lily Luna, porque es una niña, pero ya la escuchaste, cuando entre a Hogwarts, la trataré de la misma forma que a Albus.

—Frío y seco, como si no hubiese lazos afectivos entre ustedes.

—Cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestras propias personalidades, Scorpius –murmuró, regresando hasta el rubio –y sin importar qué tan diferentes podamos llegar a ser, respeto cada aspecto de eso en ellos, y espero que ellos aprendan a respetarme así de frío y seco, como soy con ellos, desempaca, o Albus también creerá que yo lo evité sólo para molestarlo.

— ¿Y no lo hiciste solo para molestarlo? Digo, supongo que independientemente de tratarlo como un adulto, sólo por estar en Hogwarts, realmente no hace que no te preocupes por él ¿o sí?

—Yo no influyo en las decisiones de mis padres, sé mi lugar en esta familia y hogar.

El moreno salió de la habitación de Albus, dejando a Scorpius solo, cerró la puerta tranquilamente, el rubio observó a su alrededor, la habitación de Albus era un caos, suponía que su madre lo obligaba a recoger las veces que él había ido en el pasado.

Quitó un par de calcetines sucios, abrió la ventana y dejó que el aire circulara por ese sitio, quitando un poco el olor a calcetines sudados y humores que por ser de su mejor amigo, no le interesaban.

Dejó su ropa en el mismo lugar de siempre, y después de un rato de ver por la ventana, decidió salir a la sala, no le gustaba mucho estar solo, y en otro lugar, al menos tendría interacción con Lily, aunque ésta fuese sarcástica y un poco cruel con él, quizás era eso lo que hacía que le cayera de maravilla, porque tenía una forma muy particular de ser honesta.

Se sentó en la sala, James estaba ahí, con un montón de pergaminos y libros, no dijo nada, se limitó a ver la rapidez con la que escribía, a pesar de que sus ojos apenas y habían visto el libro.

—Hola, hola, familia Potter –saludó alguien en la puerta del patio trasero.

—Lamento informarte que sólo estamos Lily y yo –comentó James –de la familia Potter, también está Scorpius –informó.

—Ya, James, relájate un poco, deja la tarea para después –soltó Ted, sentándose en el sofá junto a Scorpius –hola, Scor.

—Hola, Teddy ¿qué tal las cosas con tu abuela?

—Todo bien –se encogió de hombros.

—No fue lo que yo escuché, pero te creeré.

— ¿Mi abuela dijo algo con tu abuela? –Elevó una ceja y se acomodó para verlo mejor.

Unos pasos ligeros se escucharon en la parte de arriba, Lily se detuvo en la escalera, sonrió en cuanto vio la cabellera color bermellón de Teddy.

— ¡Teddy! –chilló alegre, sus ojos brillaron y bajó como rayo la escalera, se sentó en la pierna izquierda del metamorfomago y lo abrazó –que bueno que llegaste, James ha sido un mal hermano y niñero –hizo un puchero, Ted soltó una risita.

—No puedes ir por la vida torturando a mi pequeña Lily, James ¿puedes comportarte por un momento con ella?

—Lo lamento –murmuró el chico –pero ella me ha pedido que la trate como una adulta, porque está por entrar a Hogwarts.

—Oye, es verdad, vas a abandonarme –le hizo cosquillas.

—Es momento de crecer, Teddy, no siempre voy a ser una niña.

—Tienes razón –admitió –pero mientras sigues siendo mi princesa Luneta, te daré algo –sacó una paleta de chocolate en forma de dragón, las favoritas de la niña.

—Ah, Teddy –sonrió –tú si me quieres –lo besó en la mejilla –eres el mejor niñero que una niña puede tener.

—Sólo porque te da dulces de forma ilegal ¿no es cierto? –Cuestionó James, tranquilo.

—Bueno, pero…

La niña se giró cuando Ted acercó su rostro a ella, olfateando, Lily rió cuando la nariz del metamorfo se transformó en la de un perro, olfateándola más en serio.

—Eso es una falta de respeto –soltó ella.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó Ted –pero, Lily ¿te has puesto perfume? –La pregunta hizo que Lily se sonrojara intensamente.

—Sí, pero ¿qué tiene de malo? –Cuestionó nerviosa.

—Es raro, sólo eso –la nariz de Ted se hundió en los rizos rojos.


	4. Deprimente Futuro.

—Claro que no es raro –murmuró Lily, cohibida, Ted seguía con la nariz hundida en el mar de rizos rojos, y por un momento, su nariz se colocó en el cuello de la niña.

—Huele bonito ¿quién te dio perfume? –La interrogó el metamorfo.

—Ya tengo la edad para usar perfume –comentó –así que papá me compró uno –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿En serio papá te compró un perfume? –Cuestionó confundido James –cuando yo le pedí una colonia hace unos meses, dijo que era demasiado joven para pretender ser un adulto.

—Bueno, a las mujeres normalmente nos gusta oler bonito, sin una razón en específico –soltó, observando a Ted, seria.

—Ella tiene razón –argumentó Scorpius.

—Bueno, sí, pero cuando nosotros decidimos usar colonia o algo parecido, es porque nos comienzan a interesar las chicas –se encogió de hombros.

—A nosotras sólo nos interesa oler bien ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Nada, absolutamente nada –la tranquilizó Ted.

La niña se recargó en el pecho del metamorfo, mientras destapaba la paleta y comenzaba a comerla, el chico simplemente despeino el cabello húmedo de la niña, se quedó charlando con Scorpius, hasta que alguien apareció en el jardín, Lily se quitó de las piernas de Ted, y se sentó en el sofá solo, consternando al adulto por esa actitud tan atípica de ella.

—Hola, familia, llegamos –saludó Ginny Potter.

—Hola, señora Potter –saludó Scorpius, con una sonrisa amable.

—Ah, había olvidado que llegabas hoy –soltó Albus, riéndose apenado.

—No te preocupes, tuve una excelente bienvenida por parte de tu hermanita.

—Ah, Lily, que encantadora –soltó Ginny, la niña sonrió encantada, pero observó con cara de pocos amigos a Scorpius una vez que la atención se fue de ella.

—La ayudaré a llevar esto a la cocina, señora Potter.

Lily se sentó derecha y su vista fue hasta el mejor amigo de James Sirius, así que la incógnita de Scorpius sobre la actitud de la niña se dispersó, le gustaba Alex, al final de cuentas, no cambiaba mucho las actitudes cuando alguien te interesaba de un género a otro.

Cuando fueron llamados para comer, Ted fue primero, James se levantó chocando con Lily, que levantó la vista hasta su hermano mayor, él se llevó un dedo a los labios y limpió las manchas de chocolate en el rostro de Luna.

—Ya, así está a salvo tu secreto y de Teddy –le sonrió y avanzó hasta la cocina.

Scorpius fue el último en llegar hasta la mesa, observó toda la interacción familiar de los Potter, y los colados, como él, la pequeña pelirroja estaba sentada frente al amigo de Sirius, Albus estaba a su lado, y Ted estaba al lado de James, así que eso le dejaba el lugar frente al hijo mayor Potter.

—Gracias por permitir que viniera, señora Potter –habló Scorpius.

—Siempre eres bienvenido aquí, Scorpius –le sonrió Ginevra –también tú, Alex –le sonrió al joven.

—Ya me voy, madrina –soltó Teddy, divertido.

—Ah, vamos, Ted –soltó la pelirroja mayor –tu eres tanto de esta familia como cualquiera de mis hijos.

—Entonces lo hubieses dejado mudarse con nosotros hace años –soltó James –aún recuerdo las palabras de papá, no pudo ser menos delicado.

—Mi abuela dice que los metamorfos somos complicados de criar –se burló Ted.

—Yo quiero tener un metamorfo cuando sea grande –soltó Lily –sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

—Tú no sabes lo que dices –soltó Albus –para tener un metamorfo, necesitas casarte con uno, y aparte de Ted ¿conoces a alguien? Así que tendrías que casarte con él.

La mirada de Scorpius se posó en su primo, que se tensó, por el desagrado del tema, al parecer, eso de imaginarse a él mismo casado y en una familia no le agradaba, sonrió de mala manera, pero la niña no le prestó atención.

—Para ser honesto, la metamorfomagia no siempre se hereda, como en el caso de mi madre conmigo, mi madre la obtuvo de algún lugar desconocido, así que… ella pudiese tener un metamorfo con alguien más –se encogió de hombros.

—Yo nunca dije que me casaría contigo –comentó la niña viéndolo –eres demasiado viejo para mí.

—Hace una hora eras una adulta y ahora ¿soy muy viejo para ti? –Soltó Ted, fingiendo indignación.

—Tú no eres mi tipo, Teddy, lo siento –su vista olivo fue hasta Alex, que estaba demasiado interesado en la comida como para prestar atención a algo más.

—Ya lo veo, te gustan viejos, pero no tanto –soltó una risita el metamorfo, haciendo que Lily se pusiera roja por completo.

—Alguien quiere su varita pegada con mocos –soltó la niña.

—Lily –la reprendió Ginny –no hagas comentarios desagradables a la mesa ¿quieres?

—Lo siento, mamá –se tranquilizó y siguió comiendo.

—Aun así, es fea tu traición, Luneta –soltó Ted, en tono tranquilo.

—X—

Albus no dejaba de hablar, para asombro de Scorpius, sobre lo injusto que era su padre al no dejarlo tener una vida propia, con James no tenía esos problemas, si le hubiese pedido ir de vacaciones a otro lado, lo hubiese dejado, pero a él, no, siempre lo quería tener subyugado, como si no fuese suficiente ser tan parecido a él físicamente.

—A tu hermanita le gusta el amigo de James ¿te habías dado cuenta?

—No, pero supongo que él sí, por eso se negó a ir con nosotros al callejón y dejarla a cargo de Alex.

—Entonces eso fue una confirmación de que también atenta contra tu felicidad ¿no es cierto?

—Por supuesto.

Albus se detuvo en su ventana, así que el rubio fue hasta él, en el patio, Lily Luna Potter estaba siendo demasiado estricta con Ted y James, que se habían puesto a jugar con ella, los dos tenían vestidos ridículos y unas tiaras, mientras eran forzados a bailar el uno con el otro.

—No, no, no ¿es que no pueden tomarse esto en serio? –Soltó la niña.

—Es muy estricta –soltó Scorpius.

—Está siendo un amor, cuando me obligan a jugar con ella, siempre trae una vara y me golpea.

—Vaya –soltó una risa divertida.

—Lily está demasiado consentida por todos, no me sorprendería que terminara en malos pasos pronto.

—Malos pasos –soltó Scorpius, frunciendo el cejo.

—Tiene diez y está enamorada de uno de dieciséis, no me sorprendería que terminara embarazada a una edad temprana, así de precoz.

—Al, tú estabas buscando tu primera vez ¿te lo recuerdo?

—Pero yo no puedo embarazarme –soltó restando importancia –te lo apuesto, a los trece se involucrará con alguien y a los quince tendrá sospechas de un embarazo, sino es que realmente lo está.

—Estás siendo cruel con ella ¿por qué?

—Bueno, James se quedará soltero toda la vida, yo, tendré un trabajo que detestaré el resto de mis días, y Lily… será una amargada precoz, con un hijo a los quince.

—Qué deprimente futuro –comentó el rubio.

—Todo es lógica dependiendo de nuestras personalidades –se encogió de hombros.

—Pues estás yendo por el mismo camino de tu hermano, ¿sabes? Siendo amargado por completo, haciendo predicciones horribles sobre Lily.

—Creo que te cae demasiado bien en comparación de cómo le caes a ella ¿no lo crees?

—De tus dos hermanos, ella es la que más me agrada, me gustaría tener una hermana como ella, o hermano, no interesa, pero con esa personalidad tan encantadora, sólo vela.

La niña perseguía a Ted, mientras reía como loca, a causa de que el chico se había subido la falda demasiado alta.

—Sí, está loca –admitió.

—Encantadora, diría yo.

—Puedo regalarte a ambos, a Lily la adoptas como tu hermana, y a James, como el sirviente de los elfos ¿te agrada?

Scorpius negó, y aprovechó que James estaba en el jardín ocupado, y su amigo veía desde los sofás aquella escena, para colarse en la habitación del mayor de los Potter.

Abrió la puerta de forma lenta, se adentró rápidamente y cerro a sus espaldas, observó a su alrededor, todo, en comparación con la habitación de su mejor amigo, estaba en su lugar, había muchos posters pegados en las paredes de bandas, pergaminos con notas, dibujos que suponía se los había dado Lily Luna, y muchas cosas que pensó serían importantes para él, la ventana de un tamaño mediano, estaba en la cabecera de la cama del chico, la cortina estaba cerrada, dejando a penumbras un poco la habitación, se acercó al escritorio, todo estaba completamente organizado.

Ese tipo tenía un serio problema con el control, pensó Scorpius, echó una mirada otra vez a las paredes, sólo para encontrarse las cosas perfectamente pegadas por tamaños, de forma que se viera bien, aquello debería darle demasiada paz mental al moreno, suspiró.

Echó una rápida mirada, si movía algo, podía darse cuenta, abrió un cajón de forma lenta, una pequeño bloc de pergaminos con el sello de Hogwarts y su nombre estaba de forma elegante en el cajón, arrancó un par de páginas, y se detuvo cuando vio la pijama del chico desordenada ¿eso había sido dejado así por decisión propia? No combinaba con lo demás, la sujetó y la acercó a su rostro, para su sorpresa, olía bastante bien.

Sacudió la cabeza y regresó hasta la habitación de su amigo, cerró la puerta rápidamente y le mostró el pergamino a Albus.

—Bien, comencemos con esto –se burló.

Comenzó a escribir una sarta de estupideces, con base en todo lo que el chico Hufflepuff le había dicho de Violet Zimmermann, así que una vez que todo estuvo en el pergamino con el nombre membretado de James, bajaron hasta las lechuzas y la ataron a la de Sirius.


	5. ¿Por Qué No?

La risa de alguien despertó a Scorpius, así que salió de la habitación de su amigo, y se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta, James le daba la espalda, estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Lily, y reía de forma divertida.

—Te dije que no los tomaras, y aun así, desobedeciste mi orden.

—Cállate ¿para qué tienes caramelos así?

—Porque obviamente ya te conozco, pero has estado negando que has estado entrando a mi habitación, no tenía pruebas, pero muchos chocolates desaparecidos.

—Nunca alguien de tus admiradores había sido tan cruel, tú rechazas sus ofrendas, yo me beneficio.

—Para que no vuelvas a entrar, confórmate con los que te da Teddy, y deja mis _ofrendas_ en paz, nunca sabes que te van a mandar.

James cerró la puerta, se giró para toparse con él, como siempre, con ese semblante tranquilo, pero la pequeña sonrisa aun en sus labios, haciendo que Scorpius lo encontrara extrañamente guapo.

—Lamento si nuestro alboroto te despertó –se disculpó y avanzó hasta su habitación.

—Oye –lo detuvo, sin saber la razón, lo escuchó suspirar resignado, y se giró para encararlo de nuevo –tengo una pregunta para ti.

—De acuerdo –se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

La confusión en la cara de James fue clara para Scorpius, y aquello le pareció curioso, rara la vez dejaba que los demás observaran sus emociones, por pequeñas que fueran, como en ese momento.

—Necesitas darme un poco de contexto –argumentó él –no puedo trabajar de cero.

—Sabes de lo que hablo –argumentó.

—No, Scorpius, no sé de qué me hablas, pero si sólo soltarás preguntas sin fundamento y contexto, lamento que no pueda darte una respuesta –se giró hasta su habitación.

—Dime ¿por qué haces lo que haces? Normalmente eres tan amargado como un Malfoy, con la misma máscara impenetrable, pero… te pones a bailar con un ridículo tutú, y te dejas manipular por una niñita cuando claramente Albus no puede y no sé si alguien aparte de Luna pueda, dime ¿por qué ese cambio?

—Mejor dime ¿por qué no? –Se encogió de hombros.

No dijo nada, se quedó callado, como si aquella respuesta fuese tan simple, que hasta un bebé pudiese comprenderla, pero Scorpius no podía, seguía sin entenderlo.

—No te entiendo –se animó a confesar.

—Dime ¿por qué no lo haría? Es algo que está en mis posibilidades hacer, ¿puedo dedicarle una hora de mi tiempo a mi hermana? Sí, ¿voy a morirme si me pongo un tutú y bailo una de sus coreografías? No, ¿voy a hacerle feliz si lo hago? Por supuesto, yo no hago algo que no quiero, y que no está en mis posibilidades, hago lo mismo con las personas que conozco, ahora por ejemplo, estoy contestando tu pregunta –se encogió de hombros.

—Porque eso me haría feliz –se burló el rubio.

—No, simplemente porque tienes curiosidad, y no me afecta en nada el darte una respuesta, ya te lo dije, no hago nada que no quiero, aunque a veces no se me caiga nada con hacerlo, igual, si me afectan directamente las cosas, no las hago, pero, a nadie se le ha caído algo, o se ha muerto por usar un tutú, un vestido y bailar con uno de tus amigos ¿o sí? Bueno, sigo vivo, y lo hago seguido –le dio la espalda –descansa un poco más, esta casa no cobrará vida sino hasta dentro de dos horas, sueña bien, Scorpius.

Hacer felices a las personas no podía ser tan fácil como James Sirius decía, todo en la vida era complicado, nada tan sencillo ¿o es que él tenía conocimientos que el resto del mundo ignoraba?

Volvió a entrar a la habitación, con la pequeña plática en su cabeza, él siempre hacía eso, recordaba verlo hablando con algunas personas en el colegio, pero ¿qué tanto influía su filosofía en su vida diaria?

El rubio hizo una mueca, lo pondría a prueba, para ver si era verdad, o sólo quería confundirlo con palabrería idiota.

—X—

Tal como lo había dicho James, las personas en ese lugar, comenzaron a salir a las nueve de la mañana, el olor a tocino inundó el lugar, no importaba cuantas veces fuera, seguía sorprendiéndole que pudiesen bajar a desayunar en pijamas, se sentó junto al amigo de James, así que Albus se sentó a su otro lado, Lily lo evitó, pero saludó alegre.

—Te ves un poco amarilla, Lily ¿todo bien? –La cuestionó Alex.

—Ah –el tono amarillo cambió, así que Scorpius supuso que se sonrojó.

—Todo bien ¿cierto, Luneta? –Contestó James, sentándose a su lado –buenos días mamá ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Claro –sonrió la pelirroja –ayuda a tu padre con el desayuno.

—Desde luego –se volvió a poner de pie.

La mirada de Scorpius fue hasta el joven, los pantalones de la pijama y la playera no eran los que había visto sobre la cama el otro día, así que sin quererlo, observó a Alex, y al notar que traía puesto lo que olió, le dio una sensación de malestar.

—Te pusiste verde –comentó Albus –dime ¿todo bien?

—Sí, me acordé de algo –comentó con desagrado.

—Más tocino para nosotros –comentó Alex, divertido.

—Si sigues comiendo tocino, comenzarás a sudarlo –argumentó James, colocando más cosas en la mesa.

—James ¿podrías pasar la mantequilla? –Preguntó Albus.

—Por supuesto –se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, volviendo con ella.

—Oye ¿y por qué no hay más leche en mi vaso? –Preguntó Lily cuando estuvo a su lado.

—No lo sé, mamá la sirvió –se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero más.

—Bien.

El moreno volvió a levantarse, sin chistar ni mala cara, observó a su mejor amigo y a la pequeña pelirrojita, aquello era tan normal, que no podían estar poniéndolo a prueba por él ¿o sí?

—Oye, James, Teddy dijo que si podías ir a ayudarlo con algunas búsquedas en la biblioteca –comentó Harry Potter saliendo al comedor –buenos días a todos.

—Buenos días –saludaron todos.

—Claro papá, dime ¿puedo aprovechar para hacer algunos de mis deberes? Podré llevar a Alex, o a Lily.

La niña se atoró con el panqué y observó aterrada a su hermano, no quería pasar el día en una biblioteca, y más porque la condición era, ella o Alex.

—Teddy puede solo, papá –argumentó Lily.

—No, necesita ayuda en una cosa para no sé qué.

— ¿Entonces para qué estudia algo con lo que no puede? –preguntó la pequeña, haciendo reír a todos a la mesa.

—Eso mismo vamos a preguntarte a ti, cuando decidas que vas a estudiar –argumentó James, negando divertido.

—Si es que puede terminar Hogwarts bien –soltó Albus.

—Claro que terminará –soltó Scorpius, pateando a su mejor amigo bajo la mesa.

—Ah, Scorpius –se quejó con la boca llena.

—Un poco de modales no te vendrían mal, Albus –soltó Ginny Potter.

—Mamá, quiero más –soltó Lily, extendiendo su plato, en las mismas condiciones que Albus.

—Ah, no sé por qué los genes de Ronald fueron más fuertes que los míos –rodó los ojos frustrada.

—Tío Ron es increíble –soltó la niña –me gusta hacer competencia de eructos con él –sonrió y cuando sus ojos notaron que Alex la observaba, se puso tan roja como su cabello.

—Quisiera estar presente en alguna –admitió el chico, divertido.

La vergüenza de la pelirroja fue cubierta por que alguien habló desde la estancia, los ojos de Lily brillaron y se levantó apresurada, completamente alegre, como la niña de diez años que era.

— ¡Teddy! –la escucharon gritar feliz.

Scorpius observó a Harry Potter mover la cabeza negativamente, mientras suspiraba, al parecer, él y James eran los únicos en saber que toda esa fiesta y algarabía se debía a los dulces clandestinos que le llevaba el metamorfomago, así que el rubio se preguntó ¿qué tanto cambiaría esa relación cuando ella creciera?

—Buenos días –saludó Ted, entrando al comedor.

La pequeña pelirroja estaba en sus brazos, y sus piernas rodeaban la cintura del hombre, tenía que ser muy ligera, porque la sostenía con mucha facilidad, o eso pensó Scorpius.

—Bájala, Ted, o se te pegará como sanguijuela y no te dejará el resto de tus días –se burló Albus.

—No me incomoda –se encogió de hombros, volteando a verla –dime ¿a ti si te incomoda estar en mis brazos el resto de tu vida?

La niña negó. —Para nada, eres mi niñero favorito –argumentó.

—Pero ponla en el suelo, Ted, aún no termina de desayunar –argumentó Ginny –señalando el plato.

—Ni modo, princesa Luneta, es hora de terminar el desayuno.

—Bien –contestó a regañadientes para ir hasta la mesa.

—Pero bien ¿quieres desayunar algo? –Cuestionó James.

—No, desayuné antes de venir.

—Es una lástima –soltó Ginny –James ¿podrías?

—Claro, mamá.

Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la cocina por un plato, para que el metamorfo se sirviera un poco de lo que había, así que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse a la mesa.

—Gracias por tan bonita invitación –soltó divertido.

—Posiblemente es para que así puedas aprender a encontrar tú solito las cosas –argumentó Lily, inclinándose sobre la mesa para verlo.

—Compórtate, Lily Luna –soltó Ginevra enfadada –no seas grosera, te guste o no, Ted es tu mayor, y tienes que respetarlo.

—Respétame, eh –elevó las cejas, divertido por el regaño.

—Es viejo, pero no es ni mi tío ni un adulto desconocido –gruñó Lily.


	6. Tan Simple.

El camino a Hogwarts para Scorpius fue cansado, terminar con chico Hufflepuff no había sido tan sencillo, por un momento, al pensar que era mayor que él lo aceptaría fácil, pero no, se había enfadado demasiado, y amenazado con hablar sobre las cosas que habían estado haciendo antes de las vacaciones.

Aquello lo inquietaba demasiado, esa “etapa” suya, no la había hablado con nadie, se removió, levantando la vista hasta su mejor amigo, para su desgracia, el vagón en el que estaban, también era ocupado por James Sirius y Alex.

—Sabes algo, Albus –habló sin observarlo.

—Dime –cuestionó el moreno de ojos esmeraldas, quitando su vista de una revista que Alex le había prestado, la portada era de materiales de mantenimiento para escobas, pero el contenido eran brujas desnudas en posiciones diferentes –te la prestaré si la quieres –señaló la revista.

—No me interesa –comentó, llamando la atención de Alex.

—Ah, no sabía que ya habías tenido tu primera vez, no lo has comentado todavía ¿con quién fue?

—Con un chico de Hufflepuff –informó, restándole importancia.

— ¿Un chico? –Preguntó Alex, entrometiéndose, como Scorpius lo predijo, sus ojos grises se posaron en el chico, y después en Sirius Potter, que estaba concentrado en el pergamino en sus manos.

—Me gustan los chicos, no las chicas –informó para todos, aunque sólo dos personas le estuviesen poniendo atención, irritándolo más de lo que esperaba.

—Pero ¿y las chicas con las que salías? –Cuestionó Alex.

—Deberías dejar de entrometerte en algo que no te importa –comentó James serio, observando a su amigo –y concentrarte más en esta respuesta que tienes mal.

—Bueno, es algo de lo que se iban a enterar llegando al colegio, supongo –se encogió de hombros Scorpius.

—Espera ¿regaste el rumor antes de decirme a mí, que soy tu mejor amigo? –bufó Albus.

—Al parecer, Albus, no prestas demasiada atención –comentó James –deberías ser más respetuoso.

—Lo dice quien está ignorando toda mi confesión ¿no es así? –Se burló Scorpius –no estuviste escuchando, porque estabas prestando atención a ese pergamino, y no, Albus, no regué el rumor antes de decirte a ti –frunció el ceño, y guardó silencio un momento.

—Entonces ¿por qué todo el colegio ya lo sabrá y yo apenas lo sé?

—A lo que se refiere tu amigo, es que el chico de Hufflepuff con el que estuvo saliendo, comenzará a decirle a todo el que esté dispuesto a escuchar, que a Scorpius Malfoy le gustan los chicos, y no las chicas –comentó James.

—Ah, sí estabas prestando atención, después de todo, te gusta oír las pláticas ajenas mientras finges que no –se burló el rubio.

—En realidad, creo que gran parte del tren escuchamos su pelea –argumentó James, sin darle importancia.

Así que él estaba en esa parte del tren cuando estaba terminando a chico Hufflepuff, una extraña sensación se extendió cuando Alex bromeó sobre si lo iría a defender y el chico había repuesto con un simple y vago “sí”.

—Dime ¿qué fue el chisme que había en la cocina antes de que Ted nos llevara a la estación? –preguntó Albus.

—Mis padres estaban castigando a Lily –respondió James tranquilo.

—Castigando ¿qué hizo ahora? –Frunció el cejo Alex.

—Se metió a mi cuarto y arrancó hojas de mi blog membretado, ya le había dicho que no lo hiciera, bueno, no hizo caso, tuve que decirles a mis padres.

— ¿En serio las tienes contadas? –Cuestionó Scorpius.

—Desde luego que sí, fueron un regalo de mi padre, sólo les uso para asuntos importantes del colegio, y como casi no hay, cuando falta un puñado, sin duda se nota.

—Eres un obseso del control, Jamie, no sé cómo podemos ser amigos, tú siempre tan organizado y yo un caos.

—Es cierto.

La charla se alejó cada vez más de lo que les había confesado y gran parte de él se relajó, sabiendo que su mejor amigo no tenía problema alguno con sus preferencias sexuales, no le interesaba lo que todo el colegio estuviera diciendo las siguientes semanas al respecto.

Tal como el rubio lo había sospechado, al llegar a Hogwarts, todo el castillo era un hervidero de chismes, incluso los fantasmas estaban cuchicheando al respecto, pudo ver la sonrisa malvada de chico Hufflepuff por haberlo sacado oficialmente de la alacena en donde había vivido, ahora todo el colegio sabía que a él le gustaban los chicos, y no las chicas.

—Tienes que estar tranquilo –comentó Alex, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Scorpius –no eres el único en el colegio que le gustan los tipos ¿o sí?

—Por fortuna no –admitió tenso.

—Bueno, entonces, antes las chicas se te lanzaban porque pensaban que eran tu preferencia, ahora tendrás chicos tras de ti –le guiñó un ojo –si alguien te molesta, cuentas conmigo y James ¿cierto, Jamie? –la vista de los dos fue hasta el chico.

Scorpius notó como James Sirius Potter estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos estaban puestos en Violet, aquello le irritó por completo.

—Jamie –lo golpeó, dándole un codazo.

—Perdón, perdón ¿me decían? –Los observó.

—Le decía a Scorpius, que si alguien le molesta, puede contar con nosotros ¿cierto?

—Desde luego, no pienso usar mi posición de Perfecto para eso, pero sí –asintió.

—Prefecto –corrigió Scorpius.

— ¿Qué, perdón? –Se inclinó sin comprender.

—Dijiste _Perfecto,_ y no Prefecto.

—Sí, eso, lo lamento –observó sobre su hombro, la chica que le gustaba al primogénito Potter, estaba a pocos metros de distancia de él, así que Alex rio divertido.

—Siempre eres un desastre cuando ella está cerca, chico –negó.

—Me gusta, por eso.

—Tan simple como eso –murmuró Scorpius.

—Es simple, aunque no tanto admitirlo frente a la persona que te gusta –se acomodó su túnica.

—Eso es más sencillo ¿qué tienes que perder? –Interrogó el rubio.

—Bueno, Scorpius, tú y yo no podríamos ser más diferentes –admitió tranquilo –tengo que irme, con permiso.

El chico huyó cuando la chica estaba a nada de acercarse hasta ellos, Scorpius sabía la razón, había estado compartiendo lechuzas con ella, fingiendo ser Sirius Potter, mostrando una faceta del chico que no existía para atraerla a ella, ahí estaba la venganza de Albus, que él había planeado y ejecutado.

—No sé la razón por la que le gusta, pero son sus gustos –se burló Alex –te dejo, pero mucha suerte con tus futuros pretendientes.

—Gracias, supongo –sonrió.

—Y en serio, si ese chico intenta algo, no dudes en venir, somos tus amigos.

Golpeó la espalda de Scorpius y se alejó, dejándolo sorprendido ¿realmente eran sus amigos? Bueno, de Albus sabía que sí, aunque en ese momento estuviera con su novia, era comprensible, no la había visto en todas las vacaciones.

Se sintió incómodo siendo el centro de miradas, normalmente no le incomodaba, pero había sido forzado a salir de la alacena, no había sido decisión propia, no quería pensar en que aquello llevaría a que su padre se enterara, esa misma noche, ya en la seguridad de su habitación, le escribiría a su progenitor, y le contaría con lujo de detalle todo.

—M—

James Sirius doblaba con violencia su ropa, y se enfadaba más cuando su estado de humor provocaba malos dobleces, así que la sacudía y volvía a doblarla.

—Tranquilízate un poco, Jamie –pidió Alex.

—No comprendo ¿por qué de la nada, Violet me observa y me sonríe? –Bufó –es como si hubiese algo que me estuviera perdiendo.

—No eres tú, así que un poco de control.

—Tú eres el que siempre me regaña por no ser más abierto emocionalmente ¿no es así?

—Bueno, amigo, muéstrame esa ira arrojando tu ropa al baúl sin doblarla –le sonrió.

Sirius giró la cabeza hasta su amigo como si fuese un muñeco diabólico, en una película de terror, así que Alex soltó una risa divertida, y para su sorpresa, el moreno arrojó la ropa sin doblar, irritado, cerrando de golpe y después, sentándose sobre el objeto, más que nada, para obligarse a sí mismo y su insoportable TOC, dejar las cosas así.

—Vaya, me sorprendes, avanzas más rápido en inteligencia emocional –se burló.

—Ya, como sea, lo mejor será dormir.

—Claro, claro.

La habitación se hundió en el silencio y después los ronquidos de los compañeros de James musicalizaron la noche, pero él no podía dormir, estaba inquieto, la conducta de Violet hacia él, cuando jamás había visto en su dirección con ese interés lo ponía ansioso.

Se levantó refunfuñando, no sabía que tanto era la ropa desdoblada y qué tanto era la chica, así que al menos una parte de su cerebro podría calmarla, ya en aquel silencio pudo doblar bien su ropa, y cuando notó el uniforme de su amigo por si ningún lado, abrió el baúl y puso un buen orden, que no le caería mal.

Una vez con su cerebro tranquilo porque todo estuviera ordenado y bien acomodado, pudo dejarse dominar por el sueño, ya después tomaría valor para poder investigar qué era lo que le ocurría a Violet.

Posiblemente, y sólo posiblemente, esa era la oportunidad que le había pedido a Merlín, para poder hablar con ella e invitarla a salir, si eso sucedía, sin duda sería el tipo más afortunado y feliz sobre el mundo mágico, su cerebro se relajó aún más, cuando comenzó a pensar en posibles nombres para sus hijos con Violet.


	7. Amistades.

La lechuza se puso en su mesa de noche, observó a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba prestando demasiada atención a ese detalle.

La lechuza a la que su mejor amigo le había lanzado un hechizo para asegurarse de que entregara la correspondencia de James a ellos le regresó la mirada, extrañamente la sensación de culpa se extendió por todo su cuerpo, ya no estaba muy seguro de querer continuar con aquella broma, después de todo, era algo bajo y cruel lo que hacía.

Harry Potter le había aclarado a su hijo mediano, la razón por la cual le negó el permiso para no ir esas vacaciones, y no era otra sino que se iría de misión, y quería tener a su familia junta, por si era la última vez que los veía; sin embargo eso no detuvo para nada el plan que había hecho, Albus quería seguir con aquello sin importar nada.

Echó una rápida mirada a la nota, había un muy amplio texto detallando lo que le había provocado a Violet ver a James Sirius la noche anterior, y lo decepcionada que se sintió cuando escapó de ella.

Más bien de sus garras, pensó Scorpius, con el ceño fruncido y un repentino dolor de cabeza, tenía que contestar aquella nota, pero la pregunta era ¿seguiría el juego? ¿O cambiaría la táctica y haría que Violet dejara en paz a James?

—Ah, Violet contestó –soltó Albus arrebatando la nota.

—Sí, lo hizo, al parecer, logramos que se interesara en tu hermano.

—La verdad es que eso mata el plan, lo que quería era que lo rechazara en público, no facilitarle el camino a mi hermano.

—Que por cierto, no sé si notaste que por robar sus hojas membretadas, hemos metido a Lily en serios aprietos –murmuró.

—Y sigues, comenzaré a creer que realmente eso de que te gustan los chicos es pura parafernalia para terminar diciendo que la que te gusta es Lily Luna –frunció el cejo.

—Lily es una niña, ni siquiera ha entrado a Hogwarts –comentó con disgusto el rubio.

—Ah, no me digas que te tragaste el cuento que eres un adulto al entrar a Hogwarts –lo observó atento –no es cierto, nosotros también seguimos siendo unos niños, pero ve, ya corrompiste tu virginidad –se burló Albus –además, tú fuiste el que dijo que mi hermanita está loquita por el amigo de James.

—Puede ser un crush infantil ¿no lo has pensado?

—No, sólo he pensado que es demasiado promiscua, ya lo hablamos ¿no?

—Sí, sobre su embarazo a los quince –asintió nada feliz, pero aun así, creo que Alex es simplemente su crush infantil –se encogió de hombros –pudo pasarle conmigo –bromeó.

—Claro que no –hizo mala cara –no es como si le gustase Teddy –negó Albus –le gusta Alex porque es promiscua, no porque sea un enamoramiento platónico, para eso estaría Ted.

—Claro ¿y por qué Ted? –elevó una ceja.

—Si lo piensas bien, él es un amor realmente imposible para ella, un amor que por la diferencia de edad sería imposible.

—Alex tiene seis años más que ella, no es como si fuese solo unos meses mayor.

—Dime algo, Scor, pero sé honesto conmigo ¿por qué siempre defiendes a Lily? Ya te lo dije, es claro que ella te aborrece, pero tú, en lugar de ponerte de mi lado, te pones del de ella, y eres mi amigo.

—Tú lo has dicho, Alby, soy tu amigo, no tu porrista o algo por el estilo, sé que es algo que a ti te cuesta mucho, pero yo intento, en medida de lo posible, ser una persona imparcial, sin dejarme llevar por mi propio criterio.

—Ahora escucho a James a través de ti, no a ti.

—Eso no es verdad –contestó completamente ofendido Scorpius.

—Sí, lo es, admítelo, esa es la filosofía de vida de James, es lo que él hace en la mayoría de las cosas, en lo único que no es así, es cuando se enamora, ahí está, cree que el éxito de Violet con los chicos son sus hoyuelos, y no su…

—Contrólate un poco –lo reprendió el rubio.

—Tú igual, ya tengo suficiente con soportar a James, no quiero que mi mejor amigo se comporte como él.

—Tu hermano y yo somos completamente diferentes, Albus –comentó serio.

—Bueno, con que no salgas que en vez de gustarte mi hermana, te gusta mi hermano, todo bien –admitió –llevaría mejor que te enamoraras de Lily, no soportaría que te enamoraras de James.

—No escuchaste cuando te dije que tu hermano y yo somos completamente diferentes, él es mi anti-tesis.

—Muchos dicen que los opuestos se atraen ¿no?

—Tu hermano está enamorado de Violet, _una mujer,_ somos completamente incompatibles.

—Bueno, nunca dije que él se fijaría en ti, claramente dije que no soportaría que te enamoraras de él.

—Eso jamás pasará, tu hermano me fastidia demasiado como para que yo me fije en él.

—Eso me deja tranquilo –admitió –ahora, contesta esa nota.

La mirada gris de Scorpius se posó de nuevo en la nota, y con tal de demostrarle a su mejor amigo que él jamás se fijaría en su hermano, y eso implicaba no sentir ninguna clase de empatía por él, sacó una hoja membretada y la punta de su pluma se sumergió en la tinta, para comenzar a escribir un montón de estupideces para Violet.

—M—

James Sirius Potter se removió incómodo en su lugar, se sentía completamente incómodo, estaba siendo observado por un grupo de chicos de quinto año; no sabía la razón, pero no tenía que ser algo bueno, ya que lo observaban, cuchicheaban y después reían discretamente para que no fueran sacados de la biblioteca.

Si no fuese porque realmente quería terminar sus deberes, regresaría a la torre de Gryffindor y se quedaría en una de las butacas, terminando de memoria todo el material que hubiese podido leer.

Sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Violet, que apenas entró al lugar, su mirada se posó en él, le sonrió dulce y le saludó con la mano, dejándolo sorprendido.

¿Cuál era el nombre que más le había gustado de la lista que había hecho antes de quedarse dormido? Los dientes derechos y blancos de Violet le hicieron olvidarlo por completo, incluso el hecho de que estaba poniendo cara de bobo al verla.

La chica comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

Ninguna criatura en el mundo mágico era hubiese sido más rápida que James al momento de huir de ella, arrojó todo dentro de su mochila, y escapó tan rápido, por una ruta alterna a ella.

Si de la nada ella comenzó a notarlo, algo debió pasar, y había sido muy discreto cuando se trataba de observarla, Violet no lo había notado nunca en el pasado, para que de la nada, comenzara a saludarlo.

Llegó rápidamente a la torre de Gryffindor, se sentó junto a su mejor amigo e hizo un sonido de enfado cuando notó que la tinta se había derramado en todas sus cosas.

—Sin duda eso debe provocarte una urticaria mental ¿no es así?

—Era todo mi pergamino –observó a su amigo –y la mayor parte de mi tinta.

—Puedes comentarle a los profesores, creo que no dudarían jamás de ti, siempre tan comprometido con las cosas.

—Por eso mismo, papá le pidió al profesor Smith, que me diera clases extras de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—Clases extras ¿por qué? –Preguntó confundido Alex.

—Quiere que comience a prepararme para la Academia de Aurores.

—James ¿realmente vas a aplicar? –Preguntó sorprendido.

—No –comentó.

—Menos mal, por un momento pensé que…

—Papá logró un trato, si yo entrenaba, duplicaba las clases necesarias, podía tomarme solo dos años después de Hogwarts salir de la Academia, así que no voy a aplicar, porque técnicamente, ya estoy ahí –soltó sin darle importancia.

—Creí que te dedicarías a leyes, como Ted –murmuró –desde que nos conocimos en primer año, dijiste que a eso querías dedicarte y vas a cambiarlo de la nada porque tu papá te dijo.

—Mi papá quiere apoyo en su trabajo, y sabe que Albus no lo hará, y Lily es muy pequeña para seguir con sus pasos.

—Sí, Albus tiene su propia vida, y hará lo que quiera, en eso estoy de acuerdo con él, y no, Lily hará lo mismo, seguirá sus sueños, no se quedará en casa o seguirá los pasos de su papá.

—Ella está más preocupada por en qué casa de Hogwarts quedará qué otra cosa –negó –y no la culpo, todos a esa edad nos preocupamos por eso –se encogió de hombros.

—No, sólo tú y Lily, si acaso Hugo y Rose, porque sus padres son unos exagerados, volvemos a lo mismo, Albus es un ser libre, por eso quedó en Slytherin.

—Más bien, todo es su venganza –comentó sin darle importancia.

—Venganza ¿querer una vida?

—No, porque no obtuvo lo que quiso, quedarse en Slytherin fue su forma de vengarse de papá, igual que hacerse amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, solo porque él quería ir a Durmstrang, y papá no quiso enviarlo allá.

—Las amistades no se eligen, y Malfoy también es nuestro amigo.

—No, es el amigo de mi hermano, solo eso.

—Pues te sientas y platicas con él, como si fuese tu amigo.

—Solo soy amable con él, con todo el mundo intento serlo.

—Pues yo le ofrecí nuestra ayuda por si lo molestan, y dijiste…

—Desde luego, él es un niño, nadie debería molestarlo.

La mirada de Alex se posó en su mejor amigo, que seguía sacando sus cosas de la mochila, y por su actitud de imbécil, se sintió agradecido que eso le hubiese pasado a sus cosas.

—Iba a decirte algo que me enteré, relacionado a Violet, pero te comportaste como un imbécil, así que no te diré, no lo mereces.

—Si dices que no lo merezco, debe de ser así –admitió.

—Ni siquiera porque es relacionado a Violet insistes al respecto –resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ya dijiste que no me dirías ¿por qué molestarte insistiendo?

—A veces me pregunto si le dieron el bebé correcto a tus padres en San Mungo –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nací en Grimmauld Place –le recordó.

—Ya, lo más seguro es que Kreacher te alimentó con excremento de doxy o intercambió personalidad contigo –comentó.

—Vaya que estás enfadado –comentó tranquilo James.


	8. Muffin.

Scorpius escondió la caja enorme de chocolates en su espalda cuando vio a su mejor amigo casi frente a él, no quería que lo viera comprando dulces, normalmente no le importaría, pero se había sentido tan culpable que por su culpa castigaran a Lily Luna, que decidió disculparse con ella de una manera anónima, así que compraría esos chocolates y los enviaría, obviamente como si fuese un “tributo” para James, y ella pudiese comerlos en venganza.

No necesitaba ser un genio como el mayor de los Potter, para haber deducido el comportamiento de esa familia, así que sabía muy bien que ese plan era infalible.

—Te has tardado años ¿son para alguien especial? –Elevó una ceja Albus.

—No comprendo lo que dices, Albus –fingió demencia.

—Los chocolates ¿son para alguien especial?

—Yo no…

—Scor, estás frente a un espejo –señaló con la vista.

La mirada gris de Scorpius se posó sobre su hombro y en efecto, la enorme caja en forma de corazón con los chocolates “más deliciosos” que había en Honeydukes resaltaba demasiado.

—Sí, para alguien muy especial –se encogió de hombros, mostrando la caja a su amigo.

—Vaya que sí, Malfoy, son los más caros que hay en la tienda.

—Bueno, que puedo decir, jamás escatimo en gastos cuando se trata de obsequiar cosas a alguien importante para mí.

—Ese chico tiene que ser realmente guapo –admitió el moreno, observando las varitas de regaliz.

—Bueno…

—Tranquilízate –pidió Albus en tono tranquilo –realmente no me interesa que te gusten los chicos, para mí que busques dulces para una chica o un chico es igual, eres mi amigo, y aunque no lo demuestro o digo mucho, eres importante para mí.

—Ahora suenas como tu hermano –se burló Scorpius.

—Olvídalo, ahora eres el décimo en la lista de personas cool.

—Voy a llorar desconsolado por la noche, te lo aseguro –se burló.

—Como sea, paga esto y vámonos.

Scorpius sonrió cuando Albus puso una cantidad considerable de varitas de regaliz sobre la caja de chocolates, no dijo nada, se dirigió a la caja a pagar ¿cómo iba a negarse? Después de todo, pagaría más de quince galeones por unos chocolates para Lily Luna, que no pagara cuatro por los dulces de su mejor amigo, las amistades no se compraban, pero si se les invertía.

Albus y él corrieron apresurados por los pasillos del colegio en dirección al gran comedor, habían decidido regresar caminando a los terrenos del colegio y aquella había sido una mala idea, porque se habían comido la mayoría de sus dulces de la semana y aun así seguían con hambre, así que la hora del banquete era lo mejor que les había pasado ese día.

—Realmente sentía que me desmayaría del hambre –murmuró Albus, mordiendo una pierna de pollo.

—Puedo verlo por la cantidad de huesos en tu plato –se burló el rubio.

—Cállate, que no porque comas como de la realeza, significa que no haya gran cantidad de comida en tu estómago en estos momentos.

El rubio le otorgó una sonrisa divertida, y sus ojos se posaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, James Sirius estaba absorto en un libro, completamente solo, Alex charlaba con un apuesto chico ¿se habían peleado? Aquello era realmente extraño, a veces tenía la sensación que esos dos eran algo más que buenos amigos.

Se distrajo un momento, para notar que realmente no era el único con su vista en el castaño, incluso la muy solicitada Violet estaba idiotizada en esos momentos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se mostraba, y no le interesaba que los demás lo notaran, menos el chico indicado.

La carta de rechazo que le había escrito, sin duda había afianzado el gusto de la chica por Sirius Potter ¿qué acaso no tenía ni una sola gota de amor propio?

—Estás irritado –comentó Albus –dime ¿por qué?

—Bueno, tendremos que hacer algo más serio al respecto –señaló a Violet de forma discreta.

El moreno se giró con poca discreción, haciendo que su amigo pusiera los ojos en blanco, negó, y notó el disgusto en Albus, así que era normal que se sintiera así de irritado también.

—No sé qué tiene, siempre le va bien, incluso cuando le va mal –bufó.

—Tiene buena suerte, supongo.

—Es un mojigato, no sé qué le ven todos estos idiotas en el gran comedor, solo es inteligente.

—Bueno, sí es un poco guapo –comentó Scorpius.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Albus Potter se posaron en él, con ganas de que Scorpius se ahogara con su propia sangre en ese momento.

—M—

Alex levantó la vista cuando James se sentó frente a él, no sabía si quería arreglar las cosas porque le interesaba la información sobre Violet, o su brillante mente se había atrofiado, y se le había olvidado que no se hablaban.

—Lárgate –comentó en tono seco.

La mirada del chico se posó en lo que el castaño puso sobre la mesa y deslizó hasta él, tuvo unas ganas enormes de reírse, era bastante consiente de la poca finesa de su amigo al socializar, aquello sinceramente no era lo de él, así que intentara sobornar su perdón con un muffin horneado claramente por su abuela, y sus segundos favoritos, era algo digno de recordarse.

—Le pedí a la abuela que los horneara –se encogió de hombros –así que vamos ¿me disculpas?

—No creo que merezcas un perdón tan rápido, James.

El castaño hizo una mueca de confusión clara, Alex observó sobre su hombro cuando escuchó suspiros a su alrededor, aquella escena debía parecer o romántica o dulce ante los ojos de las chicas o no tenía idea de qué podía pasar por sus cabezas.

—Lo cierto es que no comprendo la razón por la cuál te enfadaste conmigo, pero como dejaste de hablarme, claramente supe que tenía que disculparme, por lo que sea que hice.

—He de admitir que eso es de las cosas que más me molestan de ti, James, que no sé si eres demasiado inocente, o demasiado manipulador.

—Un manipulador ¿por qué? –Elevó una ceja.

—Deja de hacer esas caras –sujetó el muffin, mientras le dedicaba una mueca de enfado –van a pensar que estamos saliendo y que claramente soy el malo de la relación.

Alex se puso de pie enfadado, tomó sus cosas y comenzó a alejarse a grandes zancadas.

—Pero ni siquiera me gustas –soltó James, completamente confundido por la actitud se su amigo.

Decidió no prestar demasiada atención a eso, él había cumplido con el requisito social de disculparse aun desconociendo su falla, si él no quería disculparlo, era decisión suya, así que sacó sus cosas y se puso de pie para ir por un libro que necesitaba.

Cuando volvió a la mesa donde estaban sus cosas, encontró una caja de chocolates y una nota, hizo los dulces a un lado, y tomó la nota.

_Has incrementado mi interés en ti, y no soy una persona a la que tengas posibilidad de resistir, deberías saberlo, te veré por los pasillos, disfruta los chocolates._

_Violet Z._

Levantó la vista, algunos estaban murmurando sobre su expresión, pero la sensación de que tenía un cubo de hielo recorriendo su espina dorsal no se fue ¿por qué rayos Violet le dejaba esas notas?

¿Qué dementores era lo que estaba pasando?

La mirada de Violet también estaba sobre él, se levantó de su asiento y se perdió en uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca, las manos le temblaron y las piernas le pesaron cuando la idea de saber de una vez por todas lo que pasaba llegó a su mente.

Él no encajaba en la descripción de un Gryffindor, así que no entendió porque el sombrero no dudo ni un micro segundo ponerlo ahí, ni siquiera lo habían colocado sobre su cabeza cuando él había tomado una decisión, tampoco comprendía por qué era un prefecto.

Recordó cuando el mejor amigo de su hermano se burló de él, y dijo que debió ser un Hufflepuff o un Ravenclaw, pero no un Gryffindor, porque era todo, menos valiente.

Avanzó rápidamente por la biblioteca hasta el pasillo por donde Violet desapareció, ocasionando un cuchicheo que no se apagó ni porque la señora Pince los mandara callar, pero no detuvo la sorpresa en los alumnos.

James dobló en el pasillo, pero había perdido su oportunidad de cuestionar a la chica sobre su repentino interés.

¿Qué había alterado el curso del universo para que alguien tan popular como ella se fijara en él? Que por lo único que los demás lo volteaban a ver, era por quién era su padre.

Gruñó un poco frustrado, apretó la quijada, tendría que rogarle a Alex sobre la información, eso daría luz a todo aquel misterio, se giró para regresar a sus cosas y ponerse a estudiar, o su padre se enfadaría si no avanzaba en su educación.

Su espalda chocó con un librero y un momento después percibió el aroma de Violet, y los labios de la chica estaban sobre los de él.


	9. Nacer Ayer.

Scorpius Malfoy observó a su alrededor, todo el mundo cuchicheaba sobre lo sucedido en la noche anterior, sin duda había pasado algo digno de cotilleo, el no saber lo estaba frustrando, ya que no sabía si lo veían a él o a Albus, su amigo parecía bastante despreocupado al respecto y es que se le veían las lagañas incluso a una distancia considerable.

—Oye –lo detuvo un chico –ustedes saben algo ¿verdad? –Curioseo.

—Saber algo ¿sobre qué? –Preguntó Scorpius frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que sabemos, fuimos los primeros, estuvimos ahí –soltó el moreno, divirtiéndose un poco.

—Es tu hermano, no lo dudo –admitió el chico.

Aquello sin duda los puso en alerta, la resaca de sueño en Albus se había evaporado por completo, ahora estaba interesado, y bastante preocupado, aunque después lo negaría, a creencia de Scorpius.

—Bien ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? –Preguntó el rubio.

— ¿Es cierto que James está saliendo con Violet?

—No –se burló el rubio.

—Los rumores que corren es que ella lo besó en la biblioteca en la noche, le dejó una nota con chocolates, y terminaron besándose en la biblioteca.

—Ellos no están saliendo –dijo con firmeza Scorpius.

—Pues todo el colegio dice lo contrario.

—Bueno, somos su círculo cercano –admitió Albus –y no sabemos nada al respecto, mi hermano es un mojigato, no lo veo saliendo con una chica tan popular.

—Bueno, las cosas con ella siempre son a su modo ¿cierto? No importa que tan popular seas, si no le interesas no le interesas, así se vaya a las mazmorras con medio colegio.

—Cada persona elige con quien irse a la mazmorra –soltó indignado Scorpius –y eso no debería importar.

—Bueno, sí a eso me refiero, jamás se había fijado en tu hermano –señaló a Albus –y no se sabía que a él le interesara ella.

Los dos amigos se observaron uno al otro, o el castaño fingía muy bien con los demás, o la gente sólo se limitaba a observar su rostro bonito, sin importarle lo demás.

—Son solo chismes, que se besen, no significa que estén saliendo –restó importancia Albus –al menos por ahora.

—Y si no te molesta, iremos a desayunar algo.

—Vaya, realmente creí que esa última nota haría que lo bofeteara y le lanzara un hechizo desvanecedor en sus partes, más no que lo buscara para besuquearlo –gruñó Albus, más relajado.

El día de Scorpius no fue para nada bueno, tuvo que soportar la clase de pociones entre un montón de Hufflepuff que chismorreaban sobre lo ocurrido con Violet y James, al parecer, que fuese tan fácil robarle un beso al Potter mayor era lo que más sorprendidos los tenía.

¿Por qué nadie lo había intentado antes?

Cuestionó un chico en una mini crisis existencial, logrando que el rubio lo observara, sin duda el hermano mayor de su amigo era bastante popular entre el alumnado en general.

—Deberían dejarlo pasar –soltó irritado –no es la gran cosa.

—Lo dices porque le hablas, su hermano es tu mejor amigo –soltó Damián.

—Es sólo un estudiante normal, que tiene por padre a Harry Potter, Albus también y no los veo alucinando por él.

—Bueno, Albus no es tan guapo como su hermano, ni tan talentoso ¿por qué deberíamos idealizarlo?

—Buena pregunta –soltó Scorpius, negando.

—Alguien más debería intentarlo –comentó Lucy.

—Es buena idea, si Violet pudo ¿quién nos dice que no podremos nosotros también robarle un beso?

—Bueno, a él le gustan las chicas, así que debería intentarlo una, o ustedes terminarán en la enfermería pieza por pieza.

Los chicos fruncieron el cejo un poco confundidos por las palabras de Scorpius, provocando que el rubio se recargara en la silla y observara con una ceja elevada a los Hufflepuff.

—Nunca había pensado en James como en un chico heterosexual –admitió uno.

—En serio –se burló Scorpius –el tipo…

—Nunca ha salido con una chica, no oficialmente –le informó Lucy –hemos sabido de alguna afortunada por la boca de ella, pero no por la de James –se observaron todos.

—Si ha estado con un chico, bueno, ningún afortunado lo ha dicho –admitió Damián –aun así, creo que él no tiene un género preferido para salir –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo dices basado en cucarachas cornudas –argumentó Scorpius –no puedes asumir que una persona es gay, sólo porque te gusta.

—Tampoco que es heterosexual, si jamás lo ha expresado.

—Le gusta Violet, es obvio que es heterosexual –soltó irritado el chico –ha estado loco por ella desde hace tiempo ¿por qué un chico gay se fijaría en ella?

El chico se levantó de su asiento, bastante frustrado de que estuvieran especulando sobre alguien, era obvio que a James Sirius le gustaban las mujeres _y solo las mujeres._

Y eso, por alguna razón, lo irritaba a grandes niveles, observó a su amigo, que tenía el ceño fruncido, bajó la mirada a su libro, James no le gustaba, incluso le caía bastante mal, desde ese momento.

—M—

Se había pasado toda la tarde en la sala común de Slytherin, no tenía ganas de toparse con el hervidero de chismes, ni siquiera su salida de la alacena había durado tanto como el chisme de la posible relación entre el mayor de los Potter con Violet.

Dos días completos había pasado bastante irritado, y había evitado tocar el tema con su mejor amigo, no quería dar una idea errónea y que lo odiara por algo que jamás pasaría.

Avanzó rápidamente, mientras más rápido llegara al gran comedor, más rápido podría cenar y regresar a la comodidad de su sala común, se detuvo al doblar en uno de los pasillos, un chico de Slytherin de quinto año le cubrió el paso a James Sirius, que no dijo nada, se mantuvo tranquilo, como si aquello no influyera en su energía o lo que demonios creyera él.

La boca de Scorpius se abrió tanto como pudo, por un momento creyó sentir el suelo en su quijada, pero no, Brandon Clark se había aventurado y había demostrado lo fácil que sería para toda la población de alumnos besar a James.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue que el castaño ni siquiera se inmutó, tal le pareció al rubio, que aquél no había sido su primer beso con un chico, su corazón se agitó ¿qué clase de intereses tenía Sirius Potter?

Las manos de Brandon fueron a las mejillas de James, se pegó a él y lo besó con más desesperación, el castaño respondió, pero sin una gota de ánimo en aquello.

¿Tanto así iba su filosofía de hacer algo si podía y no le afectaba?

—Me gustas –soltó agitado Brandon.

—Gracias –contestó en un tono tranquilo James –pero tú a mí no, lo siento.

Se hizo a un lado y comenzó a caminar, su mirada se topó con la de Scorpius, que no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una broma.

—M—

La mirada de Alex se puso en su amigo, que entró tan tranquilo como siempre, al parecer ahora que sabía porque cuchicheaban a su alrededor, la urticaria mental se le había ido por completo.

—Ahora dime ¿estás saliendo oficialmente con ella?

—Dime algo, Alex –soltó en tono curioso – ¿hay alguna clase de apuesta alrededor de mí?

—No que yo sepa ¿por qué? –Se burló.

—Hasta el momento, tres chicas y cuatro chicos me han besado –se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya –hizo una mueca de sorpresa –eres tan ajeno a las normas sociales que realmente piensas que es normal ¿no? ¿Tus padres te criaron entre lobos? –Gruñó enfadado –alguien debería acusarlos de maltrato infantil.

—Bueno, cuando alguien me detiene, por lo regular es para preguntarme algo relacionado con el reglamento escolar, no para besarme.

—Pues acostúmbrate, creo que ya saben que eres un fácil.

—Bueno –se encogió de hombros.

Alex observó de nuevo a su amigo, mientras sacaba sus cosas para ponerse a hacer sus deberes, observó a su alrededor, las mismas personas que siempre habían estado interesadas en él, parecían muy ansiosas, una chica de tercero se puso de pie, se quedó de pie junto al castaño, a punto de sujetarlo del hombro.

—No –la detuvo Alex –el joven ya no está disponible para más besos robados –informó.

—Y-Yo solo preguntaría sobre…

—No nacimos ayer –comentó Alex, haciendo un mohín –él posiblemente sí, pero ya dejen de intentar besarlo, le gusta Violet.

La mirada azul de James se posó en su amigo y después en la chica, y no pudo desmentir a su mejor amigo, así que mejor se puso de pie y salió de la sala común.

Vaya Gryffindor que era, suspiró y observó el cielo a través de una de las ventanas, en quince minutos tendría que ir a su clase privada con el profesor Smith, y aunque tenía muchas ganas de renunciar a todo eso, para dedicarse a estudiar para el examen de admisión del Colegio de Leyes Mágicas y Regulación de Criaturas Fantásticas, sabía que no le quedaría de otra que ir hasta la oficina de su profesor y poner todo de su parte para poder en dos años después de Hogwarts unirse a su padre en el Departamento de Aurores.

Negó ofuscado y se dirigió al aula de DCAO.


	10. Mirada.

Suspiró un poco frustrado, había estado distraído durante todo su entrenamiento, eso era seguro, por lo tanto, el rostro del profesor Smith era una mueca de enfado, tenía la quijada apretada, sin duda pasaría su reporte más adelante.

—No sé qué es lo que está pasando contigo, eres siempre, tan dedicado, que me sorprende que estés… siendo un inútil completamente, James.

—Lo lamento, profesor –se disculpó.

—Deberías sentirlo, por hacerme perder mi tiempo, y por no hacer justicia al nombre que llevas, tanto tu padre como tu abuelo, eran magos diestros, sin embargo… tú, estás dejando mucho que desear ¿estás seguro de que sirves para ser un auror?

—Eso es lo que espero –admitió en un tono tranquilo.

—Los aurores no corren al peligro, James, si eso es lo que crees, estás muy equivocado –señaló el escudo de su túnica con la punta de su varita –realmente dudo que seas un Gryffindor de corazón, una persona valiente, comprendería lo que estoy diciendo.

—Bueno, el valor es algo completamente diferente para cada persona, profesor –comentó en un tono tranquilo, que enfadó al hombre.

—Hay una definición preestablecida para las palabras por algo ¿no es así? Que los cobardes busquen darle diferentes significados para justificar su falta de valor, es diferente ¿eres de esa clase de fracasados, James?

El chico se quedó callado, lo más probable es que lo era, la mayoría de las veces, justificaba su cobardía diciendo que no le gustaban los problemas innecesarios, era una persona pacifista y todo porque posiblemente tenía miedo de que los demás vieran por debajo de la máscara.

—Una vez más –ordenó el profesor, y espero que esta vez, puedas detener un ataque directo, yo dejaré de contenerme ¿lo comprendes?

—Sí, profesor –comentó, apretando su varita.

Las clases prácticas habían comenzado ese día, el hombre frente a James primero había querido que estudiara todo lo teórico, para que tuviera bases fuertes, supiera los diferentes hechizos y sus connotaciones, y según el tipo de duelo, supiera qué era mejor usar contra el contrincante, ahora que dominaba la teoría al cien por ciento, era momento de llevarlo a la práctica.

Donde era bastante malo, tenía miedo, y no comprendía la razón, la mano comenzó a sudarle de nueva cuenta, haciendo que se le resbalara la varita, el hechizo de su profesor lo alcanzó, lanzándolo contra el muro, el golpe lo dejó sin aliento, pero eso no detuvo al hombre de que siguiera atacándolo.

—En un enfrentamiento, los contrincantes no se detendrán a esperar a que te sientas bien, ni por muy hijo de Harry Potter que seas ¿comprendes eso? –Soltó indignado –así que deja de esconderte como la nenita que eres, y sal a enfrentarme.

Si aquella era la mejor táctica de Smith para enfadarlo, no le iba a funcionar para nada, porque, al menos para James, no le encontraba nada de malo con ser una nenita, su hermana era una nenita, y cuando se enfadaba, daba más miedo que su hermano Albus, incluso más que él podía provocar, así que ¿qué tenía de malo ser una?

Las chicas eran mucho más valientes que los chicos, y tenía un millón de ejemplos con los cuáles comparar al desempeño de los hombres, incluso en la historia.

El pupitre en el que se estaba escondiendo comenzó a flotar, y una vez desprotegido, su maestro volvió a atacarlo sin consideración alguna, lo estaba preparando para ser un auror, no para hacer pasteles y malvaviscos, de defenderse dependería su vida.

Pero ¿realmente le asustaba morir?

Cayó sobre su espalda, adolorido una vez que Smith se cansó de agitarlo por el aire, mareándolo un poco, una que otra vez, el techo le golpeaba en la cabeza de manera fuerte.

Se había dado cuenta de que su vida no le importaba lo suficiente como para querer defenderla, o aferrarse a ella como su padre, o la gente que había oído hablar de la segunda guerra mágica había dicho.

Era un cobarde, y no había antídoto para eso.

—Es todo por hoy –comentó su profesor, completamente furioso –te veré la próxima semana, y… aprovecha el tiempo, para saber si lo tuyo realmente es ser un auror, James.

—Tengo que ser uno –comentó.

—Por mucho que quieras, sino sirves para ello, lo mejor es que ni siquiera lo intentes, deberás comenzar a ejercitarte, a lo mejor eso pueda ayudar un poco en tu agilidad, porque por lo visto, tu cerebro solo da para los libros, muchacho, al final, el lado muggle de tu familia hizo mella en ti –comentó decepcionado –es una lástima que tus padres sean quienes son, eres un desperdicio de talento en esa familia –suspiró –ya, márchate.

—Hasta luego –comentó, dio un paso y sintió un tirón en un par de músculos, pero no dijo nada, simplemente salió del lugar.

—M—

Avanzaba tan rápido como podía, intentando no toparse con ningún prefecto haciendo rondas, su cabello estaba despeinado y su uniforme por sin ningún lado, no había nada como darse el lote con un desconocido para relajarse un poco sobre el chisme que lo tenía enfadado, se detuvo cuando vio una sombra quieta, se asomó un poco, la sombra de James Sirius era lo que le impedía el camino hacia las mazmorras.

Frunció el ceño, no le veía intención de moverse de donde estaba, y no le iba a quedar de otra que quedarse medio dormido ahí escondido, estaba cansado, aunque bastante relajado.

Los ojos grises del chico se entrecerraron cuando lo escuchó quejarse ¿estaba solo o con alguien? Se asomó un poco más para averiguarlo, así que lo vio un poco mejor, sin duda estaba golpeado y por la forma en que se le complicaba quitarse la túnica —posiblemente para observar cuánto daño tenía— el rubio tenía claro que la golpiza debió ser magistral, para reducirle tanto el movimiento, iba a salir de su escondite, pero alguien más giró por el corredor al otro lado de donde él estaba.

—Vaya, tuve que venir a buscarte, hoy no te toca hacer rondas –la voz de Alex relajó a Scorpius –ah ¿todo bien? –Preguntó.

—Todo en orden ¿por qué no lo estaría?

—No lo sé, porque es más de media noche, tu clase extra con Smith terminó hace tres horas, y tú no regresaste a la torre de Gryffindor.

—Temes que me vuelva un rebelde ¿no?

—Intentas bromear ¿ese profesor te está enseñando a ser un humano y no un cachorro de lobo? –Bromeó.

—Posiblemente.

La mano de Alex de estrelló en la espalda de James, y después lo empujó de forma amistosa, sin embargo el castaño no hizo ningún sonido de dolor, Scorpius volvió a observarlo con atención, frunciendo el cejo al notar que los golpes habían desaparecido.

Los ojos de Alex se toparon con él, que no se inmutó ni un segundo, regresó su atención a su mejor amigo.

—Vamos a la sala común, o un prefecto nos regañará.

—Soy un prefecto –le recordó James.

—Sí, pero estás fuera de la cama en un día que no es tu día de rondas, así que, amigo, estás rompiendo las reglas.

—Entonces es mejor que nos vayamos pronto, aunque realmente terminaré dándome un reporte, y a ti, porque rompimos las reglas.

Scorpius vio a Alex poner mala cara mientras James se alejaba tranquilamente, caminando normal, como si nada le doliera.

Aquello era sin duda bastante confuso para Scorpius, si James consideraba a Alex su mejor amigo ¿por qué había recurrido a un encantamiento glamur para ocultar sus golpes? ¿En qué riña se había metido?

El corazón del rubio se agitó, completamente preocupado, antes de que él y Albus comenzaran a hacerse pasar por él, y mandarle notas a Violet, ella salía con un tipo que se veía como todo un buen potencial a Mortífago de la nueva generación, posiblemente había hecho algo al respecto.

La mañana tardó demasiado en llegar para gusto de Scorpius, que se vistió y arregló tan rápido como pudo, y salió de la sala común sin esperar a su mejor amigo.

—Oye –le habló a James, cuando lo encontró.

—Ah, buenos días ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? –Cuestionó tranquilo, quitando la vista de la carta que leía.

—Bueno, yo –se acercó un poco inseguro al chico –tengo una duda.

—Si puedo disipar tu duda, con gusto –comentó tranquilo, bajando la carta y observándolo de forma tranquila, no había un solo golpe, en su rostro, y sus ojos azules estaban más opacos de lo que recordaba.

—Dime ¿el exnovio de Violet te ocasionó esos golpes? –Preguntó.

—Golpes –respondió –no sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Te vi en la madrugada –informó –antes de que Alex te encontrara, dime ¿por qué ocultarlos? Ir por ahí mostrando tu rostro golpeado te haría todavía más un sex simbol.

—Bueno, ahora que me has dicho que estabas fuera de la cama después de la hora permitida, tendrás detención, junto con Alex y conmigo, por una semana, después de clases –informó y dio un paso al costado para alejarse.

—Eres demasiado cobarde para mostrar los golpes ¿no es así?

James se detuvo ante las palabras de Scorpius, lo vio suspirar, así que volvió a girarse hasta el rubio.

—No me interesa ser el centro de atención en ningún aspecto –le informó –aparecer golpeado dará ideas que no quiero en la mente de las demás personas, van a preocuparse, y no es mi intención que lo hagan –se encogió de hombros –si eso responde tu pregunta, bien.

—No, no, no –se acercó el rubio, quitándose la máscara y colocando la verdadera cara, otorgándole una mirada desdeñosa patentada por los Malfoy –lograste engañarme, por un instante creí en tu mierda, de buena persona, pero eres solamente un hipócrita cobarde –se rió.


	11. Preguntas Sin Respuestas.

Por un largo segundo, Scorpius pensó que James Sirius estaba pensando su mejor insulto, lo había llamado cobarde, siendo que era un prefecto de Gryffindor, era el momento —a ojos de Scorpius— de que mostrara su verdadero rostro detrás de ese chico bueno y misterioso, que tenía interesado a mitad del colegio.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, interrogándome, en primer lugar, Scorpius?

—Porque eres el hermano mayor de mi mejor amigo –se encogió de hombros –y dado el hecho de que no le contaste a tu mejor amigo sobre los golpes…

—Te agradezco la preocupación, pero no somos amigos, y lo que decido contarle al resto, es cosa mía, no tengo obligación por…

—Es solo que te gusta que te gusta que todos piensen que eres el macho alfa ¿no es así? El típico chico Gryffindor que tiene a todos detrás de él, tanto que dejas que los demás te besen y…

—No estoy interesado en lo que los demás piensan, Scorpius, pero eres un chico inteligente, así que dime ¿no has pensado que todo lo que el colegio piensa de mí, es algo sacado de sus proyecciones? Yo no me paseo por el colegio pretendiendo que soy popular o genial, o que soy alguien misterioso, solo soy yo, James Sirius Potter, no hay nada en mi persona, que sea un poco parecido a lo que los chismes de corredor dicen, no los aliento…

—Pero tampoco los desmientes –argumentó, serio.

—La gente siempre va a tener una opinión sobre las demás personas, sin importar que la mayoría de lo que ve, y le agrada o desagrada, en realidad sea una simple proyección –suspiró –me tengo que ir, ten un buen día.

La mirada de Scorpius se desvió cuando vio a su mejor amigo acercándose un poco apresurado a ellos, el puño de Albus se estrelló en el pecho de su hermano, en un gesto demasiado amistoso, notó la pequeña mueca de dolor en el castaño, pero no dijo nada.

—No sé qué hiciste, pero creo que hoy me agradas más que nunca, hermano mayor –soltó divertido.

—Mamá también te envió la noticia.

—Así es –asintió –pero contrario de lo que crees, no hice nada al respecto.

—No, pero tenemos que agradecérselo a tus admiradores, por seguir enviándote cosas a casa, esto prueba –mostró el pergamino –que tú y Ted siempre estuvieron equivocados, y Lily no es tan lista como decían que lo era.

— ¿De qué hablan? –Intervino Scorpius.

—Lily se metió en problemas, a James le enviaron chocolates a casa, y la tonta de Lily creyó que nadie se daría cuenta, así que… los robó, papá ya tomó medidas preventivas al respecto –comentó.

—Medidas ¿cómo cuáles? –Elevó una ceja el rubio.

—Van a mandar a Lily a Ilvermorny –comentó James, observando a Scorpius de una forma tan extraña, que retrocedió un paso.

—Ilvermorny –negó –pero… eso es…

—Maravilloso –soltó encantado Severus –en serio, maravilloso, no tendré que soportarla por aquí, ya tuve mucho con… -observó a James.

—Ilvermorny está al otro lado del mundo…

—Por lo tanto, la influencia de papá es menor –comentó James –según mi madre, lo que papá quiere es que Lily tenga una educación más estricta al respecto, cree que no puede controlarla más.

—Fue la gota que derramó el vaso –murmuró Albus –primero la acusación de las hojas membretadas y…

—En serio tuviste que acusarla por algo tan estúpido –gruñó irritado Scorpius al castaño.

—Por algo existen las reglas, tenemos que cumplirlas, y respetar las cosas que no son nuestras.

—Debiste respetar a la novia de otro, antes de dejarte besuquear en la biblioteca –lo acusó Scorpius.

—Sí, de igual manera, tienes que aprender a respetar la vida privada de los demás, con permiso –se alejó de ellos.

La mirada azul de James se demoró más de un segundo en apartarse del rubio, provocando esa misma sensación de minutos atrás ¿por qué rayos el corazón se le agitaba de esa forma?

—Nunca te había afectado antes que te llamaran chismoso –lo empujó Severus –entonces dime ¿por qué te pusiste rojo en esta ocasión?

—Porque claramente está diciendo que es superior a mí –bufó –no sé por qué razón no lo enviaron a él a Ilvermorny o a Durmstrang –frunció el cejo.

—A papá le daría algo si mandara a su hijo perfecto lejos –negó –vamos, tengo hambre.

Los dos amigos caminaron hasta el gran comedor, Scorpius intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar mirar en la mesa de los Gryffindor, pero la curiosidad le hizo buscarlo discretamente, y sí, ahí estaba, esa sensación extraña con tan solo verlo.

—Tengo que confesarte algo –soltó irritado Scorpius –pero dime que no exagerarás y te pondrás como loco.

—Dime –comentó poniendo más pastel de higo en su plato.

—Yo envíe esos chocolates para James.

Las manos de Albus se detuvieron y la mirada que le dirigió fue tan feroz, que se acomodó incómodo.

—En realidad, lo hice con la finalidad de disculparme con Lily, por incriminarla, así que la castigan por comerse unos chocolates, que teóricamente, son para ella.

—M—

Alex bajó su libro una vez que vio que Violet se acercaba al campo de quidditch, observó a su amigo que iba en su vuelta número veinte, si ella llegaba hasta él, acabaría con el esfuerzo de ese miserable entrenamiento, dejó sus cosas en las bancas y bajó apresurado.

—Oye, oye –la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

—Piérdete, no estoy interesada en ti –soltó altiva.

—Ya lo sé, y lo agradezco, pero mi amigo está ocupado, y no es buen momento para que lo interrumpas.

—No voy a interrumpirlo –se burló –haré que haga cosas más interesantes.

—Quizás verlo corriendo no es interesante, pero es más importante para él, que perder el tiempo contigo.

—Bueno, dejemos que él decida eso ¿te parece? –lo empujó bruscamente.

—No sé por qué de la nada estás tan interesada en él –la volvió a sujetar del brazo –así que voy…

—Si no me sueltas, haré de tu vida en Hogwarts un infierno, y bueno, chico, no hagas algo difícil la decisión para él ¿a quién crees que va a preferir? –Sonrió divertida.

Violet se acercó al sudado James Sirius, que de inmediato detuvo su actividad, logrando que su mejor amigo pusiera una cara de pocos amigos, las personas podían pensar en él como una persona misteriosa, pero la verdad era que no había nada en James, nada de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, el castaño era un desastre en comprender la vida, porque muy en el fondo, no la entendía del todo.

Regresó por sus cosas decidido a regresar a la torre de Gryffindor, ya que la chica arrastraba a un muy buen portado Sirius Potter a los vestidores.

Alex se detuvo cuando Scorpius lo interceptó, lo saludó amable, si bien no eran los mejores amigos, sí podía considerarlo un amigo, contrario a James.

—Hola ¿qué hay? –Saludó tranquilo.

—Necesito hacerte unas preguntas –murmuró.

—Bien –aceptó.

—Alex ¿a ti te gusta James?

—Gus-Gustarme ¿James? –Hizo una mueca confundida.

—Sí, ya sabes, si él te gusta de forma sentimental, pero no se lo dices porque a él le gustan las chicas.

—James no es un homofóbico, si es lo que piensas –se encogió de hombros Alex.

—No lo digo por eso –puso los ojos en blanco –pero si a él le gustan las chicas y a ti te gusta él, es obvio que no te corresponde.

—Creo que al que le gusta James, es a otro –se burló –te daré un consejo de amigos, él sin duda vale la pena.

—Ese hipócrita cobarde… ¿cómo alguien así valdría la pena?

— ¿Hipócrita y cobarde? –Frunció el cejo.

—La verdad, es que no entiendo por qué razón está en Gryffindor, lo veo más en Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, pero la casa de los valientes –negó con una sonrisa cruel.

—James es la persona más valiente que he conocido en mi vida, Scorpius, quizás no tiene el tipo de valentía que las personas están acostumbradas a creer que un Gryffindor tendría que tener, pero es la persona más leal y valiente que conozco, en serio, te lo digo, deberías dejar de distraerte con su cara bonita y sus ojos de cielo, y prestar más atención en él.

—Yo no…

—Si bien, muchas veces creo que es un inepto total al momento de socializar, y que no tiene tacto para muchas cosas, él sin duda es la persona más desinteresada del mundo, dice que no, pero siempre pone a los demás primero.

—Lo aprecias, es bueno, pero es un cobarde, un mentiroso ¿o te dijo sobre los golpes que trae? –Sonrió victorioso.

—No puede existir una persona leal, sino es valiente –avanzó despreocupado, sujetando al rubio del hombro –cuando eres leal a algo o a alguien, haces lo que sea, por mantener la seguridad, él no saltará ante el peligro, porque primero tiene que analizar todo a su alrededor, para mí, no hay honor, ni valentía en alguien que no piensa primero en lo que puede quedarse atrás, si le pasara algo, pero todos pensamos diferente.

—En serio te gusta –se burló Scorpius.

—Amo a James, es mi mejor amigo, no hay nada que no haría por él, pago su lealtad con mi lealtad, y deberías aprender, que hay diferentes tipos de amores, puedo apostarte que amas a Albus de la misma forma en que yo a James, y aunque eres un Slytherin, y lo suyo no es la valentía, irías hasta el fin del mundo, por él, por protegerlo ¿o miento?

—Lo mío no es saltar al peligro a lo idiota –soltó irritado, aún más con la actitud divertida del chico frente a él.

—A veces deberías –negó –te diré algo más, que si bien no es un secreto como tal, muy pocos lo mencionan, a James solo le gusta Violet –lo despeinó –pero no significa que _solo_ las chicas le gusten, es más, podría apostar mi cabeza, que le gustan los chicos un poco más que las mujeres.

La sonrisa que le dedicó, Scorpius la sintió más como una burla que como lo que realmente fue, no contestó, así que el chico se alejó.


	12. Robot.

La espalda de James golpeó el suelo de forma violenta, habían pasado unos días difíciles, y no sabía cómo sentirse exactamente al respecto, pero desde hace unos días, Violet había estado buscándolo mientras él entrenaba en el campo de quidditch, eso había hecho que Alex se enfadara con él, ya que al parecer, a Scorpius Malfoy se le había escapado el detalle que lo había visto golpeado, y como no quiso darle explicaciones, se había enfadado.

Salvo que esa vez, tuvo el bonito detalle de decirle la razón, y le informó que en esa ocasión, los panqués de su abuela no serían suficientes para que lo perdonara.

—Eres demasiado lento, muy pesado –la voz de su profesor regresó hasta él.

—Si dejo de comer eso no ayudará –comentó lógicamente –me ayudaría a bajar masa corporal, sin duda, pero la mala nutrición…

—No estoy hablando de eso ¿en serio eres estúpido, chico? –Bramó Smith.

—No sé a qué se refiere, en ese caso –se puso de pie.

—Eres demasiado tieso, frío –levantó la varita y lo lanzó al otro muro –ya pudiste notarlo ¿cierto? –gruñó –no sirves para esto, tú jamás podrás ser un buen auror, ni siquiera podrás ser uno, a menos que el propósito de tu padre sea tenerte haciendo reportes en el ministerio, sin que salgas de ese lugar, podrás hacer algo de provecho, pero escúchame bien, tú no sirves para nada –le dio la espalda –vamos, te estoy dando una ventaja, atácame.

—Mi entrenamiento no es para atacarlo –informó James –sino para aprender a defenderme, profesor, eso fue lo que me indicó mi padre.

Smith se giró hasta James de nuevo, inclinando la cabeza y frunciendo un poco los ojos, haciendo que James recordara al Golden retriever que su tío Dudley tenía, así que hizo una mueca, que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—Largo de mi despacho, ahora mismo –soltó en un tono enfadado.

—Con su permiso –asintió, sin darle mucha importancia.

Avanzó adolorido por los pasillos del colegio, se sujetó el hombro, el dolor era intenso, pero no era para tanto, aquel malestar no le ocasionaría la muerte ni nada parecido, así que no encontraba una fuerte necesidad de ir a la enfermería y molestar a Madam Pomfrey.

Entró a la sala común de Gryffindor, Alex estaba sentado en una mullida butaca cerca de la chimenea, y aunque notó que lo observó, subió rumbo a su habitación, aún tenía un montón de tareas para hacer, y no quería atrasarse en nada.

Abrió los ojos a las cinco de la mañana, intentó estirarse para desperezarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, su hombro estaba demasiado inflamado, los moretones que había estado acumulando le habían cobrado la factura, suspiró negando, avanzó hasta el baño para observar si el daño era suficientemente grande como para ir a la enfermería o simplemente dejar a que solo se solucionara.

—No es tan grave –murmuró, le dolía moverlo, pero aun podía hacerlo, así que no le dio más importancia, a pesar de que los moretones hacían que se viera muy inflamado y de un color negro.

Se duchó lo más rápido que el malestar lo dejó, se arregló y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas para sus clases, a pesar de que lo había hecho antes de dormirse, bajó tranquilo, eran las seis de la mañana con cuatro minutos, las clases empezaban a las ocho, los elfos desaparecieron en cuanto notaron su presencia.

El día fue bastante normal, y aunque le estresaba tener que llevar la mochila del lado equivocado, no dijo nada, fue interceptado por algunos alumnos para darle chocolates, y dulces que él aceptaba por cortesía, pero que jamás comería.

—Señor Potter, lo requieren en la oficina del profesor Smith –informó la profesora Vector.

—Gracias, profesora, iré enseguida.

Toda la clase comenzó a cuchichear al respecto, pero él no le dio mucha importancia, avanzó tan rápido como el reglamento del colegio lo permitía, tomó un par de atajos y en unos minutos, estaba tocando la puerta del profesor Smith.

—Adelante –ordenó.

—Lamento la tardanza, profesor, me dijo la profesora Vector que quería verme.

—Así es.

La vista del chico se dirigió a donde su profesor observaba, los ojos verde esmeralda de su padre se posaron en él, y por su semblante, no estaba para nada contento con lo que le había dicho el profesor.

— ¿Puedes dejarnos solos, Drake? –Pidió Harry Potter.

—Sí, y piensa bien lo que te dije.

—Lo haré, gracias –asintió fingiendo tranquilidad.

La puerta se cerró suavemente, pero la tensión en el lugar seguía siendo demasiada, James levantó la mirada hasta su padre de nueva cuenta, ya que comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, exasperado.

—Cuando te eligieron para Gryffindor, sin duda creí que había una esperanza para ti, ya sabes, tu madre siempre dijo que serías un Gryffindor, como buen Weasley, y como los Potter, sin embargo, yo siempre pensé que serías algo complicado de colocar, si lo pensábamos bien, no eres el chico más valiente que hay –se encogió de hombros –eres ambicioso, no creo que tampoco tengas lo necesario para Hufflepuff, así que pensé que tu inteligencia, solucionaría la vergüenza de que no tuvieras un lugar aquí.

—Estás enfadado porque no sirvo para auror ¿cierto? –Lo observó.

—Dime algo, James ¿tienes sangre en las venas acaso? –Entrecerró los ojos –tu profesor te ha llamado un inútil, yo lo he hecho, y estás aquí, tan tranquilo, yo ya hubiese dicho o hecho…

—Estás dándome tu punto de vista, papá, pero no es la verdad absoluta –informó tranquilo –aún tengo clases, así que por favor, dime ¿por qué estoy aquí? Así puedo irme a mis clases.

—Albus y Lily siempre dicen que eres mi favorito, porque me negué a que fueras a Ilvermorny, o a esa escuela en Brasil, para ti nunca fue una opción a qué colegio asistirías, Albus está aquí, porque jamás lo mandaría a Durmstrang, y no quiso otro colegio, Lily, hemos llenado las formas para que vaya a Ilvermorny –admitió –sin embargo tú, te quedaste en Hogwarts, y después irás a la academia de aurores, así que termina con esta etapa rebelde.

—Yo no me estoy rebelando, papá.

—No estudiarás leyes, y ya lo dejamos claros, te necesito a mi lado, y sabes la razón, te la expliqué ¿o no?

—Lo hiciste, con minuciosos detalles, en realidad ¿quieres que los enumere? –Harry sonrió.

—Ahí está –comentó orgulloso –así que no me creo que eres un inútil, y si estás tomando literalmente mis palabras te voy a decir, que vas a hacer todo lo que esté en tus manos y más allá, para ser el mejor auror, en cuanto salgas de aquí, te unirás a mí en el departamento.

James observó a un punto frente a él, sino fuese un muñeco sin emociones y con un poco de alma, se enfrentaría a su padre, y le diría que al salir de Hogwarts él ya sería mayor de edad y no podría obligarlo a nada, sin embargo asintió, aceptando la orden.

Como solo los robots lo hacen.

—No quiero que Drake me haga venir aquí, para decirme que te estás negando a aprender, me gustaría que tuvieses una buena preparación como auror, y él puede instruirte muy bien, pero si te niegas, de cualquier forma te unirás a mí ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí –aceptó.

—Así que deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y dedícate a mejorar, haz lo que sea necesario, para asegurarte que serás mucho mejor que yo cuando tenía tu edad, no me decepciones ¿bien?

—Papá –lo detuvo.

—Dime –se giró de nuevo a su hijo.

—Voy a dejar de darte vergüenza como hijo, pero tienes que jurarme que Lily vendrá a Hogwarts.

—No vamos a discutir eso, James, hasta el momento, has sido un buen hijo, y mantenido en tu lugar en la familia, soy el padre, y decido a qué colegio irá mi hija, cuando tengas tus propios hijos, decidirás sobre eso –informó, dándole la espalda para salir.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó.

—Asegúrate de mejorar y de quitarte de la cabeza esa loca idea de que si eres malo, podrás hacer lo que quieras.

James entró de forma tranquila al gran comedor, se sentó en un lugar alejado, se sirvió lo que el profesor Smith le había ordenado días atrás, para mantener una dieta balanceada, ya se lo había dicho su padre, tenía que seguir las instrucciones de su profesor al pie de la letra.

—Te vas a morir de hambre si solo comes eso –murmuró Alex, sentándose frente a él.

—El plato contiene lo necesario para una buena nutrición, son carbohidratos y…

—Sí, sí –lo detuvo –suspirando –lamento haber sido tan exagerado al respecto de Violet, pero ella no me agrada para nada.

—Sabes que ella me gusta, Alex –lo observó –la diferencia ahora, es que yo le gusto a ella.

Alex hizo un mohín. —Pues no creo que seas tú lo que le gusta mucho –se burló –Bertie me dijo que Violet opina que tus cartas se quedaban cortas en comparación a lo que le haces en los vestidores del campo de quidditch.

Los ojos azules de James se levantaron de su plato, en busca de la chica, no podía creer que estuviese contándole a todo el colegio lo que hacían en los vestidores, eso iba en contra de las reglas, así que tendría que comenzar a auto sancionarse por eso.

—Creo que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor, para ser honesto.

—Alguien mejor ¿Cómo quién? Violet es hermosa, inteligente, independiente, decidida, valiente ¿Qué hay de malo con ella?

—Ah, no lo sé, que se entretiene contigo, pero no le gustas, en cuanto decidas dejar de acostarte con ella, porque las reglas del colegio no lo permiten, ella correrá a los brazos de otro, Jamie.

—Bueno, que se fijara en mí ya sin duda ha sido un milagro –admitió el castaño –ella es la mujer de mi vida, todos tienen una imagen errónea de ella.

—Ella no va a cambiar por ti, quítate esa fantasía estúpida de la cabeza, y deja de ilusionarte.

—Ella es la única decisión que puedo tener –se puso de pie y se fue.


	13. Brújula Moral.

Scorpius se alejó, con la respiración completamente agitada, sin embargo no le intereso recuperarse del todo, volvió a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso con el chico de Gryffindor, sintió las manos del cazador desabrochando su pantalón, introduciendo su mano, sintió el calor en su miembro, gimiendo ante el acto, el jugador sonrió en los labios de Scorpius.

—Es una lástima que esté en mi último año –comentó el chico, besando el cuello de Scorpius –y que aceptaras que eres gay hasta este año.

—No hay que perder el tiempo hablando ¿te parece? –Sonrió irritado.

—Bien –lo giró con brusquedad.

Scorpius gruñó cuando su mejilla se pegó con brusquedad a la barda, los dedos de la mano izquierda del Gryffindor se enterraron en la otra mitad de su rostro.

—Vamos al grano, que es la única razón por la que estás aquí.

El rubio cerró los ojos fuertemente, separando los labios bruscamente para soltar un fuerte gemido.

Era el séptimo chico de la semana, y apenas era martes, Albus ya le había dicho que tenía que comportarse, que no podía ir por la vida acostándose con cada tipo que se lo propusiera, el colmo había sido cuando se había rebajado tanto, como para meterse con un Gryffindor.

Se mordió el labio de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, cuando sintió su cara libre, porque estaba siendo estimulado por el chico que no había dejado de arremeter contra su cuerpo.

Soltó una risa divertida cuando dejó de ser aprisionado por completo contra la barda, se giró hasta el chico que ya había comenzado a vestirse.

—Fue divertido, gracias –soltó el rubio.

—Divertido –repitió, enfadado.

—Sí ¿hay algo malo con que fuera divertido? La pasé bien.

—Sí, ya había escuchado que siempre haces lo mismo –comentó elevando la comisura de los labios en un gesto de desagrado –dime ¿también es cierto que eres hijo de Voldemort?

Scorpius se detuvo, se había inclinado por su túnica, que era lo único que le faltaba de colocarse, sin embargo, las palabras del chico frente a él fueron suficientes como para irritarlo por completo.

—Pues si no quieres que el sexo sea divertido, deberías ponerle empeño a ello ¿no crees? –Bufó, enfadado.

—Ah, es que crees que no pongo demasiado empeño en ello ¿tengo que recordarte quién era el que gritaba como colacuerno en celo? –se burló de él –pero bueno, dicen que los hijos engendrados como tú y Voldemort, son incapaces de sentir algo, así que supongo que es de familia ¿no?

El puño de Scorpius se estrelló en la mejilla del Gryffindor, nunca había sido una persona violenta, sin duda era irónico y sarcástico, y la mayoría de las personas no solían meterse con él, principalmente por la mala fama de su familia, pero suponía que había humillado demasiado la hombría del tipo frente a él.

—Y supongo que a ti nunca te han dicho que no importa que la tengas un poco más grande que el dedo pulgar, si no sabes qué hacer con ella ¿no es así? –Se burló.

Un líquido caliente le cubrió los ojos, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que era sangre, cuando se limpió para poder ver, notó que se había quedado solo, suspiró y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, suspirando.

No quería, pero tenía que admitir que estaba teniendo actitudes demasiado autodestructivas, aunque cuando Albus lo dijo, él solo se limitó a reírse en su cara sobre aquella loca idea.

Pero.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque realmente sentía que iba descendiendo en una larga espiral, que parecía que jamás se detendría, si seguía así, sería el primer Malfoy en ser recordado en la historia de Hogwarts como Malfoy el promiscuo.

Y él realmente no quería eso, suspiró, la sangre no parecía querer detenerse, así que hizo bola la túnica para presionarla en la herida y salió de las mazmorras.

Avanzó lo más calmado que pudo por los corredores en dirección a la enfermería, se sentía un poco mareado.

—Ese chico necesita ayuda –escuchó la voz de una chica, pero parecía que estaba más lejos.

—Los hermanos Potter están en la biblioteca, que alguien vaya por Albus Potter, es Malfoy –informó una chica diferente.

No debió pasar mucho tiempo, pero no sentía nada, observó a su alrededor, y notó a su mejor amigo, su cara era claramente preocupada, levantó la vista y aunque no pudo verlo, el manchón rojo era de la túnica de James Sirius, que tenía su varita apuntándole, así que lo llevaba flotando hasta la enfermería.

Scorpius frunció el cejo cuando escuchó un fuerte ronquido junto a él, cuando la vista se acostumbró a la poca luz, notó a su mejor amigo dormido en la silla incómoda, quiso burlarse, pero sintió una punzada en la cabeza.

Apretó lo que pensó era la cobija, pero el tono oscuro con rojo logró hacer que su corazón se detuviera, posiblemente no era de él, pero cuando sus dedos encontraron la placa de prefecto, arrugó la prenda, enfadado, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, así que se apresuró a limpiarlas antes de que Albus lo notara, sin embargo, en respuesta recibió otro ronquido.

Se llevó la prenda al rostro, esta vez, sabiendo que era el olor correcto, se recostó de nuevo, sintió un poco de frío y comprendió que esa era la razón por la cual Albus debió pedir que se la dejara para cubrirlo.

Cerró los ojos, queriendo imaginar la escena de James aceptando a dejar su ropa, pero recordó aquella tonta filosofía, el castaño era amable con todo el mundo, la prueba era que iba por ahí, dejándose besar por cuanto alumno quisiera besarlo, sin hacer un escándalo al respecto.

Suspiró, y aunque pensó que sería imposible que pudiese conciliar el sueño, no recordaba en qué momento se quedó dormido.

—Dejaste de roncar, por fin –soltó divertido, sin abrir los ojos.

—Albus fue por algo para comer, me pidió que me quedara aquí en lo que regresaba.

El rubio se tensó, y más porque claramente estaba aferrado a la túnica que el chico sentado a su lado había dejado sobre su cuerpo inconsciente.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no eres mi amigo –comentó, observándolo, tenía un libro enorme, del cual quitó la mirada.

—Albus me pidió que me quedara aquí en lo que él regresaba, fue por algo para comer, y no aceptó un no por respuesta.

—Claro, supongo que no te afectaba en nada hacer el favor.

—Eres una persona importante para Albus, que a su vez, es alguien importante para mí –murmuró, sin ganas.

—Tienes golpes nuevos –informó, cerrando los ojos, a pesar de que al parecer había dormido todo el día, aún estaba cansado.

—No es nada –comentó sin darle importancia.

—Son golpes diferentes a los que tenías el otro día –informó.

—Albus me contó lo que pasó en realidad –lo observó de reojo, y por un momento, pensó que Sirius estaba enfadado.

— ¿Qué de todo? –Preguntó.

—Albus está preocupado por ti, tanto, como para hacer que me comente lo que has estado haciendo con varios chicos al inicio de la semana, cree que como soy un aburrido, puedo hacerte entender que lo que haces está mal.

—No eres la persona adecuada para decirlo, haces lo mismo con Violet, si vas a empezar a sermonearme sobre que coger en el colegio está prohibido, deberías incluirte en el monólogo.

—Comprendo que he estado quebrantando una regla –admitió –y que no soy nadie para decirte qué hacer o qué no, simplemente, voy a decirte que, si vas a salir con alguien, si no te interesa que estén enamorados de ti, por lo menos sí que te respeten.

—Supongo que para algunos, sigue siendo delicado que se burlen de su hombría, así que…

—Alex siempre me ha dicho que las personas actúan así por algo, y Albus y él están de acuerdo en que algo malo pasa contigo, para que te estés maltratando de esa manera.

—Claro ¿y tú? –Lo observó, así que el castaño se tensó –dime ¿qué es lo que piensas al respecto?

—Yo no soy una persona que pueda opinar al respecto –volvió su atención al libro.

—Estoy pidiendo tu opinión, no la de ellos –James lo observó, bastante atento ante sus palabras.

—Creo que no te conozco, ni poco ni mucho, pero jamás vi a mi hermano tan preocupado por alguien tanto como por ti –se encogió de hombros, bastante tranquilo –por lo tanto, me tienes a mí.

El corazón de Scorpius se agitó, y un extraño escalofrío lo recorrió por completo.

—Si necesitas a alguien que pelee tus batallas, puedes acudir conmigo –murmuró, haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando volvió a levantar el libro, para comenzar a leer de nuevo.

—Ya tengo a Albus, gracias –comentó, inquieto.

—Te equivocas, mi ofrecimiento no es cómo crees, yo no pelearé tus batallas como tu amigo, sino como un objeto al que puedes manipular conforme te parezca pertinente.

—Un objeto –repitió Scorpius, sorprendido.

—Volví –comentó Albus –Ah, James, te dije que solo lo sacaras del equipo de quidditch, no que te lo golpearas hasta desfigurarlo, pero al parecer, no te fuiste limpio, ¿eh? –Se burló Albus, sujetando el rostro de su hermano, para observar el golpe en la barbilla, después golpeó su hombro con fuerza, James hizo una mueca de dolor, pero se limitó a sonreírle a Severus, un gesto bastante honesto y tranquilo, y aquello le pareció lo más hermoso al rubio.

—No te preocupes por mis elecciones, son mías –comentó James.

—Papá va a matarte, lo sabes.

—Yo, ¿de qué me perdí? –Cuestionó Scorpius.

James, que se había puesto de pie para marcharse, ya que había llegado Albus, lo observó por el hombro que el rubio notó más grande que el otro, negó sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—No volverá a meterse contigo, espero que en ningún aspecto, y piensa en lo que te dije, si una persona no puede tener un gesto mínimo contigo, como el respeto, deberías buscar a alguien más.

—Yo le diré a papá que fue mi culpa –susurró Albus –te dije que lo hicieras, y ahora…

—Te ofrecí mi ayuda y la tomaste, está bien –se giró a Scorpius –descansa.

—Ah ¿no piensas llevarte tu túnica? –Preguntó, pero la apretó tanto con la mano, no quería que se la llevara.

—Está bien, tengo un par más en mi habitación.

—Pero no…

—Te la dejé por decisión, supongo que tiene que hacer frío, al menos papá contaba que no daban cobijas extra y no había hechizo de calefacción, así que mantente abrigado lo más que puedas –observó a su hermano –cuida de él, o te las verás conmigo.

Aquellas palabras de Sirius volvieron a provocar taquicardia en el rubio, lo observó alejarse tranquilamente, con el brazo casi colgando y soportando el peso del libro.

Apretó más la túnica y pudo notar que la placa de prefecto faltaba, suponía que había aprovechado la oportunidad para llevársela, frunció el ceño cuando vio la cara de su amigo.

—Papá va a matarlo, y es mi culpa –bufó –lo odio, pero tengo que admitir que si lo sabes manipular correctamente, puede hacer cosas sorprendentes, a veces creo que Teddy tiene razón y James es más como un robot que como una persona.

—Manipularlo ¿de qué hablas?

—Estaba enfadado con ese tipo, con el Gryffindor con el que te metiste y que casi te mata, así que estaba como loco, y le dije a James, que si fuese un buen hermano, haría algo al respecto, sacarlo del equipo de quidditch, como mínimo –se encogió de hombros –Alex no me quiso decir nada, pero sacaron del equipo a James, y tampoco es prefecto más, hasta donde escuché el chismorreo en el gran comedor, papá llegará mañana para su junta con McGonagall.

—Supongo que tengo que hablar con tu papá –comentó Scorpius.

—No –lo tranquilizó Albus, sentándose en el lugar que había dejado libre James –ya lo oíste, fue su decisión, y James solo sirve para eso, apunta a su brújula moral, y tendrás su cabeza –se burló.


	14. El Hijo Perfecto.

La túnica de Gryffindor era más grande de lo que pensó, ni siquiera tenía alguna idea de porqué dementores se la había puesto, sacudió la cabeza, aunque eso le ocasionó un mareo, se la quitó y la arrojó con tan poca fuerza, que cayó al suelo, justo cuando su mejor amigo entró a su habitación.

—Ahora orínala y préndele fuego –se burló, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Scorpius frunció el cejo, y estuvo a punto de decir una estupidez como _“¿Por qué lo haría? El tipo agarró a golpes a alguien, solo para defender mi dignidad”_ , sin embargo, se limitó a encogerse de hombros, no comprendía a su amigo, cuando lo dejaron salir de la enfermería, pasó todo el camino hasta la sala común de Slytherin, diciendo que James se había lucido al respecto, y ahora, de la nada, lo alentaba a orinar sobre la túnica del castaño.

—Eres bastante bipolar sobre tu hermano ¿no?

—Lo odio, es un maldito, eso es lo que es –bufó.

—Tu papá llegó ¿no?

—Así es, me dijo de cosas, solo espero que sea peor con James.

—Él solo hizo lo que le pediste, no merece el regaño.

—Lo hizo porque quiso, yo solo le dije que nunca hacía nada por mí, solo por Lily Luna –se burló –es idiota, aunque crean que es muy listo –se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Iré a entregarle su túnica –soltó abrumado.

Realmente no quería deshacerse de la prenda, pero no tenía razón alguna para quedarse con algo así, se despidió de su amigo y salió de la habitación, cruzó la sala común, con la túnica a vista de todo el curioso que quisiera verlo, algunos cuchichearon, otros lo ignoraron, y a él no pudo importarle menos.

Se quedó de pie frente a la estatua del águila, no conocía la contraseña para subir, era cambiada cada tercer día, a veces, incluso diario.

—Ah, estás aquí ¿preocupado? –Preguntó Alex.

—Albus me dijo que no quisiste contarle la razón por la que mandaron llamar a su padre.

—James me dijo que no lo comentara –informó.

—Y ¿desde cuándo le haces caso? –elevó una ceja.

—Lo que me sorprende es que no llamaran a tu papá –murmuró Alex.

—Si lo hicieron, fue a la enfermería, no era la forma en que quería decirle eso, pero bueno, un peso menos encima.

—Lo supongo –lo observó de reojo –yo le daré la túnica –estiró la mano en dirección del rubio, que la alejó como acto reflejo.

—Yo lo haré –la sujetó con ambos brazos –gracias.

—Supongo que Albus te comentó lo que James hizo por ti ¿no?

—Claro, que defendió mi dignidad como si fuese una frágil damisela en peligro.

—Supongo que ahora notas, que incluso una persona tan cobarde como él, puede saltar directo al peligro sin medir consecuencias ¿no? Pero claro, es James Sirius, enumeró todas las consecuencias de sus actos, y no dejó que ni tú ni Albus tomaran responsabilidad alguna.

—Solo es estúpido –comentó, irritado.

—A él le gusta proteger todo lo que quiere, sin importar el costo.

—Lo hizo solo porque Albus se lo pidió.

—Bueno, me dijo que te dijo ciertas cosas en la enfermería, y créeme, jamás le había visto esa mirada en el rostro –sonrió, golpeando el hombro de Scorpius –no sé ocurrió en esa enfermería, pero quiero pensar que averiaste la programación del robot James –rió encantado Alex –así que te lo agradezco, y mucho, te veré luego.

El rubio paseó de un lado a otro, completamente desesperado, suponía que tardarían horas, y más si las cosas habían sido bastante malas, casi nadie quería hablar al respecto, y lo único que Scorpius notó, fue que el chico Gryffindor, le dedicaba una mirada de odio cuando se topaba con él, pero la vez que Malfoy intentó encararlo, simplemente huyó, como un cervatillo espantado.

Quería saber que había hecho Sirius Potter para lograr aquella reacción en alguien, abrazó más la túnica ¿realmente el primogénito de Harry Potter era un cobarde o había algo más oculto en aquella actitud de niño bueno?

El águila comenzó a moverse de nuevo, una voz desesperada fue lo único que escuchó, el primero en salir fue el patriarca, seguido por su primer vástago, que avanzó tranquilo, como si todas aquellas palabras no le afectaran.

—Señor Potter –interrumpió el discurso del hombre, que se giró hasta él, el rubio se sorprendió al ver la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ah, Scorpius, James me dijo que estabas mejor ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien, sólo quiero decirle que no ha sido culpa de su hijo, James –murmuró –él sólo me defendió.

—No estoy enojado con él –comentó alegre, sujetando el hombro medio colgado de James, que sonrió incómodo, por el agarre –estoy completamente orgulloso, ya era hora de que se metiera en problemas ¿no es así, _James Sirius_?

—Lo supongo –comentó.

—Bueno, ya que estoy admitiendo culpas, tengo que informarle que quien le envió chocolates a James a casa fui yo –el castaño frunció el cejo –sabía que si se los enviaba a Lily directamente, ella los tiraría, y bueno… no aceptaría mi disculpa.

—No comprendo –informó.

—Estaba enojado con su hijo James, porque creí que había intervenido sobre las vacaciones, ya sabe, que Albus no pudo pasar en mi casa, así que tomé las hojas membretadas, esperando usarlas para alguna maldad, pero cuando me enteré de que Lily resultó dañada por eso, las quemé –hizo un mohín –y por eso envíe chocolates, presencié una charla entre ellos, donde James comentó que ella comía los chocolates, así que… como no le caigo bien, lo hice con toda la intención, para que los comiera, mientras sentía que se vengaba de su hijo –observó al castaño.

—No estoy muy seguro…

—Lo digo en serio –comentó –por más que intento disculparme con ella, bueno, la regañan más, así que después de lo que James Sirius hizo, creo que es bueno ser honesto.

—Te lo agradezco, Scorpius, pero Lily aun así irá a Ilvermorny –sonrió –sino se le pone un alto, terminará en un mal camino.

—Pero… si la envían lejos ¿podrán estar tan pendientes de ella como aquí, en Hogwarts? –Se encogió de hombros –véalo así, como un castigo, tendrá que soportar a un malhumorado Albus, y a mí, que soy la persona que más le desagrada sobre el mundo, y bueno, prometo no dejarle fácil el ser una niña maleducada –hizo cara seria, como de resignación –además, podrá subyugarla más fácil, estando a una chimenea de distancia, que a un traslador programado cada cierto tiempo y día.

—Tienes razón –comentó pensativo –sin duda tienes la mente de tu familia, me agrada, hablaré con mi esposa al respecto, y gracias por tu honestidad.

La mano de Harry se estrelló en el hombro de su hijo mayor, con una gran sonrisa.

—Vamos, McGonagall me dejó llevarte a comer a Hogsmeade, mereces una buena cena, y ¿por qué no, un poco de cerveza de mantequilla? –Observó a Scorpius –te veremos después, Scorpius.

—Claro –sonrió, y le dedicó una mirada de incomprensión al semblante sombrío de James, que cualquiera hubiese confundido con su cara de pocos amigos de todos los días.

El segundo que le tomó a James mirar al suelo y de nuevo al rubio dijo más de lo que de lo que cualquier persona pudiese comprender, incluso para el rubio.

Scorpius no se atrevió a detenerlos para darle su túnica, además, era un pretexto para quedarse más tiempo con “el trapo viejo y oloroso”, como lo había llamado frente a Albus, negó un poco frustrado por lo que pasaba.

—M—

Los ojos azules de James se posaron por milésima vez en su padre, sin duda estaba más que feliz que nadie, aunque McGonagall lo había amenazado con la expulsión, el hombre irradiaba felicidad.

—Alégrate un poco, esto significa que Drake está equivocado, serás un excelente auror, esquivaste perfectamente los ataques de seis de los amigos de ese chico, tanto físicos como mágicos, y bueno, que defendieras a un niño inocente dice mucho de ti.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que Hans no debió comportarse de esa manera con un niño como Scorpius.

James bebió de la cerveza que su padre le extendió, no dijo nada, el sabor le agradó, contrario de lo que siempre pensó, así que le dio un trago más grande, quizás porque eso desvaneció un poco el dolor en el hombro, a la gente le había dado la mala costumbre de apalearlo más que nunca.

—Tengo que admitir, James, que aunque tenía mis dudas, cuando supe que sería padre, contigo ha resultado bastante bien, eres mi hijo favorito –hizo un mohín –Lily no es tan complicada, pero es una rebelde de corazón, y he tenido suficiente en mi adolescencia –admitió –Albus es complicado como sus nombres, y bueno, tú, eres simplemente el hijo perfecto, sabes cómo comportarte para no darnos problemas, estoy orgulloso de ti –chocó su vaso con whisky de fuego con la cerveza de su hijo.

—Que Albus no te escuche decir eso –comentó.

—Él lo sabe, quizás por eso siempre quiere competir contigo en todo.

—No creo que sea una competencia –comentó tranquilo.

—Ah, no, él es todo un Potter –comentó –y un Weasley, la mezcla más explosiva que se le hubiese ocurrido a alguien, tú eres más bien –hizo un mohín –todo un Evans, y un poco Black, para mi fortuna y desgracia a partes iguales, de los calmados.

—No tiene nada de malo ser una persona calmada.

—Desde luego, sin embargo escuché a Ted llamarte robot ¿no dice ese apodo más de ti de lo que todos quisiéramos?

James no dijo nada, se limitó a observar a otro lado, el alcohol comenzaba a ocasionarle un poco de sueño, pero no dijo nada, soportó todo el tiempo en que su padre quiso quedarse.

—Intenta meterte un poco más en problemas, si eso implica que tus habilidades mejoren y se pongan a prueba ¿bien?

—De acuerdo –aceptó –te veré luego, y saluda a mamá y a Lily por mí.

—Lo haré –su padre lo abrazó de forma cariñosa –sigue así, Jamie –lo despeinó y avanzó fuera del castillo.


	15. Conclusión.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que su enfrentamiento con el chico de Gryffindor había dejado de ser el chisme principal, su cabeza estaba mejor y por lo tanto, la inmunidad que había tenido se había evaporado, el golpe de Albus lo dejó en todo claro, así que se limitó a observarlo, estaba de un pésimo humor, pero no comprendía la razón ¿qué le había pasado para que estuviera así?

Su corazón se brincó un par de latidos cuando la imagen de Sirius Potter apareció en su cabeza, él era el único que podía ocasionar esa clase de humor en el moreno sentado frente a él, aguardó unos momentos, pero no le dijo nada, se limitó a irritarlo con gruñidos, como si fuese un cavernícola y uno una persona civilizada.

—Iré al gran comedor, tengo hambre –se puso de pie.

—Cuidado con irte a esconder con otro tipo ¿me escuchas? –Lo señaló –no estoy del todo contento contigo, pero no quiero que termines en la enfermería de nuevo, busca un novio estable, y ya.

Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, puso los ojos en blanco y negó, el gesto provocó enfado en su amigo.

—Yo no soy de solo un chico, no ha nacido el hombre que va a tenerme encadenado a sus pies.

—Encadenado no, a su lado, tratándote como lo que eres, un imbécil, sí, pero que merece que lo traten como el príncipe heredero que es.

El rubio le dio la espalda a su amigo, y no dijo nada antes de marcharse, sin duda ese imbécil era la persona que más lo quería en el mundo, sino lo encontrara realmente indigno y un poco repugnante, se hubiese enamorado de él y no de…

Se detuvo de forma precipitada cuando aquella idea cruzó su mente, se cubrió el rostro y se burló de sí mismo, si alguien lo viera con esas actitudes, pensaría que el ataque que sufrió en la cabeza lo había dejado bastante loco.

Entró tan despreocupado al lugar como siempre, se sentó dando la espalda a las demás mesas, no quería terminar observando a su alrededor para encontrarlo, era absurdo que él le gustara.

—Te ves bastante mal –murmuró alguien sentándose junto a él.

El rubio observó a la chica que se sentó junto a él, tenía la atención en su comida, pero aun así, sabía que le estaba hablando.

—Ah, eres tú –comentó incómodo.

—Oye, soy tu amiga ¿no es así? Que me dejaras por salir de la alacena, no significa que te odie ¿sabes?

—Sí, me alegra mucho eso –se burló Scorpius.

—Dime algo, tengo mucha curiosidad al respecto ¿entre tú y el hermano mayor de Albus, pasa algo?

—Por supuesto que no –bufó.

—Entonces ¿por qué fue él quien te defendió en primer lugar? ¿Y por qué Albus anda diciendo que si alguien se te acerca, James se hará cargo?

—Por qué ese simio, es el matón personal de Albus, por eso.

—De acuerdo, qué genio, entonces no haré escándalo, porque hace unos días, escuché que él y Violet son pareja, sí, oficial y todo ¿puedes creerlo?

—Audrey –se giró hasta ella –en serio, me caes muy bien, pero ¿quieres dejar de molestarme? Gracias.

—Siempre sospeché que eres gay, es eso o te gustan las niñas muy menores, por el interés tan morboso que tienes por Lily Potter.

—No es ningún interés morboso, y te agradecería si me dejaras en paz ahora –se giró una vez más.

Para desgracia del chico, la joven junto a él siguió parloteando, pero no estaba de humor, lo único que le había calado de todo lo que había dicho, era que James Sirius y Violet eran novios ahora, sí que se acostara con ella no era suficiente, ahora eso.

—Por Merlín, no puedo creer que me dejaras en la sala común.

—Pensé que notaste cuando me salí –comentó aliviado Scorpius de que Albus se sentara junto a él, así que le dio la espalda por completo a la rubia de ojos azules sentada a su otro lado.

—Sí, pero realmente pensé que estarías besuqueándote con alguien y volverías por mí –se encogió de hombros –me tomó más de lo normal darme cuenta que realmente te habías venido a comer sin mí.

—Me advertiste que no lo hiciera –se encogió de hombros.

—Aunque también ha advertido a todos, con su hermano ¿no, Albus? –Se inclinó Audrey hasta el chico.

—No sabía que eras tan comunicativa, McLaggen –se burló Albus.

—Yo solo quería saber, porque me enteré que tienes cuñada nueva, o más bien, oficial –se burló –ya sabes, Violet, y luego contigo diciendo que si se le acercan a Scorpius, James podría enfadarse, esa clase de información cruzada, es algo con lo que no puedo vivir.

—James es el crush de muchos aquí, no creo que quieran quedar mal ante sus ojos, solo por seducir a Scorpius.

—Estás diciendo que vienen a mí, sólo porque tu hermano no les hará caso –se cruzó de brazos.

—A James no le van los tipos –se burló –así que contigo al menos tienen una probabilidad de una noche loca.

—Gracias, por decirme que soy el premio de consolación –bufó.

—Las chicas decepcionadas de que seas gay, pueden ir con él, si quieres –se encogió de hombros el moreno.

—M—

El dolor de su hombro por fin había cedido; así que por fin podía usar la mochila en el brazo que era, y esa era la explicación por la cual estaba en un estado mental bastante relajado, los últimos días habían sido una pesadilla, para las demás personas era algo sin importancia, pero no para él.

Sus ojos se posaron en Violet, que avanzaba apresurada hasta él, se colgó de su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente, aun entre todo aquel bullicio, sin importarle que fuese un cambio de clases.

—Te ves tan atractivo hoy –sonrió dulce.

—Tú siempre luces tan hermosa –comentó, en un tono tranquilo y pacífico, ella le dedicó una sonrisa suave.

—También he notado que has estado entrenando mucho ¿para qué? Si no eres prefecto, y claramente tampoco perteneces al equipo de quidditch.

—Son requisitos que necesito cumplir –comentó.

—Bueno, no es como que me queje de los abdominales que se te están marcando, o de los fuertes bíceps –se pegó a él, colocando sus labios en el cuello del castaño.

Algunos de los que se habían detenido a observar la interacción, comenzaron a secretearse, así que la mente de James perdió el estado pacífico que tenía, haciéndole sentir incómodo.

—Tenemos que ir a clases, Violet –dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Cierto –hizo un mohín –bien, te veré en tu entrenamiento en el campo de quidditch.

Él asintió y comenzó a andar por el pasillo, Alex, que estaba a unos metros detrás de Violet, hizo un mohín de indignación y se unió a él cuando pasó a su lado.

—Pensé que te reclamaría –murmuró.

—Reclamarme ¿hice algo incorrecto? –Observó a su amigo, con una clara expresión de confusión.

—Si realmente esto de la interacción social no se te da ¿cómo es que estás en una relación? –Elevó la ceja.

—Bueno, realmente la única interacción que hemos tenido es física.

—Sí, no me interesan los detalles –hizo una mueca de asco.

— ¿Por qué me reclamaría? –Observó a su amigo.

—Por Scorpius, y por el hecho de que tu hermano le ha dicho a todo chico del colegio que meterse con él, es asegurarse una paliza tuya.

—Esa fue una petición mía, no de él –comentó Sirius en un estado emocional tranquilo.

—Dime una cosa ¿te gusta Scorpius? –Alex lo observó de reojo.

El rostro del castaño permaneció impasible, caminaba tranquilo sin perturbarse ante la cuestión que le había hecho, aunque para el gusto del chico, tardó demasiado en responder.

—No.

—Una respuesta bastante escueta, pero… realmente jamás te había visto tan fuera de ti, como cuando fuiste hasta la torre de Gryffindor buscando a ese chico.

—Para ser honesto –se detuvo y observó a su amigo –no iba a meterme en el asunto, hasta que mi hermano me lo pidió.

—Me confundes, no ibas a meterte, pero le dices a tu hermano que corra la voz de que nadie puede acercarse a Scorpius Malfoy de ninguna manera, o se las verá contigo.

—Las cosas van como las calculé desde el inicio, y si sigo el plan que tracé, a Malfoy solo se le acercarán las personas que realmente estén interesadas en él, aunque… -hizo un mohín.

—Sí, ¿aunque? –Sonrió Alex.

—Dime algo –hizo un mohín de duda -¿qué es lo que normalmente se le obsequia a alguien cuando estás agradecido?

—Depende ¿a quién exactamente?

— ¿Eso tiene que ver en qué? –Elevó una ceja.

—Pero vi que aprendiste algo, cambiar el tema –soltó divertido –solo dime la verdad ¿no te gusta ni un poco Scorpius Malfoy?

—No, solo veo a un niño cada que lo veo –se encogió de hombros.

—Te gustan más grandes, supongo que como Ted –se burló Alex.

—No, Ted es demasiado mayor.

—Es cuatro años mayor que tú –se burló su amigo.

—Sí, pero no me gusta ¿por qué el interés por si me gusta Malfoy?

—No lo sé, el chico es gay, a ti te gustan los chicos, más que las mujeres, claro –completó, logrando que su amigo lo observara de reojo, confundido.

—No veo que tiene eso que ver.

—Tiene que tener algo bueno, para que sea la única persona por la que Albus Severus haya mostrado tanto interés y preocupación.

—Es un chico solitario, que busca llenar un vacío de cualquier forma posible, es por eso que se Albus siente que tiene que protegerlo.

—Vaya –soltó sorprendido –dime ¿llegaste solo a esa conclusión?

—No –comentó como si nada.

Alex se detuvo un momento, mientras su mejor amigo seguía su camino hacia su siguiente clase, no estaba del todo convencido, las palabras específicas que usó, no las veía en la boca de Albus, sin duda eran palabras de Sirius Potter, y que se diera cuenta de alguien se sentía así, cuando nadie más se había dado cuenta, lo sorprendió.


	16. Consejo.

El sol se había ocultado hacía unos minutos, la mirada azul de James Sirius se posó en el horizonte oscuro, se llevó una mano a su cabello para sacudirlo del exceso de agua, avanzó despreocupado hasta el castillo, Violet se había marchado antes de que él comenzara su entrenamiento.

El trayecto fue bastante tranquilo, tenía la gran habilidad de aislarse de todo a su alrededor, para poder mantener la paz mental y que nada de lo que estaba fuera de su control lo alterara, como el hecho de que algunos de sus compañeros gustasen de tener el uniforme mal colocado.

—Tardaste bastante ¿por? –Lo acusó Alex, frunciendo el cejo.

—Mañana tengo sesión con el profesor Smith, quiero estar de mejor forma, papá me dijo que tengo que hacer hasta lo imposible por mejorar.

—Bueno, supongo que tu papá quiere que estés en su misma capacidad, claro que para eso, tendrías que ser huérfano, hijo único y ser perseguido por un mago tenebroso ¿no?

—Tengo que tener el mejor entrenamiento si quiero unirme al Departamento al salir del colegio.

—Pero… ¿no habías dicho que te dejaría cursar la Academia un par de años antes de unirte a él?

—Las cosas cambian –comentó.

Alex observó el plato de su amigo, la cantidad de comida disminuyó hacía un tiempo y solo comía lo que Smith le había aprobado en una lista de consumo que como siempre, James siguió al pie de la letra, tan fielmente como se podía.

—Estoy preocupado por ti, aún recuerdo cuando Lily te hizo adicto al pastel de chocolate, y ni siquiera lo pruebas.

—El profesor Smith me permite una rebanada cada seis meses –admitió, levantó el rostro con una sonrisa bonita –supongo que podré comerla en el cumpleaños de Lily.

—Bien, contigo aprendí hace años, que no puedo ayudar a alguien que no se deja –gruñó –pero ten por seguro, que aunque respeto a tu padre, en realidad, a partir de hoy, lo detesto.

—Estás exagerando, Alex.

—No, no lo hago, tú deberías…

—La profesora Trelawney una vez me dijo que era imposible para alguien como yo, desafiar el destino –se encogió de hombros.

—Tú no crees en la adivinación y todo eso –soltó indignado Alex, tan alto, que el bullicio del gran comedor se apagó y los observaron.

—Ya sé, ella me dijo eso mismo –soltó, su rostro era como el de un pequeño niño sorprendido por algún truco de magia viejo, tonto y predecible en el mundo muggle –también me dijo que tengo el corazón tan seco y la mente tan cuadrada como una pasa y un dado usado por los torposoplos.

—Sí, en eso no le erró –soltó Alex, en un tono desesperanzado.

—También me dijo como voy a morir ¿quieres saberlo? –Soltó alegre.

—No, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—Bueno, pero será sorprendente –rió.

El sonido hizo que Alex volviera a verlo, y aunque en un momento pensó que había estado jugando con él, la decepción lo cubrió al notar que aquello realmente le parecía fantástico, cuando la profesora Trelawney tenía un récord bastante corto, en eso de hacer predicciones acertadas.

Después de la cena, James fue hasta la biblioteca, quería adelantar todo lo que pudiera para las tareas que tendría que entregar el próximo lunes, y así dedicarse a entrenar todavía más horas de las que Smith le había dicho, y que su padre había aumentado.

Acomodó por quinta vez el tintero, para que quedara acomodado simétricamente con lo demás y no estorbara cuando estuviese escribiendo, pero que no estuviese muy lejos como para que manchara el pergamino cuando sumergiera la pluma.

—Ah, aquí estabas.

James levantó la vista hasta Violet, que se sentó a su lado, colocó sus cosas en la mesa, desacomodando todo lo del castaño, que no dijo absolutamente nada.

—Dime ¿qué has hecho desde que te dejé entrenar?

—Cenar, y ahora, mis deberes.

—La gente dice que eres un cerebrito, dime ¿crees poder ayudarme? Tengo un pergamino de 45 cm que tengo que entregar mañana, y solo tiene mi nombre –se acercó a él y le besó el cuello.

—Sí, podría decirte…

—La verdad, es que los únicos centímetros en los que estoy interesada en este momento, son los tuyos.

La mano de la chica se colocó en la entrepierna de James, que de inmediato levantó la vista, para ver si alguien más los estaba observando, ya no era prefecto, así que los pocos beneficios que eso le traía al momento de estar en la biblioteca, se habían esfumado.

—Violet…

—Jamsie –murmuró coqueta.

—Ah, no me agrada ese apelativo –comentó.

—Bueno, haré algo que te gusta más –sonrió.

—M—

Scorpius sonrió encantado, se acercó al chico de Ravenclaw, que estaba un poco nervioso porque lo había interceptado, sabía muy bien que le había dicho a Albus que se comportaría, pero… simplemente no quería.

—Y-Yo… no estoy seguro –admitió el chico.

—Ah, por favor, estoy seguro…

—Puedo imaginarlo, pero… yo no quiero problemas con James Sirius Potter, mi hermana está enamorada de él, y no quiero entorpecer sus planes con él, así que…

—Bueno, es que… James no va a enterarse, al menos no por mí.

—Escucha, Scorpius, me gustas, creo que eres guapo, y ese cierto desdén que tienes por lo demás, me parece atractivo, pero también soy consciente de que ni siquiera recordarás mi nombre después.

—Sólo es por diversión.

—Exacto.

La mano del chico se colocó en la de Scorpius, que para ese momento, ya lo había sujetado de la mejilla, para besarlo, sin embargo, se quedó solo, siendo rechazado de nueva cuenta, sólo porque a Albus le había parecido divertido involucrar a su hermano.

—Les dejo solos –soltó el chico y se alejó rápidamente.

El rubio frunció el cejo, así que desvió la vista, James acababa de dar la vuelta por el pasillo y se acercó hasta ellos, Scorpius evitó observarlo directamente.

—Eres una molestia ¿sabías? –bufó enfadado.

—Yo no quería interrumpir –informó –lamento sí parece que lo hice.

—Bueno, a menos que seas tan estudioso como para quedarte con Smith tanto tiempo, no sé qué haces por aquí.

—Ah, bueno, a decir verdad, sí estaba pensando en ti.

Scorpius retrocedió un paso, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de inmediato ante aquella información ¿había estado pensando en él? ¿En qué forma?

—Estaba pensando en ir a buscarte, pero ahora que te veo…

—Y… ¿por qué estabas pensando en mí?

—Quería darte algo –buscó entre su túnica y sacó su varita.

Scorpius tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que James le estaba estirando un ramo de flores, aumentando el sonrojo en sus mejillas por un segundo, confundiéndolo.

—Pero… ¿qué?

—Quería darte las gracias –admitió –no soy muy bueno en esto, así que le pregunté a alguien, qué podía obsequiar como agradecimiento, así que me dijo que flores, no sabía de qué clase, así que me puse a investigar y en el libro que encontré en la biblioteca del lenguaje de las flores, dice que las hortensias significan agradecimiento.

Su corazón se agitó, sin duda James Sirius se veía asquerosamente atractivo con la luz de las antorchas iluminándolo, y con aquel ramo de hortensias en la mano, ofreciéndoselas; las tomó con la respiración agitada, por el gesto.

—No sé quién te dio la brillante idea de obsequiarle flores a un chico –murmuró incómodo.

—Ah, yo… no sabía que a los chicos no se les puede dar flores –comentó –el libro no aclaraba si el significado cambia –admitió.

—Una mejor forma de agradecer, sería si desmintieras el decreto falso que ha esparcido Albus –informó.

—No es falso, yo pedí que lo dijera –informó tranquilo –supongo que eso hará que…

—Que los chicos me rechacen, sí, sin duda lo has conseguido, tengo necesidades ¿sabes? –Bufó –y a menos que seas tú quien vaya a solucionarlas…

—Yo no tengo la habilidad para sanar un corazón roto, ni para llenar un vacío de esa forma –completó en un tono tranquilo, y con un rostro que alteró a Scorpius, por su tranquila apariencia, acelerando de nuevo su corazón.

—Yo no hablaba de eso, además, yo no…

—Deberías darte un tiempo, para comprender la razón del porqué y no evadirlo.

—Es algo que a ti no te importa –comentó serio.

—Tienes razón –admitió, avanzando hasta él, le dio las flores y sonrió mecánicamente –aun así, muchas gracias, papá me ha dicho que Lily asistirá a Hogwarts, y es gracias a ti.

—No lo hice por ti –comentó.

—Alex dice que Lily te agrada, así que supongo que solo lo hiciste por eso, y no tengo nada que ver al respecto, pero… significó mucho para mí que con tu intervención, mi hermanita pueda venir aquí –guardó silencio un momento.

Los chicos observaron a un lado cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba, Scorpius puso mala cara al ver a Violet, que observó atenta la escena, y se colgó del brazo de su novio, besándolo.

—Piensa en lo que te dije –comentó James.

—No tengo nada que pensar –arrojó las flores a los pies del castaño –y menos si el consejo viene de un idiota sin voluntad ni personalidad, como tú.


	17. Trucos Baratos.

No tomó muy bien el hecho de que Violet se restregara como “un pequeño gato asustado” en James, quizás podía darle más razones para pretender estar asustada, era un Malfoy, sus conocimientos en hechizos iban más allá de un chico de catorce años, así que apunto su varita a las bonitas flores y de inmediato se marchitaron, antes de que se alzaran y golpearan a la pareja que estaba frente a él.

Violet soltó un chillido auténtico esta vez, que hizo sonreír al rubio, pero toda la diversión se detuvo cuando el castaño sujetó el ramo putrefacto, la mirada gris del rubio fue hasta Sirius, que en ese momento, carecía de expresión alguna, observó a su novia, para asegurarse de que nada malo le había pasado.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes –comentó la mujer, observando al rubio, bastante cabreada.

La espalda de James quedó a una diminuta distancia del rubio, que por un momento no se enteró de qué había pasado para que el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo estuviese tan cerca.

—Tranquila –comentó en un tono tranquilo.

—Deberías hacerte a un lado y dejarme regresarle el ataque, James –soltó iracunda la muchacha.

—No, tú deberías tranquilizarte un poco, es solo un niño –comentó.

La ira inundó de nuevo a Scorpius, que gracias a eso pudo ignorar el delicioso aroma que expedía Potter, así que volvió a levantar su varita, pero la mano de James lo sujetó, sorprendiéndolo.

—Lamento el inconveniente –comentó –pero ten por seguro que he comprendido la situación.

— ¿Qué situación? –Preguntó Violet, al ver el rostro de incredulidad de Scorpius ante la afirmación del castaño.

—Voy a mantenerme en mi sitio, como lo he hecho hasta hace un tiempo –soltó a Scorpius –es tu vida, al final de cuentas, tienes el derecho de vivirla de la manera que más te plazca y creas conveniente, perdón por intervenir, ten por seguro, que voy a mantenerme al margen, aun así, mi oferta sigue en pie –vamos, Violet –le pidió a su novia en un tono más tranquilo.

—Estás sangrando ¿por qué estás sangrando? –Cuestionó.

Scorpius escuchó como Potter le explicaba el hechizo que le lanzó a las flores, y que por lo tanto, al sostener el ramo, las espinas que crecieron y el gas putrefacto, se impregnó en su piel, pero que con lavarlo con una infusión de ciertas hierbas, todo mejoraría, que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que estaría bien.

Observó con atención lo que antes de que llegara Violet había sido un hermoso ramo de hortensias, no podía comprender por qué había actuado de esa manera tan impulsiva.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero quizás él tenía razón y no era más que un simple niño, por mucho que se acostara con cuanto chico le dejara, o por muy Malfoy que fuese, él no había heredado “la madurez” que requería ser uno.

Regresó a la sala común de Slytherin, se sentó a lado de su mejor amigo, que de inmediato comenzó a parlotear, haciendo que se sintiera más tranquilo.

¿Por qué Albus le daba tanta paz y James provocaba un huracán de emociones en su persona? ¿Por qué eran tan diferentes el uno del otro, si eran hermanos?

—Me estás ignorando –comentó Albus –dime ¿volvieron a rechazarte?

—Efectivamente –murmuró –gracias a tu hermano el soquete, al parecer, nadie quiere ser tan rebelde como para…

—Bueno, esa no era la intención completa de mi hermano –murmuró –lo odio, pero admito que me agradó su idea.

—Su idea –se burló.

—Scor, eres mi mejor amigo, sabes cosas de mí que nadie más, y sé cosas de ti, que te niegas a decirle a los demás, incluso, cosas que intentas ocultarme –lo observó atento –me preocupas, y si el hecho de decir que quien se te acerque se las verá con James, hace que los interesados en solo manipularte y usarte se alejen, bien.

—Eso…

—Según James, sólo alguien realmente interesado en ti, sería tan rebelde como para acercarse.

—Así que tu hermano quiere encontrarme un esposo digno –se burló.

—No, yo quiero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Albus –comentó enfadado –ni de tu entrometido hermano, yo no les digo a ninguno de los dos con quién tienen o no que salir, y con quien sí o no acostarse.

—Scor, tu comportamiento recientemente…

—Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, Al, pero no es tu asunto, así que deja de meterte, si quiero acostarme con todos aquí, no es su asunto.

Scorpius se levantó enfadado, no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo, estaba en una actitud defensiva, y sin importar cuanto Albus dijera las cosas por su bien, él no podía verlo así.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, jaló la almohada, y sintió la túnica de James Sirius Potter.

—M—

Violet se detuvo de forma sorpresiva, haciendo que James chocara contra ella, se giró, con el ceño fruncido y para nada feliz, no la había dejado regresarle el ataque a ese pequeño descerebrado, por muy Malfoy que fuera, ella se vengaría de ese asqueroso rubio, además ¿qué hacía James dándole flores?

—Dime ¿por qué lo defendiste de mi ataque?

—Porque ibas a atacar a un niño…

—Indefenso, esa es la conclusión de tu frase ¿no?

—No, yo iba a decir un niño confundido, eso es todo –murmuró.

—Todos mis compañeros me han preguntado la razón por la que amenazas al resto de chicos si atreven a acercarse a él, creen que te gusta, o que tienen un romance secreto.

—Yo no salgo y no me gusta Malfoy –comentó –es solo el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y él me pidió que le ayudara con lo que ocurrió, eso es todo –informó.

—Suena muy bonito, pero suena un discurso ensayado ¿fue Albus el que lo escribió?

James observó a un lado y después a su novia, sin saber qué responder ¿era demasiado obvio que Albus le había dicho como expresar aquello? Suponía que iba más allá de sus capacidades sociales.

—Dime una cosa, James y sé honesto ¿te gustan los chicos?

—Sí, pero dime ¿Por qué tendría que mentirte al respecto?

—Te gustan los chicos, pero aun así sales conmigo ¿por qué?

—Bueno, cuando mamá le contó a mi hermana como se sentía cuando veía a papá, comprendí que así me sentía yo cuando te veía a ti en los pasillos del colegio.

James notó que era la primera vez que Violet le sonreía de esa manera a él, normalmente se limitaban a lo físico por petición de ella y se marchaba, sin cruzar muchas palabras.

—Decidí hacer público esto, porque odiaba que todos pensaran que tú y Scorpius tenían algo –comentó, lo sujetó del rostro y sonrió de nuevo –no te quiero cerca de él ¿comprendes?

—De nuevo ¿por qué lo estaría? A él le desagrado de formas que jamás pensé –admitió.

—Mejor –lo besó en la mejilla –te veré mañana.

La chica se alejó en dirección opuesta a él, James reanudó su camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor, con la mente tranquila y sin preocupaciones, al pasar por el agujero del retrato de la señora gorda y llegó a la sala circular, buscó con la mirada a Alex.

—Por acá, almeja tonta –soltó Alex, levantando la mano.

James sonrió y avanzó hasta su amigo, que quitó sus cosas para desocupar la silla junto a él, para que el castaño se sentó.

—Bien ¿qué ocurrió? –Interrogó emocionado.

—No sé de qué me hablas ¿ocurrió de qué? –Lo observó.

—Sí, ya sabes, lo del obsequio y eso.

—Bueno ¿por qué no me dijiste que no se le regalan flores a un chico?

Alex se quedó quieto ante la pregunta, si el shock tuviese un rostro, él sería la clara representación ¿James había preguntado eso para regalarle algo a alguien que no era Violet?

—Te dije que a quién y no me quisiste decir ¿a qué chico le regalaste flores? –Elevó una ceja.

—A Malfoy –comentó.

—Espera –Alex se acomodó en la silla, girándose a su amigo, con una clara mueca de incredulidad –te pregunté si te gustaba Scorpius, y me dijiste que no ¿por qué le regalaste flores?

—De agradecimiento –contestó, como si fuese lógico.

—Le reglaste flores de agradecimiento ¿agradecimiento de qué? ¿De qué no te gusta?

—No, no –negó James un poco frustrado porque su amigo no comprendiera nada al respecto –él hizo que papá no enviara a Lily a Ilvermorny –informó –así que… creí correcto agradecerle por eso.

—Tendría que ser Lily la que le agradeciera por eso, no tú –respondió lógicamente –además, James, es algo que tú y Albus hubiesen podido hacer –se encogió de hombros.

—No, yo traté de convencer a papá, pero –la mirada azul de James brilló –él lo logró con tan solo un comentario –sonrió.

Alex sujetó el hombro de su amigo, era la segunda vez que veía la programación de robot James alterada por algo que ocurrió y que involucraba a Scorpius Malfoy, en esos momentos, parecía un niño, emocionado por un truco barato, de nuevo.

—Dime ¿en serio no te interesa Malfoy?

—No ¿por qué tendría?

—Simple curiosidad –se encogió de hombros.

—Oye ¿no te gusta a ti? –Inclinó la cabeza, como un cachorro que acababa de observar algo interesante.

Alex se rió divertido. —Mi sexualidad no es tan complicada ni ambigua como la tuya –negó –me gustan las chicas bonitas –sonrió –no los chicos, lo siento.

—Bueno ¿qué tiene de malo que te guste una persona? Sin importar su género.


	18. En La Distancia.

Albus corrió apresurado por el pasillo, era la tercera mañana que Scorpius no lo despertaba, no era su obligación, pero normalmente cuando se quedaba dormido lo hacía, abrió la puerta del aula y buscó a su amigo, para ir a sentarse con él, pero su lugar estaba ocupado por otro chico.

Scorpius ni siquiera se dignó a observar a Albus, en sus tres días con insomnio, había llegado a la conclusión que los dos hermanos Potter eran más parecidos de lo que el menor pensaba, después de todo, las manzanas no caen lejos del árbol, Lily era la única que valía la pena en esa familia, al menos eso pensaba el rubio.

Por lo tanto, no tenía planeado volver a acercarse a ninguno de los dos el resto de su vida, por fortuna, podría ver a Lily cuando ésta entrara al colegio, y cumpliría con la promesa que le hizo a Harry Potter, aunque fuera el culpable de tener un par de hijos estúpidos.

En el descanso entre clases, se sentó entre un grupo mixto de Slytherin, antes de que esos estúpidos se sintieran con el poder de ir a decirle con quién sí y no podía juntarse.

—Esa clase en específico fue interesante –comentó una chica a su lado –tendrían que suplir seguido al profesor Binns.

—Tiene que ser espantoso que aun muerto no puedas librarte de este colegio –murmuró Scorpius, recostándose en el regazo de una de las chicas, que se sonrojó.

—Cierto –admitieron los demás.

Siguieron platicando como si nada, entre risas y alguno que otro comentario sobre lo pesadas que se estaban volviendo las materias y al mismo tiempo, aburridas, nada con lo que Scorpius no pudiese.

Estaba bastante relajado hasta que, como si se alguien hubiese dicho su nombre, observó al castillo, James Sirius iba saliendo en dirección a donde él se encontraba, con Alex a su lado, no supo qué le dijo, porque el castaño frunció el cejo, aunque terminó riendo.

El corazón de Scorpius se agitó de forma violenta, no podía creer que algo tan básico como una sonrisa, pudiese hacer que alguien pareciera una persona distinta, sin duda se veía tan guapo.

Desvió la mirada cuando Alex notó que los observaba, le vio levantar la comisura de la boca, en un gesto divertido, que le molestó al rubio, pero no dijo nada ni incitó al castaño a que se acercara a donde él estaba, así que soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo cuando vio a Potter.

Era sábado por la mañana, así que no le interesó arreglarse demasiado para ir al gran comedor, al final, regresaría a su habitación, sin mucho detalle, se sentó a la mesa, y gruñó cuando la chica a su costado lo sujetó del hombro.

—Te ves bastante triste, amigo ¿qué te pasa?

—Audrey, no estoy de humor para tus cosas, honestamente…

—No estoy intentando molestarte, éramos buenos amigos ¿no?

—Sí, lo éramos, tiempo pasado ¿quién te dijo que reciclo amistades?

—Dime ¿eso significa que no volverás a hablarle a Albus y/o juntarte con él? –Elevó una ceja.

Scorpius apretó los labios, quería decir que no, pero no sabía cuánto le duraría la fuerza de voluntad para seguir ignorando a su mejor amigo, la verdad es que se aburría mucho sin él.

—Tampoco te interesa.

—Bien, bien, no te molestaré más, solo si me presentas al amigo de Potter.

—Amigo de Potter ¿sabes que hay dos Potter en el colegio y pronto tres? –Frunció el ceño.

—El amigo de James Potter –informó –se ve que es un buen chico.

—No puedo hacer eso –comentó.

—Ah ¿estás saliendo con él o es tu próxima conquista?

—Asco, claro que no –gruñó –pero a alguien a quien le guardo lealtad le gusta, así que no.

—Siempre puedo presentarme sola –se encogió de hombros –no tiene relación con alguien, así que es libre.

—Alex ya está apartado para alguien, y créeme, jamás serás mejor que ella, así que quédate en ese sitio, McLaggen.

—Oblígame.

Scorpius la ignoró, hasta que se levantó de su asiento y fue en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, apretó la quijada, no quería pararse frente a Potter después de lo que había hecho con las flores, pero tampoco quería que McLaggen se presentara con Alexander, Lily jamás le perdonaría si en su guardia alguien le hubiese ganado al chico, así que se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Detente –gruñó en un tono bajo, jalando el brazo de la chica.

—Absolutamente no –bufó.

—Te lo digo en serio, McLaggen, no me hagas hechizarte.

—Solo atrévete –bufó.

Se soltó y comenzó a avanzar más rápido, haciendo que Scorpius la siguiera apresuradamente hasta la mesa de los leones, donde Alex y James estaban charlando de forma tranquila.

—M—

James levantó la vista cuando su mejor amigo lo hizo, tenía una mueca de desconcierto y elevó una ceja, así que él observó de la chica a su mejor amigo, y su mirada azul se quedó puesta en el rostro de Scorpius Malfoy, había algo extraño en él, pero no logró distinguir que era.

—Hola –saludó la chica, así que él la observó de nuevo.

—Ah, James –lo empujó Alex –creo que es para ti.

—No, no, no –negó ella apresurada –soy Audrey McLaggen, de cuarto curso ¿sales con alguien?

Los Gryffindor se observaron confundidos ante la actitud de los Slytherin, James sin comprender qué pasaba y Alex, creyendo que aquello era meramente una broma del rubio, por haber sugerido que le gustaba su amigo.

—Bueno ¿esta es una clase de broma? –Elevó una ceja.

—Para nada –se burló ella –creo que eres demasiado guapo, es solo que pensé que salías con alguien y…

—No, no salgo con nadie, por ahora –admitió.

—Ah, es que como él –señaló a Scorpius –dijo que había alguien para quien estabas apartado, pensé que eras algo de él.

James se hizo a un lado para observar a su amigo con más atención, su rostro era de sorpresa, así que Alex hizo una mueca y sonrió, el castaño sabía que su mejor amigo estaba nervioso, ya le había dicho que hacía eso cuando se sentía incómodo.

—Creo que lo mejor es que traten esto, en un lugar más adecuado –informó James, al rescate.

—Nadie te está metiendo a ti, chismoso –soltó la joven y observó a James –ah, bueno ¿son algo más que amigos ustedes dos?

—No lo sé, ¿lo somos? –Observó a Alex.

— ¡Claro que no! –Chilló, poniéndose completamente rojo –por Merlín, James ¿por qué siempre haces eso cuando una chica se me acerca? No todo el colegio está interesado en ti –lo regañó, pero las orejas se pusieron más rojas.

—Es que creí que estabas incómodo ¿no haces eso cuando te sientes incómodo? –Acercó su rostro a su amigo.

—Aléjate o te entierro un tenedor en esa carita de ángel –bufó.

Alex cerró los ojos, al darse cuenta de su comentario, su amigo soltó una risa y se alejó inocentemente, girándose hasta las dos personas, logrando que solo una, lo mirara con demasiada atención, siendo su turno de sentirse fuera de lugar ante aquello.

—Yo voy a dejarlos charlar solos –observó a la joven cuando se puso de pie –solo somos amigos, y no está reservado para nadie, en serio.

—No es de ayuda –lo jaló de la túnica Alex, así que James suspiró.

—Entonces me disculpo por lo sucedido, soy un inepto social, aun así, los dejo charlar tranquilos –observó a Scorpius una vez más y se alejó del lugar.

— ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? –La pregunta de Alex tensó a Scorpius.

—Absolutamente nada ¿qué tendría que haber pasado entre nosotros?

—Solo pregunto, él ya lo dijo, tiene problemas sociales, así que no se hubiese ido, a menos que incomodara a alguien aquí, y no creo que ella se incomode fácilmente –observó a Audrey.

—No, a mí no me incomoda.

—Lo que le pase a tu fenómeno amigo, no tiene que ver conmigo.

James avanzó tranquilo hasta el campo de quidditch, tenía que ponerse a entrenar aunque ese día no estaba específicamente de humor para hacerlo, pero no era algo que estuviese en su control.

— ¡James! –Escuchó el grito de su hermano, así que se giró, y lo esquivó cuando intentó taclearlo, al menos eso demostraba que tanto entrenamiento funcionaba de algo.

—No es de caballeros atacar a alguien por la espalda ¿lo sabes?

—No eres un caballero, eres un imbécil, jamás voy a perdonarte, todo es tu culpa, Scor ya no quiere ser mi amigo, y es tu culpa, sé que es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa.

—Yo no, me disculpo por lo que ocurrió, sólo quería agradecerle que hiciera que Lily viniera a Hogwarts.

—Papá puede verte como el hijo perfecto, pero la verdad es que ya estoy harto de ti, haznos un favor, maldito robot mutante, y muerte en la primera oportunidad que tengas, nadie aparte de tu asqueroso amigo Alex va a extrañarte, y en cuanto logre conseguir una chica, dejarás de existir para el mundo.

—Albus, yo solo quería…

—No –lo empujó cuando lo sujetó del hombro –realmente te odio, ojalá jamás hubieses nacido, ojalá hubiese sido hijo único –escupió lleno de ira –no entiendo en qué momento decidiste meterte en mi amistad con él, déjalo en paz, déjanos en paz, él es mi amigo, no tuyo, y la próxima vez, mejor ni intervengas, porque tu cerebro no funciona, entonces, vas y te ofreces como amigo, cuando nadie te necesita.

—Yo solo hice lo que me pediste –murmuró.

—No, te tomaste atribuciones que no te corresponden, incluso Scorpius tiene que ser amable contigo, cualquier persona normal, ya te habría lanzado la maldición asesina.

James se quedó de pie observando un punto en la distancia, donde su hermano se había perdido de vista, se dio media vuelta, aún tenía que entrenar, o se metería en problemas con su padre.


	19. Persona Favorita.

Había ciertas cosas que Scorpius mismo no podía controlar, sus pulsaciones cuando se trataba de James Sirius Potter, y la necesidad tan grande de su mejor amigo, así que después de dos semanas de lo que le pareció una eternidad cruel y tormentosa, se sentó junto al moreno, que tenía la vista en el plato de avena.

—La cercanía de tu cara con el plato cuenta como acoso –bromeó.

Albus levantó la vista apresuradamente, su mirada verde se llenó de lágrimas sin derramar, pero claro, era Albus Severus Potter, así que no hizo una escena, no se puso a llorar en pleno gran comedor, pero si lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Te besaría si me fueran los tipos –argumentó, pero notó como el brillo en su mirada cambiaba, estaba alegre de nuevo, o lo más alegre que un Potter pudiese estar y compartir con el mundo.

—A mí me van, pero tú no –se burló.

—Eso es lo que nos hace buenos amigos ¿no?

—Totalmente –admitió sonriente.

Scorpius untó mermelada de calabaza en su pan, mientras Albus cambiaba la aburrida avena por algo más delicioso, comenzaron a charlar con ese ritmo tan rápido y elocuente de siempre, como si no hubiesen pasado dos semanas, y como si nada malo les hubiese pasado desde que volvieron de vacaciones.

—Estaba pensando, en que me invitaras a tu casa en las vacaciones –comentó Scorpius –puedes venir al inicio a casa, y el final ir a tu casa ¿qué opinas?

—Suena bien –admitió tranquilo.

Scorpius observó a su mejor amigo, normalmente nunca reaccionaba así de tener que pasar las vacaciones en su casa, así que algo había pasado en esas dos semanas, levantó la mirada para encontrar a James, intentando controlar sus pulsaciones, y no tuvo problemas con eso, porque no lo encontró, Alex estaba solo, intentando que la cabeza se quedara en su sitio, y no se le cayera a causa del sueño que tenía.

—Entonces serán unas magníficas vacaciones.

—Pues eso creo.

—Bien ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué esa actitud?

—Nada, en serio, es solo que no me entusiasma el hecho que al volver a Hogwarts, el próximo año, Lily estará con nosotros en el vagón.

—Bueno, es su primer año, James nos aceptó en su vagón el primer año, nos dio una guía para que no nos perdiéramos en la mañana, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por Lily.

—Por un momento, olvidé que es la única mujer en tu vida ¿no? –Lo observó de reojo, Scorpius se puso rojo.

—Tu hermana me agrada, pero no por esos motivos.

—Sí, sí, claro, claro –negó.

Recuperar a Albus como amigo hizo que todo mejorara, incluso las clases aburridas del profesor Binns, no le parecieron tan aburridas, lo único que le desconcertaba, era el hecho de que no se había topado con James en todo el día, era algo bastante extraño, Alex paseaba tranquilo con otras personas, pero el mayor Potter no parecía estar en ningún lugar.

Se quedó quieto, cuando la mirada de Violet estaba puesta en él, así que se concentró de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo, olvidándose de la chica, que para fortuna del rubio, era su último año, eso haría, que inevitablemente rompiera con James.

—La verdad, es que no entiendo por qué es obligatorio asistir a Historia de la Magia, todo es aburrido –se quejó Albus.

—Bueno, todo lo referente a la segunda guerra mágica lo dominas a la perfección.

—Sobre todo el hecho que papá cagaba entre los árboles mientras huía con la tía Hermione y el tío Ron.

—No huyeron, se embarcaron a la búsqueda de los Horrocrux.

—Para mí, eso es huir, debieron hacer frente como mi madre, el profesor Neville y Luna Scamander –comentó.

—Perspectivas –negó divertido Scorpius.

El rubio esperó a que su amigo hiciera un comentario sobre que él tenía información de primera mano del lado perdedor, pero no dijo nada, siguió quejándose de todos los nombres de duendes que tenía que aprender por culpa de la revuelta de duendes, incluso mencionó la fecha mal.

¿Por qué Scorpius recordaba el año y algunos nombres? Fácil.

James Sirius Potter, lo recordaba sentado en el suelo de la sala de su casa, con Lily Luna acurrucada contra él, mientras él le contaba aquello como si fuese el mejor de los cuentos.

—Estamos a nada de ser de quinto año, y con eso se acercan los TIMOs, no estoy preparado –se quejó Severus.

—Tienes un hermano súper dotado, puede darte asesorías.

—Es su último año, él estará ocupado con los EXTASIS, así que dudo que pueda ayudarme, y dudo que quiera.

—Es James Sirius –argumentó –no creo que diga que no, y menos a su hermanito.

—Veremos qué pasa en ese caso –restó importancia.

—M—

La risa de Teddy llenó todo el lugar, logrando que Lily quitara su vista del extraño diseño que estaba haciendo en un pergamino, con el ceño fruncido por la interrupción, el metamorfomago se atragantó cuando dejó de reírse para no molestar a la niña.

—Lo siento –se disculpó con una sonrisa –te daré doble chocolate la próxima vez –sonrió -¿sí? ¿Me perdonas?

—No puedo comer chocolate, lo sabes, papá se cerciora de ello, ese fue mi castigo.

—Exagera ¿no lo crees? Eres buena rompiendo las reglas.

—No lo haré –murmuró –papá me dijo que esa era la condición para poder asistir a Hogwarts.

—Bueno, pequeña Luneta, te llegó una sanción por magia por un menor fuera del colegio, y ni siquiera vas al colegio.

—Soy una niña curiosa –se encogió de hombros.

—Dime ¿qué haces?

—Cuando vaya a Hogwarts, voy a inventar un hechizo, que haga que por fin guardes silencio –lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Te volverás famosa –comentó, acariciando el cabello de la niña, y regresando al sofá donde había estado sentado.

El sonido de la aparición los distrajo, y los gritos de un Harry Potter furioso los hizo ponerse de pie de un salto, salieron apresurados al jardín, justo cuando James cayó al suelo.

— ¡Te parece gracioso! –Bufó furioso –pudieron matarte ¿es acaso que lo estabas buscando?

—Pero ¿qué pasa? –Cuestionó Ted, preocupado, colocando su mano en la espalda de Lily, ya que lo había abrazado, asustada por la actitud de su padre.

—Era una misión, no un entrenamiento ¿es que no has aprendido nada en todo este tiempo?

—Lo lamento –comentó tranquilo.

—Claro que lo haces, ya te lo dije, no importa lo que hagas, no asistirás a ese colegio.

—Yo… no estaba siendo rebelde –soltó en un tono que jamás había usado con su padre.

—Harry –Ted se interpuso entre su padrino y James –es un novato, todos tienen errores al inicio, incluso tú, mientras buscabas Horrocruxes –intentó calmarlo.

—Cierto –se llevó una mano al tabique nasal y resopló un poco más tranquilo, pero enfadado igual –y tú ¿qué hacías?

—Dibujaba –soltó Lily, tensa y observó a su hermano.

—Dibujabas ¿qué, específicamente?

—Cuando esté en Hogwarts, inventaré un hechizo, que haga que dejes de gritar alguna vez, y comiences a escuchar –frunció el cejo la niña y fue hasta su hermano, extendiéndole la mano.

Teddy sonrió divertido, Harry también se tranquilizó, y el aludido sujetó la mano de la niña y se puso de pie, para después despeinar los cabellos rojos de la niña.

—Si haces que te maten, te mataré primero –soltó Lily.

—Bueno, yo –hizo un mohín.

—Alguien tiene que demostrarle a papá que no es el mejor auror, y ese vas a ser tú, Jamie –sonrió –ahora, ponte ese tutú, que no has mejorado nada en tu baile.

—Estoy de acuerdo –observó a su padre que asintió.

—Regresarás mañana al colegio, así que diviértete.

—Seguiré dibujando –comentó Lily.

La pequeña pelirroja entró despreocupada, mientras tarareaba completamente despreocupada, dejando a los dos hombres solos en el jardín.

—Tu padre dijo que tenías que ser auror, pero no te prohibió estudiar leyes mientras eras uno ¿o sí? –Sonrió Ted –puedo ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, aunque dudo que haya algo que no hayas leído ya.

—No voy a ir en contra de sus deseos, Ted.

—Por eso prefieres que te maten en una misión real ¿cierto?

—Tuve una pelea con Albus –hizo un mohín –eso creo, porque tiene razón en todo lo que dijo.

—Albus se deja guiar por el enfado y sus frustraciones, algo hiciste mejor que él que lo enfadó, simple como eso.

—Sí, pero jamás me había dicho que me odiaba.

—Albus odia todo, y espero que sea una etapa –sonrió –nunca tuve hermanos y no los deseo, mucho menos hijos, esposa y todo eso –comentó –para ahorrarme todo este drama innecesario de las familias, pero… la niña en ese lugar te adora, puedo jurarte que eres su persona favorita en el mundo.

— ¿Aun cuando soy un estúpido social?

—Creo que es lo que más ama de ti, eres raro ¡y le encantas! –soltó una risa divertida Ted, haciendo sonreír a James.

—Aun no comprendo ¿por qué odias tanto la idea de tener tu propia familia, Ted?

—Algunas personas no estamos hechas para eso –admitió.

—Eso no explica por qué detestas a tu padre tampoco.

Ted puso una mueca incómoda. —Mi padre era un bastardo, simple como eso, no amas a un bastardo, aunque sea tu padre –golpeó la cabeza de James en jugueteo.

—Dime la verdad.

—Remus Lupin no estaba listo para ser padre –se encogió de hombros.


	20. Egoísta

Ted suspiró cuando la mirada azul del hijo mayor de su padrino se entrecerró, sin comprender, su cabello cambió a un verde claro, no quería hablarlo, pero tampoco era un secreto como tal, incluso sus padrinos lo sabían.

—Encontré una carta en mi onceavo cumpleaños, pensé que era mi carta de Hogwarts, pero no, era de mi padre para mi madre –suspiró –él no me deseaba, en esa carta escribe a detalle todas las razones por las cuales yo no tengo que nacer, como arruinaría la vida de mi madre, la de él, que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse a su lado, incluso le informaba que se uniría a tu padre y tus tíos, a buscar lo que sea que tenían que buscar, porque sería de ayuda, así mi madre podría deshacerse de mí –negó –cuando sabes que eres una persona no deseada en el mundo, bueno, las cosas cambian, y estoy seguro, que soy bastante parecido a ese imbécil, así que –se encogió de hombros.

—Eres una buena persona, veo como tratas a Lily, sin duda serías un buen padre.

—Ella es diferente –observó al interior de la casa –y soy joven, para verla como una hija –rió divertido.

—Aunque demasiado viejo para ella –argumentó serio.

—No la veo de esa manera, James –hizo una mueca de asco –aunque admito, que cuando todo el mundo a mi alrededor pierde sentido, y todo es oscuro, ella es mi patronus.

—Eso suena bien –admitió.

—Dime ¿esa chica es tu patronus?

James observó a su amigo, sin comprender por un momento, y aunque en teoría, cuando ella estaba, todo era bueno, no sentía lo que Ted había descrito con Lily.

—Entonces, amigo, espero que encuentres tu patronus, esa persona que en los momentos más oscuros, te haga sentir que eres más de lo que los demás quieren o esperan de ti, y no necesariamente, tiene que ser un interés amoroso, puedo compartir mi patronus contigo –sonrió.

—Gracias –lo observó.

—En lo que encuentras el tuyo, claro.

Ted golpeó la espalda de James y entró a la casa, dejando al chico un poco pensativo ¿qué tan fácil era encontrar una persona que cumpliera todas esas características para alguien como él?

Entró a la casa de sus padres y fue directo a la ducha, se recostó sobre su cama una vez que salió, estaba un poco agotado, las misiones eran bastante complicadas, no comprendía como su padre se había enamorado de aquella vida, tantos años y seguir haciéndolo, a pesar de que tenía la posibilidad de quedarse en la oficina y solo mandar a los subordinados.

La cena que preparó su padre fue deliciosa, quizás era de lo mejor de estar en casa, a pesar de que los banquetes de Hogwarts eran dignos de la realeza, él prefería la sazón de su padre y su abuela, su madre también cocinaba bien, pero casi no lo hacía.

—Estás por terminar Hogwarts, Jamie –soltó Ginevra, alegre –dime ¿algún regalo en específico que quieras?

—No, mamá, estoy bien, aún falta un año.

—Bueno, entonces es bueno que tengas tiempo para pensar en lo que quieres ¿no?

—Sí –comentó tranquilo y observó a Lily, que charlaba con Teddy.

Una vez que Ted se despidió, y Lily fue enviada a dormir, él fue hasta el despacho de su madre, tocó suavemente y aguardó a que ella le indicara que podía pasar.

—Lamento molestarte, sé que es tarde y…

—Ah, James –la mujer se levantó y lo sujetó de la mano –ya te he dicho que para mí no hay nada más importante que tú y tus hermanos, así que no molestas –restó importancia –me alegra que vinieras, noté que no quisiste pedir nada, por el hecho de que Lily Luna estaba presente, eres muy considerado con ella –acarició su rostro.

James cerró los ojos ante la caricia de su madre, remontándose a cuando era un niño pequeño, y las personas se enojaban con él, porque jamás comprendía las indirectas y siempre hacía literalmente lo que le pedían, su madre era tan comprensiva y cariñosa con él, y sabía que no podía decirle que no quería ser un auror, o ella literalmente hechizaría a su padre, lo sujetaría de la mano y se iría de ahí.

—Dime ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Mamá, ¿es muy egoísta de mi parte si te pido ayuda?

—Claro que no –sonrió dulce –dime, aunque supongo que ya sé lo que pedirás.

—Yo… quiero que me prestes dinero, cuando termine Hogwarts, quiero independizarme, una habitación me será suficiente, no es necesario…

—Tranquilo –lo sujetó de las manos y sonrió –supuse que sería lo primero que harías al salir del colegio, no puedo culparte, la mayoría de los adultos lo hacen, se independizan en cuanto puedan, y no es porque sean egoístas, cariño, tienes que hacer de tu vida…

—Estoy saliendo con una chica –informó –es un año mayor que yo, pero… quiero casarme con ella cuando yo salga del colegio.

Ginny sonrió. —Bien, ten por seguro que tú y tus hermanos tendrán un lugar donde vivir una vez se gradúen, ustedes decidirán si es una casa o un apartamento –lo abrazó fuertemente.

—M—

Scorpius entró al gran comedor bostezando, aunque eso fuese demasiado vulgar para alguien como él, pero desde hacía días, la verdad, era que nada le importaba, su respiración se contuvo y su corazón se aceleró tan deprisa, el grito de emoción de una chica llamó la atención de algunos en el gran comedor.

La mirada gris del chico fue hasta Violet, que se acercaba corriendo en su dirección, pasó junto a él, arrojándose a los brazos de James Sirius Potter, a unos metros a lado de él, que la envolvió con incomodidad a causa de que eran el centro de atención de algunos chismosos, como el rubio.

—Volviste, te extrañé –soltó alegre.

—Hola –saludó.

—No dejaré que vuelvas a irte –soltó alejándose de él –te ves más guapo que nunca –lo besó.

—Gracias, tú luces adorable.

—Lo sé, más al rato, compensaremos tu ausencia ¿de acuerdo?

James asintió. —De acuerdo.

—Te veré en unas horas –lo besó y se alejó.

El rubio lo vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar, le costó más de un largo minuto relajarse, él iba a saludarlo, pero el castaño entró al gran comedor, en dirección a Alex, que estaba sentado a la mesa de Gryffindor, besándose con Audrey McLaggen.

La sonrisa ajena de Potter provocó algo en Scorpius, por alguna razón, se sintió culpable de aquel semblante tan sombrío ¿dónde había estado esas dos semanas? Albus no había parecido notarlo, y preguntar por él, le había parecido fuera de lugar.

Se sentó junto a su mejor amigo y no hizo comentario alguno al respecto, pero su corazón seguía latiendo a un ritmo extraño ¿era necesario ir con Madam Pomfrey?

—Mamá me dio permiso de que pasaras las vacaciones en casa y de ir a tu casa –sonrió alegre.

—Me alegro –admitió honesto, y observó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

¿Qué tanto quería ir a la casa Potter para pasar un rato con su mejor amigo? Tomando en cuenta que en Hogwarts la pasaban juntos casi todo el tiempo.

La sonrisa de James Sirius Potter contestó su pregunta, a pesar de que era dirigida a Audrey, y no era completamente honesta.

El rubio se detuvo a mitad del corredor, James Sirius estaba viendo al muro de piedra, mientras se masajeaba un hombro, siempre estaba dolorido o golpeado, y nunca le decía a nadie, quizás para no preocuparlos ¿tanto pensaba que no valía la pena lo que le pasaba?

Las antorchas a ambos lados del castaño, le hacía tener una presencia más misteriosa y por lo tanto, su atractivo aumentaba, le había costado todo en él admitirlo, pero ahí estaba, dio un paso decidido y se aclaró la garganta, pero el castaño ni se dignó a observarlo.

—Me alegro de encontrarte –murmuró Scorpius, nervioso, jamás había hecho algo como eso, Potter no contestó, lo ignoró, de forma deliberada –lamento mi actitud la última vez.

—Todo está bien –comentó, soltando su hombro, dejando caer su mano a un costado.

—No, no lo está –admitió, avanzando un poco más hasta James.

El chico de ojos azules no contestó, prefirió seguir ignorándolo, por lo cual, Scorpius no comprendió la razón por la cual no se marchaba, posiblemente estaba esperando a Violet, así que mejor darse prisa.

—La verdad, es que quiero decirte algo, aparte de disculparme por mi actitud, lo cierto, es que me gustas.

James se tensó ante la confesión del rubio, apretó la quijada, pero posiblemente se mordió la lengua para no decir algo.

—Me costó bastante admitirlo, pero la verdad, es que mi mal humor respecto a ti, y todo, es por eso, porque me gustas, jamás alguien había logrado que me sintiera así, y… quizás también sea la razón por la cual me estaba castigando de esa forma, me gustas, James.

—Tú a mí no –contestó en un tono seco.

—Eso ya lo sé, estás enamorado de Violet, pero… James –avanzó un paso más, así que logró que el chico lo observara –yo podría… si me dieras una oportunidad, demostrarte que…

—Lo lamento, Scorpius –se giró para darle la cara –pero no me gustas, eres solo un niño y… -La mano del castaño se colocó en el hombro de Scorpius cuando se aventuró a besarlo, jamás lo había visto poner distancia e impedir algo así, pero su actitud y su mirada era fría.

—Dime ¿por lo menos podría ser tu amigo? –Preguntó, con la respiración agitada, y al borde de la desesperación.

—No –retrocedió un paso –tú y yo, no podemos ser amigos, no podemos ser absolutamente nada, voy a serte honesto, pero solo soy amable contigo por mi hermano, pero de otra manera, yo… jamás cruzaría una palabra contigo, no me agradas, jamás me has agradado –lo observó atento, y después de esas palabras, se alejó sin darle importancia.


	21. Resentimiento.

Se quedó quieto, pegado al piso por la actitud de James ¿ese era su verdadero rostro? ¿Realmente siempre había sido capaz de ser un monstruo? Posiblemente era lo que quería ocultar del resto del mundo, por eso realmente no comprendía las normas sociales, las emociones, todo ese tiempo lo había engañado, esa calidez y todo lo que representaban sus creencias, habían sido parte de su acto, y él había sido tan estúpido para creerlo.

Vaya jugada, pero no podía culparlo, no se había comportado de la mejor manera ¿qué había esperado realmente al confesarle sus sentimientos? Que mágicamente o milagrosamente, respondiera que él también, que siempre ha estado enamorado de él desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

No, eso iba demasiado alejado de la realidad, de la personalidad de James, eso no iba, ni en la del chico bueno, dedicado y cálido, menos en el trozo de hielo en el que se había transformado, observó al techo, derrotado, no había forma que alguien como Sirius Potter, amara a alguien como él, eso solo pasaba en los asquerosos cuentos de hadas, y aunque se tratara de uno, él era el villano, destinado a nunca conocer lo que era ser amado por alguien.

Regresó a la sala común de Slytherin, Albus estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, había comenzado a estar más alegre que nunca, pero no quiso preguntar, no estaba de humor, y lo mejor era que cambiara la cara, antes de que lo interrogará al respecto.

—Ya no puedo esperar por las vacaciones –comentó Albus –estoy aburrido, necesito dormir tarde y despertarme a las cinco de la tarde, si me va bien.

—Sí, la verdad es que también quiero ir a casa, ya me aburrió el colegio.

—Lo dices porque no te has metido con ningún chico en un buen tiempo ¿no?

—Sí, es lo más seguro.

Sacó sus cosas y comenzó a hacer sus deberes, era lo mejor para olvidarse del rechazo que el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo le había dado, la espantosa sensación de que posiblemente le hubiese podido dar una oportunidad, si Violet jamás se hubiese fijado en él, pero eso también era su culpa, había sido su idea mandarle cartas a la chica en nombre de James.

Si el castaño tenía esa relación, era gracias a él, y solo a él.

La brillante idea de contarle la verdad a Violet respecto a las cartas y que no había sido Potter quien las había escrito, cruzó por su mente, y estuvo tan convencido de que debería arruinar eso para James.

La realidad lo golpeó cuando su mente comenzó a elaborar su plan de venganza, pero ¿venganza de qué? James simplemente no sentía nada por él, y saliendo o no con Violet, eso jamás cambiaría, tenía que aceptarlo y dejar de hacer estupideces a causa de sus caprichos y por el simple hecho de que podía.

Si esa chica era la felicidad de Sirius, bueno, no le quedaba más que alegrarse porque al menos uno de los dos, estaba con la persona que quería.

—No le va a molestar a tu papá que vaya ¿cierto? –La voz de Albus lo distrajo de sus lúgubres pensamientos.

—No, no le molestará, no te preocupes, ha madurado un poco con el tiempo –restó importancia.

—Ojalá pudiese decir lo mismo de mi padre –suspiró Albus, abatido.

—Que te conviertas en un adulto, no siempre te garantiza que madurarás, ahí está Ted Lupin, sigue siendo un casanova, y dudo que algún día encuentre una mujer, y forme una familia.

—Teddy se unta repelente anti compromiso todas las mañanas y noches, nuestros ojos nunca lo verán casado y con hijos, mucho menos enamorado.

—Algunas personas tienen muy en claro que no son de estar con alguien y están bien con eso, a otros nos cuesta trabajo aceptarlo.

—Bueno, si dejas de irte de chico en chico, mazmorra en mazmorra, posiblemente encuentres al indicado.

—Bueno, si no encuentro un hombre hecho para mí, siempre me queda la opción de seducir a tu hermana, Lily.

—Eso jamás va a ocurrir, es más fácil que Voldemort vuelva y llegue a la cima del poder, a que Lily te acepte como esposo, novio o algo, digo, ella realmente te detesta.

—Cierto ¿no sabes por qué?

—No, nunca ha dicho, lo que respecta a todos en casa, ella es bastante atenta contigo…

—En público, me golpeó en las nueces la última vez que estuve en tu casa, sin que nadie nos viera.

—Al inicio pensé que le gustabas, pero luego dijiste que quien le gusta es Alex, así que no tengo idea, posiblemente James tenga esa información, o Teddy.

—Voy a preguntarles la próxima vez que los vea –comentó pensativo.

Si era que James se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra, pero bueno, en eso era como Lily, era “educado” con los demás presentes, así que posiblemente pudiese contestar su duda.

—M—

James observó a Alex, que estaba bastante tranquilo, hasta donde había entendido, había comenzado a salir con la chica de Slytherin que se le había presentado en el gran comedor, junto a Scorpius.

No se detuvo, su amigo tenía algo que siempre le hacía darse cuenta si algo le pasaba, y no tenía ganas de hablar sobre la confesión de Scorpius, normalmente, no tenía ningún problema en rechazarlos, siempre procuraba no herir los sentimientos de esas personas confundidas ¿cómo alguien podía fijarse en él? Hasta ese día, le sorprendía como Violet se había dado cuenta que existía.

Suspiró, esperaba que con esa actitud y esas palabras, estuviese cumpliendo con lo que Albus le había dicho, aunque en realidad, sólo había mentido un poco en su rechazo a Scorpius, el chico absolutamente no le gustaba, y aunque no hubiese tenido problema con ser su amigo, Albus le había prohibido siquiera mirar a Malfoy, pero para ser contundente y cruel, necesito observarlo.

—Dime ¿qué te pasa? Subiste directamente aquí, ni me saludaste –se quejó Alex.

—No es nada –respondió –es solo que tuve una confesión incomoda, eso es todo.

—Una confesión incomoda ¿quién fue?

—Un niño de cuarto año –murmuró.

—Vaya –se burló –no le digas a Violet, o se pondrá histérica.

—De acuerdo, no le diré.

Ya no dijo nada, dando por terminada la charla, Alex al ver que su amigo realmente no estaba de humor, regreso a la parte de abajo, a continuar con sus deberes.

Esa noche no hizo sus deberes y tampoco bajó al gran comedor a cenar, posiblemente el profesor Smith lo reprendería por brincarse una comida, pero realmente no estaba de humor para nada.

Se quedó dormido en algún punto, esperando a que sus compañeros regresaran a la habitación, despertó a las cinco de la mañana, su estómago estaba gruñendo por el hambre, y fue cuando se arrepintió de haberse brincado la cena.

La punta de su varita se iluminó, observó el plato de comida en su buró y observó en dirección a la cama de su mejor amigo, los ronquidos se escuchaban suaves, nada que ver cuando le roncaba en el oído, cuando compartían la cama en vacaciones, sujetó un trozo de pastel de higo y lo comió apresuradamente.

Cuando Alex se unió a él en el gran comedor, el apetito de James ya estaba saciado, un poco por lo que había comido que no estaba permitido en su dieta y otro tanto por lo que sí, pero Smith tenía que verlo comer lo indicado, o iría directo a su padre, a acusarlo de rebelde, de sabotear todo, solo para irse a la Academia de Leyes.

—Veo que estás de mejor humor –comentó Alex, divertido.

—Sí, todo está muy bien, gracias por la cena –comentó.

—De nada, pensé que no te lo comerías, pero lo hiciste, eres un chico bueno –sonrió.

—Por cierto, Alex, sé que te había pedido que fueras a casa por las vacaciones, pero en esta ocasión, tendré que quitar la oferta.

—Vaya, rompes tu palabra ¿por qué?

—Papá me dijo que me usará en las vacaciones como vigilante en la oficina, para que vaya acostumbrándome al ritmo laboral, así que no estaré en casa.

—No llegarás a dormir, a pesar de… -suspiró –no te preocupes por eso –negó comprensivo.

Alex no discutió, se la pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, alejarse en vacaciones no sería la gran cosa, lo que le había disgustado, era la razón, aunque James no lo había dicho, sabía que en realidad iría de misión.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a Harry Potter llevar a un chico sin entrenamiento básico a una misión real? ¿Acaso quería a su hijo muerto?

—Dime ¿quién se te declaró ayer? –Cuestionó, cambiando de tema, antes de obsesionarse y decirle a James que era un idiota, que desistiera de querer complacer al resto del mundo e hiciera lo que él quisiera.

—Un niño de cuarto año –repitió.

—Sí, pero de todos los niños aquí ¿cuál de todos?

—No recuerdo su nombre, ni su cara, ni su casa –se encogió de hombros –estaba ocupado en cosas más interesantes.

—Vaya, que rudo, nunca habías sido así de despectivo, al referirte a alguien, eres bastante observador, por contradictorio que suene eso con tu personalidad y tu problema de socializar –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, esta vez realmente no me interesaba –comentó.

Alex observó a su alrededor en el gran comedor, buscando una mirada fija en su amigo, con cierto resentimiento por ser rechazado, no encontró a nadie con esas características, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con Scorpius, que veía fijamente a James, que parecía no darse cuenta, por mucho que se esforzara, el chico negó, supuso que al fin había admitido sus sentimientos por James.


	22. Límites.

No había tenido ni un poco de paz desde que le había confesado sus sentimientos a James, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus ojos azules mirándolo como si hubiese perdido la razón, su paranoia había disparado un montón de ideas más, como que en realidad era asco, y el hecho de que Alex lo observara de aquella manera aumentaba la casa embrujada que acababa de construir llena de fantasmas espantosos ¿había arruinado las cosas tanto al confesarse con Sirius?

— ¿Todo bien contigo, Scor?

—Ah, ¿qué? –observó a su mejor amigo.

—Te pusiste transparente y tu expresión cambió, como si estuvieses viendo algo completamente aterrador.

—Ah, no, yo no, no, no es nada, eh, te veré después ¿sí?

Scorpius sujetó sus cosas tan rápido como podía y se alejó, ni siquiera había pasado por su mente que James pudiese comentarle a Albus que se le confesó, y si eso pasaba, sin duda alguna el caos llenaría el colegio.

_“Bueno, con que no salgas que en vez de gustarte mi hermana, te gusta mi hermano, todo bien, llevaría mejor que te enamoraras de Lily, no soportaría que te enamoraras de James”._

Sin duda haberse fijado en James había sido una gran metida de pata ¿por qué él habiendo tanto chico atractivo en el colegio?

_“Claramente dije que no soportaría que te enamoraras de él”._

Avanzó tan rápido con una sola cosa en la mente, la charla que había tenido hacía un tiempo con Albus, y lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no estaba bromeando, aunque también comenzaba a creer que era más fácil conquistar a Lily Luna, que a James Sirius.

Llegó hasta su cama en tiempo récord, aventó sus libros sin prestar mucha atención y salió de ahí, tenía que tomar precauciones, tenía que encontrarlo y pedirle que no fuese a decirle nada a Albus.

Aquella sola idea lo hizo agitarse un poco, a pesar del rechazo, el chico le seguía gustando, no solo eso, tenía todo a favor para estar enamorado de él, recorrió los pasillos con paso apresurado, las clases habían terminado, ya no era prefecto, así que ¿dónde podía estar?

Agregó a Alex a la búsqueda, donde estuviera el chico estaría James, eso era más que seguro, así que observó de un lado a otro, intentando no parecer muy desesperado al respecto.

—Oye ¿dónde está tu novio?

Scorpius se detuvo cuando se encontró con Audrey McLaggen, que frunció el cejo bastante con una mirada enfadada, así que suponía que las cosas con Alexander habían terminado tan rápido como comenzaron, y aunque eso le alegró demasiado, no tenía tiempo para celebrarlo.

—No lo sé, y no me interesa –gruñó enfadada, alejándose.

—Te dije que él era para otra, pero no me hiciste caso –sonrió –pero eso no, dime ¿no lo has visto?

—Sí, y de hecho lo estoy evitando, está en el campo de Quidditch con el amor de su vida.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos un tanto confundido, pero no le prestó mucha atención así que fue en busca de Alex, iba a mitad del camino, cuando comprendió el comentario de Audrey, justo cuando pensó que si James no estaba con él, estaría en la sala común de Gryffindor, que comprendió que ellos dos estaban en el campo, al final estaría a quien buscaba.

Lo vio de inmediato, pero estaba solo, así que se enfadó, tenía la esperanza de poder verlo, aun y con la decepción subió hasta las gradas donde Alex estaba leyendo.

—Oye –lo llamó agitado, había corrido gran parte del camino y no tenía tan buena condición al parecer.

Alex bajó el libro y lo observó con una sonrisa que realmente le parecía irritante, viéndolo bien, no comprendía qué le podía ver Lily, ella que era como una pequeña muñequita, con esos ojos verdes olivos grandes, esa nariz respingada y labios perfectos, en cambio Alex era… Alex.

—Dime ¿seguro que soy a quien buscas? –Se burló.

—No, nadie en su sano juicio.

—Sí, ya lo sé –soltó enfadado levantando el libro para volver a leer.

—Necesito que me digas ¿dónde está James?

—Bueno, Scorpius, James está ocupado en este momento.

—Lo necesito, ahora mismo, tengo que hablar con él sobre…

—Pensé que ya te había dejado claro que no está interesado en ti.

—Te lo dijo –soltó temeroso, si se lo había dicho a Alex, podría decirle a Albus.

—En realidad no, estuve un rato interrogándolo sobre qué era lo que le ocurrió, dijo que había tenido una declaración bastante incómoda, y bueno, no me quiso decir quién, solo dijo que de un niño, y eso es normal, que se le declaren, pero no que se ponga ya sabes, enfadado.

—M—

James observó los dos puñetazos que su profesor le había dado, por fortuna era en el abdomen, se terminó de poner la playera cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, no se giró, el único que podía ser era Alex, que lo había esperado en las gradas mientras él se daba una ducha antes de su “cita” con Violet en la biblioteca.

—Ya voy, no tardé mucho, y no quiero que digas que es solo porque me tengo que ver en quince minutos con Violet.

—Cuánto vapor –se quejó Scorpius –dime ¿eres acaso un dragón, Potter? Una persona normal no podría usar el agua tan caliente.

James se giró cuando la voz del rubio llegó a sus oídos, no sabía qué pensar porque estuviese ahí ¿qué tenía que hacer? Bueno, Albus ya le había dejado claro que no lo quería cerca de su amigo, que no tenía que dirigirle la palabra ni nada, pero ¿qué hacía si era el rubio quien lo buscaba?

—El agua caliente ayuda a relajar los músculos –informó en un tono tranquilo.

—Hay otros métodos para hacerlo, también –el rubio lo observó directamente, ya que había estado evitando hacerlo.

—Sí, lo sé, he leído al respecto sobre algunos…

—Yo no hablaba de eso –sonrió divertido y avanzó hasta James –tengo que hablar contigo.

—Normalmente el que tiene problemas con los aspectos sociales soy yo…

—Sí, por eso sigues desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo –indicó Scorpius.

—Ah –el chico se observó –me estaba cambiando –aclaró –pero no es algo que todos tienen, así que –se encogió de hombros –supongo que no es algo con lo que no estés acostumbrado.

—Eso sonó espantoso –frunció el ceño Scorpius.

—Me disculpo por eso –se giró para ir por sus bóxer.

James se vistió rápidamente, esperaba que cuando se diera media vuelta el rubio ya se hubiese marchado, pero no, seguía ahí, observando a su alrededor, distrayéndose mientras le daba privacidad.

—Bueno, tengo una cita, tengo que irme –se disculpó y avanzó hasta la puerta.

—No, en serio, necesito pedirte algo, ya sé que dijiste que no podemos ser amigos, ni nada, James, y lo comprendo, pero, necesito que no le digas a Albus lo que pasó entre nosotros.

James retrocedió en sus pasos y lo observó confundido ¿lo que pasó entre ellos? Repasó todo en su memoria pero no podía comprender a lo que se refería, cuando prestó más atención, estaba a dos pasos del rubio, así que se alejó otros dos.

—No recuerdo algo que pasara entre nosotros –admitió.

—Sí, me expresé mal, a veces olvido que tienes una mente especial –soltó suspirando –lo que digo, es que por favor, no vayas a comentarle a Albus, que te confesé mi amor.

—Era algo que no pensaba contarle a alguien.

—Ah, perdón, no conté con que te diese pena que me confesara, pero está bien –se burló –entonces ¿puedo contar con que guardarás el hecho que te confesé mi amor en tu basurero mental?

—Scorpius –habló en un tono tranquilo James –no sé si has notado que mi relación con Albus es bastante mala –lo observó –lo digo porque eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y Alex que es mi mejor amigo lo sabe, así que dime ¿crees que le digo cuantas personas se me declaran? –Comentó, en el tono más lógico para James.

—Ah, claro, estoy en una larga lista, perdón, chico popular, sí, sin duda tienes una lista muy grande.

—No tengo una lista –comentó.

—Eres un gran imbécil, dime ¿por qué fui a fijarme en alguien como tú? ¿Es un castigo?

—Yo tengo la misma duda –aceptó –no comprendo ¿por qué te fijaste en mí? –frunció el ceño.

—Dime ¿te has visto en un espejo?

—Sí –aceptó confundido –hace un momento antes de que entraras y…

—Deja esas estupideces, James –lo empujó Scorpius –estoy harto de esta fachada tan de chico inocente y torpe que no comprende, sé que lo haces, que es tu escudo para protegerte, pero ya basta, dices que el niño soy yo, pero tú, tú…

James observó a otro lado tras las palabras de Scorpius, por esas mismas acciones en su contra no comprendía ¿por qué decía que le gustaba? El rubio lo confundía, si las interacciones lo hacían, las actitudes del mejor amigo de su hermano aún más.

—Lamento decepcionarte –comentó –pero tengo una cita con Violet, así que lo lamento, pero tengo que irme y… te lo digo en serio, lo mejor es que te mantengas lejos de mí.

—Ahí está –informó –el James real, el que pone límites, el que no dejas que nadie vea, salvo yo ¿por qué? Dejas que todo el colegio te bese, pero cuando yo lo intento, simplemente me detienes ¿por qué? ¿Tanto me desprecias? –se quejó Scorpius.

—Estoy saliendo con Violet –le recordó –y no sé tú, pero no me parece correcto dejar que tú o quien sea, lo haga.

—Los límites son por eso –soltó sorprendido –si no estuvieses con ella –se acercó a él –dime ¿me dejarías que te besara? –sonrió.


	23. Verdadera Naturaleza.

La cercanía con James le gustaba, estaban a un pequeño paso de distancia, si se aventuraba demasiado rápido, podría tener la oportunidad de completar su cometido, en lugar de eso, James se alejó un paso, girando el rostro, así que Scorpius observó también a la misma dirección.

—Tardaste –dijo la voz de Violet –así que decidí venir aquí, a asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien.

—Lo lamento, no me fije que iba retrasado –comentó tranquilo.

—Sí, ya veo que no estuvo dentro de tu control, así que vamos, cariño –se pegó a él –contesta la pregunta de Malfoy ¿lo dejarías besarte si no estuvieras conmigo? –Sonrió.

—No lo sé –argumentó –no es como que vaya paseando por el colegio dejando que me besaran.

—Voy a rebatir eso –sonrió Violet –dejaste que yo te besara –se acercó a él, deslizando su mano desde su pecho hasta el resorte de sus calzoncillos, mientras besaba el cuello del castaño, él la observó serio.

—Voy a, terminar de vestirme –se alejó de la chica que le sonrió a Scorpius divertida.

—Buen intento, niño, pero, no hay nada que puedas hacer para tenerlo para ti –se encogió de hombros –te seré honesta –avanzó hasta Scorpius –iba a terminarlo hace un tiempo, es aburrido –se encogió de hombros –pero entonces, tú me atacaste con esas flores, y decidí que lo mantendría junto a mí, hasta que me aburra de él –sujetó la túnica de Scorpius y la acomodó –no importa lo mucho que insistas, él no va a dejarme ¿sabes que sus planes son que vayamos a vivir juntos después de Hogwarts? –Scorpius la observó dolido por enterarse de aquello –en realidad él dijo matrimonio, presentarme formalmente a sus padres –suspiró –es un imbécil ¿no lo crees? –Se burló, acercando su rostro al rubio –y voy a ilusionarlo todo lo que pueda, y después lo terminaré, terminando con la información, de que fuiste tú, quien me envió lechuzas en su nombre, sólo para interesarme en él ¿cómo crees que el aburrido y siempre correcto James Sirius Potter tome eso? ¿Crees tener una oportunidad con él después de eso? –Chasqueó la lengua –no lo creo.

—Él no tiene la culpa de lo que yo hice –soltó enfadado.

—No, claro que no –admitió –es un buen perro faldero –admitió –me sirve para muchas cosas, hace mis deberes y el sexo –se mordió el labio –es muy bueno en eso –elevó una ceja –pero es algo que jamás podrás saber, que lástima ser tú –jugó con su cabello –sé que estoy siendo cruel, tomando en cuenta que él tiene razón y tú eres un simple niño consentido, que siempre tiene que obtener todo lo que quiere, pero es momento, que comprendas que no importa la edad que tengas, siempre hay consecuencias a tus actos, y las personas, a veces usaran a las personas que amas para dañarte, es mejor –se encogió de hombros –es algo que debes comprender, al final, tú eres un asqueroso mortífago, como tu padre.

Scorpius la vio alejarse rumbo a James, que estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas, lo besó de una forma apresurada, sólo para provocar los celos más intensos en el rubio, y lo consiguió, se puso furioso.

Pero el problema con Scorpius, es que siempre dirigía su furia a la persona equivocada, jamás a la persona que la provocaba.

—Te veré donde siempre, no tardes, termina tus asuntos aquí ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien, gracias –sonrió.

Violet pasó junto a Scorpius, volvió a sonreírle cínicamente y salió del lugar, Scorpius se giró hasta James.

—No puedo creer que seas tan imbécil como para estar con ella –bufó yendo de nuevo hasta él.

Lo vio fruncir el cejo, como buscando una razón suficiente para justificar su decisión de estar con ella, y soltó la peor de todas.

—Le amo –contestó.

—Ah, le amas –se burló –a veces dudo que puedas sentir algo como eso ¿sabes? Tienes problemas con el entorno social ¿cómo puedes saber que realmente te gusta o la amas? Eres un imbécil al final de cuentas, que siempre hace lo que los demás le dicen, ya sea tu estúpido amigo Alexander o tu padre –gruñó –eso es lo que dice Albus, que eres el títere de tu padre, siempre obedeciendo, nunca teniendo nada propio, todo en tu cabeza son ideas insertadas por los demás, tú no eres nada más que un cascarón, uno muy inútil, ahora comprendo por qué todos te adoran, simplemente careces de personalidad, de chiste, lo único que tienes a favor, es esa cara bonita.

—Albus jamás diría que soy un títere –comentó tranquilo –lo conozco, él me detesta por otras cosas, no por ser un títere.

—Un títere y un robot no tiene mucha diferencia, genio –se burló de él –pero eres un imbécil, no me sorprende que no lo comprendas.

—Gracias por ponerlo en claro –admitió tranquilo –ahora con toda la información que manejas, por favor, aléjate de mí.

El castaño sujetó su costal de ropa sucia y lo echó sobre su hombro, sin darle más importancia al asunto, le dio la espalda, y Scorpius haciendo honor a su apellido lo atacó por la espalda, tomándolo distraído, incluso en lo que lo había transformado, era una criatura completamente adorable, iba a dejarlo así, sin decir nada, pero la furia se esfumó, dejándolo entrar en razón.

**—M—**

  
Alex caminaba de un lado a otro completamente enfurecido, estaba luchando por evitar hechizar a su mejor amigo de nuevo, encontrarlo en el piso de los vestidores de Gryffindor confundido y sin comprender lo que había pasado, era el colmo.

—Ese entrenamiento está...

—Tranquilízate –pidió –estoy bien, siempre estoy bien.

—Sí, un día no será así ¿realmente quieres provocarte la muerte, James?

—Extrañamente, no –aceptó.

—Pues entonces has las cosas, pon un maldito límite.

—Así será mi vida de ahora en adelante, así que –se encogió de hombros –iré con Violet, debe estar enfadada porque tardé demasiado, te veré en la sala común, y tranquilízate un poco –pidió.

Ya estando solo, pudo quejarse, la cabeza le dolía de forma insoportable, podría ir con madame Pomfrey, pero estaba seguro que al igual que los moretones de los golpes, se le quitaría con el tiempo.

—Te tardaste mucho –comentó, extrañamente relajada.

—Sí, lo siento.

—Dime ¿al final lo besaste?

—No –contestó confundido.

—Deberías hacerlo –se encogió de hombros –si de esa forma va a dejar de molestarte, deberías ¿no lo crees?

—No, no creo que sea lo correcto.

—Cariño, no sería que me estuvieses engañando, es un niño, él cree que está enamorado de ti, bueno, solo ve tu hermoso rostro en un espejo, y mírate, el ejercicio te está dejando un buen cuerpo –se encogió de hombros –siempre pasa, además ¿no?

— ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, el cliché más barato y usado –el mejor amigo enamorándose de la hermana de su mejor amigo, o la amiga enamorándose del hermano de su mejor amigo, salvo que el chico es gay, no pudo "enamorarse" de Lily, sino de ti.

—Nunca he leído esa clase de cosas –la observó.

—Sí, lo comprendo, lo que quiero decirte, es que el chico es un desastre, es un niño caprichudo y berrinchudo, acostumbrado a que su padre siempre le de lo que quiere, y no puede tenerte, así que insiste, hasta que te consiga, se aburrirá de ti, y te desechará, así son esos chicos, la muestra son sus claros amantes.

—Es un niño –contestó James, incómodo.

—Claro, pero eso no lo ha detenido de estar con la mitad de la población gay del colegio ¿o sí?

—Eso no es de mi incumbencia –comentó James.

Violet puso los ojos en blanco cuando él le dio la espalda ¿cuánto más sería capaz de soportarlo por molestar a Scorpius Malfoy?

—Por cierto, te traje esto –le dio un caldero de chocolate, haciéndola sonreír.

—Gracias, es mi favorito.

—Lo sé –admitió –y ya que hemos cambiado de tema ¿en qué necesitas ayuda? –abrió su mochila para sacar sus pergaminos.

—Historia de la magia –comentó tranquila.

—Sí, la mayoría se queda dormido en la clase del profesor Binns, no comprendo por qué, si son tan interesantes.

—Sí, lo imagino –negó.

James escuchó atento a Violet hablar sobre lo que ocurría entre sus amigas y sus respectivas parejas, no intervino, solo cuando no comprendía porqué hacían algo, y ella explicaba a grandes rasgos.

Cuando terminaron de sus deberes, cada quien fue a la sala común de sus respectivas casas, Alex estaba sentado a la mesa, con sus material escolar esparcido, refunfuñando completamente histérico.

—Hola ¿te pasa algo?

—Ah, no, solo me gusta jalarme el cabello como loco histérico por placer.

—De acuerdo –asintió.

—Oye, ¿A dónde vas? –Lo reprendió cuando pasó de largo –te estoy diciendo que no encuentro la salida y te marchas.

—La señora gorda está por allá –señaló –y no fue lo que me dijiste.

—Cierto, trae tu trasero aquí y ayúdame un poco ¿quieres?

—De acuerdo.

El castaño se sentó junto a su amigo, no estaba con sus deberes, así que frunció el cejo completamente confundido.

—Esto no es referente a la escuela.

—No, es sobre Audrey –admitió –quiero escribirle una nota, pidiendo disculpas por mi actitud.

—No me has dicho por qué terminaste con ella.

—Porque me gusta otra persona –soltó enfadado en dirección a su amigo –digamos que le dije el otro nombre mientras la besaba.

—Confundir el nombre de una persona es una falta de respeto –admitió el castaño –así que comprendo por qué se enfadó.

—Sí, créeme que lo tengo muy en claro, y quiero disculparme con ella por lo mismo, pero no sé, es un asunto especial.

—Pues entonces deberías hablarlo con ella de frente, una disculpa honesta, como la de Lily, después de comerse mis dulces –sonrió.

**—M—**

  
Scorpius sonrió encantado una vez que se llegó a la casa Potter, las vacaciones habían iniciado una semana atrás, y como siempre, había tenido que ir a la Mansión como mero requisito, había una gran algarabía en el patio, así que salió con una sonrisa socarrona, para no mostrar lo feliz que realmente estaba de estar ahí.

La piscina estaba ocupada por Lily Luna, Ted estaba en una esquina, animándola a nadar más rápido, Alexander estaba en uno de los sillones, leyendo una revista de mantenimiento de escobas, así que sabía lo que escondía, le pareció de mal gusto, ya que la pelirrojita estaba ahí ¿y si la hojeaba por casualidad?

Su mejor amigo no estaba ahí, así que observó un poco más, en busca de James Sirius, estaba en la parte más alejada del jardín, haciendo abdominales ¿en serio? Pudiendo distraerse con los demás, estaba haciendo ejercicio.

—Ah, hola, Scorpius –soltó Teddy, con una sonrisa amable.

—Hola, Teddy ¿y Albus? –Preguntó.

—Arriba, posiblemente orquestando un plan para asesinarnos mientras dormimos –se burló.

—Claro ¿y por qué? –Elevó una ceja.

—Bueno ¿él realmente necesita una razón para planear eso? –Se burló Ted, desviando la vista hasta la pequeña niña, que se había sumergido.

—No, creo que es algo ya común en él, iré a verlo, gracias por la bienvenida.

Scorpius entró a la casa, pero se quedó en un lugar donde pudo permanecer oculto, observando a James, no podía entender la razón por la cual le gustaba tanto ¿por qué? Si era bastante cuadrado y aburrido, tal y como Violet había dicho.

Subió a la habitación de su mejor amigo, que estaba despotricando como siempre, pero iba de un lado a otro, acomodando sus cosas, le sonrió alegre cuando lo vio y se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

—Yo no sé por qué mamá nunca tiene esta discusión con James o Lily –bufó más calmado.

—Porque Lily no ha entrado a Hogwarts y su único amigo por el momento es Edward Lupin, y tu hermano, es un obseso del control, él preferiría arrancarse la cabeza antes de ya sabes, tener tu desorden.

—Como sea, acomoda tus cosas, te veré en el patio ¿sí?

—De acuerdo –aceptó.

A Scorpius ni siquiera le importó como acomodó la ropa, mientras estuviera en un lugar donde pudiera acceder a ella, no le interesaba nada más, cuando todas sus cosas estuvieron afuera, fue hasta el baño, para dejar sus artículos de higiene personal.

—No creo que tengas que hacer eso, James, ya Ginny te dijo que disfrutaras esto como lo que son, tus últimas vacaciones de Hogwarts –comentó Ted.

—Pues tú deberías hacer un poco de ejercicio, dices que lo tuyo es ser un alma libre que conquiste muchas mujeres, pero creo que te has comido todos los chocolates que le prohibieron a Lily, porque estás subiendo de peso.

—Eso no es cierto –soltó ofendido el metamorfomago –mi pequeña Luneta ¿crees que he subido de peso? –Elevó una ceja.

Como siempre, a la única persona a la que se podía acudir por verdades, por duras que fueran, era a la pequeña Lily Luna.

—Pues tu estómago está creciendo –informó –mamá ya me dijo que es imposible que estés embarazado, pero por el tamaño, podrías estarlo –se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es cruel.

—Pues no comas tanto chocolate –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, James, ven aquí, hagamos competencia, dicen que la natación es de los ejercicios más completos, veamos quien da 30 vueltas más rápido ¿qué dices?

—Te equivocas de persona, él es cero competitivo, Ted –comentó Alex.

—Como sea, te ayudará de entrenamiento, y podrás refrescarte un poco, vamos, ven aquí, ayúdame, Luneta.

La niña rió divertida cuando Ted rodeó su pequeña cinturita, pegándola a él y besando su mejilla de forma alegre.

—Ven aquí, Jamie –pidió la niña.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un encantamiento, porque su hermano dejó de hacer lagartijas para ir hasta la piscina, se quitó la playera que estaba sudada, usó su varita para medio lavar su sudor y se arrojó a la piscina.

—Me quedaré en la orilla –informó Lily, quitó los brazos del metamorfo de su cuerpo, rompiendo el abrazo y se sentó en la orilla.

Todos observaron la competencia que iba bastante reñida al inicio, pero al parecer Ted hacía demasiado que no se ejercitaba, así que a la vuelta diez, bajó su ritmo considerablemente, logrando que James se detuviera en la decimoquinta, cuando lo vio desistir de la competencia, aceptó el abrazo y la algarabía por su triunfo.


	24. Algo Bueno.

La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó demasiado, los aplausos a su victoria se unieron los de Malfoy, así que eso le quitó todo el entusiasmo, aquello tendría que ser más que nada una burla, no una verdadera muestra de alegría por su victoria, se alejó incómodo de Ted y nadó hasta la orilla.

—Pero no te vayas, podemos ir por un pastel y festejarte –soltó Ted, aun con ese tono alegre.

—No puedo comerlo –informó en tono tranquilo, tomó la toalla que Alex le ofreció y se secó.

—Ah, vamos ¿en serio llevas esa dieta al calque? –Cuestionó Ted con una sonrisa divertida.

—No hiciste esa pregunta en serio ¿o sí? –Soltó burlesco Albus –el niño que comió estiércol de gallina porque una vez se me ocurrió decirle que lo hiciera.

La risa de todos resonó fuertemente en el patio, recordó aquella vez cuando eran niños, ni siquiera iban a Hogwarts, cuando en un momento de enfado de Albus, le dijo “Sabes qué, come estiércol de gallina”, cuando le pidió disculpas.

—No es gracioso –soltó Alex a su ayuda.

—Vamos, Alex, como anécdota lo es –admitió Ted.

—Bueno, entonces te diré cuando le dije que se perdiera y literalmente se perdió en el Callejón Diagon.

Las risas aumentaron, así que lo único que hizo fue restar importancia a aquello, avanzó hasta el otro lado del patio y comenzó con su rutina de ejercicio, por lo menos podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran las burlas de los demás a sus espaldas, ya que Albus había decidido contarle a todos las cosas estúpidas que hizo siendo un niño, sólo porque su hermano le decía.

Habían sido regaños constantes de su padre para él, por ser tan ingenuo, y peleas constantes entre sus padres porque el _Grandioso Harry Potter,_ creía que le había tocado tener un hijo estúpido.

James apuntó su varita al montón de bolas de billar enfrente de él, que le había dado su padre para ayudarlo a entrenar durante las vacaciones, con la condición de que su abuelo Arthur no se enterara que él las había tomado de su cobertizo.

La primera bola lo golpeó directamente en el rostro cuando escuchó las palabras de Scorpius Malfoy _“Se necesita ser muy estúpido para hacer todo eso, de forma literal, vamos, hasta un idiota entendería la norma básica”._ Después de eso, las demás comenzaron a golpearlo por todos lados, acelerando cada vez más por el hechizo que le puso.

— ¡Jamie! –Escuchó el grito de Lily.

— ¡Lily, no!

James observó sobre su hombro y se agachó para cubrir a la niña, Alex se levantó apresurado, logrando que las bolas de billar dejaran de golpear la espalda de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Están bien? –Preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien –contestó evitando que lo revisara –Lily ¿estás bien?

—Yo sí, no te preocupes ¿pero tú? –Frunció su pequeño ceño, el castaño sonrió restando importancia.

—Debió ser un buen golpe, ya se te puso morado el ojo –comentó Ted, llegando hasta ellos.

—Vaya auror serás, genio –se burló Albus al otro lado, con una sonrisa burlona.

—James ¿en serio estás bien? –Preguntó Alex –te he visto esquivar Bludger, como para que algo así se te salga de control ¿seguro que todo contigo va bien?

—Ya déjame en paz –soltó la pequeña Lily, haciendo que todos voltearan, Scorpius se alejó vencido.

—Vamos a san Mungo –ordenó Ted, pero James se quitó la mano que le puso en el hombro –no te pongas en ese plan ¿quieres? –bufó.

—Estoy bien –contestó.

—Ginevra se pondrá…

—Fue un descuido, se enfadará pero solo por eso –se zafó de Ted y Alex y avanzó hasta el interior de la casa.

Estaba ofuscado, nunca le había gustado tener la atención sobre él, y menos por cosas así, fue hasta el baño, tenía que solucionar eso o realmente se metería en problemas con su padre, por ser tan descuidado, algo serio pudo haberle ocurrido a Lily, no podía descuidarse, él no importaba, pero si esas bolas de billar le hubiesen golpeado a Lily, no se lo perdonaría.

Frunció el ceño cuando se revisó los demás golpes, las marcas eran bastante claras.

—Así que serás auror –la voz de Malfoy lo hizo girarse.

—Sí –contestó tranquilo, bajando su playera, cubriendo los golpes en su torso.

—Con razón te estás poniendo en muy buena forma, normalmente con el uniforme no se nota, pero ahora, sí –se aclaró la garganta.

James ignoró eso, tomó una de los ungüentos que usaba su padre para los golpes y se propuso irse a su habitación, para tener un poco de privacidad, no estaba de humor y con la presencia ahí de Malfoy extrañamente se puso peor.

—No creo que ese ungüento ayude mucho a ocultar el golpe, y todos hemos visto lo morado, así que un hechizo glamur no te ayudará.

—Sólo… por favor, déjame en paz –pidió, el rubio se colocó en la puerta, dispuesto a no dejarlo salir hasta terminar de decir lo que quería.

Los ojos azules de James se posaron en Scorpius, así que el chico se inquietó de más, las palabras se le fueron ¿para qué lo siguió hasta el interior? Ahora realmente no sabía.

—Deberías ir a san Mungo, realmente podría ser…

—Estoy bien, ya lo dije en el patio, ahora, por favor, déjame en paz.

—Es lo único que sabes decir ¿no? Déjame en paz, déjame en paz.

—No sé en qué idioma necesito decirlo para que lo entiendas, déjame en paz, Scorpius, por favor.

El castaño empujó a Scorpius un poco, para poder salir, no quería más problemas, y si Albus los veía hablando, se pondría de un humor que nadie soportaría.

—Nunca voy a dejarte en paz ¿lo entiendes?

James se detuvo a mitad del corredor tras escuchar las palabras del rubio ¿por qué estaba tan empeñado en molestarlo y perseguirlo? Y en ese momento decidió que lo primero que haría después de terminar Hogwarts sería irse de esa casa, no volvería a poner ni un solo pie, para no tener que encontrarse con él.

—Así que ya deja de pedírmelo, jamás voy a dejarte en paz, no hasta que te des cuenta de que…

James regresó hasta Scorpius, se agachó lo suficiente y sus labios se pegaron a los del chico, pudo notar como el rubio se tensaba un instante ante la sorpresa, sus labios se quedaron quietos por completo, hasta que sus manos fueron hasta su playera y lo jaló, el castaño aumentó el beso, mientras sentía una suave caricia en su pecho.

Los ojos grises de Scorpius brillaban intensamente cuando él se alejó, su expresión era tan impasible como siempre, su respiración ni siquiera estaba agitada como la de él, parecía que ni se había alterado, como si solo le hubiese dicho la hora, y no le hubiese besado tan apasionado como jamás lo habían besado, él había tenido diversos intereses sexuales, y ninguno le había provocado tanto como el castaño frente a él, y sabía que nadie podría igualarlo jamás.

—Po-Por-Por qué ¿por qué lo hiciste? –Preguntó sorprendido, con el corazón a mil por hora y la respiración cada vez más agitada.

—Ahora ya puedes dejarme en paz –comentó.

—No lo creo –se burló el rubio –no entiendo cómo funcionan las cosas…

—Para un idiota como yo –habló antes de que Scorpius terminara –Violet lo dijo, que eres un niño encaprichado, que siempre tienes que tener lo que quieres y se te antoja, así que debería besarte, para que el capricho se te quitara y me dejaras en paz.

—Así que ella te pidió que me besaras –comentó enfadado.

—Era lo que querías, ella me dijo que por ella no habría problema, que lo hiciera –repitió.

—Pero sus palabras fueron que me dejaras besarte –le repitió.

James frunció el ceño cuando los labios de Scorpius se pegaron a los de él, lo sujetó de la nuca para llevarlo hasta él, ya que era más bajo que él, pero no por mucha diferencia, se quedó quieto, notando que su aliento olía a regaliz, posiblemente había estado comiendo dulces con Albus antes del incidente, sus labios eran suaves, en comparación del beso que le estaba dando ¿alguien lo había besado con tanto entusiasmo con anterioridad? No que él recordara.

Gruñó un poco de dolor cuando Scorpius lo empujó contra la barda, los golpes previos enviaron una seria punzada aguda de dolor, el rubio se alejó preocupado.

—Lo… lo lamento, olvidé tus golpes –se disculpó.

—Ya déjame en paz.

James entró a su habitación sin ninguna alteración visible, contrario a la de él, se arregló el cabello que se había despeinado y bajó la vista.

—Maldición –bufó.

Entró al baño y se recargó en la puerta, echó la cabeza atrás como cuando James lo besó, había sido la sensación más perfecta sobre el mundo entero, sus labios un poco resecos, su aliento a yerbabuena mezclado con el olor a almizcle de su cuerpo, se mordió el labio, ese chico iba a terminar por volverlo loco, no podía simplemente besarlo tan apasionado como lo hizo y después pedir que lo dejara en paz, eso no iba en el mismo contexto.

¿Por qué de la nada lo quería lejos? No era como que antes le cayera bien, pero por lo menos lo toleraba, ahora ni eso ¿por qué? Cerró los ojos de nuevo, recreando la sensación de James Sirius contra él.

—M—

Scorpius se detuvo cuando vio a James recostado en el pasto, le costó un momento entenderlo, se estaba riendo, pero el encanto de verlo relajado se murió cuando Alex salió debajo de su cuerpo, riendo también, los celos lo invadieron, lo había besado, hacía cinco días atrás, lo había besado y ahora ¿estaba así de cariñoso con Alex?

—Vaya, se animaron a hacer pública su relación –soltó mordaz.

La diversión se murió en el rostro de Alex, que entrecerró los ojos, James negó como todo, restándole importancia a sus comentarios.

—Bueno, si les incomodo en su intimidad, mejor me voy –gruñó.

—Iré a guardar mis cosas –se puso de pie James, dándole la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse –te veré en unos días, mamá dijo que podías quedarte, mi habitación es tu habitación, ya sabes.

—No, no, si tú te vas, lo mejor es que yo también –se encogió de hombros –nos veremos en el colegio.

—Solo serán tres días, Alex, por favor.

—Estoy aquí, eh –se acercó a ellos, sujetando a James del brazo, para llevarlo hasta él.

—Puedes –soltó Alex en un tono enfadado, controlándose un poco antes de continuar –dejar de meterte –terminó más tranquilo.

—La verdad es que puedo, pero no se me da la gana ¿te molesta?

—Ya, Alex, te enviaré una lechuza en cuanto llegue.

Se estrecharon la mano y se golpearon el hombro, James se alejó sin darle una sola mirada a Scorpius y entró a la casa, así que eso dejó a Alex y a él completamente solos en el patio.

—Vaya, Alexander, dime ¿acaso no fue James el nombre que gemiste cuando estabas con Audrey? –Soltó burlesco, para molestarlo.

—Si así fuera –se giró hasta él, acortando el espacio entre los dos y sonriendo enfadado –no es algo que te incumba a ti –lo empujó –me alegra que estemos solos, porque así tendré la oportunidad de hablar contigo respecto a tu actitud para con él.

—No es algo que te incumba –bufó.

—Oh, claro que me incumbe, James es mi mejor amigo, el mejor que alguien pudiese tener –informó –y créeme, si antes abogaba por ti, porque él se fijara en ti, incluso antes de saber que él “te gustaba en serio” ahora haré que mire en cualquier dirección menos en la tuya –bufó.

—Creo que lo quieres para ti ¿no es así? ¿No es por eso que te pones celoso porque esté con Violet? Vamos, Alex, a mí no me engañas, por mucho que veas chicas desnudas, por mucho que te involucres con una cada determinado tiempo, estás enamorado de él, se te nota a kilómetros que estás enamorado de él.

— ¿Por qué te gusta James? –Le preguntó tranquilo –Si yo estuviese enamorado de él, al menos sabría las razones por las que me gusta, y no es su cara bonita y sus ojos de cielo –se encogió de hombros –al menos yo conozco cada aspecto de su vida, pero… ¿tú? –Se burló.

—Ya te dije que no te interesa –lo empujó enfadado, logrando que Alex soltara una carcajada divertida.

—Ni siquiera tú mismo sabes por qué te gusta –negó –él tiene razón, siempre la ha tenido respecto a ti, no eres más que un niño confundido al respecto, no sabes qué te gusta ni cómo te gusta, nada, absolutamente nada, a ti solo te gusta James por su físico ¿miento?

—No tengo por qué contestar tus estupideces, no eres nadie.

—Nunca subestimes la influencia del mejor amigo –se encogió de hombros –y te lo digo en serio, Scorpius Malfoy, si te atreves de nuevo a levantar tu varita contra él, y más por la espalda, te prometo que vas a arrepentirte de haber nacido –le sonrió tranquilo.

—No me intimidas –comentó –tú no sabes nada de mí.

—Sé más de lo que tú sabes de mí, te ofrecí mi amistad, porque en un momento, pensé, estúpidamente, que tú tenías algo bueno, lograste algo que nadie había podido, sin siquiera proponértelo, pero no voy a dejar que vayas por ahí, inyectando tu veneno, y después sacudirte la culpa con que te gusta mucho, con que estás enamorado, porque no te lo creo, tú no sabes lo que es el amor.

—Tú tampoco –soltó a la defensiva Scorpius.

—Ya te lo dije, vuelve siquiera a lastimarlo de nuevo, física o emocionalmente, y yo mismo, me encargaré de ti ¿entendido?

—Recuerda que soy un Malfoy, tú eres un donnadie, asqueroso sangre sucia.

—Azkaban es un lugar en el que estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de mis días, si eso me asegura que ni tú, ni nadie va a dañarlo ¿te queda claro?

Alex pasó empujándolo del hombro, jamás le había visto esa etapa al chico, y no sabía la razón por la cual estaba temblando, una vez que escuchó la voz de James a sus espaldas supo porque el rostro de amenaza de Alex se desvaneció.

—James…

—Voy a estar bien, Alex –pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su mejor amigo –no te preocupes, si me matan, podrás quedarte con mi colección de discos, pero prométeme que los acomodarás como los tengo.

—No es gracioso, sabes que odio que bromees sobre esto –bufó.

—Discúlpame –pidió tranquilo –promete que cuidarás de Lily mientras no estoy –suplicó.

—Descuida, lo haré –aceptó –en serio, procura que no te maten.

—Lo haré, y por favor, deja de retar a mi padre, o ya no te dejará venir a casa conmigo –soltó una risa tranquila.


	25. Refugio.

La vista de Scorpius fue hasta el ceño fruncido de Alex, sin duda había muchas cosas que desconocía sobre esa familia, su mejor amigo era Albus, y él hablaba poco de lo que pasaba en su familia, tenía ese desprecio por James que no comprendía, y aunque se llevaban bien, había cosas que tenía que respetar, admitía que a veces, le gustaría que su amistad fuese tan fuerte y amplia como la de James y Alex, bueno, aunque ahora tenía el presentimiento que tenían algo más que amistad.

—Ahora te ríes –bufó.

—No, no te enfades, lo digo porque me preocupo por que no vendrás conmigo, pero… son las últimas vacaciones, así que da igual, podremos vernos igualmente.

—Mientras tu madre me tolere, creo que estaré bien.

—No vayas a decirle.

Se giró hasta su amigo, con una clara de súplica, pero la cara seria de su interlocutor dejaba en claro que no iba a prometer nada y que posiblemente estaba esperando por ese momento para hacer alguna clase de intervención ¿sobre qué? Solo ellos lo sabían.

—Entonces díselo tú –pidió.

—Cambié de opinión, voy a ser auror, Alex, y es una decisión mía, se lo prometí a papá.

—James, teníamos doce, y tu tío Ron nos estaba contando sus aventuras en el colegio, lo dijiste de la nada, pero desde que te conozco siempre has querido estudiar leyes, y de la nada, solo porque tu papá no te dio tregua a, vas encaminado a eso, no tengo que recordarte, que van dos veces que casi te matan en una misión.

Aquella información enfadó a Scorpius ¿en serio estaba yendo de misión? ¿Aquello no iba en contra del reglamento de los aurores? El castaño ni siquiera había terminado Hogwarts ¿cómo es que estaba yendo ya de misión en misión? Y más, sin entrenamiento previo.

Frunció el cejo cuando recordó que había estado golpeado durante las clases ¿eso era lo que hacía? ¿Practicar? Seguramente, siempre se lo encontraba cerca de la oficina de Smith, tragó saliva, eso le bastó para sentir cierto desprecio por Harry Potter.

Los tres chicos se giraron cuando alguien apareció en el patio, el rubio pensó que sería Harry Potter, pero no, era un chico de máximo unos 26 años, bastante atractivo, le sonrió encantado a James.

—Vaya, Potter, no te va para nada mal el uniforme –sonrió de lado –si sigues así, voy a pedirte para mí –elevó una ceja.

—Si no es que lo matan en esta misión –soltó Alex.

—Yo voy a cuidar de su espalda esta vez –aseguró –conmigo no correrá ningún peligro, te lo aseguro, vamos, Jamie.

—Te veré en unos días, quita esa cara –sonrió.

Scorpius apretó la quijada, sabía que era una forma de tranquilizar a su mejor amigo, pero que ni siquiera estaba confiado de si volvería al terminar la misión.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó Scorpius, haciendo que Alex se girara a él, confundido.

—No comprendo.

—Ya comprendí que solo estás preocupado por él, más no enamorado –se encogió de hombros –y sí, tiene razón, solo soy un niño, pero aunque no entiendo la razón, puedo jurarte que lo amo.

—Eres un niño, Scorpius, atribuyes lo físico al amor, pero no es así, sólo…

—Lo que siento con él, no es algo sencillo de explicar, lo sé, y más por mi edad, soy un chico de 14, lo comprendo, Alex, pero en serio, nadie de todos los chicos provoca lo que él.

—El amor infantil es de las cosas más tiernas y puras, y por lo tanto, no deben contaminarse y profanarse, Scorpius, James es un chico de 17 años, jamás va a verte de esa manera.

—Pero yo quiero que él me vea de esa manera –contestó dolido.

—No importa lo mucho que tú quieras algo, Scorpius, y ponerlo en ese predicamento no es justo –se encogió de hombros –pero al final, tú decides si lo sigues molestando o lo dejas en paz.

—Él tiene que darse cuenta de que no soy un niño.

Alex negó, ofuscado porque no comprendiera. —Eres un niño, él un adulto, y…

Los dos se quedaron quietos cuando la vocecita de Lily llegó a sus oídos, su tono era dulce y cálido, la mirada de Alex fue hasta la niña, así que Scorpius siguió el ejemplo, Ted la llevaba colgada de la cintura, y estaba insistiendo sobre algo.

—Por favor –suplicó ella.

—No puedo cumplir tu capricho, Lily, tus padres me matarán –soltó.

—Ellos no harían eso, te adoran, más que a Albus –sonrió.

—Aun así, no puedes tenerlo, y no te compraré uno.

Scorpius negó con una sonrisa y volteó a continuar su plática con Alex, que veía todavía la escena.

—Mejor ejemplo no pude encontrar –admitió él –que James se fije en ti, sería una clara equivalencia de que Ted Lupin se fije en Lily.

—Yo no soy un niño de 10 años y él uno de 20 –comentó irritado.

—Aun así, sigues siendo un niño y él un adulto, si tanto quieres estar con él, vuelve cuando cumplas los 17.

—Pero, es que… yo le pedí que fuéramos amigos por lo menos, que me permitiera ser su amigo y me dijo que no.

Aquella información ocasionó un ceño fruncido de Alex, el corazón de Scorpius se agitó, todo lo que él sabía, no se lo había dicho James, todo había salido de lo mucho que conocía al castaño para saber qué era lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza.

—Ah, chicos ¿de qué hablan? –Preguntó Teddy.

—De nada –comentó Alex –de nada en específico, para ser honestos.

—Le contaba a Alex, que me gusta James –confesó Scorpius.

El rubio observó al metamorfomago, que se quedó quieto, observándolo completamente sorprendido ¿en serio a esas alturas alguien lo haría pasar por heterosexual? No sabía cómo tomar aquella información.

—Siempre pensé que quien te interesaba era Lily, ya sabes, por toda la insistencia que pones en ella –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ella me cae bien, pero no en ese aspecto, me gustan los chicos.

—Bueno, eso evitará tener que ponerte ciertas reglas cuando estés con ella –se encogió de hombros.

—Te tomas muchas atribuciones que no te corresponden con ella ¿no crees eso? –Elevó una ceja el rubio.

—Sí, lo sé, pero cuando la veo, lo único que puedo ver es a esa pequeña pelirrojita de cinco años que usó una bolsa de lunetas y se las pegó en la cara, arrojó otras cuantas al césped y se proclamó a sí misma como una princesa, la princesa de las lunetas.

Scorpius sonrió encantado ante aquella imagen en su cabeza, le hubiese gustado estar presente en ese momento, así que comprendió porque James solía llamarla princesa luneta, siempre creyó que era por “Luna”.

—Por cierto ¿tienes idea de porqué le caigo tan mal? –Cuestionó el chico a Ted y observó a Alex también.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, nunca le he preguntado y ella nunca lo ha dicho –admitió Ted y observó a Alex –y ¿a ti te ha dicho algo James?

—Tampoco lo sabe, es el secreto mejor guardado de Lily, tomando en cuenta que no puede guardar un secreto cinco minutos –sonrió.

—Cierto –coincidió Teddy –volviendo al tema anterior…

—Que me gusta James –comentó.

—Shhh, cállate, no es algo que puedas ir gritando por ahí –soltó enfadado Ted.

—Ah, perdón, incomodé a tu homofobia –soltó irritado.

—No soy homofóbico, pero no quiero que Albus te escuche, solo Merlín y los súbditos lunetences que yacen en este jardín saben qué podría pasar si se enterara.

—Cierto –admitió el rubio.

—Pero buena elección –admitió el metamorfo –supongo que me ganaste la apuesta, Alex.

—Ah, apostaron sobre eso –frunció el cejo Scorpius.

—Bueno, es un cliché, o te enamoras de tu mejor amigo, o de la hermana de tu mejor amigo –se encogió de hombros Ted –para ponerlo tanto en la ficción, debe salir primero de algún lado –argumentó el chico –pero como ya dije, siempre pensé que sería Lily la elegida.

—De ser heterosexual, podría ser, nunca me he visualizado de esa manera –admitió –no en esta vida, al menos –se burló.

—Sí, es algo normal –admitió Alex –nunca te cuestionas como sería tu vida si te gustase otro género –admitió el chico.

—Pero ahora que me hicieron pensarlo, ser bisexual, para mí, sería el infierno.

—No lo creo, James es bicurioso, y no…

—Bueno, yo lo digo Lily –extendió una mano –James –extendió la otra y comenzó a nivelar, como si fuese una balanza –imposible.

—No puedo ayudarte en eso –argumentó Ted pensativo –ni siquiera si me preguntaras quién es mi no primo/hermano favorito.

El chico se giró cuando vio a Lily salir corriendo de nuevo, estiró los brazos en su dirección, esperando a que fuera hasta él, pero la niña lo ignoró, fue hasta el fondo del jardín y quitó algo de la pérgola y entró corriendo de nuevo.

—El que no puede decidir sobre quién de los dos, es su favorito –se burló Alex.

—Bueno, Lily es una niña –informó –y los niños son ocurrentes y tiernos, James, por el contrario, es un adulto, tengo más charlas serias con él, y no sobre tutús y barnices –admitió el metamorfo.

—Bueno, recuerdo que una vez estaba preguntándote sobre motivos bélicos a lo largo del globo –comentó Alex –no son pláticas de una niña de 8 años, en ese entonces.

—Sí, quería saber si podía conducir a sus súbditos lunetences a la guerra, le dije que no podía atacar a sus muñecas solo porque una le rompió su vestido –observó a Scorpius –te explico, la muñeca se atoró, ella no se dio cuenta, se alejó, se rompió el vestido, así que esa era la razón, ella descubrió que los lunetences son derretidos bajo el sol del mediodía.

—Y luego Albus me pregunta por qué su hermana me parece interesante y genial, a mí no se me hubiese ocurrido algo así cuando niño.

—Aun eres un niño –completó Ted.

—Justo a eso íbamos, vamos Ted, dile ¿andarías con una chica de 14? –Le preguntó Alex.

—Absolutamente no –hizo cara de asco.

—Bueno ¿de 16? –Elevó las cejas.

—Después de Hogwarts, es mi mínimo.

—M—

Habían pasado cinco días desde que James se había ido de misión, y él recordaba solo haber dicho tres, sabía que no había pasado nada malo con él, porque lo único que pasó es que los dejaron al cuidado de Alex los últimos dos días, porque Harry Potter seguía de misión y Ted tenía muchas cosas con la escuela de leyes, así que no podía ir a cuidarlos, creyó que Lily se quejaría pero parecía encantada de tener a Alex pendiente de ella.

El sonido de la aparición en el patio hizo que Lily se pusiera de pie de inmediato, corrió emocionada nombrando a su hermano mayor, así que Alex fue aprisa siguiéndola, igual que Scorpius.

El castaño estaba tranquilo, su mano derecha acariciaba los cabellos de su hermana, limitándose a negar o asentir, dependiendo de la pregunta, pero estaba algo extraño, ya que su mirada evitaba la de su hermana y la de Alex, así que se posó en la de Scorpius.

—Estoy cansado –fue lo único que dijo.

Pasó junto a su hermana y entró en la casa, sin saludar a nadie más, aquello hizo que Alex y Scorpius se observaran el uno al otro, habían hecho una tregua, así que oficialmente, Scorpius tenía dos amigos.

—Iré arriba –informó Alex.

Subió las escaleras corriendo y entró a la habitación sin tocar, su amigo no se había quitado la ropa de auror, ni la pequeña mochila que tenía colgada al hombro, estaba de pie, observando a la nada.

—James –lo nombró Alex, quedándose junto a él –dime ¿qué pasa?

—Solo estoy cansado, y tengo que ordenar…

—Eso no es lo que te tiene así ¿qué pasó?

—Recuerdas al chico ¿no? Al que vino por mí, hace unos días.

—Sí ¿pasó algo malo con él?

—Ayer fue su funeral –observó a Alex –te dije que me cuidaría y que había tomado la decisión propia de ser un auror, pero cuando estaba ahí, fui el cobarde de siempre –aceptó –sin embargo… hice las cosas mal –admitió –él y otros cinco aurores.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con la vista perdida sobre el suelo, Alex se sentó junto a su amigo y lo sujetó del brazo, el trabajo de un auror era complicado y para temerarios, pero sobretodo, para aquellos que deseaban serlo.

James bajó por la tarde al jardín, su hermano y Scorpius jugaban Gobstones, bastante divertidos, así que él se sentó frente a la piscina, no sabía ni cómo se sentía, pero la presión en el pecho era abrumadora, quizás no estaba bien convencido de dedicarse y ser un auror, incluso su padre, después de ese accidente, le había dado la forma para que aplicara a la escuela de leyes.

—La cena está lista, chicos –habló Ginevra Potter, dedicando su mirada a su hijo mayor, que estaba dormido en una de las tumbonas.

—Genial, me moría de hambre –comentó Albus, entrando sin prestar más atención.

La mujer pelirroja avanzó hasta su hijo mayor, se sentó a su lado y acarició suavemente su rostro y le besó la frente, haber ido por él y su esposo a San Mungo había sido fuerte para ella, ahora tenía un miedo doble, y por mucho que amara a su esposo, el terror que tuvo cuando la posibilidad de que James estuviera gravemente herido o muerto, la abrumó más que nada.

—Cariño, ya está lista la cena –susurró suavemente, acariciando su rostro, le sonrió cuando la observó.

—Papá no quiere hablar conmigo, me dio la forma para la escuela de leyes, mamá, yo solo…

—Lo sé, y él lo sabe, no debió presionarte y arrinconarte en una decisión que…

—Yo se lo prometí –informó.

—James, cariño, sin importar que le prometieras que querías ayudarlo en su trabajo…

—Lo descubrí hablando de un caso –informó –me regañó, dijo que no debería espiarlo cuando se trataba de su trabajo, que era peligroso y arriesgado, pero… lo que decían era tan interesante, me gusta el misterio, aunque ciertamente no lo comprendo del todo –se encogió de hombros –así que le ayudé juntando un par de cosas, me divertí pasando tiempo con papá, así que le prometí que me dedicaría a ser auror, para poder pasar tiempo con él.

—Jamie.

La mirada dulce de su madre le hizo sentir más culpable, así que se refugió en sus brazos, como el niño asustado que siempre era, su madre lo era todo para él, era la única persona en el mundo que siempre pensaba en él, que lo apoyaba y nunca lo había hecho sentir un imbécil o dañado de alguna manera.

—Voy a ser auror –informó desde su refugio y el lugar más seguro para él en el mundo, los brazos de su madre –y esta vez no porque papá lo diga o me obligue, sino porque quiero ser un auror, quiero ayudar a las personas, quiero ser alguien bueno –musitó.


	26. Secreto.

James entró al comedor después que su madre, así que Scorpius se tranquilizó, que se quedara dormido en aquel lugar incómodo era algo que consideraba ajeno al chico, así que estaba preocupado, pero le había prometido a Alex que dejaría la intensidad, si quería ser amigo de James, al menos, tenía que actuar como si no le interesara, y dejar de hostigarlo, o le freiría los cables.

—Vaya, James, pensé que los aurores eran más precavidos, pero tú te duermes en el primer lugar que vez y ni te fijas ¿y si te hubiésemos intentado hechizar?

—Los niños pequeños, no pueden hacer magia fuera del colegio –comentó Lily en un tono meloso de niñita fastidiosa, pero con una mirada aguda y afilada a Albus.

—Yo no soy un niño pequeño –gruñó Albus.

—No puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio –batió sus largas pestañas pelirrojas –significa que lo eres.

—Basta, Lily, no pelees con tu hermano –la reprendió su madre.

—Solo los niños pequeños no saben defenderse, mami –sonrió la niña.

—Pues el imbécil a tu lado…

—Basta, Albus –soltó extrañamente enfadada Ginevra.

La mesa se quedó en silencio, James no abrió la boca para nada más, ni siquiera probó bocado alguno y la cena olía y sabía delicioso, tanto que todos repitieron plato, menos Ginevra y James, la primera observaba preocupada a su primogénito, que parecía ausente de todo a su alrededor.

—Yo le ayudo con los trastes, señora Potter –comentó Alex, alegre, o eso pretendió.

—Gracias, Alex, eres un encanto –sonrió, y observó a James.

Scorpius subió las escaleras de la casa Potter siendo jalado por Albus, que estaba enfurecido con Lily Luna por lo que había dicho a la hora de la cena, pero no prestó mucha atención.

Scorpius se quedó sentado en la cama de su mejor amigo, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento lo había dejado solo, el ruido de un golpe y un llanto lo hicieron ponerse de pie, así que salió apresurado de la habitación, la puerta del cuarto de Lily estaba un poco abierta y era quien lloraba.

La abrió preocupado, desvió la vista hasta su mejor amigo, que tenía la respiración agitada y una cara de miedo que no supo distinguir.

—Lily… cállate, no le digas a mamá –soltó asustado.

—Albus ¿qué rayos hiciste? –Cuestionó consternado.

—Nada, no hice nada ¿verdad, Lily?

La niña lo observó desde el suelo, se enjuagó las lágrimas y negó, haciendo que Albus se relajara y saliera de la habitación llevándose a su amigo de ahí.

—Tú tampoco vas a decirle nada a nadie –soltó Albus.

—Pero ¿qué rayos le hiciste a tu hermana? –Bufó.

—Sólo tuve una charla con ella, nada fuera del otro mundo, es una niñita al final de cuentas –arrojó una revista al suelo y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Scorpius restó importancia, si hubiese hecho algo serio, Lily no se hubiese quedado callada, más bien hubiese gritado a todo pulmón lo que le había hecho, como la vez en que Albus se comió su caldero de chocolate y comenzó a gritar por su madre para que castigara el acto imperdonable de su hermano.

Además, sus pensamientos rondaban todos sobre James y su extraño comportamiento, si fuesen amigos, podría ir con él y preguntarle la razón de su conducta, ofrecerse como su guardador de secretos, pero ese era Alex, y dudaba que algún día cambiara.

Cuando Albus comenzó a roncar, aprovechó para salir de la habitación, James estaba recostado sobre el sofá, estaba luchando por dormirse, ya que sus ojos se cerraban pero volvían a abrirse al instante.

—Deberías ir a dormir a tu cama, supongo que es más cómoda.

—No quiero dormir –informó.

—Pues se te están cerrando los ojos.

—Pero no quiero dormir, aunque al final, el cansancio y el agotamiento es algo con lo que el cuerpo no puede luchar, supongo.

Scorpius sonrió, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se había percatado de que era él, y podía jurarlo sobre toda la dinastía Malfoy, su actitud era relajada y serena, como si lo hubiese confundido con Alex, y eso era imperdonable, pero lo dejó pasar por alto, para poder tener esa cercanía.

—Supongo que no podías dormir tampoco.

—Estoy preocupado por ti, eso es todo.

—No te preocupes, ya te lo he dicho.

—Pues entonces quita esa cara, deja eso de que no quieres dormir y sube a descansar.

—Mi padre dice que solo se descansa cuando se muere, y no quiero morirme, aún tengo cosas que hacer, terminar Hogwarts, y aunque no te guste la idea, casarme con Violet.

—Tienes razón, no me agrada la idea –admitió.

—Ella es la chica que tanto te gusta ¿verdad? –Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio –no lo hubiese ni pensado si Derek no me lo hubiese dicho, por eso estás celoso cuando estoy con ella, porque te gusta Violet.

—Te lo diré en un instante, solo… cierra los ojos un minuto.

James obedeció, después de treinta segundos, su cabeza se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, su respiración se volvió uniforme, se veía bastante guapo así, dormido, aunque el Sirius borracho de sueño también le gustó.

Se acercó a él y lo recostó en el sofá, sujetó la manta en el respaldo del otro sofá y lo cobijó, acercó su rostro al de él, dispuesto a besarlo otra vez, no lo recordaría, pero tampoco quería caer tan bajo como para aprovecharse de un chico dormido.

Pasó su mano sobre su rostro, haciendo el cabello que cubría su cara a un lado, se hincó sobre el suelo y se recostó un poco sobre su pecho, los latidos de su corazón eran tranquilos comparados con los de él, que sentía un silbido en las orejas a causa de lo rápido que su respiración y su corazón latía.

Cerró los ojos solo un momento, sino fuese él, si no fuese Scorpius Malfoy, posiblemente no tendría que conformarse con solo imaginarse estando así con él, el resto de sus días.

Iba a alejarse en contra de su voluntad, no quería que alguien lo viera así, la mano de James sujetó la de él, soltó un ligero ronquido, bastante tenue, que se confundía con otros sonidos de la noche, pegó sus labios al dorso de James y se alejó apresurado.

Toda la calma se la llevó consigo, porque cuando se alejó, el rostro del castaño se transformó en una mueca y se incorporó rápidamente, por fortuna, él estaba al pie de la escalera, observó sobre su hombro al agitado chico.

— ¡Kropockul! –Masculló James irritado –me quedé dormido.

Sus ojos azules buscaron a su alrededor, topándose con Scorpius, que lo veía confundido, así que James se puso de pie apresurado, acomodó la manta en el sofá que iba.

—Solo bajé por agua –informó el rubio –ya estabas dormido cuando bajé –mintió.

—Sí –asintió –perdón el espectáculo.

Avanzó hasta el patio y lo vio arrojarse a la piscina, para después salir a la superficie como si nada ¿tanto era su deseo por no dormir?

—M—

James observó a su padre, estaba al otro lado de la mesa, desayunando tranquilamente, las heridas que le había ocasionado se habían borrado casi por completo, pero seguía sin hablarle como normalmente lo hacía.

El chillido de Lily hizo que sus padres sonrieran felices, Albus puso los ojos en blanco, Alex y Scorpius pusieron cara de confusión, la niña entró feliz, mostrando su carta de Hogwarts a todo el que quiso verla.

—Vayamos a comprar lo que necesitas mañana, Lily –comentó su padre, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, papi –sonrió feliz, recargándose en su hermano mayor, para que la viera de nuevo –mira, es mía, esta vez, es mía por completo, no tengo que limitarme a verla un instante, es mía toda mía.

—Ya cállate –soltó Albus –todos aquí hemos recibido ya nuestra carta, eres la última, así que no nos interesa.

—No seas tan rudo con tu hermana, Albus –soltó su padre en un tono serio, pero nada demasiado formal.

Lily no pudo compartir su emoción con nadie más, cuando fueron a la Madriguera, Hugo ya había recibido la suya, así que la emoción solo duró una fracción de segundos y Ted se había limitado a enviarle una nota escueta de felicitaciones, la excusa era que estaba ocupado con la escuela, la oficial, que solo James, Alex y Scorpius sabían, estaba teniendo un romance muy apasionado con una chica, así que no había querido salir de la cama para ir a felicitarla.

—Ven, vamos a jugar –comentó James, poniéndose de pie.

—Pero…

Los ojos olivo de Lily se posaron en los demás, que estaban cada uno en sus cosas, ella había tenido muchas altas expectativas en ese día, todo el mundo la felicitaría y estaría emocionado y feliz porque por fin había recibido su carta, pero tal y como dijo Albus a la niña, como ya todos habían recibido la suya, menos Lily Luna, a nadie en sí le interesaba, era la última nieta en recibirla.

—Deja eso, Alexander y únete a nosotros un rato –soltó James.

El chico iba a protestar, pero la advertencia en el movimiento de cejas de James le hizo ponerse de pie, sumando la cara de tristeza de la niña.

—Tranquila, Lily –sonrió Alex alegre –cuando mi carta llegó a casa, mis padres casi la queman, porque pensaron que era una broma de mal gusto, no les alegró mucho, pero lo aceptaron.

—Tus padres son muggles, como los de tía Hermione ¿cierto? –Preguntó Lily curiosa.

—Así es, soy un sangre sucia –soltó como si nada.

Los adultos se quedaron callados y los observaron con sorpresa, quizás para Alex esas palabras no significaban nada, pero para el resto de sangre puras en ese jardín, era algo prohibido, el disgusto bañó el rostro de Arthur Weasley.

—Esas palabras son prohibidas, chico –soltó indignado.

—Ah, no, tranquilo, señor Weasley –sonrió relajado Alex –le explicaba a Lily, que _yo soy_ un sangre sucia.

—Pues ni siquiera a ti mismo deberías referirte de esa forma.

—Está bien, hace poco me lo han recordado –los ojos de su amigo se posaron en Scorpius y sonrió –y no lo tomo como insulto, porque… bueno, para nosotros, los sangre sucia, hay peores en el mundo muggle, así que no se enoje.

—Aun así, en mi casa y en mi familia, no se puede hacer uso de ese apelativo, a nadie, hemos luchado y peleado en contra de los estereotipos desagradables toda la vida, y se lo dije a mis hijos, y ahora se los digo a mis nietos, tienen prohibido, casarse con una persona sangre pura.

—Lo bueno que tu novia es mestiza, James –se burló Albus divertido.

James prefirió no decir nada sobre el comentario de su hermano, se giró hasta su hermana y sin decirlo, el Accio funcionó, la escoba llegó a su mano un momento después.

—Toma –le sonrió –jugaremos un poco de quidditch, es mi último año en el colegio, y quiero que entres al equipo de la casa a donde seas seleccionada.

—La única casa que puedo ser seleccionada es Gryffindor, James –soltó irritada –sino quedo ahí –observó sobre su hombro a sus demás primos –seré una burla para la familia.

—Pero Albus no es una burla por ser de Slytherin, Lily –comentó Alex.

—Él ya era una burla desde antes –comentó Lily, lógicamente.

—Cierto –admitió el chico.

Las otras dos escobas llegaron hasta los chicos una vez que las llamaron, no era necesario enseñarle a Lily como elevarse, era bastante buena, tenía el mismo talento que sus padres para el deporte, aunque nunca habían sido tan rudos con ella, porque era bastante joven.

Al parecer, la niña se relajó y volvió a ese humor alegre que siempre tenía, así que James pudo sentirse alegre por poder hacer algo bueno por alguien, sin arruinar las cosas magistralmente, como siempre le pasaba cuando intentaba ser bueno.

Su juego llamó la atención de algunos, así que comenzaron a animarlos, James era bastante habilidoso en el juego, a diferencia de Albus, que era demasiado parecido a su padre, o de Lily, que era la mezcla perfecta de sus padres, él era muy similar a su madre, así que su habilidad venía de ella, no de su padre, por eso era un excelente jugador, y aunque quería mucho a su progenitor, adoraba que las personas pensaran en su madre cuando lo veían a él, incluso su cabello castaño claro era un tanto rojizo.

—Aún me pregunto por qué James quiere ser un tonto auror, si puede ser jugador profesional como tía Ginny –bufó Rose –no puedo creerlo.

—Bueno, es un imbécil –soltó Albus –está tan desesperado por parecerse un poco a papá, que tiene que hacer esta clase de cosas, me tiene envidia porque me parezco tanto y él no.

—Pero ¿quién quisiera parecerse a tío Harry? Digo, pudiendo parecerse a tía Ginny –soltó Rose lógicamente –además, él es tan guapo.

—Te sonrojaste –soltó Albus, haciendo que Scorpius viera a la chica.

—No es cierto –bufó.

—Sí, lo hiciste, te recuerdo que es tu primo –argumentó Albus.

—Que sea mi primo no hace que no sepa apreciar lo atractivo que es, la mayoría de los chicos en mi curso…

—A James no le gustan los hombres –soltó Albus –así que diles a esos tipos que pierden su tiempo, sale con Violet ¿recuerdas?

—Dije chicos, porque engloba hombres y mujeres, idiota –bufó Rose -¡Bravo, Jamie! –chilló Rose entusiasta cuando robó la pelota.

Una vez que el juego hubiese terminado, bajó primero de la escoba y ayudó a su hermanita, sujetándola de la cintura y sonriéndole encantado, al parecer, la niña se había olvidado del poco entusiasmo de los demás porque ya fuese una niña grande.

—Te tengo un regalo, pero te lo daré luego –le guiñó un ojo.

—Un regalo ¿por qué? –Preguntó en voz bajita, guardando el secreto.

—Por haber entrado a Hogwarts –le despeinó el cabello.

— ¡Sí! –Se alejó corriendo feliz –James me tiene un regalo por haber entrado a Hogwarts.

El castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja, completamente divertido, no entendía por qué, pero Lily y su madre ayudaban tanto a hacerlo sentir como una persona normal, como alguien que valía la pena.

—Nunca ha podido guardar un secreto –soltó Alex divertido junto a James –entonces ¿por qué nadie sabe porque le desagrada Scor tanto?


	27. Alejado.

Scorpius avanzaba tranquilo junto a su mejor amigo a lo largo de la estación King’s Cross, el famoso primero de septiembre había llegado, la algarabía de la pequeña pelirroja que iba al frente guiada por sus padres lo había puesto de mal humor, aunque al rubio le había pasado lo contrario, Alex y James avanzaban tranquilos frente a ellos, charlando de algo que Scorpius no alcanzaba a escuchar muy bien, así que desistió de intentar enterarse.

—Lo detesto –soltó Albus –odio que papá no mandara a Lily a Ilvermorny –bufó –soportar a James y a Lily al mismo tiempo, será la peor de las torturas, lo único bueno que me ha traído esta espantosa escuela eres tú –palmeó su hombro –eres el mejor amigo que pude esperar en toda mi vida.

—Gracias por eso –admitió alegre.

—Lástima que te vayan los tipos, digo, podríamos conquistar chicas en vacaciones, pero no –negó.

—Bueno, podemos salir, tú conquistas a una chica y yo puedo buscar a un buen chico ¿no?

—Ja –se burló –no me digas que el que no ha nacido hombre que me haga ser fiel, está pensando sentar cabeza a los quince –soltó una risa divertida.

—Bueno, tampoco algo así, pero no voy a correr por los pasillos con uno y con otro, al final, solo tengo quince –admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

La mirada de Scorpius se topó con la espalda un poco más amplia de James Sirius y suspiró, ese verano había sido de mucha ayuda, iba a dejar de ser el chico prepotente, que tenía que tener lo que quería en el momento en que lo quería, había comprendido que ni el castaño ni ningún otro era un objeto, como para tratarlo así.

—Oye –la voz de Alex lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, le otorgó una sonrisa ladina –es el primer viaje de Lily, así que como es costumbre de James, quiere ir en el mismo vagón que ella ¿vienen?

—Conmigo…

—Yo voy –aceptó Scorpius.

—Claro ¿y vas a arruinarle el viaje a Lily? –Cuestionó James.

La pregunta fue tan abierta, que ninguno de los tres supo a quién le había preguntado, pero al final de cuentas, esa actitud fría, era ajena a él.

—Tú arruinaste la mía ¿qué hay de malo que Scorpius venga con nosotros? –Cuestionó Albus, enfadado.

—La ha pasado bastante mal por su culpa, como para todavía forzarla a pasar su primer viaje con él.

—James –soltó Alex, sorprendido.

—Lo lamento, pero es la verdad, pueden irse a otro vagón, y no arruinen las cosas para ella.

El castaño se alejó dejando a los otros tres sin comprender aquella actitud tan fuera de contexto, Alex se encogió de hombros, y siguió su camino hasta su mejor amigo.

—Bastante rudo –soltó Scorpius –antes al menos me defendía de lo mal que me trataba tu hermana.

—Mejor para nosotros, yo no quería ir con ellos, pero ¿qué diablos?

Scorpius buscó entre toda la gente, su padre le había dicho que iría a despedirlo al andén, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era poner un poco de interés en aquel encuentro.

—Aquí estoy –escuchó la voz de su padre a sus espaldas.

El rubio puso mala cara, no porque su padre estuviese ahí, sino que a sus espaldas estaba Violet, suponía que para despedir a James.

—Si no querías que viniera, me lo hubieses dicho –soltó Draco Malfoy.

—No, papá, no es eso, es que a tus espaldas, está una persona que me desagrada, eso es todo –restó importancia.

—Este año es importante, así que espero que puedas prestar más atención a tus clases, y pases tus TIMOs ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, todo bien –le regaló una brillante sonrisa.

—También ten cuidado con los chicos ¿podrías conseguirte alguien decente este año?

Scorpius soltó una risa divertida, a su padre no le había importado su preferencia sexual, cuando se lo confesó, admitió que siempre tuvo sus sospechas al respecto, pero nunca había bromeado o hecho comentario alguno sobre sus gustos, hasta ese momento, suponía que comenzaba a convertirse en un adulto.

Se acercó a él, y saliendo fuera de su comportamiento ordinario, lo abrazó, no era el mejor de los padres, pero tampoco el peor, estaba consciente de que la muerte de su madre había hecho estragos en su personalidad, pero siempre buscaba lo mejor para él.

—Te veré en vacaciones de Navidad, así que por favor, no hagas más planes ¿bien? –Se alejó de su padre.

—Es un trato –aceptó –si quieres, podemos invitar a tu amigo…

—Tengo dos amigos ahora –informó –y uno es un nacido muggle.

—Podemos invitar a tus amigos –comentó, con cierto recelo por lo que le había dicho –y a sus familias, si no quieres pasar las fechas conmigo.

—Ya veremos, no te tortures al respecto ¿bien? –Golpeó el brazo de su padre y sonrió –te veré después, papá.

—Elige bien esta vez ¿lo prometes?

—Lo haré –le guiñó un ojo y avanzó hasta el tren, ya que faltaban escasos dos minutos para poder abordar.

Scorpius agitó su mano en dirección a los señores Potter, con una sonrisa cordial, y después buscó entre la gente a Violet, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, así que se relajó un poco.

—Aquí estás –lo jaló Albus –vamos, o James no nos dejará entrar al vagón –se burló.

Cuando se trataba de molestar a las personas, Albus y él eran unos expertos, y bueno, como James no quería nada con él, podía comportarse como el niño que era, y hacer travesuras era normal en los niños, molestar a los adultos, también.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas cuando entraron al vagón después que el castaño, Alex les sonrió divertido, los ojos azules de James se posaron en ellos, la niña pelirroja frunció el ceño al verlos, pero no pudo decir nada al respecto.

—Y ya traes el uniforme –se burló Albus –eres una exagerada, Lily.

—No es así –negó James, cuando la niña lo observó –yo lo traía incluso antes de salir de casa –admitió.

Scorpius observó a la niña, tenía un peinado bastante impecable y su uniforme sin ninguna arruga, observó la ropa de Sirius Potter, y pudo adivinar quien había preparado a la brillante y bien presentable niña.

—Será el camino más largo de todos –admitió Alex, divertido.

Scorpius inició una charla con Alex, mientras que los hermanos Potter se quedaron en silencio, los tres mirando a diferentes lados, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, quiso soltar una risotada, eran tan parecidos en algunas cosas, y completamente diferentes al mismo tiempo.

—Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco preocupado –admitió Scorpius –este año son los TIMOs, y mi padre me acaba de advertir que tengo que tener unas notas excelentes –bufó –y yo no tengo un mago tenebroso en casa a cual culpar si obtengo solo “Supera las expectativas”, gruñó.

—Bueno, todo depende de qué quieras hacer al finalizar Hogwarts ¿piensas seguir estudiando? –Cuestionó Alex.

—Yo tengo toda mi vida planeada –admitió –pero muchas de las cosas no marchan muy bien desde ahora –aceptó.

—No marchan como planeabas ¿Cómo qué? –Curioseo Alex.

—Bueno, estar con una chica popular y hermosa, es algo que quedará descartado ¿no?

Alex y Albus rieron divertidos, a pesar de que este último no estaba siendo parte de la charla, Lily observó a su hermano mayor, abrazó su brazo y recargó su pequeña cabeza en él.

—Tengo sueño –argumentó.

—Puedes dormir, arreglaré tus desperfectos cuando despiertes, o puedo llevarte por el tren y mostrarlo, para que no te pierdas en el próximo año, que…

—Es solo un tubo, James –se quejó Albus –no hay mucha ciencia en los trenes o en el metro.

—Bueno, si te sales por una salida equivocada, puedes terminar en partes diferentes de la ciudad, el tren como objeto independiente no tiene mucha ciencia, pero las estaciones sin duda pueden ser la peor pesadilla de las personas que no están familiarizadas.

—Vaya –soltó Scorpius –el mundo muggle suena como el infierno.

—A veces, aunque tiene muchas cosas buenas.

Se removió sacó un aparato de su bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo arrojó al rubio, que lo observó consternado.

—Es música muggle –informó –es bastante buena, mi padre me heredó esos gustos, aunque tengo los propios –admitió Alex –te lo presto, no, es más, te lo regalo.

Scorpius observó el aparato detalladamente, completamente sorprendido, no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer precisamente con algo así, presionó uno de los botones y el ruido por las pequeñas tiras comenzó a escucharse.

—Y-Yo ¿no lo he descompuesto? –Levantó la mirada hasta Alex.

—No, mira.

Alex se cambió de asiento, dejando a James y a Lily sentados solos, mientras él comenzaba a explicarle cómo usarlo, el rubio miraba atentamente aquello, era bastante sorprendente.

— ¿Qué te pasa, James? –Preguntó Alex, con una sonrisa divertida.

El castaño tenía mala cara, su amigo no supo si era porque en repetidas ocasiones, había sujetado al rubio de la mano, o por qué razón estaba de malas.

—Te he pedido que me lo regales desde que dijiste que no lo querías –informó.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado –se burló.

Scorpius lo extendió en dirección a James, que se tensó ante el gesto, oficialmente ahora era del rubio, y si lo aceptaba, Albus, que estaba presente, se enfadaría, no importaba cuanto lo quería el chico, no podía aceptarlo, así que se puso de pie, sujetó la mano de su hermanita y avanzó a la puerta del vagón, dejando al chico con la mano estirada.

—Eso es grosero, James, no seas un idiota, te lo está regalando.

Los ojos azules de James se posaron en el aparato, que seguía extendido, los ojos esmeraldas de Albus se oscurecieron un poco en advertencia, así que observó al frente.

—No me importa –soltó en un tono cortante –prefiero una mordida de basilisco que aceptar algo de él.

Lily abrazó a su hermano, más que como consuelo, como muestra de orgullo, avanzó tranquilo con la niña pegada a él.

—Tú nunca te portas así de mal ¿por qué lo hiciste? –Lo observó.

—No me porté mal, solo no acepté su obsequio, como no acepto los que me dan personas que no conozco.

—A él lo conoces, es amigo de Albus –informó.

—Pensé que te caía mal –la observó.

Lily suspiró y se encogió de hombros, como toda respuesta, así que aquello dejó a James curioso, ahora era un buen momento para que ella comenzara a contar las razones que tenía para comportarse así con Malfoy, pero se quedó callada.

—Explícame –pidió más tranquilo –no comprendo qué significa eso.

—Nada, Jamie, a veces, es como no decir nada.

—Ya sé que no dijiste nada, pero ¿por qué el movimiento de los hombros? –Cuestionó.

—No le des importancia a alguien que no la merece, simple como eso.

—Supongo que tienes razón, tan inteligente como siempre, princesa Luneta.

—No me llames así, no en el colegio –pidió –no quiero que todos se burlen de mí porque me llamas así.

—Pero ¿por qué se burlarían de ti? Es un tierno apodo…

—Ya no soy una niña, aunque tú siempre puedes llamarme así, no en el colegio –le sonrió.

—Ahora serás como Albus –comentó serio.

—Yo nunca seré como Albus –contestó, logrando un mohín en su hermano.

—Como lo digas –contestó.

—No, no, no –lo detuvo –yo nunca seré como él ¿por qué lo dices?

—Dices que no, pero al final, vas a terminar avergonzándote de lo estúpido que es tu hermano mayor.

—Tienes las mejores notas en el colegio ¿por qué serías estúpido?

—Por qué lo soy –se encogió de hombros –pero mejor encontremos a la señora del carrito.

Lily observó a su hermano, su semblante había cambiado, era completamente diferente al hermano que veía en vacaciones ¿por qué se comportaba tan alejado de ella? Siempre había pensado que eran tan cercanos, como el moho y las rocas en el bosque.

Avanzó detrás de James, algunas de las chicas de otros cursos lo detenían, le decían que era fabuloso y que ese año se veía más guapo que nunca —y Lily coincidía con ellas—, aun así, la actitud fría y evasiva de su hermano se mantuvo, si todos esos halagos fueran dirigidos a ella, estaría envuelta de una luz brillante y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¿por qué James no reaccionaba a esas adulaciones?

Infló sus mejillas, enfurecida por la nueva faceta que vio en su hermano ¿así era él siempre? ¿Por qué nunca lo había notado?

Las palabras de Scorpius Malfoy resurgieron en su memoria:

_“Lily es una manipuladora, sarcástica y solo se preocupa por ella, nada a su alrededor tiene la misma importancia que ella, ¡Pero qué niña!”_

El camino a Hogwarts fue completamente diferente a lo que hubiese esperado, ni siquiera que Albus y Malfoy intentaran molestarla le había arruinado aquello, como darse cuenta de que nunca había prestado tanta atención a James como ella siempre pensó, ni siquiera porque era su persona favorita en el mundo.

—Lily –la detuvo James.

El tren había llegado a Hogsmeade, casi todos habían bajado ya, solo estaban ellos en ese vagón, el chico sacó un moño un tanto ridículo de su bolsillo de la túnica, y la niña lo notó un poco inseguro.

—Felicidades por entrar a Hogwarts, yo… lo elegí para ti –se encogió de hombros –sino te gusta…

— ¡Me encanta! –Chilló encantada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –lo voy a usar siempre –se giró para que se lo pusiera, así que él sonrió por primera vez como lo hacía cuando estaban en casa y se lo puso; Lily bajó tan orgullosa con su moño en la cabeza e ignoró los comentarios de algunos otros compañeros.


	28. Sorpresa.

Scorpius estiró el cuello cuando vio entrar a los de primer año al gran comedor, ubicó a Lily por el espantoso moño que tenía puesto, ni siquiera comprendió de donde había sacado algo tan espantoso, pero avanzaba tan entera y orgullosa como solo una digna heredera del apellido Potter.

—Pero ¿qué es esa basura que tiene en la cabeza? –Preguntó Albus –voy a tirarle esa porquería en cuanto la tenga cerca, van a burlarse de mí el resto del colegio por su culpa –bufó.

—Sí, es de bastante mal gusto.

La fila comenzó a hacerse más corta, cuando Lily pasó al banco, todos comenzaron a cuchichear, Scorpius no prestó mucha atención a nada, estaba demasiado concentrado pidiendo a Merlín que la colocaran en Slytherin, en realidad, no tenía ni la menor idea de porque ella le caía tan bien, estaba obsesionado con caerle bien a ella, que se esforzaba demasiado, y nunca le funcionaba.

Albus se removió cuando dieron unos minutos más, sin que su hermana fuese colocada en ninguna casa ¿habría algo malo con ella?

— ¡Gryffindor! –Gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

James Sirius y Alex se pusieron de pie a aplaudirle y vitorearla, la niña se arrojó feliz a los brazos de su hermano.

La ceremonia pasó más relajada después de eso, aunque Scorpius estaba un poco decepcionado, siempre había pensado que con el carácter y personalidad, Lily terminaría en Slytherin, y ahí se daría su grandiosa amistad.

Vaya decepción, observó a la mesa de Gryffindor, James Sirius parecía bastante orgulloso de que su hermanita fuese de su casa, y no podía culparlo, él estaría igual de ser al revés.

—Supongo que al final de cuentas, era de esperarse –argumentó Albus.

—El sombrero tardó demasiado, a mí a penas me lo pusieron, ni siquiera sentí que me tocara la cabeza y gritó Slytherin, pasó lo mismo contigo –lo golpeó –pero con ella ¿pasaría con ella lo que te comentó tu padre?

— ¿Qué le dieron a elegir? –Lo observó –Lily hubiese dicho en el primer instante Gryffindor, no quería ser la burla de la familia.

—Es bastante raro –admitió.

La cena fue deliciosa, no se había dado cuanta hambre tenía, hasta que el pollo, el pastel de hígado y todo lo demás aparecieron ante sus ojos.

Se dedicó a comer lo suficiente para satisfacerse, pero al final, terminó comiendo tanto, que sentía que los botones de su camisa saldrían volando en todas direcciones, rompiendo su chaleco.

—No entiendo por qué estaba tan hambriento –se quejó Scorpius.

—Porque no compraste nada en el camino, te quedaste idiotizado por el aparato que te dio Alex, que ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando te hablamos.

—Sí, debió ser eso, aunque, admito que la música muggle no es tan mala, tiene buenas canciones aquí.

—No me interesa la música muggle –informó –somos magos, nuestro mundo está aquí, no con los muggles.

—Nunca pensé que te avergonzaras de las raíces muggles de tu padre.

—El abuelo debió elegir mejor, solo eso –se estiró sobre la mesa por un poco más de pastel de higo.

—Ten en cuenta, que entonces, tú no estarías aquí.

—O quizás sí, pero con la sangre completa, y no a medias tintas.

Scorpius frunció el cejo, nunca se había detenido a pensar mucho en cuánto le importaba a él el estatus de sangre, si había llamado a Alex sangre sucia, había sido por celos, pero solo por eso, nunca antes le había interesado su procedencia, incluso ahora, no le interesaba en absoluto que James Sirius fuese mestizo, tampoco se había interesado en eso cuando se hizo amigo de Albus.

—Vaya –musitó –si fuese un supremacista como mi abuelo, estaría orgulloso de ti por esas palabras, pero… no sería tu amigo –admitió.

—Lo sé, al inicio, creí que serías como tu padre y abuelo, y creí que eso sería lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer que mi padre se arrepintiera el resto de sus días por no haberme dejado ir a Durmstrang, creo que todo mi plan fue la razón por la cual me enviaron a Slytherin y no a Gryffindor, como el resto de mi patética familia, es bueno ser el único en una casa distinta.

—Teddy fue un Hufflepuff –informó Scorpius.

—Ah, no, _ese_ es de tu familia, no de la mía y nunca lo será.

—Bueno, gracias por ilustrarme sobre nuestra amistad –comentó.

—No te ofendas, eso fue al inicio, ahora eres mi mejor amigo, y me alegra que seas quien eres –admitió asintiendo –pero un poco más de maldad Malfoy no te caería mal –lo empujó levemente.

El banquete ya no le supo tan delicioso como al inicio le había sabido, ahora con las razones de Albus del porque se hizo su amigo, siempre había pensado que le había caído bien desde que se lo encontró en el tren y lo invitó a su vagón, vaya sorpresa.

Gran parte de su pastel de higo y el resto de su comida desapareció del plato cuando no se lo terminó, levantó la mirada en dirección de la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily Luna hablaba con una niña a su lado, que parecía bastante interesada en su charla ¿de qué podían hablar? ¿De su título nobiliario como Princesa de Lunetilandia?

Después de un rato, se levantó, seguido de Albus, dispuestos a irse a la sala común de Slytherin, era mejor descansar, mañana iniciaban las clases y no quería estar desvelado, sin embargo, Albus regresó en sus pasos, hasta los Gryffindor.

—Bien hecho, Luneta –soltó en un tono burlesco –entraste a la casa que querías ¿tuviste mucho que suplicarle al sombrero que no te enviara a Hufflepuff? ¿No que amabas tanto a Teddy? ¿Te da vergüenza que sea un Hufflepuff?

—Lo que él quiso decir –interrumpió Scorpius –es que felicidades por entrar a Gryffindor, aunque… cualquier casa habría sido afortunada de tenerte ¿no es así, Albus? –Lo observó.

—No, quise decir lo que quise decir, Lily suplicó por quedar en esta casa de perdedores, porque sería la burla de todos sino ¿verdad?

—Tu no fuiste la burla de la familia, Albus –soltó enfadada la niña.

—Y por cierto –se estiró, jalando el ridículo moño –no sé porque tanto tú como el idiota a tu lado se empeñan en hacerme quedar en ridículo, mira nada más esta cosa espantosa.

Lily se levantó de un salto e intentó arrebatarle el moño, pero la altura de Severus Potter hizo que tuviera que saltar un poco, ocasionando más risas en los presentes.

—Dame mi moño –soltó enfadada.

—Basta los dos –soltó James.

—Ya no eres prefecto para mandarnos –le recordó Albus –así que no te metas ¿no dijiste que dejarías de cuidarla todo el tiempo una vez que entrara a Hogwarts? Cumple tu maldita palabra, solo los niños pequeños no pueden defenderse solos ¿no es así? –Se burló.

Lily retrocedió claramente enfadada, y nadie esperó que hechizara a su propio hermano, primero, no ocurrió nada, pero logró que Albus le regresara el moño, un momento después, unas enormes orejas de conejo aparecieron en su cabeza, un pico de cigüeña y una cola de zorro.

—Vaya, jamás pensé que funcionaría –murmuró Lily.

Albus abrió la boca, para exigirle que revirtiera aquello, pero solo soltó un graznido, los presentes se burlaron más del mediano de los Potter, pero tal y como había exigido, James no intervino, se quedó quieto, con sus ojos azules abiertos ante la sorpresa.

—Revierte el hechizo, Lily –comentó Alex, en un tono autoritario, pero suave.

La niña hizo un mohín y apuntó su varita a su hermano otra vez, y musitó una palabra en un tono aburrido, y todo volvió a la normalidad, menos el ego de Albus Severus Potter.

—Y no vuelvas a tocar mi moño, o te irá peor ¿lo entiendes? –Gruñó.

—M—

Lily avanzaba completamente feliz junto a su hermano mayor, no podía creer que por fin estaba en Hogwarts, había soñado tanto tiempo con eso, por fin podría ver a Alex todo el año, no solo en vacaciones, aunque se deprimió un poco, ya que él y su hermano saldrían al termino de ese año de Hogwarts.

A pesar de eso, estaba dispuesta a disfrutar al máximo el único año que tendría con su hermano favorito en aquel lugar, así que se colgó de su brazo, entusiasmada, sorprendiéndolo, y haciendo que dejara su charla con Alex en el olvido.

—Ah ¿todo bien? –Preguntó.

—Sí, pero dime ¿te gustó mi hechizo? –Sonrió –nunca pensé que funcionaría –aceptó.

—Es bastante ingenioso, pero no debes usarlo en los demás alumnos, si fuese aun prefecto, habría tenido que sancionarte –informó.

—Bueno –admitió todavía contenta.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Lily subió directamente a su dormitorio por orden de James, que se sentó en una de las butacas, cerca de la chimenea.

—Literalmente se puso como una leona con Albus, por un moño ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué?

—La verdad es que no –admitió –se lo regalé en el tren, y dijo que le encantó.

—Ah, debí suponer que tú lo habías comprado y elegido –negó divertido –es bastante feo.

—Ella dijo que le gustó.

—Creo que más que nada, le encantó que tú se lo regalaras y lo eligieras, normalmente me dices a mí o alguien más que te ayude en ese tipo de cosas, y esta vez, tú tomaste la iniciativa, eso es lo que a ella le gustó más.

James frunció el ceño. —Pero, si dices que es feo ¿por qué le gustaría? –observó a Alex.

—Bueno, mucha gente suele decir que no es el regalo, sino la intención con la que se da, y por cierto, no me has dicho la razón de tu mal comportamiento antes de llegar al colegio.

—Yo no he tenido mal comportamiento, solo he dicho lo que ocurriría y no sé si notaste que tuve razón, Lily no estaba para nada feliz de tenerlos en el mismo vagón.

—Es verdad, es normal que tenga esa actitud con Scorpius, pero, ha estado siendo un poco agresiva con Albus desde hace unos días ¿no te ha comentado nada?

—No, al parecer, mis hermanos quieren tener sus propios secretos, no puedo forzarlos a compartirlos conmigo.

—No sé cómo puedes vivir sin esa curiosidad natural en el ser humano.

—Rose una vez me dijo que la curiosidad mató al gato –se encogió de hombros –y es la principal razón por la cual matan a las personas en las películas de terror.

Alex puso los ojos en blanco y negó. —No me sorprende.

Después de un rato, los dos subieron a su dormitorio, como era costumbre después de las vacaciones, James permaneció despierto hasta tarde acomodando sus cosas de manera perfecta y de paso, acomodando el uniforme que su mejor amigo había dejado aventado sobre su baúl, al despertar, sabía que lo escucharía refunfuñar y quejarse de la manía que tenía sobre que todo estuviese en un orden simétrico perfecto.

El gruñido de frustración que escuchó al entrar al dormitorio fue muy bien conocido, lo escuchaba cada año desde que se volvió amigo de Alex, ubicó a su amigo, y le dedicó una sonrisa alegre, que hizo que Alex simplemente negara.

—Lo único que me entusiasma de terminar el colegio, es que cuando despierte, no me toparé con mi ropa doblada y acomodada.

—Puedo ir a tu casa y hacerlo por ti –aceptó.

—La única ropa por la que vas a tener que acostumbrarte, es por la de tu novia, y creo que tendrás mucha que lavar y doblar.

—Lo prefiero así, hay mucha gente que solo guarda la ropa, mal doblada y sin acomodarla por colores.

—Obseso del control –masculló Alex antes de salir del dormitorio para ir a ducharse.

El resto de sus compañeros de habitación hicieron lo mismo, él se quedó solo terminando de arreglarse y detallando su uniforme, quitándole las pelusas y las diminutas arrugas que se le hacían por el uso.

Bajó completamente arreglado, sonrió ampliamente cuando se topó con su hermana Lily, con el cabello bien arreglado y el moño que le regaló, suspiró, si era tan feo como Alex decía, debería dejar de usarlo.

—Buenos días –saludó en un tono tranquilo.

—Hola, Jamie –sonrió la niña –estoy lista para ir contigo al gran comedor –soltó orgullosa.

—De acuerdo ¿no te molesta esperar a Alex?

—Para nada –contestó con un brillo intenso en la mirada.

James pensó que se debía a que era su primer día de clases, algo por lo que había esperado años, para fortuna de la niña, no tuvo que esperar mucho, algo que Alex tenía, era que se duchaba y arreglaba rápido, ya que no le importaban las arrugas en su ropa o las pelusas.

—La verdad, es que estoy emocionado por ti, Lily –admitió Alex –sin duda tengo mis esperanzas puestas en ti, hasta el momento, el marcador está empatado…

—Empatado ¿respecto a qué? –Preguntó la niña.

—Bueno, todos ustedes, o sea, los tres, solo tienen un amigo, Albus a Scorpius, James a mí, y tú a Teddy, tus hermanos no les veo oportunidad a ampliar su mundo de amigos, pero… creo que sin duda tú serás bastante popular.

—Estoy dispuesta a tener muchos amigos aquí –admitió –antes no salía mucho, mis amigos eran mis primos y Ted, pero eso cambiará ahora.

—Así se habla –soltó orgulloso el chico.

Entraron sin más al gran comedor, Lily se sentó junto a James, mientras se servía bastante comida en el plato, contrario a su hermano, y se giró a charlar con los niños a su lado y enfrente cuando comenzaron a charlar sobre quidditch.

—Bueno, se te está cumpliendo el sueño –comentó James.

—Es que la he visto mucho tiempo dependiendo de ti y Ted, que no querría que siguieran las cosas así.

—Bueno, es mi último año en Hogwarts y su primero ¿qué tiene de malo en que se apoye en mí? –lo observó.

—Ah, eres tan, tan dulce –soltó divertido Alex, pellizcando la mejilla de si amigo.

—No me molestaría que siguiera siendo una niña por un poco más –se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, veo que el que depende mucho es otro, Lily siempre será tu hermana, y acudirá a ti cuando tenga problemas, siempre ha sido así, y no veo porque tiene que cambiar.

—Cuando tienes amigos, acudes más a ellos que a tus hermanos.

—Tú lo haces, porque eres el mayor, y Albus es un insoportable adolescente, y Lily una niñita de once, ya verás que nada cambiará, no hay razones para que sea así.

—Pues espero que tu tercer ojo esté en lo cierto –soltó James.


	29. Guía.

Scorpius soltó un pequeño quejido, había olvidado por completo que ese año eran los TIMOs, a pesar de que su padre se lo había recordado en el andén, se las arregló para ser feliz hasta ese día, que la profesora Vector se lo recordó.

Dos semanas le había durado el sueño a lo grande, pero no podía dedicarse a ser un haragán, se había propuesto un trabajo en el ministerio al salir, pero ya no estaba tan convencido de aquello, así que gruñó, aun así tenía que tener buenas notas, era el trato que había hecho con su padre.

No importaba a lo que se dedicara en el futuro, siempre y cuando, sacara las mejores notas, así que estaba destinado a un año de biblioteca y cero de chicos.

Aunque de eso último, se había dado un tiempo libre desde que se le confesó a James, posiblemente tendría que ir buscándose otro camino, uno viable para él, su padre tenía razón, quizás debería mantener una relación sana y…

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Lily, sostenía sus libros pegados al pecho, y un momento después, alguien se los quitó, frunció el cejo cuando vio al niño de segundo año hacerla reír, aquello no le agradó para nada, así que avanzó, hasta quedar a espaldas de la niña.

—Yo… -el niño se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Scorpius.

—Diablos, debería estar orgulloso, ni siquiera yo fui tan rápido en el primer día, pero si necesita ayuda con sus cosas, seré yo quien la lleve –soltó Scorpius.

—Sí, sí –el niño le regresó sus cosas a Lily, que frunció el cejo.

— ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos? –gruñó la niña.

—Le prometí a tu padre que te vigilaría tanto, que sería tu castigo por robar esos dulces de tu hermano –se encogió de hombros –y fue la razón por la que aceptó que vinieras aquí.

—Pues mejor metete en tus asuntos, o pasarás el resto de tus días en el colegio, convertido en rata –bufó la niña y se alejó.

Scorpius soltó una risa divertida, que alcanzó a escuchar Lily, así que apresuró el paso, a esas alturas, si no fuese porque James estaba ahí, le estaría mandando una lechuza a su padre para decirle que siempre sí, quería ir a Ilvermorny.

Scorpius regresó rumbo a su clase, si tenía que sentirse culpable por arruinar el rápido romance de Lily, no ocurría, lo único que le quedaba claro, es que prefería de los hombres más grandes que ella, aunque fuese por un año.

—Ah, pensé que no alcanzarías a llegar ¿coqueteando con un chico?

—Sí, con tu hermano –soltó por inercia en broma, pero aquella respuesta pareció desatar una chispa de furia en su amigo –me topé con tu hermana, Lily –admitió –un niño de segundo curso se estaba ofreciendo a llevar sus cosas, así que me encargué del asunto.

—Eso es rapidez –soltó Albus, pero el rubio notó que seguía de mal humor –te lo dije, no llegará a tercer curso virgen, y posiblemente termine embarazada tan rápido como pueda –negó.

—Deja a tu hermana en paz, respecto a eso –bufó Scorpius –yo empecé a los doce.

—Con chicas ¿no? –Elevó una ceja.

—Bueno, sí, con los chicos apenas fue el año pasado –se encogió de hombros.

—Ya entendí, por eso te cae bien, los promiscuos suelen llevarse bien, en este caso, no tanto, van tras el mismo botín –se burló.

—No lo creo –hizo una mueca –no creo que Lily tenga el mismo interés que yo por un chico en particular.

—Por ahora.

El rubio se quedó callado, no veía a la pequeña pelirroja enamorada de Sirius, aunque ciertamente tenía esa relación con él que a veces iba un poco más allá de lo normal, pero qué iba a saber él, no tenía hermanos, no sabía cómo se sentía querer a uno.

Y en cuanto a él, seguía sin verle el atractivo que Lily claramente veía en Alex, aunque era un tipo agradable y genial, no podía encontrarle algo que le llamara la atención.

Esa tarde, después de clases, Albus decidió que aún tenía tiempo para ir preparándose para los TIMOs, así que se fue con la chica que le gustaba y lo dejó libre para ir a la biblioteca, sonrió cuando se topó con Alex, que tenía el ceño fruncido, observando del libro al pergamino, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, alborotándose el cabello.

—Y yo que pensé que serías de ayuda para mis estudios –se burló, sentándose frente a él.

—Soy hijo de muggles, Scorpius –le recordó –hay muchas cosas que tengo que aprender, y otras que no comprendo, siete años son muy pocos para que me acostumbre a esto.

—Más bien no quieres, hay muchos nacidos muggles que no tienen estos problemas –informó.

—Bueno, mi papá claramente quiere que me quede en su lugar cuando él se jubile –se encogió de hombros –y recibiendo equipaje de turistas en un hotel en el centro de Londres, no creo que sea necesario aprenderme cuanto asfódeo tengo que ponerle a una poción.

—Bueno, eso es lo que quiere tu papá, pero ¿qué es lo que quieres tú? –Cuestionó.

—Yo pensaba poder quedarme el resto de mis días en la casa de los Potter –admitió, acostándose sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

—Bueno, yo no intervengo en eso, no es mi casa ni son mi familia, pero puedo decirle a papá que te de un trabajo cuando salgas de aquí, tiene muchas cosas que hacer, y poco carisma, supongo que puedes ayudarle en eso –admitió serio.

—Sí, yo creo que tu padre me echaría a la calle en la primera oportunidad, como el mío –musitó levantándose y acomodando sus cosas.

La mirada de Scorpius se entrecerró un poco, a pesar de que desde las vacaciones se habían llevado mejor y habían charlado mucho tiempo, aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Scorpius, Alex siempre era tan confiado, seguro de sí mismo, tenía un carácter agradable, así que le sorprendió que su padre quisiera echarlo de casa.

—Olvida que lo oíste –comentó Alex.

—No parece que…

—Bueno, la vida es complicada, y más cuando eres un fenómeno, además, hasta hace unos minutos, James era el único en saber que papá me golpea –se encogió de hombros.

—Así que por eso siempre te lleva a su casa en vacaciones, y por eso te pidió que te quedaras a pesar de que él fue de misión.

—Como dije, es un buen amigo, nunca me ha dicho nada aunque varias veces lo he tirado de la cama –se burló el chico –creo que por eso cambió su cama y la pegó a la barda y pidió el rincón.

La risa de Alex no fue tan ligera y fresca como normalmente era, así que se sintió un poco mal respecto a eso, su relación con su padre no era la mejor, pero al menos jamás lo había maltratado, ni físicamente ni verbal, así que tenía mucha ventaja.

—Distráete un poco, ayúdame con mis deberes de estudios muggles.

—No pensé que un sangre pura, como tú, tomara este tipo de clase –admitió Alex, tomando las cosas del rubio para echarle un vistazo.

—Sí, qué puedo decir, hay un rebelde viviendo dentro de mí.

—Lo noté, solo un Malfoy rebelde se fijaría en un mestizo, al borde de la obsesión, más que fijarse.

—Vamos, Alex, hasta tú haces bromas sobre lo guapo que es ¿cómo es que iba a tener una inmunidad por él?

—No lo sé, teniendo buen gusto, fijándote en Albus –se encogió de hombros divertido.

—Entonces dime, de acuerdo a la apuesta que hiciste con Ted respecto a mí ¿qué hay de ti? –Sonrió –dime ¿Es Albus o es Lily?

Alex frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de Scorpius, y más, por su cara, llena de malicia y diversión.

—M—

James entró a la biblioteca, a pesar de que su padre le había pedido al profesor Smith que terminara con las lecciones extra, él había ido a suplicarle que no, que siguiera enseñándole por favor, y ante su petición, se había vuelto todavía más estricto.

Avanzó agotado hasta la biblioteca, ubicó a Alex solo porque lo vio primero y levantó la mano para que fuese hasta él, se sentó junto a la persona frente a su amigo y tomó su mochila que le extendieron.

—Te ves bastante agotado –murmuró Alex.

—Estoy bien, tengo que ponerme al día con todo esto, o mis EXTASIS saldrán desastrosos y papá se enfadará.

—Creo que ahora lo que quiere es que falles esto, para que no entres a la academia de aurores.

—Sí, las cartas con solicitudes de la Academia de Leyes no han parado desde el funeral –admitió.

—Deberíamos llenar una, con tus calificaciones y tus conocimientos generales, entrarás más rápido que diciendo: _soy hijo de Harry Potter,_ piénsalo, Jamie.

—Ya envié mi solicitud a la academia de aurores, en estos días tengo que recibir respuesta –comenzó a sacar sus cosas.

—Maniático del control –soltó a regañadientes Alex.

—Lo dices porque sigues enfadado porque doble todos tus calzoncillos por tamaño y color ¿no es cierto?

—También –admitió divertido el chico.

James frunció el ceño cuando su amigo extendió un libro en dirección a él, o casi, así que recordó que cuando se sentó, lo hizo junto a otra persona, giró el rostro, para encontrarse con Scorpius Malfoy, que agradablemente, lo ignoró.

—Espero que no te moleste que mi amigo Scorpius se nos una a los estudios, él los TIMOs, nosotros los EXTASIS –le recordó.

—No, no me molesta, es tu amigo, aunque creo que no eres el mejor guía para él –comentó tranquilo.

—Entonces sé el suyo –comentó Alex –bueno, el de los dos, porque yo no entiendo esto –le enseñó en lo que trabajaba.

—Lo vimos en la tercera clase de la primera semana –informó –pero no lo recuerdas, porque estabas dibujando al profesor Binns dentro de una calabaza.

—Ah, recuerdas todo eso, bien, ahora, explícame, o bueno, espera, le explicaré esto a Scor.

James frunció el ceño y se acercó a Scorpius, para poder ver el fragmento del libro que le mostraba, su inconformidad aumentó, si bien Alex estaba mejor desenvuelto que él en el mundo muggle, aquello no le ayudaría para nada el rubio junto a él.

—Esa es tu cara cuando tienes una objeción, ya dime ¿cuál es? –bufó Alex, indignado.

—Es lo mismo que siempre te digo a ti al respecto, Alex, Estudios Muggles es el mundo muggle visto a través de los ojos de magos, no al revés, así que tu síntesis, aunque es correcta, en este caso, no lo es –se encogió de hombros.

—Pues eso explica por qué cuando los magos van al mundo muggle, llevan ropa de los años 30s en pleno dos mil y tantos.

James hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, dándole la razón a su amigo, así que se alejó del rubio y no dijo nada más, si había acudido a Alex era por algo, así que sacó su pesado tomo de herbología y comenzó a leerlo.

—Oye, oye –le habló Alex –dime ¿sobre qué estás leyendo?

—El tema para el reporte de metro y medio sobre las plantas de los pantanos ¿por qué?

—Pero ¿qué eso no era para viernes? –Soltó alarmado.

—Mañana es viernes, Alex –soltó Scorpius.

—Ah, demonios –bufó en voz baja –sin duda voy a quedarme en séptimo año otro año –gruñó.

—Hay mucho material aquí –señaló el libro –el profesor Longbottom me lo prestó de su biblioteca privada ¿quieres echarle un vistazo?

—Lo que necesito es un giratiempo –masculló.

—No te lo recomiendo –se burló Scorpius.

—Te haré un metro veinte –informó James, estirándose por el pergamino de su amigo –supongo que mi pergamino puede ir por primera vez del tamaño que lo piden.

—No –lo detuvo Alex –si el padre de Scorpius va a darme un empleo, tengo que saber al menos lo mínimo del mundo mágico ¿no? Así que iré por unos libros –se levantó.

La mirada de James siguió a su amigo, que iba muy decidido a comenzar a poner más atención y ganas a las tareas, volvió su atención a su libro.

—Gracias, por lo que haces por él –informó James.

—Alex también es mi amigo –comentó a la defensiva, pero se calmó cuando el castaño lo miró, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa, bastante extraña.

—También sé eso –aceptó –por cierto, mi hermana me dijo lo que hiciste esta mañana…

—Bueno, yo…

—Gracias por eso también.

Sin percatarse del sonrojo del rubio a su lado, James jaló el libro más cerca de él y se perdió en su lectura, no más de cinco minutos después, comenzó a hacer su tarea.

—Si no supiera que tu abuela era súper inteligente, realmente creería que eres hijo de tu tía Hermione, James –soltó Alex.

El aludido levantó la cabeza de su pergamino, iba por los dos metros veinte cuando lo interrumpieron, pero la herbología eran de sus cosas favoritas, no por nada había acudido al profesor Longbottom por otro libro que lo dejara más conforme al respecto del tema de estudio.

—Mamá también era una estudiante dedicada –informó.

—Sí, pero se dedicaba más al quidditch que a otra cosa –murmuró Alex –incluso ni porque al igual que tú, es un talento natural, al cual no deben dedicarle mucho esfuerzo y tiempo, deberías ser jugador profesional ¿tú que piensas, Scorpius?

Los ojos azules de James fueron de nuevo al rubio, que tenía un pergamino de un metro a un poco más de la mitad, se encogió de hombros y resopló.

—No sé qué decir al respecto –admitió el rubio.

—Lo que piensas –comentó James.

—Creo que deberías dejar de escucharnos a los demás, y dedicarte a lo que él realmente quieras, sin importar si nos parece o no, a mí, por ejemplo, no me gustaría que fueses auror –lo observó directamente a los ojos –no por que no seas capaz, sino porque la profesión en sí, es bastante arriesgada, hasta para el auror más erudito, pero la decisión, como siempre, es tuya, no de nadie más.

—Sí, ya sé que de ser por ti, lo tendrías en tu casa, amarrado en tu cama y jamás lo dejarías salir ¿me equivoco? –Soltó Alex.

James frunció el cejo, Scorpius se giró apresurado hasta el chico frente a él, con el rostro bastante rojo y un poco nervioso, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—No es cierto –soltó Scorpius apresurado –yo jamás haría eso.

—Qué lástima –sonrió Alex –parece que le gusta la idea.

Los dos se volvieron al castaño, que aunque tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía estar intentando tener una idea clara de aquello.

— ¿Por qué amarrado? –Preguntó confundido.

—Ah, sí, tiene el don para arruinar la diversión con sus preguntas serias –rió Alex –para que no te escapes, genio.

—Ah –asintió, conforme con la respuesta, y se enfocó de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo.


	30. Tiempo Juntos.

La sesión de estudios en la biblioteca había dejado de ser maravillosa para Scorpius, y es que desde que su mejor amigo se había unido a él, James Sirius había decidido apartarse de ellos y colocarse en una mesa alejada de su vista, así que le era imposible espiarlo de vez en vez, como hacía unos días atrás, que se sentaba junto a él, y de vez en cuando, hacía correcciones a sus trabajos.

Ahora, todo lo que tenía era a Albus y a Alex bufando y refunfuñando porque no entendían gran cosa de lo que tenían que estudiar, sí, extrañaba la paz y tranquilidad que James evocaba en el lugar que estuviese.

Esa tarde, por ejemplo, se había puesto a ayudarle a Lily con algunas cosas que no entendía, así que mientras pasaban por los pasillos con un montón de libros cargados por el primogénito Potter, Scorpius pudo distraerse bastante.

—Odio tener una inteligencia por debajo del promedio –bufó Alex.

—Bueno, al menos a ti, te hace tus trabajos el más listo de tu clase ¿no? –Soltó Albus.

—Que me ayude con mis trabajos es muy diferente a que los haga –admitió Alex ofendido.

—Todos sabemos que él hace el trabajo, no te fatigues en negarlo.

Alex frunció el cejo, pero no siguió discutiendo, Scorpius sabía muy bien que daría todo lo que tenía por irse a la mesa de estudio de James, pero hacerlo, era como darle por su lado a Albus, y hacerse ver como que siempre le hacían el trabajo.

—No sé si soy yo, o es por los exámenes, pero este año no se ve tan divertido y fenomenal –argumentó Scorpius.

—Es tu celibato –se burló Albus.

—Más bien, se le llama madurar, yo diría –informó Alex.

—Madurar, no sé si esté listo para algo como eso –admitió.

—Pensé que sí.

La mirada de Alex se posó en algo detrás de Scorpius, así que cuando pasó a su lado, vio a James, con dos pesados ejemplares caminar hasta su mesa, y colocarlos con cuidado.

—No sé si eso sea la clave de todo –suspiró –necesito volver a nacer, y hacerlo en otra piel, en otra familia.

—Eso es ridículo –soltó Albus.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él –admitió Alex –a mí realmente me gustan juntos.

— ¿De qué hablamos? –Cuestionó Albus –o de quién.

—De los porotos y el tocino juntos por la mañana –se encogió de hombros Alex –son buenos juntos.

—Eso es asqueroso, pero supongo que hay a quienes les gusta ¿no? –Se encogió de hombros Albus.

—Es sorprendente que encuentres algo que te guste, con esa actitud siempre, Albus –soltó Alex.

—Es tan raro como encontrar a alguien a quien le gustes ¿no es así? Porque solo te he conocido a Audrey McLaggen –se burló.

—Que tú conocieras –se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es muy conveniente ¿no es así? –Elevó una ceja el moreno.

—Basta, Albus –pidió Scorpius –dime ¿qué más da? Es cierto que la mayoría de las cosas te desagradan, pero eso te hace único, y mi mejor amigo.

La mirada esmeralda de Albus se posó en la de Alex, como si las palabras del rubio le dieran la victoria de algo que nadie estaba consiente, así que el chico mejor ignoró al hermano de su mejor amigo.

—Tengo una idea ¿por qué mejor no le decimos a James que nos explique esto? –Elevó las cejas Scorpius, intentando tentar a la suerte.

—Yo creo que prefiero reprobar todos mis TIMOs –comentó su amigo.

—Bueno, entonces dejémosle esto a la suerte –admitió el rubio.

La mirada gris de Scorpius se topó con su otro amigo, que por un momento se le iluminó la cara, pero frunció los labios, para poder ponerse a leer lo que sea que tenía enfrente; seguía sin comprender la razón por la que Albus realmente detestaba a su hermano a tal grado, que prefería reprobar.

Los días siguieron avanzando realmente lentos para Scorpius, se la pasaba estudiando para sus exámenes, tal y como se lo había prometido a su padre, necesitaba buenas calificaciones, lo único bueno es que en los momentos en los que Albus no estaba con él, podía tener un tiempo con Sirius Potter, claro, siempre con Alex presente, era como el chaperón, sin serlo realmente.

Ese día en particular, les había sugerido estudiar en la torre de astronomía, no habría clase esa noche, así que estarían solos, un lugar tranquilo y que al mismo tiempo, podían hacer el ruido suficiente, sin ser regañados a cada segundo por la señora Pince.

—Fue buena idea venir aquí –admitió Alex.

La mirada de los dos chicos fue hasta el castaño, que se había distraído de su lectura, había cerrado los ojos y dejado que el viento un poco frío meciera sus cabellos castaños en forma de ondas.

—Pareces un cachorro, asomado por la ventana de un vehículo en movimiento –bromeó Alex, logrando un suspiro en su amigo.

—Es tranquilo aquí –informó James –me gusta, pero nunca había tenido una razón verdadera para venir aquí que no fuese a clase.

—Bueno, no se necesita una razón verdadera, solo ganas de admirar el colegio desde su torre más alta.

—La finalidad de la torre se hizo para observar el firmamento, no el suelo –comentó tranquilo, haciendo sonreír a los dos chicos.

—Bueno, hasta el momento, el nombre “Torre de Astronomía”, no lo había dejado muy en claro, Jamie, gracias por aclararlo.

—De nada, me gusta ser de ayuda a veces –admitió tranquilo.

Las antorchas se encendieron después de un rato, así que los chicos pudieron seguir estudiando, con Alex y Scorpius riendo fuertemente e interrumpiendo a James para que les explicara algunas cosas que no entendían.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, es hora de la cena, y Albus comenzará a buscarte, Scor –sugirió Alex.

—Tienes razón, así que… gracias por explicarme esto, James –le sonrió, pero el castaño siguió sumergido en su lectura, así que suspiró –te veré después, Alex, me despides de tu amigo –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo haré –admitió.

Scorpius bajó de la torre y se dirigió al gran comedor, bastante tranquilo y confiado, le agradaban las tardes así, en compañía de James, la mayor parte del tiempo, pensaba en que estaban solo los dos, aunque pasara gran tiempo con Alex, deseaba poder llevarse así de bien con James, poder estar solos en un lugar, sin que lo ignorara la mayoría del tiempo, no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a comportarse así con él.

Bueno, en realidad sí, lo recordaba, la noche que le arrojó las flores que le obsequió, él prometió no volver a cruzar la línea, así que no podía culparlo por aquel comportamiento, si nadie más que él se lo había buscado.

Entró al gran comedor, Albus ya estaba sentado a la mesa de Slytherin, observando a la puerta, como esperando a que apareciera, negó, era demasiado sobreprotector con él.

—Ya, llegaste primero, lo siento.

—Hasta que por fin, no me gusta comer solo.

—Estás en una mesa, llena de chicos, Albus, no estás solo.

—Pero ellos me desagradan en su mayoría y no tengo por qué hablarles y mucho menos contarles mis asuntos.

—Cierto, vamos, cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue?

—M—

James levantó la vista cuando sintió que su amigo ya tenía tiempo observándolo, así que se quedó quieto, esperando a que le dijera lo que fuese que quería, pero al parecer, no tenía mucho que decir, porque seguía ahí, tranquilo.

—Me provocas ansiedad –comentó James –dime ¿por qué me miras así?

—Tengo que decirte que te has estado comportando como un idiota con Scorpius, el chico ha cambiado, para bien, me agrada.

—Es tu amigo –comentó tranquilo –tiene que agradarte, porque no encuentro otra razón por la cual tengo que soportarlo en nuestro tiempo juntos.

—Por que estamos estudiando, eres inteligente y él quiere las mejores notas en sus TIMOs, eres el mejor tutor que pudo encontrar.

—Pues sí, pero no me agrada –soltó irritado.

—A los niños mentirosos se le caen los dientes y les crece la nariz, y no conforme con eso, dejan de tener erecciones.

—Eso no es cierto ¿o sí? –Inclinó la cabeza.

—Así que eres un niño mentiroso –elevó una ceja.

—No, yo no lo soy –se quejó.

—Claramente no, porque tienes toda la dentadura y la nariz de tamaño normal, pero ¿todo bien en la intimidad con Violet?

—Sí –aceptó.

—Bueno, si quieres que las cosas sigan así, dime ¿por qué me mientes sobre que Scor no te cae bien?

—Él no me agrada, pero tampoco me desagrada –admitió.

Alex se inclinó hasta su amigo, acercando sus rostros tanto, que si se resbalaba, terminaría besándolo, frunció el cejo ante la cara inocente de su amigo.

—No te desagrada, vamos por buen camino ¿te gusta aunque sea poquito?

—Ah, vas a comenzar con eso –se alejó, para ponerse de pie –no, Alex, Malfoy no me gusta, que no me desagrade no significa que me gusta.

—Pues la verdad, es que ha comenzado a madurar, me agrada para ti ¿ya te lo había dicho?

—No, y cambiemos de tema.

Alex puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a guardar sus cosas también, los dos bajaron al gran comedor para cenar, la pequeña Lily Luna ya estaba sentada, apartándoles lugar, así que acarició sus cabellos y se sentó, dejándola entre James y él, ya Scorpius le había contado que algunos niños habían estado mostrando demasiado interés en ella.

—Así que ¿cómo va hasta ahora tu primer año, Lily? –Preguntó Alex.

—Va a ser el mejor de todos, sin duda –lo observó encantada, con los ojos olivo brillándole intensamente, en armonía con su sonrisa.

—Con esa sonrisa, sin duda te creo –la mano de Alex acarició la barbilla de la niña y sonrió –bien, cenemos, o nos arrepentiremos en la madrugada.

James asintió, comenzó a servirse lo indicado por Smith, que había cambiado su dieta de nueva cuenta, observó a Lily llenar su plato de la comida más deliciosa, y por un momento la envidió.

—Por cierto, Jamie –soltó la niña, girándose a él –tienes que ponerle un alto a Malfoy –comentó, tensándolo.

—Ah ¿por qué? –Preguntó, evitando mirarla.

—Se la pasa vigilándome por los pasillos entre clases, haciendo comentarios sarcásticos y metiéndose donde nadie lo llama, ya me tiene harta.

—Ah, Lily, bueno, yo… no puedo intervenir respecto a eso, no soy un prefecto –informó.

—Pero eres mi hermano mayor, tienes la autoridad de ponerle un alto, si soy demasiado precoz para tener novio a esta edad o no, no es su asunto –bufó.

—No puedes tener novio a esta edad –soltó Alex, tajante.

—Tú tampoco eres mi hermano –soltó la niña –tú tampoco puedes decirme si puedo o no puedo.

James observó a su amigo, que le indicó que lo dijera él. —No puedes tener novio a esta edad, Lily –repitió, en un tono dudoso.

—Dijiste que ibas a tratarme como una adulta cuando entrara a Hogwarts ¿por qué no lo haces?

—Te trato como una adulta, pero no puedes tener novio a esta edad, es tu primer año, al menos espera al tercero.

—Tercero –musitó –bien, pero esos niños no me gustan, solo son amigos.

—Yo no lo creo –soltó Alex.

—Claro que lo son, o dime ¿tú y mi hermano son novios?

—Lo somos –comentó Alex.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron tan grandes que por un momento, pareció que se le saldrían de las cuencas, observó a su hermano, incrédula, se sentía traicionada, iba a decirle que era un traidor, hasta que escuchó la risa de Alex.

—Claro que no, cabeza de chorlito –soltó el chico, alborotando más los cabellos de Lily –pero ellos no quieren ser tus amigos ¿por qué mejor no te juntas con Hugo y los Scamander?

— ¿Por qué mejor no te juntas tú con ellos? –Cuestionó la niña.

—Porque no son de mi edad –informó Alex.

—Malfoy tampoco, y te juntas con él –habló James.

—Ah, mira, para echar las cosas en cara si sirve tu radar social.

—Eso es caer más bajo –habló Lily seria –pero comprendí tu intención, Alex, no estoy aquí por ti –soltó, con las mejillas rojas, porque una parte sí estaba pegada a su hermano por él, pero no en su mayoría –es el único año que tendré a James en Hogwarts –le recordó –y mi intención era estar a su lado, porque lo amo, es mi hermano favorito, mi persona favorita…

— ¿Más que Ted? –Preguntó Alex.

—Más que Ted, a Ted se lo puede comer un colacuerno, no me importaría, pero a James –negó –pero bueno, voy a dejarlos solos, sin duda es lo que quieres.

James abrió la boca, para decir algo, pero Alex lo detuvo, negó para su amigo, así que se sentó, sin entender ¿por qué no podía seguirla?

—Calma, se enojó conmigo, no contigo, pero es mejor, Lily tiene que aprender a no depender de ti, ni de Ted, ni de nadie, déjala ser la única de ustedes tres capaz de desarrollarse de la mejor forma en el ámbito social ¿no quieres eso para ella?

—Más que nada –admitió, pero su vista fue hasta la puerta del gran comedor, donde había desaparecido Lily, suspiró.

—Es lo mejor, ya me lo agradecerás, cuando sea una chica popular.

—Recuérdame volver a agradecerle a Malfoy, por lo que hace con Lily.

—Invítalo a salir –sugirió, se encogió de hombros cuando su amigo lo observó –es una buena forma de agradecerle al chico.

—No quiero –comentó, y comenzó a comer lo que había puesto en su plato.

James tenía que encontrar la manera de que Alex dejara de insistir con Malfoy, decirle que Albus le había prohibido ser amigo del rubio, era que Scorpius se enterara, y volvería a tener problemas con su hermano, así que era mejor seguir comportándose tal y como su hermano le decía que tenía que hacerlo cuando no tuviese de otra y conviviera con él.

Una vez que terminó con su comida, guardó la de Lily, ya en la sala común, le pediría a una de las niñas de su curso que por favor le llevaran aquello y pudiese comer algo.

—Espero que no estés enojado conmigo por lo que le dije a Lily.

—La que tiene que estar furiosa es ella, creo que si no hubiesen estado los profesores, sin duda te habría lanzado el mismo hechizo que a Albus.

—De la que me libre, ha demostrado ser una bruja habilidosa, mira que lanzar tremendo hechizo contra su hermano sin siquiera haber pisado una aula en Hogwarts primero.

—Eso es cierto –admitió James –que bueno que soy su hermano favorito.

—No te creas, si no le aclaro que no soy tu novio, sí te hubiese hechizado también –rió Alex divertido.


	31. Eternidad.

James levantó la vista cuando alguien se detuvo frente a su escritorio y le estiró un pergamino, frunció el ceño, sin comprender así que tomó el papel para leerlo, era una solicitud para revisar una propiedad, así que era su deber ir a revisarlo, asintió para el chico que se alejó sin decir algo.

Él y otros tres aurores más se alistaron y fueron hasta el atrio, para usar la chimenea directamente al lugar que tenían que revisar, sin perder más tiempo.

El lugar donde salió era bastante amplio, era una residencia elegante que nunca había visto, pero no presto mucha atención, era el último en llegar, así que se dirigieron al lugar de quién pidió aquello, siguiendo al elfo doméstico; los aurores se detuvieron cuando escucharon una fuerte discusión, se miraron entre sí, menos James, que seguía con cara tranquila, viendo la decoración.

—Lo lamentamos, no era nuestra intención interrumpir su charla –soltó Alfred.

—Descuida –comentó la voz de un hombre –el elfo los llevara.

James siguió al elfo y no prestó mucha atención a las personas peleando.

Una vez que los aurores se fueron, Scorpius observó a su padre, que estaba tan tranquilo, que parecía que no habían estado discutiendo, así que bufó enfadado.

—Quita ese mal humor –informó Draco.

—Estoy a nada de tener 17, creo que deberías tratarme como un adulto, no como un niño.

—Vas por la vida comportándote como un niño, Scorpius ¿cómo alguien va a tomarte en serio?

—Eres mi padre, tú deberías tomarme en serio por lo menos.

—Entonces, si no quieres algo estable, por lo menos no vayas por la vida como si no supieras lo que quieres.

—Sé lo que quiero, pero no creo que te guste la respuesta a eso, o quien me gusta para pasar el resto de mis días.

—No tiene que gustarme a mí, hijo, tiene que gustarte a ti, porque eres quien va a compartir su vida con esa persona y…

Los dos Malfoy se quedaron callados cuando alguien se detuvo a su lado, Scorpius desvió la vista por primera vez al lado correcto, topándose con James Potter, su corazón se aceleró de inmediato, hacía casi dos años que no lo veía, estaba bastante cambiado, su cabello castaño estaba casi rubio y sus ojos seguían tan azules, que podría ahogarse en ellos el resto de su vida.

—Lo lamento, pero mis compañeros y yo, no hemos encontrado nada, señor Malfoy.

—Comprendo –asintió, y observó de reojo a su hijo, y negó –supongo que mi hijo podría guiarte a la otra parte de la mansión, a veces aparece en aquella ala.

—Pero…

—Vamos, Scorpius, guía al hermano de tu mejor amigo, está aquí por trabajo, no por otra cosa.

—Bien, todo para que tu fiesta salga como quieres –bufó enfadado –sígueme, Potter.

—Y sé un poco más cortés, no te caería mal.

El primogénito Potter se disculpó con Draco y siguió a Scorpius sin protestar en absoluto, caminaron por el lugar en silencio un rato, hasta que entraron a una habitación, el rubio cerró la puerta tras James.

El lugar tenía una aroma peculiar, pero James no podía lograr relacionarla con nada, sin embargo le gustó bastante, tanto que se dedicó a olfatear, sin notar que el rubio a su lado frunció el ceño.

—Soló es mi colonia, Potter, si huele tan mal…

—Yo no dije eso –contestó, observándolo.

—Bien, puedes buscar en mi closet, ahí encontraras todo, menos a mí –avanzó hasta el banco a los pies de la cama y se sentó, despreocupado.

James tuvo que mirar a otro lado, la cama estaba revuelta con un montón de pergaminos y libros, si seguía prestando atención a eso, no se marcharía hasta acomodar todo.

—No creo que lo encuentres ahí, mi padre pudo hacerse cargo él solo de ese boggart, pero con este van cinco que entran a la mansión en un relativo corto tiempo, así que decidió llamarlos a ustedes.

—No te preocupes, nosotros lo capturaremos.

Scorpius soltó una risa divertida, logrando que James lo observará. —No tengo miedo, Potter, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, y aunque te creo bastante capaz de atraparlo, no lo hagas porque piensas que soy un niño asustadizo.

—No lo hago por eso –respondió –es mi trabajo, me pagan por ello.

— ¿Te pagan por entrar a mi habitación? –Elevó una ceja, divertido.

—No precisamente, me pagan por…

—Sí, lo comprendí –lo interrumpió –pero vamos, cuéntame ¿cómo vas con la fabulosa Violet? ¿Ya te casaste con ella?

—No –contestó como todo.

Scorpius prestó atención cuando el chico se quitó la túnica estilo gabardina, dejando a la vista el uniforme de Auror, bastante ceñido al cuerpo del chico, que observó a su alrededor.

— ¿Te molesta si pongo esto en tu cama? –señaló la túnica.

—Para nada.

—Gracias.

Scorpius sonrió al verlo rebuscar en los bolsillos y después colocarla perfectamente en la cama, sacó su varita y cerró las cortinas, dejando la habitación a media luz, si tan solo aquello fuese por algo romántico, pensó Scorpius, y no por un maldito boggart, todo sería mejor.

No duró mucho la caza, escuchó el broche del pequeño cofre que sacó de su bolsillo, y las cortinas se abrieron de inmediato.

—Bonito tono de cabello, por cierto, te va el rubio.

—Es por trabajo –respondió –aunque Alex dijo que seguramente quería copiar tu estilo, no es así –aclaró.

—Me molestaría, sino lucieras tan atractivo.

Scorpius lo miró con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro y avanzó hasta él, hasta acorralarlo.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Potter, pero te has puesto más guapo, y como dice ese viejo sabio, _It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you, there's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_.

James bajó la vista hasta el rubio, sin duda había pasado tiempo, porque estaba más alto de lo que recordaba, y sus facciones había dejado de ser las de un niño, ahora era un chico de casi diecisiete años.

—Si aún no te has casado con ella, significa que tengo oportunidad todavía –sonrió.

—Ella no ha querido casarse conmigo –respondió.

—Lo siento por ti, porque sé que la amas, pero… Yo soy feliz de que no quiera hacerlo, en serio, si fuese ella, te ataría a mí y jamás te dejaría ir –se acercó más a él –solo me has besado una vez, y mira lo que has logrado, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado y aún sigo atado a ti? –los labios de Scorpius estaban a medio centímetro de los de James, que no se movió en absoluto – _I need your love, can't give it up, I need your love, love me just a little and I will give you my life, throw your arms around me, shelter me like a child, be my direction, throw myself at your feet, give me something in return for what you've done to me, I need your love_ –canturreó, sus labios se pegaron un solo instante, ya que el elfo apareció en la habitación.

Scorpius se alejó resignado y soltó un suspiro, sin importar la pequeña fracción de segundo que volvió a besarlo aumentó su necesidad de él, pero no insistió, no iba a recaer en viejos hábitos.

  
—Lamento interrumpir, amo Malfoy, pero los otros aurores buscan al joven Potter.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, en un momento iremos con los demás.

El elfo desapareció, James se removió un poco incómodo ante lo que había pasado, fue hasta su túnica y se la colocó, tomó el baúl bajo el brazo y observó al rubio de nuevo, éste le sonrió divertido y movió la cabeza negativamente, una risa divertida escapó de su garganta.

—En serio, cada que te veo me lo pregunto ¿por qué me enamore de ti? Supongo que como dice Alex, lo más lógico es por tu cara de ángel y tus ojos de cielo, pero comienzo a entenderlo, me gusta tu físico, sí, pero tú, esa personalidad complicada de entender, todo el cielo que oculta tu mirada, es lo que me encanta de ti, por favor, solo… Alguna vez, en otra vida, o en otro universo, déjame ser yo, quien descubra todo lo que ocultas, déjame ser quien cure todas las heridas que tienes miedo de sanar y prefieres ocultar.

James se quedó quieto ante las palabras del rubio, lo observó sorprendido y le tomó un instante seguirlo fuera de su habitación, sin duda había madurado bastante en ese tiempo, avanzaron hasta el lugar donde había aparecido, pero antes de unirse a los demás, lo sujetó del hombro.

Sus miradas se encontraron otra vez, había algo distinto en los ojos azules de James, un brillo en su mirada que no logró distinguir, quizás jamás lo haría, era un misterio, que se alejaba de él tan aprisa que ni siquiera con toda la magia que su sangre pura le otorgaba, sería capaz de alcanzarlo.

  
—Espero que el chico con quien decidas pasar el resto de tus días, te corresponda de esa forma, y con toda la intensidad, perdón, pero no puedo ser yo –se disculpó y avanzó hasta sus compañeros.

—Vaya, Potter, nos sorprendes, cada día mejoras más y más, sin duda no te equivocaste de carrera.

—Es un Potter –soltó Scorpius –es obvio que hará un trabajo excepcional, y más él, que lo único que lo detiene, es la incomodidad que le ocasiona ser elogiado por los demás.

—Ah, olvide que él, es el amiguito de tu hermanito –soltó otro Auror y James asintió.

—M—

Scorpius suspiró, cansado de que siempre ocurriera lo mismo con James, al parecer, no importaba la edad que tuviera, él jamás le correspondería de aquella manera que tanto quería.

—Ya se fueron los aurores, y sigues en el mismo sitio ¿qué es lo que te ocurre, Scorpius?

—Estoy enamorado de James Sirius Potter –lo observó, enfadado.

—Y eso te molesta ¿por qué?

—Bueno, es un Potter y para colmo, un chico ¿realmente estás bien con eso, papá?

—Claro que lo estoy ¿por qué no lo estaría, Scorpius?

—Porque es un Potter, _y un chico._

—Sí, ya veo que lo repetiste, pero, sigo sin entender la razón por la cual eso tendría que molestarme ¿quieres que sea como mi padre contigo? –Cuestionó serio –ya te lo había dicho, hijo, no me interesa si te gustan las chicas o los chicos, solo quiero que seas capaz de ser tú mismo, ¿quieres saber si hay algo que realmente me molesta? Bueno, me molesta que vayas por el mundo, distrayéndote con cada imbécil que te topas, como si tú mismo creyeras que no mereces algo mejor.

—Ya, soy un Malfoy, merezco todo lo bueno del mundo.

—Eres mi hijo, Malfoy, Greengrass, Flint, el apellido que tuvieses, Scorpius, eres mi hijo y quiero que tengas a una persona que te ame, y que te respete de todas las maneras que existen, porque lo mereces.

—No creo merecer a James –admitió –he sido un imbécil con él repetidas veces, solo tenerlo frente, es suficiente como para ponerme a temblar como gelatina.

—Algunas personas toman su tiempo, Scorpius, pero si lo amas, te sugiero que corras tras él, tan rápido como puedas, llegará el momento en que tus sentimientos lo alcanzarán.

—Tengo miedo, de que sin importar lo que haga, él jamás me ame, papá –admitió –tú no lo conoces.

—Si te da miedo, entonces hazlo con miedo, pero hazlo, no puedes esconderte detrás de tus inseguridades toda la vida, tienes que afrontar el hecho de que lo amas, y que no importa cuánto te tome, vas a demostrarle que nadie lo hará más feliz que tú.

—Tú en serio crees que un chico como yo, puede hacer feliz a alguien como James Sirius –negó –él tiene tu cara, papá, nunca sé qué piensa, que siente, es demasiado… impenetrable, no le gusta mostrarse vulnerable.

—Tendrá sus razones –informó el hombre –pero sí, creo que puedes hacer feliz a la persona que te propongas.

—Bueno, pues para él solo soy un niño –completó.

—Solo te escucho poner excusas tontas ¿realmente lo amas, o solo son caprichos tuyos?

Scorpius sonrió. —Todo el mundo piensa que estoy encaprichado con él ¿es demasiado creer que puedo amar a alguien realmente?

—Cuando amas a alguien, peleas por ese alguien.

—No puedo hacer nada si él no me ama, papá ¿por qué no lo comprendes? Puedo perseguirlo hasta el fin del mundo, hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero eso no cambiará que él no siente nada por mí.

—Bueno, por lo menos lo intentaste, Scorpius, y nadie podrá arrancarte eso –lo sujetó del hombro –a veces amamos demasiado, presionamos demasiado, lo tomamos todo, con miedo lo intentas, porque siempre hay posibilidades de salir lastimado, pero lo sigues intentando, no te das por vencido, para que algo viva, otra necesita morir –se encogió de hombros –pero como siempre, es tu decisión, no me uses como excusa si al final, por miedo, decides renunciar a la persona que amas.

—No creo que a los abuelos les agrade mi elección amorosa, ellos aun sueñan con que les traiga a una heredera con una inmensa fortuna, pero sobretodo, con sangre pura.

—Yo traje a casa a una hermosa heredera, con grande fortuna y sangre pura, y ni así la aceptaron –soltó divertido Draco –tus abuelos son difíciles de complacer, lo sé de primera mano, pero ya te lo dije, mientras seas feliz, no debería importarte qué piensan tus abuelos, ni siquiera qué pienso yo.

Scorpius observó a su padre, hacía años que llevaba regañándolo por las elecciones que tomaba, principalmente, porque los hombres con los que había decidido salir, siempre terminaban siendo una mala opción, tenía ese lado suyo, tan oscuro que creía que tenían que lastimarlo para poder hacerlo sentir algo.

Ya que no podía sentir con nadie lo que Sirius Potter le hacía sentir, buscaba una sensación diferente a ese sentimiento de seguridad y paz que él le daba, James era calma, calidez, mientras que sus parejas pasadas, eran frías y lo hacían sentir en el centro de un huracán, pero no uno bueno.

—Voy a intentarlo –admitió –aunque no estoy muy seguro de cómo pueden tomarlo en su familia, después de todo, no saben que también le gustan los chicos, además, su abuelo ya lo dejó en claro, no quiere a nadie de su familia casado o saliendo con un sangre pura.

—Lucha por él, Scorpius –sonrió su padre –y cuando lo conquistes, por favor, tráelo aquí, haremos una cena en su honor.

—En el de él o en del mío –sonrió.

—De los dos, porque su felicidad dure por la eternidad.

—Eres un romántico, papá ¿quién lo iba a pensar? –Se burló Scorpius.

—Es tu culpa –lo acusó –tienes el poder de sacar lo mejor de las personas –le sonrió –estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero sé un Slytherin, se ambicioso, ten determinación y sé astuto, James Potter tiene que saber lo maravilloso que eres –lo animó.


	32. Una Nueva Excusa.

James llegó a su apartamento, había sido un día largo y agotador, más que nada por su visita a la casa de los Malfoy, quizás el amigo de su hermano no se le había declarado otra vez, pero sus palabras daban más eco en su mente, se quitó la túnica del trabajo y la colgó, para proceder e ir a su habitación y quitarse el uniforme y lavarlo antes del día siguiente, se quedó quieto cuando en el sofá vio a Violet sentada, esperando por él.

Contrario a lo que pensaban, ellos no vivían juntos porque ella se negaba cada que él lo proponía, pero pasaban muchas noches juntos, la mayoría de ellas, en la casa de la chica, que tenía mala cara.

— ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó.

—No, pensé que llegarías más temprano, eso es todo.

—Ah, llegó un reporte, tuve que ir a la casa de Scorpius –informó.

Violet puso los ojos en blanco, y la información aumentó su mal humor, aunque James no pudo notarlo, normalmente le contaba lo que podía, y aquella información no era algo serio, así que podía compartirlo.

—Son vacaciones, supongo que él estaba ahí.

—Sí, es su casa, son vacaciones.

—Pero solías decir que tanto él como Alex pasaban la mayor parte de las vacaciones en tu casa, así que es extraño que este en su casa las vacaciones.

—No sé, procuro no ir a casa en vacaciones, aunque eso me causa problemas con Lily –comentó.

James se sentó junto a su novia, cambiarse de ropa podía esperar, quería pasar un rato con ella, ya que últimamente no podía, pero en cuanto estuvo a su lado, ella se levantó.

—Lo siento, pero ya no soporto esto más, James, terminamos.

— ¿Te-Terminamos? ¿Qué? –abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Esto, lo que tenemos, relación o lo que sea, he soportado bastante estar junto a ti, y francamente solo estuve contigo para molestar a Scorpius –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Te gusta Scorpius? –cuestionó.

— ¡No! Imbécil cerebro de alcantarilla –gritó furiosa –él hizo que me fijara en ti, comenzó a enviarme lechuzas fingiendo ser tú, por eso me acerqué a ti, pero, francamente, eres tan aburrido como el profesor Binns.

El chico la observó, para él eso era más un cumplido que una grosería, ya que siempre había sido su profesor favorito, ella chilló de frustración ante los ojos brillantes de James, dejar a ese chico era como abandonar a un cachorro, y después patearlo.

—Eres aburrido, no hay química entre los dos, bueno, el sexo es bueno, más que eso –aceptó –pero te odio, James, eres un fenómeno, uno guapo –admitió –fastidias mi vida todo el tiempo, sino hubiese sido porque Malfoy me atacó con las rosas que le diste, te hubiese dejado ese mismo día.

—Hortensias –corrigió James –le regalé hortensias a Scorpius, como agradecimiento.

—Me importa una mierda las flores que le diste, pero… Ya no te soportó, voy a irme de Londres, de Inglaterra, necesito medio universo para poder olvidarme de ti, porque francamente, absorbes mi energía, mi vida, todo.

—Violet…

—Eres una persona difícil de amar, ese chico te ve la cara, el cuerpo, la fantasía que puedes provocar, pero si te conociera, si te tratara, si tuviese que vivir contigo, terminaría viendo que eres insoportable, agotador, creo que la única persona que te ama, es tu madre, y eso, porque tiene que hacerlo, piérdete en el bosque prohibido y deja que un hombre lobo te coma, eso es lo que te deseo.

Violet tomó sus cosas y fue en dirección a la chimenea, dejando a James solo, completamente desconcertado por las palabras de su novia, jamás hubiese imaginado que pensara eso de él, se recargó en el respaldo del sofá y echó la cabeza atrás.

El sonido a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la mirada de Alex lo sorprendió ¿qué hacía ahí? Era bastante noche y tenía que trabajar, fue cuando notó que la luz que entraba al lugar era natural, negó cuando Alex se sentó en el sofá de una plaza, y colocó su mano en su rodilla.

—James ¿ocurre algo?

—No, estoy bien, todo está bien, tengo que ir al trabajo, y supongo que…

—Es domingo –le recordó, Alex no trabajaba los domingos –Ted me envió una lechuza, preguntando por ti.

—No puede ser domingo –se giró a su amigo.

—Jamie ¿qué ocurre?

—No fui a trabajar por dos días –soltó desesperado.

—Sí, justo eso –admitió el chico –tu padre está de misión, así que pensaron que fuiste con él –suspiró –ya, dime ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

—Violet terminó conmigo –admitió en un tono apagado –dijo que soy una persona difícil de amar, que sus deseos para mí, eran que fuera comido por un hombre lobo, que no me soporta, yo… jamás, jamás pensé que me odiara tanto.

—Ella no te odia…

—Bueno, eso fue lo que dijo –se encogió de hombros –no le dices a una persona que lo odias solo por decirlo.

—Sí, se dice, pero es complicado y difícil de explicar.

—Tengo que ir al trabajo, Alex, hablamos luego.

El chico fue hasta su túnica, se la puso y fue hasta la chimenea, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas, y le incomodaba de forma extrema tener que llevar puesto un uniforme sucio, aquello lo volvía más loco que otra cosa.

Los días se le fueron tranquilos, aunque no tenía mucho que hacer ahora que no estaba con Violet, se la pasaba leyendo, o simplemente viendo el techo de su habitación, no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando.

—James –la voz de su madre hizo que se pusiera de pie de inmediato, salió de su habitación, temeroso de que algo malo hubiese pasado.

—Mamá –la llamó.

—Ah, hasta que te encuentro.

La mujer fue hasta él, y lo abrazó fuertemente contra ella, James cerró los ojos, y sonrió, si ella era la única persona que lo amaba en el mundo, podía vivir con eso, ahora, solo necesitaba morir primero que ella, para no tener que temer lo que pasaría con él si se quedaba sin su madre.

—Iba a venir antes, pero tu padre no me dejó, eso y las visitas en casa por las vacaciones –admitió –Lily ha cambiado tanto desde la última vez que la viste, y… No tengo excusa, soy una mala madre.

—No, no lo eres –ella sonrió por las palabras de su hijo.

James puso al tanto a su madre sobre todo lo ocurrido con Violet, ahora los dos comprendieron por qué jamás había querido que los presentara, al final, no era alguien que se quedaría en su vida lo que fuese a durar.

—Primero, no eres una persona difícil de amar, por el contrario, James, eres un chico encantador y valiente, siempre poniendo el bienestar de todos antes que el tuyo, y no eres aburrido, en absoluto, Lily, Alex y yo nos divertimos mucho estando a tu lado, ella no era la indicada, pero no dudó en que la encontrarás.

—Yo, no sé cómo me siento, y pasó todo el tiempo preguntándome el cómo me siento, mamá, la amaba…

—El amor es algo complicado, James, para todos, es diferente, no se dice, se siente y se demuestra, de nada sirve decirlo si no se siente.

—Pero… Recuerdo lo que dijiste, de cómo te sentías con papá, y yo cuando veía a Violet…

—Cariño, el amor se presenta de diferentes maneras, y yo estaba atraída por la belleza física de tu padre, era un chico guapo, para mi gusto, pero el amor se dio más adelante, ni siquiera lo conocía, era un crush.

—Pero…

—Supongo que esa chica te parecía bonita, y solo eso, dime ¿para ti, que es el amor? ¿Cómo debe sentirse? –sonrió.

—No lo sé –admitió.

—Bueno, quita esa cara, supongo que puedes pensar en eso, en darte el tiempo de conocer nuevas personas, abrir tus horizontes y no quedarte en tu apartamento cuestionándote por lo que deberías o no sentir, deja que las personas que te amamos estemos para ti, que te lo demostremos, no nos alejes, y ya lo demás se irá dando.

—M—

Scorpius Malfoy salió del gran comedor a prisas, su mejor amigo le había contado lo nuevo de su familia, James Sirius y Violet habían terminado su larga relación, y no conforme con esas buenas noticias, le había dicho que el joven había ido al colegio a visitar a Lily Luna, por petición de su madre, ya que la joven había estado cambiado bastante, aunque al rubio, eso había hecho que su agrado por la niña, aumentara.

Lo encontró en uno de los pasillos, sonrió, su cabello había vuelto al castaño, haciéndolo lucir todavía más atractivo, se detuvo a unos pasos, y supuso que su respiración agitada, porque había ido corriendo en su búsqueda, lo hizo voltear.

Ese par de ojos azules que esa noche brillaban a causa de la luna, y no como normalmente lo hacían, se sintió culpable, de nuevo, sí él no hubiese enviado esas cartas, él no estaría sufriendo en ese momento.

—Lo lamento, ya me iba, solo, aguardé un momento –comentó James, al ver la placa de prefecto en la túnica de Scorpius.

—Te estaba buscando, me alegra que esperaras un momento –aceptó, con una sonrisa amplia y avanzó hasta él –Albus me contó que terminaste con Violet.

—Ella terminó conmigo.

—Supongo que te contó la verdad, de porque se te acercó en primer lugar.

—Sí.

—Comprendo que estés enfadado conmigo, yo ocasioné todo esto, y…

—No estoy enfadado contigo, ni siquiera te culpo por lo que pasó, gracias a ti, pude salir con ella –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, veo que le encontraste el lado positivo al asunto –río nervioso el rubio.

—Me tengo que ir, hasta…

James lo observó cuando lo sujetó de la túnica para que no se fuera, estaba más nervioso que nunca, ya había hecho eso una vez, entonces, si ya había estado en una situación igual ¿porque tenía tanto miedo de hacer aquello?

Sonrió, tomando valor y recordando las palabras de su padre, _«si te da miedo, hazlo con miedo, pero hazlo»._

—Te amo –tragó saliva –te amo, James.

—Scorpius, yo…

—Sí, ya sé que tú no me amas a mí, pero yo…

—No sigas –le pidió –te lo dije la primera vez que me dijiste que te gustaba, te lo dije en tu casa hace un tiempo, yo no puedo corresponderte de esa ni de otra forma, lo siento.

—No importa que no me ames, dame una oportunidad, yo amaré por los dos, daré todo lo que sea necesario, el 200 o el 1,000%.  
  


Scorpius lo sujetó de la túnica, arrugándola, así que lo sujetó de la mano para que lo soltara, y lo hizo, salvo que lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo.

—Por favor, James –suplicó –dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que con lo que siento por ti, bastará para los dos.  
  


Los ojos anhelantes del chico lo fracturó un poco más de lo que se sentía, meneó la cabeza en forma negativa ¿cómo reaccionaría Albus si él decía que sí?

—No es el momento, Violet terminó conmigo y…

—Y luego buscaras una nueva excusa, dime ¿cuál es la verdad? Voy a aceptar la razón, solo, sé honesto conmigo ¿por qué no? ¿No soy suficiente para ti?

—No quiero ocasionarte problemas, yo… no quiero decepcionarte, cuando veas que no soy lo que crees que soy, tus altas expectativas son bastante…

—Dije la verdad, no me enojaré.

—Albus –murmuró.

—Albus ¿qué con él?

—Yo no puedo hablarte, ser tu amigo ni nada más, ni si quiera puedo mirarte –comentó –tú ya no querías ser su amigo, por qué cometí el error de atribuirme un papel que no me correspondía.

—Así que cuando peleamos, él te dijo todo eso.

—Ustedes pelearon, todo por qué me preocupé por ti, así que…

—Él no será un dolor en el trasero de ninguno, eres el hombre que amo, y no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión, ni aunque tus hermanos, tus padres o el mío, me digan lo contrario ¿entiendes?

—Scorpius.

—Déjame demostrarte que estas por encima de mis expectativas, déjame demostrarte que nadie va a hacerte más feliz que yo, absolutamente nadie, va a amarte como yo ¿lo escuchas? _Ni cien hombres o más van a alejarme de ti_ , James.

El castaño lo observó, no había gota de duda en sus ojos grises, estaba firme y decidido en aquello, no como la primera vez que se le declaro, o como inicio aquella platica, con un rubio nervioso y temeroso, así que se limitó a asentir, provocando la sonrisa más brillante en el rubio.

Sintió las manos cálidas de Scorpius sobre sus mejillas, y sus labios suaves sobre los de él, su espalda golpeó contra la barda, mientras el rubio suavizaba su beso, los dedos largos acariciaron su pecho, así que su mano se levantó de su costado, para sujetarlo del cuello, y respondió aquel contacto que poco a poco lo estaba obligando a ser más participativo.

El oxígeno se les agotó, así que se alejaron, con los alientos agitados mezclándose, Scorpius recargó su rostro del pecho firme de James, que en comparación con aquella vez en su casa, estaba agitado, por fin su beso lo había descolorado un poco.

—Ahora eres mío –comentó Scorpius –solo mío –se alejó y sonrió –pero ¿significa que somos novios?

—Supongo que la respuesta es sí.

Las manos de Scorpius fueron hasta el rostro del castaño de nuevo y volvió a besarlo, bastante entusiasta y feliz, no podía creerlo, su pecho se llenó de felicidad, y aumentó el beso, que volvió a ser correspondido.

—Esperemos a vacaciones de Navidad, para decirle a tus padres y al mío ¿está bien?

— ¿En-En serio? –sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

— ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Te da pena salir conmigo?

—Es que… Eres menor y yo… ¿Estás seguro que quieres que tu padre me conozca?

—James, si fuese por mí, abandonaría el colegio en este mismo momento, y me iría contigo, y no me apartaría jamás, pero soy menor, así que… Espera hasta agosto, para poder estar juntos de esa forma –sonrió.

—Eso jamás, primero terminarás el colegio –ordenó James.

— ¿A qué te refieres de todo? ¿Primero termino el colegio antes de irme contigo o antes de estar de _esa forma_ conmigo?

—Después de que termines Hogwarts, serás un adulto –comentó James –y así tus decisiones valdrán para todos, no solo para ti.


	33. Primero En Saber.

La sonrisa no abandonó el rostro de Scorpius en ningún momento, eso y los ojos grises fueron lo último que vio del rubio antes de despedirse de él y regresar a su apartamento, tenía cosas que hacer, como arreglar su ropa y alistar todo para el día siguiente en el trabajo.

No podía creer lo que había hecho ¿en serio era esa clase de personas? Que solo ilusionaba chicos a diestra y siniestra.

Se removió incómodo, estaba confundido sobre cómo tenía que sentirse al respecto, además de todo, Scorpius era un chico de 16 años, y él ya tenía 18, la sola idea lo hizo quejarse por lo bajo ¿qué iban a decir de él? ¿Era una clase de pedófilo?

No estaba completamente seguro de lo que había hecho, darle una oportunidad a Scorpius, le aseguraba un caos completo, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres, sobretodo, como lo haría Albus; no creía que lo fuera a tomar con la calma que le aseguró el rubio que lo tomaría.

Se recostó sobre su cama perfectamente acomodada, observó el techo y lo único que pudo pensar, era en Scorpius Malfoy, suplicándole por una oportunidad de demostrarle, todo lo que Violet le había dicho que no era.

Gruñó, cubriéndose el rostro ¿qué tal si Malfoy al final se daba cuenta que él era un fraude? Un inútil, sin emociones ni sentimientos, sin la propia capacidad de comprender su entorno, y la mayoría del tiempo, dejándose guiar por las conductas de otros, para así mismo comportarse él.

Todo aquello iba encaminado a un caos inmenso, pero suponía que al final de cuentas, el rubio por fin perdería el interés, y esa tonta idea de que él era el hombre de su vida.

Aunque su sonrisa…

Se removió incómodo y se puso de pie, avanzó hasta la gaveta de frascos con poción, tomó una para poder dormir un poco, iría de misión en unos días, así que tenía que tener todas sus energías al máximo, no quería provocar un accidente, como años atrás lo había hecho, recuperar la confianza de sus compañeros le estaba costando demasiado, como para arruinarlo de nuevo.

Los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele en cuestión de dos minutos, pero en cuanto recordó la mirada gris llena de entusiasmo, el efecto perdió eficacia.

La tarde antes de irse de misión, se reunió con Alex, era una vieja tradición que había iniciado desde el colegio, salvo que esta vez, podían incluir bebidas alcohólicas, que James siempre rechazaba.

—Yo beberé por ti –comentó Alex, como siempre decía antes de beber de más.

—Lo sé –negó, divertido.

—Pero ya ¿vas a decirme qué te pasa? Estás nervioso, demasiado, diría yo, pensé que las dudas sobre tu empleo actual habían desaparecido.

—No es eso –informó.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

—No puedo decírtelo, Scorpius me lo prohibió, dijo que nuestros padres tenían que saberlo primero que nadie.

Alex golpeó la mesa con los puños, el castaño pensó que indignado por su negativa a contarle lo que ocurría, pero la sonrisa amplia en el rostro de su amigo decía lo contrario, así que se confundió.

—Ah, cielos, no puedo creerlo que el infeliz lo logró –sonrió feliz –le costó bastante conquistar al siempre ajeno James Sirius.

—Pero… yo no dije eso.

—Sí, lo dijiste, pero no te preocupes, yo no voy a decirle a nadie, te lo prometo ¿cuándo he sido indiscreto con tus secretos?

—Hasta el momento, jamás –admitió el castaño.

—Pero dime ¿cómo te sientes? Supongo que Scorpius es la persona más feliz del mundo, pero ¿cómo te sientes tú?

—No sé cómo sentirme ¿cómo debería sentirme? –Preguntó –estoy… temeroso por la reacción de Albus.

—Cierto, tu hermano es un poco complicado, a veces creo que está enamorado de Scor, pero luego recuerdo lo que escuchaba hasta tu habitación cuando veía mis revistas, y se me quita la creencia.

—Estoy confiando en que ahora vaya con él y le diga que no puede ser mi amigo, ni mi novio, ni nada por el estilo y eso haga que Malfoy reaccione y me deje –admitió.

—Vamos, Jamie –se acercó a él –no puedes hacer esto, solo por el miedo que te da gustarle a Scorpius.

—No me da miedo –frunció el cejo.

—Te la has pasado alejándolo desde que te confesó sus sentimientos, porque muy en el fondo, estás igual que él –la información golpeó a James, así que observó a su amigo –él cree que no es digno de ti, que el hijo de un mortífago jamás merecería el amor de alguien tan increíble como tú, y a pesar de todo ese miedo e inseguridad, siguió luchando por su sueño, y mira, ya sales con él.

—En secreto –informó.

—Dejemos de lado todo el asunto de sus familias –comentó Alex –dime, pero sé honesto ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?

—En serio no lo sé, Alex.

—Dime ¿Cuáles son las diferencias de salir con él y salir con Violet?

—Que cuando le dije que sí, a él lo dejé en el colegio y ella tuvo sexo conmigo –informó.

—Sí, no quería esa imagen en mi cabeza –soltó Alex y le tomó a su cerveza de mantequilla.

—Pero todo es diferente, Alex, a Violet jamás le brillaron los ojos como a Malfoy y… su sonrisa –se llevó las manos a la cabeza –su brillante sonrisa, como si no pudiesen arrancársela de la cara, como si el solo decir sí, le hubiese dado la respuesta a todas las dudas del mundo.

—Bueno, el chico está enamorado de ti, es obvio que estaría feliz porque por fin, sale contigo, tú estabas igual cuando comenzaste a salir con Violet ¿no?

James observó a su amigo, y solo asintió porque creyó que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero en realidad, es que no creía haber sido tan feliz como Scorpius lo fue en ese momento, y él, no había perdido un par de noches de sueño pensando en ella, y sobre si aquella relación era la peor decisión tomada en la vida de un Potter.

—Creo que él es lo mejor que te va a poder pasar en la vida, Jamie, y espero que le des la oportunidad, realmente se la des.

—Yo… no sé cómo comportarme con él ahora.

—Pues como te comportas con un novio, una pareja –se encogió de hombros Alex.

—Violet tenía muchas reglas respecto a nosotros –admitió el castaño e hizo un mohín –y no sé qué vaya a decir él, sus reglas y todo, para ella era demasiado… aburrido, y bueno, le mandé una nota diciéndole que iría de misión.

Alex sonrió. —Cuando vuelvas a verlo, deberías hablar con él, y preguntar sobre qué expectativas tiene de su relación y si hay algo que tiene en mente, sobre los límites, o conductas que no le gustaría que tuvieses en su relación, al igual, tú deberías pensar en ello.

James se llevó las manos a la cabeza, suspiró agobiado, las relaciones eran complicadas, era por eso que se había sometido a los mandamientos inquebrantables de Violet, y no dijo nada más.

La charla siguió por un rato, pero por fortuna cambiaron de tema, pensar en Malfoy lo alteraba de una forma que no comprendía, jamás le había pasado, así que prefería plantearse todo aquello en un mejor momento, no un día antes de una misión.

—Entonces ¿cuándo lo harán oficial?

—En vacaciones de Navidad, quiere que conozca a su padre.

—M—

El buen humor de Scorpius era algo que había llamado demasiado la atención de todos en el colegio, y sobre todo de su mejor amigo, se había cansado de preguntarle a qué se debía toda esa felicidad, pero se limitaba a dar vagas respuestas.

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban por iniciar, así que observó la lechuza negra que dejó una nota para él y se marchó, sin esperar respuesta, sonrió al leer su nombre escrito en la bonita letra de James.

_Sólo quería informarte que he vuelto de mi misión._

_J.S.P._

Scorpius sonrió aún más, escueta y todo, pero era una nota para él, aun le faltaba agregar detalles, pero eso le diría en persona, no quería abrumarlo sin necesidad antes de tiempo.

Sujetó pergamino suficiente y contestó la nota de su novio, y se limitó a redactar una para su padre, pero al final, arrugó el pergamino y lo arrojó a la chimenea, mejor le diría en persona, quería ver su cara cuando le dijera que ahora, oficialmente, era novio de James Sirius Potter, el hijo primogénito, de su enemigo del colegio.

Frunció el cejo, si él y James se casaran ¿Quién adoptaría el apellido de quién u optarían por un apellido compuesto? Sacudió la cabeza, estaba yendo demasiado rápido, no tenía en claro, que en realidad Sirius Potter se conformaría con el amor de Scorpius, o al final, encontraría a alguien más y lo elegiría sobre él.

—Vaya, te duró bastante la felicidad –soltó la voz burlona de su mejor amigo a sus espaldas.

—Solo son… voces sin importancia en mi cabeza –negó, guardando la nota en su bolsillo.

—Ya, pero ¿qué es lo que guardaste?

—Una nota de mi padre, al parecer, estoy obligado a permanecer en Navidad en la Mansión –se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya, tu padre siempre te obliga a pasar una de las fechas con él, dime ¿qué haremos cuando seamos mayores? ¿Podremos irnos a festejar a otro lado? –sonrió.

—Bueno –titubeó –eso lo veremos cuando tengamos 17, aún falta para eso –soltó nervioso.

—Pero qué dices, yo soy mayor en febrero y tú en agosto –soltó Albus –no falta mucho.

—Yo decía que aún falta mucho para nuestra primera navidad como mayores de edad, Albus –rió divertido el rubio.

—Cierto, un año, exactamente, casi –completó –vayamos al gran comedor, muero de hambre.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, Albus ignoró el hecho de que un niño estuviese sujetando el rostro de Lily, era un chico de tercer año, así que Scorpius iba a avanzar hasta ellos, pero el moreno lo sujetó del brazo y le dijo que no se metiera en los asuntos de su hermana, no le competían.

Estuvo a nada de decirle que sí, ahora que salía con James, Lily era su cuñada, como su hermanita, pero no quiso que su amigo hiciera un alboroto.

—No quiero pensar cómo será el próximo año, Alex me contó que tu hermano James, le dio permiso de tener novio en su tercer curso.

—Embarazo adolescente –soltó Albus, divertido ante su comentario.

—No es gracioso, ya te lo he dicho –bufó el rubio.

Se obligó a quitar la vista de la puerta, aunque no intervenir, le hacía sentir como traición, tanto a su novio, como a su suegro, había prometido que cuidaría de Lily.

—Se te van a salir los ojos de la cara –soltó Audrey a su lado, divertida.

—Es solo que le prometí a Harry Potter que evitaría que su hija estuviese en problemas y ese chico los augura.

—Bien, déjamelo a mí.

La rubia se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la niña y el chico, Scorpius no supo que les dijo, pero se quedó a solas con la pelirroja, que seguramente comenzó a reclamarle por meterse en sus asuntos, pero al final, cada una se alejó tranquilamente.

¿Qué haría Lily si se enterara que Audrey fue novia de Alex? Esa reacción sería bastante curiosa, pero dejaría aquella información resguardada, hasta que necesitara usarla contra la pequeña pelirroja.

—Te volvió la sonrisa de imbécil a la cara –soltó Albus.

—Al menos solo es la sonrisa, y no la cara de imbécil, como la tuya.

—Soy casi idéntico a mi padre –soltó Albus.

—Por eso lo digo, no es como si tu padre tuviese una cara agraciada o de rastros de un genio ¿o sí? –Se burló.

—Le diré que dijiste eso –bromeó Albus.

—Solo digo la verdad –respondió tranquilo.

—Esa niña es una leona salvaje, la adoptaré ¿puedo, Albus? –Cuestionó Audrey regresando hasta ellos y sentándose junto a Scorpius.

—Sí, puedes, es más ¿por qué no la invitas en vacaciones a tu casa?

—Oye, esa es una buena idea –admitió la rubia.

—Yo no creo que sea buena idea.

Albus y Audrey se pusieron a charlar, como si fueran los mejores amigos mientras planeaban como lograr que Lily pasara las vacaciones en la casa de la rubia, hasta que Scorpius la pateó, la joven frunció el cejo, pero él negó, dándole a entender que en ese momento, no podía decirle la razón por la que esa era mala idea.

—Me adelantaré a clases –comentó Scorpius –mientras, ustedes terminen.

—No, yo terminé, voy contigo, tengo algunas cosas de tu amigo Alexander que preguntar.

—Bien –frunció el ceño.

Salieron del lugar, el rubio suspiró en alivio de poder salir de aquel lugar donde se había comenzado a sentir un poco incómodo.

—Ya, dime por qué me pateaste –bufó.

—No puedes llevarte a Lily de vacaciones, porque la ocupo en su casa, por eso –informó.

—Hasta donde yo sé, te gustan los chicos, y a ella le caes muy mal, Scorpius, así que dime ¿por qué?

—Salgo con James –confesó en voz baja –eres la primera persona en saberlo –negó –no puedo creer que te estoy contando primero esto a ti que a mi mejor amigo.

—Bueno, yo, voy a felicitarte, lo poco que pasé con él, ya sabes, por Alex, me cayó bien, es un gran chico, muy inteligente, divertido y amable, no sé cómo se fijó en ti, pero bueno…

—Yo iba a darte un consejo, pero mejor lo omitiré.

—En serio –corrió para alcanzarlo cuando reanudó el paso –felicidades, se notaba a kilómetros, que te traía loco, y supongo que por eso me lo dices primero, porque Albus te armaría una escena de celos ¿no?

—No son celos –pusó los ojos en blanco.

—Ah, vamos, Scorpius, dime ¿nunca lo has notado? Los celos enfermos que tiene Albus.

—Le gustan las chicas.

—No digo que te cele como interés amoroso, sino que tú le perteneces ¿comprendes? Eres SU amigo, y solo él puede tenerte, pero sobre todo, los celos patológicos que tiene por James.

—Eso no…

—No lo conozco tanto como a ti, pero… Albus tiene un serio problema con su hermano, me tocó ver algunas cosas que Albus hacía o decía, la forma en que lo trata y dice odiarlo –se encogió de hombros.


	34. Valga la Pena.

James dejó su túnica en el perchero junto a la chimenea, observó el montón de cartas sobre la mesa, observó a su lechuza y sonrió, estaba dormida, así que intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, avanzó hasta su correspondencia, la primera en ver, fue la de Scorpius, con su letra elegante, la forma de su caligrafía le daba paz mental, de lo uniforme y constante que era.

_Querido James,_

_Me encanta que volvieras de tu misión, yo he estado bien, el colegio es bastante aburrido, lo cierto es que quisiera estar de vacaciones, y estar cuando vuelvas a casa, pero no ha sido posible, espero que estés bien, no puedo evitar preocuparme al pensar que algo malo pudiese llegar a pasarte, por favor, ten mucho cuidado._

_Te veré pronto, he pensado, que en Navidad, podrías venir a la mansión Malfoy a cenar, y aprovechar para informar a mi padre, y en año nuevo, podemos hacer a tu familia partícipe de la noticia._

_¿Qué te parece la idea?_

_Espero tu respuesta pronto._

_Te ama,_

_Scorpius._

El castaño se quedó quieto, no recordaba que su nota diera para tanta contestación ¿debería ser más vago en sus cartas como Malfoy? Sacudió la cabeza, volvió a guardarla y continúo con las demás.

Gruñó, no podía soportar tener cosas pendientes, por eso mismo, lo primero que hizo fue tomar pergamino y tinta para contestarle a Malfoy.

_Hola,_

_Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte._

Arrugó el pergamino y tomó otro:

_Scorpius,_

_Hola, estoy bastante bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, no es necesario, en cuanto a lo otro, me atengo a lo que dispongas._

Frunció el cejo ¿cómo debería despedir la nota? ¿Cómo lo había hecho el rubio? ¿Con un solo adiós? Negó, así que solo agregó sus iniciales, de nuevo, y como siempre lo hacía en las notas personales, de otro modo agregaría “se despide de usted, o un quedo atento de su respuesta”, y no creía que fuese la forma correcta de despedirse de _su novio_ en una nota.

Aprovechando su tarde libre, fue en busca de su mejor amigo una vez que se tomó una ducha y se cambió, para su desgracia, Ted se unió a ellos, así que no pudo interrogar respecto a lo que quería.

—Me alegro que te dejes ver –soltó Ted, alegre.

—Mejor dicho, que tú tienes tiempo –argumentó el castaño.

—Es cierto, entre la Academia, la pasantía y las chicas –negó –no hay mucho tiempo que tenga libre.

—Lo supongo –admitió Alex.

—Pero dime ¿cómo sobrellevas lo de tu novia? Digo, ex, nunca no la presentaste.

—Ella nunca quiso conocerlos, por eso nunca se las presenté –murmuró James, bajando la mirada.

—Lo siento, Ginny me comentó que había sido serio.

—Al menos para mí, lo fue –admitió.

—Pero cuéntanos mejor, Teddy ¿para cuándo una relación seria? –Preguntó Alex.

—Para jamás ¿en serio me ves como un marido? –Se señaló.

James observó a su amigo, la verdad era que desde que aquella tarde, Lily lo había llamado gordo, se había puesto a hacer ejercicio, incluso decidió hacer la misma rutina que hacía él, así que con el tiempo había adquirido una figura bastante marcada, además de que era bastante atractivo.

—Te ves como un tipo que le tiene miedo al compromiso, simple como eso –se encogió de hombros Alex.

—Mira quién lo dice –se burló Ted –no te he conocido una novia, amigo.

—Audrey McLaggen –comentó James –fue su novia en el colegio, y la única, porque las demás chicas, solo querían una noche con él.

—Eso no se dice, James –soltó irritado Alex –deja que las personas crean lo que quieran.

—Pues lo mismo va para ti –soltó Ted, divertido.

—No, eso sí te lo dije en serio, amigo, le tienes miedo al compromiso, ignoro el porqué, pero créeme, algún día vas a enamorarte hasta los huesos, de la persona menos esperada, en el momento menos esperado, y van a pagarte con la misma moneda.

—Esa mujer aún no ha nacido, y cuando lo haga, estaré muerto y enterrado ¿lo escuchas?

—Miedo al compromiso ¿lo ves? –Señaló Alex para James –está igual que tú, no te veas en ese espejo, y mejor échale ganas.

—No es miedo al compromiso, Alex, es simplemente que no quiero una familia, soy como tú, me gustan las cosas de una noche.

—La chica que le gusta no está disponible –informó James.

—Eso no es cierto –frunció el cejo Ted.

—Su ex compañera, Susan –informó el castaño –has estado enamorado de ella desde el colegio ¿no es así? Tío George se lo dijo a la abuela Molly, cuando preguntó si no te gustaban los chicos.

—Tu tío George es un bocazas, eso era entre él y yo.

—Entonces no digas que no ha nacido la mujer que te enamore, ya nació, tiene nombre, apellido y dirección postal.

—Lo mío con Susan jamás va a pasar, primero llego a Azkaban, que al altar con Susan o con otra mujer.

—Bueno, supongo que el padre de James puede arreglar las cosas para que te casen en tu celda.

—Cambiemos de tema.

—Sí, mejor díganme ¿qué se lleva a una cena? –Preguntó James.

—A una cena, no lo sé –admitió Ted –dependiendo, normalmente llevas una botella, vino, whiskey, lo que sea que tu anfitrión le guste.

—Ah –asintió tranquilo, pensativo.

¿Qué clase de licor le gustaría a Draco Malfoy? Por lo poco que recordaba de su casa, debía ser una persona elegante con un gusto exquisito, no sabía si le alcanzaría para comprar algo digno de un Malfoy con su sueldo.

—Pero ¿por qué la pregunta, a donde irás? –Elevó una ceja el metamorfomago.

—Es de negocios –soltó Alex, de inmediato.

—Entonces sí, es más normal, o puedes regalarle un reloj –se encogió de hombros –dependiendo de qué tan… importante sea la persona.

—Bastante, importante, supongo –comentó pensativo.

Los ánimos de la charla se relajaron una vez que James externó su duda, comenzaron a charlar de quidditch, de política, del trabajo, del mundo muggle y los padres de Alex, mientras James repasaba mentalmente la cuenta de cuanto le costaría comprar una de las mejores botellas, al final del día, se rindió, terminó enviándole una nota a Scorpius, preguntándole sobre qué clase de licor bebía su padre.

La respuesta llegó un par de días después, como siempre, con más palabras de las que el castaño necesitaba.

_Esa pregunta me causa curiosidad ¿por qué quieres saber? Bien, te diré, para no alterar tu paz mental, le gusta el whiskey de fuego, ahora dime ¿para qué quieres saber eso?_

—M—

Albus avanzó tranquilo hasta la sala común una vez que salió de su habitación, se detuvo cuando la voz de Audrey se escuchó un poco fuerte y Scorpius la acalló.

—Albus no debe escucharte –soltó Scorpius.

—Scor, de todos modos tendrás que decirle –contestó lógicamente –y conociéndolo, hará un escándalo.

—Él no tiene por qué saber que te dije a ti primero, que estoy saliendo con su hermano.

—Ah, lo dices porque gracias a él, James te ignoró los últimos años, y te rechazó dos veces, antes de comenzar a salir contigo hace ¿dos meses? –Se burló –la casa Potter explotará el día último de año, créeme, amigo.

—Bueno, sí, Albus es un poco… ya me había dicho que no me perdonaría si me enamoraba de su hermano, pero es que… James es perfecto, es dulce, encantador y…

—Y está como tallado por Circe, Merlín y Morgana juntos ¿no?

—Casi, es como la mismísima encarnación de Adonis, no lo sé, creo que James es el ser más perfecto sobre la tierra.

—Te trae loco, realmente loco –se burló Audrey.

—Más que eso, desde la primera vez que me besó en la casa de sus padres, no hubo marcha atrás.

Scorpius y Audrey se alejaron rumbo a los sofás, así que Albus aguardó unos minutos más, para poder controlar su furia, y fingir como que seguía siendo el mismo tipo al que su mejor amigo le había visto la cara.

Lo que más lo sorprendía era la información de que a su perfecto hermanito, le gustaban los hombres, y al parecer, no había servido de nada que le dijera a su hermano que se mantuviera lejos de su mejor amigo, James siempre se las arreglaba para volverse el centro del universo, lo quería todo, y ahí estaba el claro ejemplo.

—Ah, hola, Albus, te estábamos esperando para ir al gran comedor, en unos días más, estaremos libres de este colegio, al menos, unas semanas –soltó divertido el rubio.

—Sí, por fin, desde que James evita ir a casa durante las vacaciones, creo que la paso mejor.

—Lo evita ¿por qué razón? –Preguntó Audrey.

—Lily dijo que no le gustaba la presencia de Scor, así que mejor en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, no quiso poner un pie más, como precaución y no encontrárselo –Albus observó a su amigo, que se tensó ante la información, pero él no agregó más ya que en eso, no mentía.

—Que dulce –se burló la rubia.

Scorpius avanzó serio hasta el gran comedor, Audrey y su amigo iban charlando tranquilamente, pero gracias a las palabras que le había comunicado, le hizo sentirse mal ¿realmente era la razón por la cual había dejado de visitar a su familia? ¿Tanto le desagradaba que había tomado una decisión así? ¿Por qué había aceptado salir con él entonces?

Sacudió la cabeza, él no le había dado tregua, se había impuesto a que le diera una oportunidad, y quizás para quitárselo de encima, había dicho que sí, la prueba eran sus cartas escuetas, con un lenguaje educado, formal y frío.

—Te quedaste atrás, vamos o no quedará nada de lo bueno en el desayuno –lo llamó Albus, bastante tranquilo.

Scorpius levantó la mirada, por un instante, el brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas fue un poco distinto, algo que jamás había visto, y por ese mismo tiempo, creyó que lo sabía, que sabía que estaba con James, haciéndolo sentir culpable.

Elevó una ceja oscura, irritado, así que descartó toda posibilidad de que supiera la verdad, lo conocía, ya le había advertido, si lo supiera se hubiese puesto como loco, le habría dejado de hablar, no lo sabía, hubiese casi explotado del enfado.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Avanzaron juntos al gran comedor, su amigo entró como si nada, pero Scorpius se detuvo, irritado al ver al chico de tercer curso, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros delgaduchos de Lily Luna, iba a acercarse, pero su mirada se topó de nuevo con la de su amigo.

—Ya te lo dije, ella no es tu asunto, deja de entrometerte.

—Pero, Albus…

—Ella no va por ahí, ahuyentando tus conquistas, no le interesa, deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Pero es tu hermana, Al.

—Lo sé, y como ya te lo había dicho años antes, la que terminará con un embarazo adolescente, no soy yo, y si a mí no me importa ¿por qué a ti sí? –Elevó una ceja.

—Porque es una niña, y no quiero que un tipo le rompa el corazón, por eso.

—Eres el menos indicado para pregonar eso de que es una niña, tomando en cuenta que a su edad, desvirgaste a una chica.

—Sí, y no me siento muy orgulloso de eso –admitió.

—Cada quién sus errores, así que, déjala en paz, Scor, mejor dedícate a buscar algo que valga la pena para ti.

Los días, tal y como se lo había dicho a su mejor amigo, avanzaron, así que cuando llegaron a la estación de King’s Cross, se sintieron en parte, un poco libres del estrés del colegio, solo Merlín sabría cómo les iría el siguiente año con todos los exámenes que tenían que presentar.

Bajaron del expreso, tranquilos, charlando de sus planes para las vacaciones, así que cuando Scorpius escuchó el gruñido de su amigo, apartó la vista de él y miró al frente, James Sirius estaba delante de ellos, con su traje de auror, tan atractivo como siempre, su corazón se aceleró por completo, pensando que había ido ahí para esperarlo, sentía como si todo a su alrededor se hubiese llenado de una luz extraña y todo a su alrededor avanzara en cámara lenta.

—Papá me ordenó que viniera por ti –le comunicó.

Aquello mató la ilusión del rubio, _su novio,_ delante de él, le dedicó una mirada nerviosa, pero duró una fracción de segundos, para enfocarse a su hermano otra vez.

—De acuerdo –contestó en tono prepotente –te invitaría a venir, pero dijiste que tu papá te estaba forzando a pasar Navidad con él, aunque detestas la idea de eso, no puedo hacer nada –se giró y comenzó a avanzar –vamos, robot –ordenó a su hermano.

James observó a Scorpius por un segundo de reojo, pero al final se dio media vuelta y siguió a Albus como si fuese un guardaespaldas, y no su hermano mayor que fue por él para llevarlo a casa.

Suspiró, no le había dicho nada, no lo había mirado como hubiese deseado que lo hiciera, ni siquiera lo vio emocionado porque estuviese ahí.

—Ah, aquí estás –la voz de Alex lo hizo girarse.

—Albus y James se fueron ya –informó.

—Lo sé –admitió.

—Y… mi papá no tarda…

—Le envíe una nota, le dije que vendría por ti, si me daba permiso, claro –se burló divertido.

Scorpius negó, divertido también, lo más cercano a James que iba a tener ese día, era Alex, así que lo siguió sin poner objeciones.

—Iremos a comer algo, y después te llevaré a tu casa –le guiñó un ojo, así que asintió, tranquilo.

—Pero mis cosas…

—Tu papá envió a un elfo por ellas, descuida.


	35. Lealtad.

James y Albus buscaron a Lily antes de ir a casa, la joven estaba riendo con un grupo de chicos y chicas, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio a sus hermanos, se disculpó con sus acompañantes y fue al encuentro de sus hermanos, con una cara no muy agradable, así que la sonrisa del castaño desapareció.

—Es hora, Lily –habló Albus.

—Bien, bien.

James frunció el cejo cuando su hermano pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Lily, y esta no dijo ni opuso resistencia ¿cuándo había pasado eso? Hasta donde él recordaba, no solían llevarse muy bien, todo ese tiempo lejos de casa había hecho eso, se quedó detrás de ellos que hablaban entretenidos, sintiéndose miserable.

¿Ya no era el hermano favorito de Lily? ¿Ya no lo quería como solía hacerlo? Sonrió un poco abatido, lo único que importaba era que al final de cuentas, sus hermanos habían encontrado la forma de llevarse mejor, aunque eso significara excluirlo a él.

—Me sorprende que no venga el insoportable de tu amigo –habló Lily.

—Ah, Scor me dijo que su padre lo había forzado a estar en casa para Navidad, así que supongo que no lo veré en estas vacaciones.

—Qué alegría, ya no lo soportaba más.

—Te comprendo, también sé lo que es que estén jodiéndote la vida –observó a James, que no se integró a la plática.

—Y yo entiendo por qué no nos querías en el colegio –rió.

—No tendrás que soportarnos mucho, así que tranquila.

Lily rió divertida cuando su hermano alborotó su cabello pelirrojo, cuando llegaron al mundo muggle, James los apareció en casa, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Ginny Potter salió al patio trasero, donde aparecieron, y fue hasta su hijo mayor para abrazarlo, con esa enorme y brillante sonrisa en los labios.

—Justo a tiempo, la comida está lista, cuando tu padre me dijo en la mañana que te encargarías de ir por ellos, decidí hacer tu comida favorita, así que ven, pasa –sonrió.

Lo soltó, abrazó a su hija, besó su frente y después a su otro hijo, para invitarlos a comer también, así que los descendientes Potter entraron a la casa.

—Ah, pero miren quienes están aquí –soltó Ted, alegre.

James observó a Lily, que normalmente se lanzaría a los brazos del metamorfomago y lo besaría feliz, comenzando a contarle sobre su estadía en el colegio, pero no fue así, y que ella lo ignorara, pareció algo normal para el resto de los presentes.

¿De qué tanto se había perdido realmente? Se sentía completamente ajeno a su familia, había hecho eso para evitar a Malfoy, y al final, había terminado saliendo con él.

—Ah, ¿desde cuándo, pasa eso? –Preguntó James.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Jamie –admitió Ted, tranquilo.

—Lily y tú ¿desde cuándo ella no es la persona más feliz al verte?

—Desde que tiene amigos en el colegio, se la pasa con ellos, ya no necesita niñero, y tampoco un “amigo imaginario”, como lo era yo para ella, así que… bueno, soy una persona más en su vida, supongo.

—Y ¿lo tomaste bien? La adorabas.

—A todo se acostumbran las personas.

Se sentaron a la mesa, James ayudó a su madre a poner las cosas y a servir en completo silencio, sintiéndose cada vez más ajeno a eso, si no estuviese su madre, sin duda ya se habría marchado.

—Ah, Albus ¿y Scor? –Preguntó Ted.

—En su casa, pasará las vacaciones allá –informó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me sorprende que eso pase –admitió.

—La verdad, es que ha estado muy serio últimamente –informó el moreno –ya sabes, irritable, como si hubiese pasado algo en las últimas semanas, que lo alterara.

— ¿Y no te ha dicho qué es? –Preguntó Ginny.

—Son asuntos amorosos, supongo –informó.

James levantó la mirada hasta su hermano, que fingió no notar el interés que de repente, su hermano mayor había mostrado a sus palabras.

—Asuntos amorosos ¿tiene una relación? –Preguntó Ginny.

—No lo creo –se burló Albus –Scor siempre ha dicho que no hay persona en el mundo que lo haga ser… ya sabes, estable, quizás por eso ha estado besuqueándose con todo lo que se deje en Hogwarts.

—No seas grosero –lo reprendió su madre.

—Lo digo en serio, incluso, envió a Audrey McLaggen a espantarle a Lily a un chico, solo porque lo tiene en la mira.

Todos observaron a la niña, que estaba comiendo, observó a todos, ya que al parecer, estaban esperando su intervención al respecto de lo que su hermano había comentado.

—Bueno, sí, Audrey fue hasta mí y le dijo al chico que se alejara, si no quería que Scorpius hiciera algo, pero desconozco lo demás.

— ¿Ese chico te estaba pretendiendo? –Preguntó Ted.

—Es solo un amigo, nada más que eso.

— ¿Quién es solo un amigo? –Preguntó Harry Potter, entrando al comedor.

—Un chico al que Scorpius hizo que Audrey ahuyentara de Lily.

—Me parece muy bien –informó Harry.

—Es solo un amigo, papá, puedo tener amigos.

—No creo que solo sean amigos, Lily –informó su padre –más bien, quieren otra cosa, sus intenciones no son puras.

—Las amistades entre hombres y mujeres existen –informó ella.

—No creo que sea así –soltó su padre.

—Tú y tío Ron, tenían como amiga a tía Hermione, y no te interesaste en ella ¿o sí? –Elevó una ceja –mamá era amiga de Neville, y no se interesó en él ¿o sí?

—Fue mi novio –admitió Ginny.

—Pero… no es mi caso, yo no saldré con uno de mis amigos, o con alguien que hubiese sido mi amigo en el pasado, aunque ya no lo sea.

—Solo, ten cuidado con los chicos –pidió su padre.

James observó la conversación durante unos momentos, y bajó el rostro cuando volvió a girar en torno a Scorpius Malfoy y los múltiples intereses románticos que había estado teniendo en Hogwarts los últimos meses, incrementándose las dos semanas previas a las vacaciones.

James se removió incomodo cada vez más, ya no sabía qué pensar, si Scorpius se había arrepentido de salir con él ¿por qué aún no lo había dicho? ¿Por qué no le había enviado una lechuza diciéndole que no se presentara en su casa en Navidad?

Quizás quería que fuera para burlarse de él por lo ingenuo y patético que era, tal como lo había dicho Violet, su mirada buscó a su madre, que estaba tranquila, formando poco de la charla, se tranquilizó cuando ella le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

No importaba cuán grande fuese, ella siempre era su refugio, su estabilizador, y aunque Alex ya le había dicho que no podía seguir dependiendo de su madre de esa manera, no le interesaba.

— ¿No tienes nada que opinar, James? –Lo observó su padre.

—No, papá, no tengo.

—Entonces ¿pasarás Navidad con nosotros este año? –Lo cuestionó –porque si no, no te molestará trabajar esa noche.

—Trabajar ¿toda la noche? –Preguntó.

—No creo que tengas algo mejor que hacer ¿o sí? –Elevó una ceja.

—M—

Scorpius observó el calendario, por fin el gran día había llegado, pero estaba bastante preocupado, James no lo había buscado, ni respondido a ninguna de sus lechuzas ¿le habría pasado algo? Así que la incertidumbre hizo que le enviara una lechuza a Alex, que no tardó en contestar vía patronus, el castaño estaba bien, lo había visto todos los días por la noche, cuando su horario lo permitía, entonces ¿por qué no le contestaba a él?

Se removió incómodo por la mañana de noche buena, le había dicho a su padre que tendría un invitado a la cena, y pensó que sería Albus, no quiso sacarlo de su error, pero ahora mismo, estaba nervioso ¿sería James capaz de dejarlo plantado?

—Todo está listo, los invitados han confirmado, todos, al menos mis invitados –informó su padre –dime ¿Albus vendrá?

—Sí, no me ha dicho lo contrario –comentó nervioso.

—Bien, no hay problema, tranquilízate, ve a prepararte, no tardan en comenzar a llegar.

Scorpius asintió, subió hasta su habitación y observó su túnica de gala preparada, así que entró al baño, los elfos prepararon la tina en segundos, sus músculos se relajaron por completo, y por todo el tiempo que duró en la tina, con el agua caliente, se permitió pensar que todo estaría perfecto.

La incertidumbre lo golpeó una vez que el elfo le informó que los invitados habían comenzado a llegar, y que ya había gran parte de ellos, que su padre había requerido su presencia; así que se terminó de arreglar el pelo, se puso su colonia y bajó.

Caminó bastante tranquilo, al menos externando eso, ya que su interior era un caos completo, no sabía lo que iba a hacer si James no aparecía, había estado anhelando por este día, por el día en que les diría a todos que James Sirius Potter, era de él y nada más de él, pero todo apuntaba porque eso no pasaría.

Los magos se negaron a darle un trago, así que enfurruñado avanzó hasta la mesa, para tomar jugo de calabaza, aún era tratado como un niño pequeño, tendría que reclamarle eso a su padre, pero en otro momento.

Suspiró cuando lo último del líquido pasó por su garganta, normalmente sería su madre la que estaría junto a su padre recibiendo a los invitados que restaban, pero ahora era su turno, porque su madre había muerto.

James apareció en la chimenea de la mansión Malfoy, había una fila de personas delante de él, y una persona más apareció a sus espaldas, así que se hizo a un lado para que se colocara y diera más espacio por si alguien más aparecía.

Los nervios aumentaron, por un momento estúpido, pensó que la cena solo sería entre _su novio,_ el padre de éste y él, pero Draco Malfoy no desperdiciaría su tiempo en alguien como él, así que… fue invitado como uno más del montón, o eso creía.

Como Scorpius no había retirado la invitación, ahí estaba, ni siquiera en una túnica de gala, bueno, sí era una elegante, pero no una digna de la magnitud de aquel evento.

La persona a su espalda carraspeó, y como no se movió, lo pasó, el anfitrión lo saludó y le pidió que pasara, no había nadie más, así que se aproximó, moviendo la botella de whiskey de fuego en sus manos.

Iba a abrir la boca para saludar al señor Malfoy, pero sus ojos se desviaron a la persona que a regañadientes avanzó hasta el rubio mayor, traía puesto una túnica de gala, bastante elegante, James mentiría si dijera que no lucía atractivo vestido así.

Scorpius se quedó quieto al verlo, así que eso suponía que no estaba invitado ya, cerró la boca, ya que había estado a punto de hablar cuando lo vio, y retrocedió un paso, nervioso.

—Señor Potter –soltó Draco, sorprendido –pensé que sería su hermano el que nos honraría con su presencia.

—Yo… mis disculpas, señor Malfoy –tragó saliva y extendió la botella –yo, realmente…

Scorpius avanzó rápidamente, saliendo de su estupor, y sonriendo ampliamente esta vez, golpeó el hombro de su padre y avanzó hasta su novio, lo sujetó del hombro, para tranquilizarlo, una vez que su ansiedad lo atacó, pudo ver claramente cómo se sentía como un perro asustado y buscando la salida perfecta.

—Perdón que te mintiera, papá –informó Scorpius –pero quería sorprenderte, bueno, informarte en navidad, que estoy saliendo con James –se encogió de hombros.

James esperó una mueca de desprecio o algo parecido, pero solo sonrió, como si la noticia le pareciera fabulosa, observó la botella y después a él.

—No dices nada, vaya sorpresa –soltó Scorpius, inflando las mejillas –después de todos esos regaños, diciéndome que debería buscarme un chico decente, cuando lo traigo a casa…

—Bienvenido a esta familia, señor Potter –soltó Draco.

Scorpius sintió las mejillas arderle, ese calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, aquellas palabras de su padre lo pusieron nervioso, apenas eran novios, no sabía si aquello funcionaría, si James le dejaría permanecer a su lado, amándolo, y su padre salía con algo así.

—Papá, nosotros apenas estamos saliendo –soltó, apenado, observando a James –no lo digas como si…

—Gracias –contestó James, tranquilo.

Scorpius suspiró, aunque sus palabras y su actitud volvieron a ser tranquilas, había algo que no le gustaba de aquella impasibilidad que lo cubría ahora.

—Ve con tu novio adentro, yo me quedaré a recibir a los invitados.

—Gracias, papá –sonrió encantado el rubio.

Tomó a James de la mano y entró al lugar, fueron hasta la mesa de bebidas, así el rubio pudo tomar un poco de ponche, los ojos de su novio estaban por todo el lugar, menos en él.

—Te sientes incómodo –soltó.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo –comentó.

—Ah –comentó triste el rubio.

—Papá me envió a patrullar, lo lamento, no sabía si la invitación estaba o no en pie, así que…

—Te envíe lechuzas, James, preguntándote si vendrías, por la forma en que me trataste en la estación –se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo ¿cómo debería haberme comportado? –Preguntó.

Scorpius frunció el cejo, pero en cuanto lo observó, se relajó, tenía razón, Albus estaba ahí, y no sabía sobre su relación, así que al final de cuentas, aquella actitud era la que tendría que tener.

—Está bien, a veces, olvido que Albus no lo sabe aún.

El castaño asintió, pero no agregó más, le dedicó una mirada de soslayo al rubio, que a pesar de que tenía cara de enfadado todavía, se veía bastante atractivo, le sonrió a un par de invitados, y lo observó a él.

—Si quieres, puedes irte, al fin, mi padre está enterado de que somos novios –se encogió de hombros y sonrió a un chico a lo lejos.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya ahora? –Preguntó, cuando le dio la espalda.

Cuando Scorpius Malfoy observó sobre su hombro, estaba solo, James se había marchado sin siquiera decirle nada, así que avanzó enfadado, nada iba a impedirle que disfrutara aquella noche, ni siquiera el desconsiderado de su novio, que se le había ocurrido aceptar trabajo esa noche, cuando habían quedado que se lo presentaría a su padre oficialmente ¿qué clase de falta de respeto era esa?

Estaba furioso, lo que le seguía, si no quería salir con él, mejor lo hubiese dicho y…

Suspiró, claramente le había forzado a salir con él, porque su amor bastaría para los dos ¿y realmente lo haría?

Avanzó con los demás invitados hasta el comedor cuando la cena estuvo lista, su padre le observó confundido, pero la única respuesta que pudo dar, fue encogerse de hombros, y dedicarse a su comida, no quería ver como la mirada de su padre cambiaba a una de decepción.

Disfrutó la cena, uno de los hijos de los invitados de su padre, que suponía estaban haciendo negocios se unió a él, pasaron gran parte de la velada charlando de quidditch, y aunque no el tema favorito de Scorpius, de chicas, de la clase de chicas que le interesaban, y como lo cuestionó sobre sus gustos, tuvo que ser muy ambiguo al respecto, no porque le avergonzara ser gay, sino porque se había hecho la promesa de que esa noche no pensaría en James, para poder disfrutar aquella velada.

—Una foto para Diario el Profeta, chicos –pidió un hombre.

El brazo del chico se pasó sobre los hombros de Scorpius y sonrió encantado, pegándolo un poco a él, y la sonrisa en los labios del rubio apareció justo antes del flash.

—Gracias –dijo el hombre y se alejó.

—Lo lamento, tengo que hacer una cosa.

—Podemos distraernos un poco.

Los ojos grises de Scorpius se posaron en la pequeña licorera, estaba consciente de que no le permitirían robar licor de ninguna forma, así que sonrió.

—Suena un buen plan para mí –admitió encantado.

—Vamos entonces –soltó divertido el chico.

—Conozco un sitio donde no nos verán con esto.

Le quitó la licorera, así que el chico lo siguió sin protestar.

—X—

Había un vago sonido cuando salió de la chimenea, pudo ver a su alrededor, bendito Merlín que aquello había terminado, porque no iba vestido como para un evento de gala, observó de nuevo su atuendo muggle, digno de un maldito vagabundo, había dicho su padre en cuanto lo vio aparecer por la puerta, eso y la puerta en su nariz, le había hecho pasar Noche buena en el cuarto que rentaba, comiendo chatarra y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla.

Se giró cuando escuchó unos pasos torpes a sus espaldas, Scorpius Malfoy estaba ahí, en su túnica de gala, un poco despeinado y medio tambaleante, así que frunció el cejo ¿había estado bebiendo?

¿James había permitido que el chico de 16 años se pusiera ebrio? ¿Es que se había vuelto completamente loco? Bufó, se acercó a él, pero no alcanzó a llegar, se desplomó sobre el suelo, así que miró el amplio techo abovedado y se sentó en el piso, junto al rubio, total, ese día se sentía miserable.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está James?

—No lo sé –soltó, arrastrando las palabras, pero no como normalmente lo hacía, con un tono pastoso, de ebrio.

—Ya decía yo, si él hubiese estado, no te habrías embriagado.

—Es su culpa, de hecho –bufó el rubio.

—Supongo que te apuntó con una pistola para que te terminaras todo el alcohol de la fiesta.

— ¿Una pisto qué? –Ladeó la cabeza.

—Te amenazó –contestó, y fue lo único que quiso aclarar.

—Tu amiguito, aceptó trabajo esta noche, y no conforme con eso, solo dejó que lo presentara con mi padre, de la forma menos cortes que existe, y se largó sin decir adiós.

—Bueno, primero que nada, él no controla los días que le tocará hacer guardia, Scorpius, si vas a salir con él, es mejor que te acostumbres a eso, es muy seguido.

—Sí, olvidé que eres su mejor amigo, que antes muerte que traición entre ustedes –bufó.

—Antes muerte que traición –aceptó el chico –ese es nuestro lema.

—Dime ¿cómo le haces? ¿Cómo le hiciste?

—No sé de qué hablas, Scorpius ¿hacer qué?

—Para tenerlo en tu mano, para tenerlo siempre pegado a ti ¿cómo le haces? –Lo observó atento –no comprendo, si solo son amigos…

—Solo somos amigos ¿cuándo lo vas a entender? –Se burló.

La risa suave de Alex le provocó algo a Scorpius, que frunció el ceño, normalmente, cuando el chico frente a él, se reía, provocaba una ola, logrando que James se riera también ¿qué tenía Alex que lograba eso y él no?

—Él no me ama ¿verdad? –Soltó en un tono roto –y jamás lo hará, por mucho que lo ame yo a él, por mucho que me esfuerce en esta media relación –se cubrió el rostro.

—James es un poco complicado, Scor –Alex se arrastró por el piso para acercarse más al rubio, y lo sujetó del hombro –solo es cuestión de tenerle un poco de paciencia.

—Dices que él es complicado, pero tú lo comprendes a la perfección ¿por qué? –Sus ojos brillaron en desesperación –lo amo, más que a nada, Alex, y sé que al final del día, voy a terminar solo, vacío y triste, porque mi amor no será suficiente para los dos.

—Solo tienes que darle tiempo, a que procese todo esto, es bastante nuevo para él, así que no le pidas que…

—Quizás solo deba aceptarlo –levantó la mirada hasta su amigo –lo único que he podido tener de él eres tú.

—Eh, ¿yo? –Soltó confundido.

—Sí, lo único que me une a James eres tú, Alex, quizás, solo deba conformarme contigo.

Alexander frunció el cejo cuando el rubio se acercó a él, directamente a su rostro, se giró, así que los labios de Scorpius se pegaron a la mejilla del otro chico, que lo empujó delicadamente con la mano.

—Creo que bebiste más de lo que esperé –admitió, el aroma a whisky de fuego era demasiado fuerte, teniéndolo así de cerca –y te recuerdo que James es mi mejor amigo, Scorpius, lo único que tengo.

—Muerte antes que traición –repitió, con una risa dolida –ahora puedo ver lo que Lily ve en ti.

— ¿Eh? –Soltó sorprendido Alex.

—Vamos, eres tan observador siempre, como para que no te hubieses dado cuenta que está enamorada de ti, desde… siempre, creo.

—Lily es una niña –le recordó.

—Pero al igual que yo, no siempre lo va a hacer, y la veo muy decidida a conquistarte.

—Ese asunto se le olvidará cuando cumpla los 18, así que… no tengo que preocuparme por eso.

—Eres un misterio, como James ¿sabes?

—Claro que no –soltó una risa divertida –nada de misterios, yo soy muy honesto siempre.

—No es cierto –negó –no me dijiste que hacías cuando te pregunté en mi nota, para ver si podías venir.

—No hacía nada, estaba en cama, viendo el techo, comiendo doritos y tomando cerveza de mantequilla, solo, en mi cuarto rentado –contestó.

—Ahora que estás tan dispuesto a decir verdades, ¿quién te gusta?

Alex suspiró. —Bien, te lo diré –soltó a regañadientes.

—M—

James apareció en la chimenea de la Mansión Malfoy una vez terminó su turno, Scorpius estaba dormido sobre unas mantas, mientras Alex estaba a unos pasos atrás, observando los cuadros.

— ¿Qué le pasó? –Preguntó James.

—Se puso ebrio –comentó como todo –se acaba de quedar dormido, y no quiso moverse de aquí.

—Pero ¿cómo que se puso ebrio? Es un menor de edad, no puedo creer que su padre…

—James –lo detuvo ya que se había puesto de pie otra vez, en dirección a sabrá Merlín donde –no harás un escándalo ¿o sí?

—No puedo creer que su padre permitiera que eso pasara –soltó.

—Y yo no puedo creer que lo abandonaras en la cena que se supone te presentaría a su padre formalmente, dime ¿qué rayos te está pasando?

—Nada –miró a otro lado.

—Odio cuando te cierras, y lo sabes, le diste una oportunidad, así que ahora compórtate como se supone que tienes que hacerlo, o de una vez, dile que no seguirás, no merece eso.

—Me estás regañando –comentó James.

—Claro que lo estoy haciendo, alguien tiene que hacerlo, te has estado comportando como un idiota, llamándolo Malfoy incluso cuando es tu novio.

—Yo, en serio que no es mi intención, pero no sé cómo comportarme con él –admitió.

—Tampoco sabías con Violet y te esforzaste bastante, vas a comportarte con él, como lo que eres, su novio, o al menos pondrás todo de ti para que las cosas funcionen.

—No sé cómo.

—Esa ya no es una excusa válida a partir de este momento.

Los ojos de James se posaron en los de su mejor amigo, que eran bastante ajenos a él en ese momento, dio un paso hasta él, se abrió el abrigo que traía puesto y se arrancó algo, que puso en su mano.

—Alex, no… no puedes –soltó incrédulo James.

—Sí puedo, y lo hago, puedes irte –comentó Alex, dando por terminada la charla.

—Esto es tuyo –estiró la mano.

—No lo quiero, no eres el chico con el que hice un pacto, no voy a estar a tu lado nunca más, si sigues con esa actitud.

—Estás… dejando de ser mi amigo, porque… porque me fui, porque Malfoy… _Scorpius_ te dijo algo que…

Alex observó a Scorpius que dormía en el suelo, la respiración de James se agitó, pero si intervenía en aquello, su amigo seguiría con esa actitud, y no quería, a veces tenía que hacer sacrificios, y hacía años había decidido ser amigo de Scorpius, así que le debía la misma lealtad que a James, y en algún momento, tenía que mostrarla.

—Te esperan en la casa de tus abuelos –informó.

—No voy a irme hasta que lo tomes de vuelta –soltó James.

—Lo voy a tomar de vuelta, el día que dejes esa actitud infantil, y madurez, ya eres un hombre, actúa como tal.

Alex se sentó sobre el suelo, cerró los ojos un instante, estaba bastante agotado de no haber dormido en toda la noche, y si se quedaba ahí, observando a James, terminaría cediendo, como siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de él.

Escuchó la chimenea, así que suspiró, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la nada.

—X—

James apareció bañado y arreglado en el jardín de la casa de sus abuelos, era la primera Navidad que Alex no pasaría con ellos, así que se sentía un poco incómodo, como si se hubiese aparecido desnudo en medio de su familia, aquello le hizo sentirse irritado, y una picazón inició en sus brazos.

—Ah, cariño, pensamos que llegarías más tarde, ya que tomaras una siesta –sonrió Molly Weasley.

—No, estoy bien, abuela ¿cómo estás tú?

—De maravilla –lo abrazó, y besó en la mejilla –los demás están al otro lado, ve.

—Bien.

Tal y como lo había dicho su abuela, el resto de su familia estaba ahí, los menores jugando, los demás charlando en grupos, así que como no supo en donde sentarse, lo hizo en el pasto, bastante alejado de todos, normalmente no le hubiese importado, se giró al lado izquierdo, Alex no estaba ahí, como siempre.

No podía creer que había hecho algo así, se había puesto del lado de Scorpius Malfoy, había terminado su amistad con él, por culpa de _su novio,_ sacudió la cabeza.

—Vaya, ahora veo porque no quiso venir a pasar las fiestas con nosotros –se burló Rose de Albus.

—No sé de qué hablas –comentó, irritado su hermano.

—El Profeta, tiene un montón de fotos de la fiesta de Draco Malfoy –informó y James levantó la vista –tu amiguito sale en muchas con un chico, bastante guapo, y mira aquí, hasta abrazados, ya te cambió.

—Yo soy su amigo, no su amante –soltó en un tono frío Albus –además, puede ser el de turno, Scor jamás va a tomar a nadie en serio, cuando puede tener un montón de chicos a sus pies.

—En algún momento, alguien le interesará de verdad –comentó Rose.

—Tú no lo conoces, así que no puedes opinar, Rose, solo un grandísimo imbécil, pensaría que realmente lo toma en serio, ahí tienes a ese chico de Hufflepuff, que lo pensó, o ese de Gryffindor que lo atacó, los dos pensaron que eran cosa seria, y terminaron en el basurero de Scorpius, como siempre.

James se puso de pie y se alejó más de aquella charla, estaba incómodo, no sabía qué tanto le había dicho a Alex, para que su amigo se comportara así, y él puede ir tomándose su noviazgo a broma todo el tiempo ¿aquello era justo?

—Aquí estás –la voz de su madre disipó la bruma sobre sus hombros.

—Sí –contestó tranquilo.

—Te estábamos buscando, ¿y Alex? No lo he visto.

—No va a venir –comentó –ya no quiere ser mi amigo.

La mujer puso una mueca de sorpresa, así que se sentó en el pasto junto a su hijo, y lo sujetó del hombro, para darle su apoyo, la conocía muy bien, como para saber que no se entrometería ni preguntaría, le daría su tiempo y su espacio, como siempre.

—Las cosas van a solucionarse –sonrió.

—No, no lo harán –comentó –me pidió que actuara como una persona normal, algo que no puedo hacer, por más que quiera.

—Eres una persona normal, cariño.

—Lo dices porque eres mi madre, y estás forzada a quererme –soltó, dolido.

—No estoy forzada a quererte, el cariño y el amor, es algo que nace en las personas, es de alguna manera, una decisión, te amé desde el primer momento, y he decidido amarte, como eres, no te cambiaría nada, absolutamente nada, cariño –le sonrió.

El sonido de la aparición les llamó la atención a los dos, Alex y Scorpius aparecieron a unos metros de ellos, así que la mujer sonrió en dirección a los recién llegados y después observó a su hijo, dándole un apretón en el hombro.

—Las cosas van a solucionarse, así que mejor, toma este malestar, y dale la vuelta, que tu amigo ha llegado.

—Vino con Scorpius –informó él.

—Vino con él, no por él, siempre se ha enojado contigo, cuando cree que es la única forma de enfocarte en que estás haciendo algo mal, es mejor madre que yo –sonrió encantada y le guiñó un ojo –solo, ten paciencia, y todo se solucionará, ya lo verás.


	36. Una Sensación Extraña.

Scorpius observó en dirección a James, estaba charlando con su madre, así que lo único que pudo hacer, fue saludar adecuadamente, y se dirigió hasta su mejor amigo, que estaba a lo lejos, agitando los brazos, para que fuera, observó a Alex, que estaba un poco extraño desde que despertó hacía una hora atrás, y lo encontró cuidando de él, con lo que le hubiese gustado que fuese James y no él.

—Iré con Albus –informó y se alejó, con paso decidido.

—Yo iré a saludar a los demás –informó.

Avanzaron tranquilamente, Scorpius sonrió divertido cuando notó que Lily Luna los había visto, bueno, a Alex, se acomodó el cabello, y se puso un poco roja, así que observó a su amigo, no podía decirle que la hermanita de su mejor amigo, estaba enamorada de él, aunque seguía sin saber ¿por qué le gustaba tanto?

—Es mi imaginación ¿o te peleaste con James? –Cuestionó Scorpius.

—No, no estamos enojados –comentó tranquilo –todo está bien, está charlando con su madre, que se tomen su tiempo.

Se alejó de él y fue hasta donde George, Ron y Teddy estaban, se sentó junto al metamorfomago y comenzó a charlar, así que Scorpius se giró y avanzó hasta su mejor amigo.

—Vaya, vaya –soltó Albus –ya todos vimos las fotos del Profeta, te ves bien con tu nuevo novio.

—Albus, yo… iba a decírtelo, pero…

—Aunque, tengo una duda ¿dónde se conocieron? ¿O es solo una distracción temporal?

Scorpius frunció el cejo, estaba de muy buen humor, así que le quitó el periódico, y comenzó a revisar, en la mayoría de las fotos salía con ese chico, en el fondo, charlando, ya que solo había una de ellos como protagonistas.

—Es hijo de un socio de papá, lo conocí en la cena –se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, claro, ya todos aquí hicimos apuestas.

—Todos –repitió.

—Menos James, a él no le interesó en absoluto, se fue a sentar lejos para evitarnos, papá dijo que sigue deprimido porque Violet terminó con él, que sigue enviándole lechuzas, pidiéndole que lo perdone y que vuelva con él, que no ha amado a nadie y jamás amará a alguien como a ella.

—Así que eso ha estado haciendo –comentó, observando al chico sobre su hombro.

—Eso dijo papá, no me consta, pero por como suplicó por tener trabajo en estas fechas que normalmente pasaba con ella, supongo que es verdad –se encogió de hombros.

—Así que él pidió trabajar ayer –lo observó.

—Sí, papá le dijo que no, pero él insistió hasta que hartó a papá.

La tarde avanzó relajada, pero James permaneció alejado todo el tiempo, a pesar de que su madre ya se había alejado, estaba inquieto, quería ir hasta él y reclamarle por haber pedido trabajar el día de la cena en que lo presentaría con su padre, y para colmo, que estuviera insistiéndole a Violet cuando ya era su novio.

Aprovechó que Harry Potter llamó a su hijo para que lo acompañara a algún lugar, para ir en dirección a su _novio,_ que levantó la vista hasta él, se removió incómodo pero no dijo nada.

—Te marchaste anoche sin despedirte ¿te han criado con esos malos modales? –Bufó enfadado Scorpius.

—Y te pusiste ebrio por eso, supongo ¿no? –Contestó, irritado.

Las mejillas de Scorpius se tiñeron de rojo ¿cómo es que se había enterado de que se había puesto ebrio? Dudaba que su padre le hubiese dicho, le había puesto una regañada, en la que estaría castigado hasta cumplir los diecisiete, y después le dio la poción para la resaca.

—Yo, no sé cómo te enteraste.

—Alex me dijo que fuera, aunque tenía pensado hacerlo, una vez terminado mi turno –informó.

—Claro –bufó.

—Lamento haberme ido –murmuró –debí quedarme, pero… bueno, ya lo hice, no hay manera de arreglarlo.

—James, dime una cosa ¿aun quieres salir conmigo? –Se observaron por un instante –te amo, creo que ya te lo dije –el castaño asintió –pero si no es lo que quieres, si mi amor no te es suficiente, estamos a tiempo, no le hemos dicho a tus padres que salimos.

—Tú eres el que quiere terminar conmigo, pero me estás haciendo quedar como el villano con quien me importa mucho.

—No comprendo –admitió.

—Alex terminó nuestra amistad, no sé qué le dijiste, pero… él no quiere ser mi amigo.

—Yo no le dije nada –soltó indignado –al menos no que yo recuerde, no recuerdo gran parte de mi borrachera –admitió.

—Bueno, pues lo que dijiste, o hiciste, hizo que rompiera nuestra promesa, mi palabra –apretó los puños.

—Dime ¿qué es lo que te enfada?

—No estoy enfadado –respondió.

—Claro que lo estás, estoy muy familiarizado con ese sentimiento, que puedo identificarlo, aunque tú no –sonrió –James, voy a ayudarte a entender al mundo, a que te adaptes a él, solo…

— ¿Por qué soy yo el que tiene que adaptarse al mundo? –Lo observó, con una chispa de dolor en sus hermosos ojos azules, como si eso ya se lo hubiesen dicho muchas veces, y de forma dolorosa.

—Bueno, yo…

—Casi todo el mundo me dice que debería adaptarme al mundo, a como es, ser normal pero, ser como los demás es algo que nos mata –observó al chico –incluso tú, estás muriendo.

—Bueno, estoy muy vivo…

—No literalmente –gruñó, y aquel sonido le pareció tan sexy a Scorpius, que sonrió –estás tan empeñado en ser parte del mundo, que haces lo que los demás, y eso mata lo que eres.

—No sabes eso –comentó Scorpius, tranquilo.

—Te preocupas por las personas más de lo que quieres que se note, mi hermana es el ejemplo, y sin embargo, la molestas, ella dice que eres un idiota, un grosero y un patán, pero no creo que sea la cara que quieres que ella tenga de ti ¿cuánto de ti va muriendo lentamente día a día, intentando que los demás te acepten, te admiren y crean que eres fabuloso?

—Las personas, muchas veces tenemos que fingir ser así, o nos perderíamos en un mar inmenso de rostros vacíos.

—No tienes que decírmelo, sé cómo se siente eso.

—Vamos, James, eras muy popular en el colegio.

—Por qué la gente piensa que mi cara es atractiva, pero cuando me conocen –se giró a otro lado –siempre huyen de mí, no soy como los demás, y por primera vez en mi vida, no quiero serlo.

—Yo no quiero que seas como los demás –admitió –quiero que comprendas a los demás, James, es importante comprender a los demás, porque… sino lo hacemos, vamos dejando un montón de cascarones en el mundo, si alguien te dice que está bien ¿qué harías?

—Creerle, por algo…

—A veces, es un mantra, si lo repites, te lo crees, y si te lo crees, lo estás, o eso aparentas, pero no es así, hay personas rotas y destruidas, sonriéndole a todos, dándoles un poco de brillo a los demás aunque no tengan para ellos, sin que los demás se preocupen, porque “están bien”.

Scorpius sonrió por la cara que puso el chico, como si le sorprendiera que pensara así, y entonces comprendió el punto que había querido decirle ¿con cuantas personas podía realmente expresarse de esa manera? Sólo con él.

—Como tú –continuó Scorpius –cuando te duele algo, y te niegas a decirle a los demás, te guardas todo ese dolor –avanzó hasta él –yo quiero ser la persona que te sostenga cerca cuando no puedes avanzar, cuando crees que todo a tu alrededor no funciona, o te consume.

James parpadeó tan rápido como pudo, en completo estupor, esa faceta de Scorpius no la hubiese imaginado, y sus palabras, por alguna extraña razón, hicieron que su corazón se acelerara de más, era una sensación extraña, nunca antes le había pasado.

Se inclinó en dirección al chico, sin importarle que los demás podían verlos desde lo lejos, iba a besarlo, pero Scorpius se negó, le sonrió y sujetó su mano, se puso de pie y se alejó.

Lo observó con más atención de lo que lo había hecho en toda una vida ¿realmente era Scorpius Malfoy? Su respiración se agitó, después de un momento, tuvo el valor de reunirse con los demás, se sentó junto a su mejor amigo, que lo observó más tranquilo.

—Creo que esto te pertenece –le extendió la mano.

Alex observó y sonrió instantáneamente, antes de volver a colocárselo, sin oponer resistencia, así que se sintió un poco más alegre, sin duda su madre tenía razón, las cosas se solucionaron.

Después de que el sol se ocultara, todos comenzaron a guardar las cosas, mientras se ponían de acuerdo en donde sería la celebración de año nuevo, Alex y James ayudaban con las mesas, mientras los demás quitaban los adornos y otros cuantos agitaban las varitas para quitar los platos y los vasos.

—Y James ¿pasarás fin de año con nosotros, o no te molestará trabajar otra vez? –Cuestionó su padre.

—Voy a pasar año viejo con ustedes –admitió –tengo algo que informarles.

—Pues dilo –lo animó.

—Será hasta año viejo –se disculpó, pero su mirada se topó con la de Scorpius, que le sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, bien –contestó desinteresado y se concentró en su charla con Bill.

Una vez que todo estuvo arreglado, Alex dirigió a Albus y a Lily al interior de la casa de los abuelos Weasley, dejando a James y a Scorpius solos.

—Así que vas a presentarme a tus padres –sonrió el rubio.

—Ya los conoces –informó James, en tono tranquilo, haciendo que el rubio soltara una sonrisa divertida.

—Perdón que me reusara al beso, pero no quería un escándalo con tu familia antes de –se encogió de hombros –pero puedo tenerlo ahora.

James se inclinó hasta el chico y lo besó, aquello se sintió completamente diferente a los que habían compartido antes, su mano fue hasta la mejilla de su novio, mientras sus labios seguían en aquella danza que por primera vez, no quería que terminara.

—Es mejor entrar –murmuró Scorpius –o tu hermano saldrá, y nos encontrará, pero créeme, lo que menos quiero, es alejarme de ti.

James asintió. —Bien.

Lo dejó pasar primero, y esperó un poco, observando el cielo, que poco a poco iba llenándose de estrellas, suspiró y entró, la risa de Scorpius fue lo primero que escuchó, así que su mirada fue de inmediato hasta donde se encontraba charlando con Albus, riendo por algún comentario o por algo, desvió la vista.

—Te sonrojaste, pensé que James Sirius Potter era incapaz de algo así –se burló Alex, junto a él.

—Gracias por volver a ser mi amigo, Alex.

—Bueno, la verdad, es que cuando pones cara de cachorro a medio morir, no puedo seguir con mis planes, te debo mucho, como para dejarlo de lado, Jamie –pasó su brazo sobre los amplios hombros del castaño y suspiró –pero que bueno que decidiste poner de tu parte con él, sin duda deberías darte la oportunidad, de enamorarte por primera vez, de amar a alguien, que sin duda te merece.

Asintió, y después le prestó atención. —Dime ¿qué tal tu reunión con tu familia? –Cuestionó.

—Bueno, mamá sonrió, mi hermano corrió a la puerta, pero… papá, no ha cambiado mucho.

—Perdóname por dejarte solo en noche buena, no volverá a pasar, ya no estamos en Hogwarts, pero… seguiré cumpliendo mi palabra.

—Ya no es necesario, Jamie, ya no soy un niño, al que tienen que proteger, soy un adulto.

—Eres mi mejor amigo –le sonrió, tan ampliamente, que sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco –es lo que los amigos hacen, leales hasta la muerte.

Alex se llevó la mano al pecho cuando su amigo se alejó, para ayudar a su abuela, que había solicitado la ayuda de alguien, sonrió, realmente no sabía que había hecho bien, pero le agradaba tener un amigo como James Sirius Potter, así que, si podía ayudarlo por lo menos un poco de lo mucho que lo había ayudado a él, lo haría.

—X—

James se sentó a la mesa, un poco incómodo, Draco Malfoy lo había invitado a comer, así que no se había negado, Scorpius estaba sentado frente a él, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, como si aquello le pareciera maravilloso.

—Me alegro que tuvieras tiempo esta vez –soltó Draco, en tono tranquilo –ya que no pudimos charlar en Noche buena.

—Ah, sí, lo lamento, pero tuve guardia esa noche, no volverá a ocurrir –hizo un mohín –realmente no tengo control sobre eso, pero… no volveré a prometer algo que no puedo cumplir.

—Me alegra escuchar eso –admitió el padre de su novio –pero entonces, dime ¿lo tuyo es serio con Scorpius?

— ¡Papá! –Gruñó frustrado el joven rubio.

—Quiero asegurarme de eso, Scorpius –soltó irritado Draco –estoy al tanto de los sentimientos de mi hijo por ti, y de que, estabas un poco renuente a aceptar, pero, si planeas solo jugar con él, te advierto de una vez, no lo hagas perder su tiempo.

—No es mi intención hacerlo perder su tiempo –comentó James –no puedo decirle que tan en serio es esto, porque… no lo sé –informó.

—Tranquilo, mi padre solo quiere asegurarse de que no me violarás y escaparás –soltó irritado Scorpius.

—Jamás lo haría –soltó abriendo los ojos –no lo he tocado –hizo un mohín –bueno, no es del todo cierto, lo besé un par de veces, así que sí, lo he tocado, pero no de forma sexual.

—Me alegra, porque es un menor de edad ¿lo sabes? –Elevó una ceja.

—Tiene la edad de mi hermano, estoy al tanto de su edad –aceptó –por lo mismo, le dije que lo nuestro no podía ser, es un chico menor, así que él me dijo que…

—Eso no tiene por qué saberlo –lo interrumpió Scorpius, rojo –pero llevamos esto tan en serio, aunque ciertamente, papá, nadie sabe cuánto durará una relación –se encogió de hombros.

—Eso quería que lo contestará él –soltó Draco, suspirando.

—Bueno, entonces haz las preguntas correctas, o te contestará lo que preguntes, pero no dará vueltas al asunto, a menos que se ponga nervioso, y no sepa qué tiene que decir, y comenzará a soltar información aleatoria ¿no es simplemente encantador?

El rubio recargó su codo en la mesa, al tiempo que apoyaba su mejilla en su palma, observando intensamente al castaño frente a él, podría ser su imaginación, pero lo vio sonrojarse un poco.

—De acuerdo entonces ¿cuándo vas a decirle a tu familia sobre tu relación con él?

—En noche vieja –contestó, haciendo que Draco moviera la mano, para que continuara, pero no dijo más.

—Me preocupa, porque quiere quedarse en casa de tus padres hasta ese día –los observó.

—Él no vive con sus padres –contestó Scorpius –tiene un apartamento propio, donde vive, yo me quedaré con Albus, en casa de los señores Potter –resopló –pero para ser honesto, me encantaría dormir en su apartamento.

—Tendrás tiempo para eso, ahora contrólate –soltó Draco, serio.

**—M—**

James observó atento el calendario frente a él, el número 30 estaba frente a él, no quedaban muchas horas del día, eso significaba que dentro de poco, estaría frente a su familia, informándoles que estaba saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría su hermano, de hecho, no sabía cómo reaccionarían todos, a su hermano Albus, no le agradaba la idea de que se acercara a su mejor amigo, y a su hermanita pequeña, no le caía para nada bien el rubio, y sus padres ¿qué dirían sus padres?

—No te había visto tan nervioso desde la vez que perdiste tu virginidad –se burló Alex, desde el sofá.

—Explícame de nuevo ¿por qué necesito eso en mi apartamento? –Elevó una ceja.

—Bueno, tú me quieres, y quieres que esté cómodo cuando esté en tu casa ¿no es cierto? –Sonrió su amigo.

—Sí, desde luego, pero no comprendo, qué tiene que ver eso, con tener eso –señaló el objeto –en mi apartamento.

—Es una pantalla ultra de 80 pulgadas, con ultra definición y 3D y 4D –informó Alex –lo mejor que hay en el mercado, con 530 canales –se encogió de hombros –para mí eso significa el paraíso.

James observó de nuevo a su amigo, estaba desparramado en el sofá frente a la pantalla, con los pies sobre la mesa y el control remoto en el estómago.

—Vendrás a casa, pasarás noche vieja con nosotros e iniciarás año nuevo con nosotros –le informó.

—Sabes que ahora que les digas a tu familia sobre Scorpius y tú, que invites dos personas les parecerá incómodo, creo que puedo quedarme aquí, viendo a esta hermosura –sonrió.

—Jamás va a pasar, eres mi amigo, y te hice una promesa, y voy a cumplirla, y si mi familia no te quiere ahí, entonces Scorpius y yo pasaremos las fechas contigo aquí.

—Ya lo incluyes en tus planes –sonrió satisfecho Alex.

—Es lo que querías ¿no es cierto? –Cuestionó, confundido.

—Sí, es lo que quería, ahora solo falta que te enamores de él, y no solo estés con él porque es más sencillo.

—Nada con él, es sencillo –suspiró.

—Ve a dormir, mañana será un día complicado para ti, más con tus hermanos, así que ve, yo me quedaré aquí un rato más.

—La habitación de huéspedes, es tu habitación, lo sabes, pero te has negado a mudarte conmigo.

—James, en serio, puedo sobrevivir por mí mismo, te agradezco mucho la oferta, pero tarde o temprano, Scorpius terminará viviendo aquí, contigo, y no quiero estorbarles.

—También eres su amigo –le recordó.

—Pero una pareja necesita su propio espacio, y créeme, no les será muy cómodo que esté aquí, cuando tengan sexo.

—Hay un hechizo que se inventó para evitar que…

—Aun así, ya verás que cuando estén juntos, lo que más vas a querer, es tu privacidad con él, tu propio espacio, tener sexo en la cocina, en el baño y en todas partes, y si yo vivo aquí, eso no sería posible.

—Ves mucha pornografía –comentó James, avanzando hasta el pasillo, rumbo a su habitación –descansa.

El último día del año había llegado, y con eso, el momento de enfrentar a su familia, James salió a la estancia cuando dieron las siete de la mañana, la chimenea avivó media hora después, mientras él estaba preparando el desayuno, un chico alto y delgado apareció, su cabello rubio y sus ojos grises fue lo único que necesitó para reconocerlo, sonrió ampliamente al ver a su alrededor.

El cejo rubio platino se frunció, así que James notó que Alex seguía dormido en el sofá, ni siquiera el olor a tocino lo despertó, Scorpius no había visto a James, así que por eso torció una sonrisa socarrona y pateó el sofá, alertando de inmediato al chico.

—Buenos días –saludó Scorpius –mírate nada más, estás cubierto de comida chatarra, tal parece que te estás esforzando mucho en lucir como un vagabundo.

—Me quedé dormido viendo la televisión –mostró el control remoto.

— ¿Por qué te quedarías viendo ese pedazo con números y letras? –Frunció el cejo –no le veo nada entretenido.

—Esto solo es el control remoto –informó –sirve para encender el televisor y manejarlo sin tener que levantarte –se encogió de hombros.

—Así que el contrón remoto es como una varita –soltó.

—Una varita con pilas, pero sí, mira –presionó el botón.

El sonido y las imágenes asustaron a Scorpius, que abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido.

—Vaya –soltó incrédulo.

—Quién lo iba a decir, algo que no es James, te hizo babear, Scor –soltó divertido Alex.

—Cállate, y hablando de él ¿dónde está? –Cuestionó.

James sonrió. —Estoy aquí –habló, asustando a los dos chicos en la estancia –buenos días –saludó.

La sonrisa en los labios del rubio aumentó, avanzó en su dirección y lo besó, sin importarle que estuviera ocupado preparando el desayuno, el ósculo fue dulce y calmado.

— ¿Ya desayunaste? –Lo cuestionó James.

—No, vine en cuanto pensé que no sería un poco desesperado aparecer aquí –se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, entonces, prepararé más.

—Huele delicioso –aduló Scorpius, alejándose de su novio, para sentarse en la isla, frente a él.

—No te desgastes, me imagino que quieren estar solos, así que yo ya me voy –informó Alex, sonriéndole divertido a Scorpius.

—Aunque admito que suena maravilloso, quédate, puedes desayunar y marcharte –soltó con una risa divertida Scorpius –no, en serio, no es mi apartamento, y dudo que su dueño quiera que te marches, podría aprovecharme de él.

—Desayuna –ordenó James.

—Bien.

Alex avanzó despreocupado hasta la isla, sentándose junto a Scorpius, que se veía bastante feliz de estar por primera vez en el apartamento de su novio, bostezó y se estiró, el sofá era cómodo, pero no la mejor opción para una madrugada de sueño.

—Bien, ahora que estás un poco más atento –informó a James –me quedé pensando en que ya que tú le llevaste una botella a mi padre en noche buena, yo debería llevar algo a tus padres o a tu familia hoy en la noche.

—No es necesario –comentó James, tranquilo.

—Claro que sí es necesario –frunció el cejo –estaba pensando en que podíamos iniciar una nueva tradición, ya sabes, llevarles un postre o algo, hecho por nosotros.

—Ah, ya aportando ideas para tradición en su relación –se burló Alex –pero yo te recomiendo que lo compres –sugirió –eso debiste hacerlo ayer, porque hoy no puedes disponer de mucho tiempo, o Albus sospechará.

—Cierto, le dije que estaría en la Mansión, pasando un rato con papá –admitió.

—Podemos ir a verlo un rato –sugirió James.

—Me agrada, pero deberíamos seguir el consejo de Alex, y comprar algo para tu familia, un postre o algo, ya ves lo glotones que son respecto a la azúcar.

—Cierto.

—Yo los puedo llevar –sugirió Alex –tengo el auto abajo.

—El auto –soltó Scorpius.

—Sí, el auto, modo de transporte muggle, es muy útil en verdad –sonrió.

—Solo por la nueva experiencia aceptaré eso –informó el rubio.

El desayuno fue bastante tranquilo, la verdad es que le agradaba lo bien que se llevaban su novio y su mejor amigo, era algo que no había visto nunca mientras salía con Violet, uno no soportaba al otro, y las pocas veces que les tocó convivir, se decían cosas espantosas el uno al otro.

Aquella aura divertida y fresca era algo que le agradaba a James, más de lo que podría admitir.

Una vez que terminaron, bajaron hasta el automóvil de Alex, y para que Scorpius viviera toda la experiencia, James lo dejó ir adelante, su amigo puso el estéreo, y le sorprendió cuando su novio comenzó a cantar al ritmo de la música.

Sintió un leve tirón en el estómago el ver al rubio tan relajado —como nunca lo había visto estando con Albus—, cantando y bailando, haciendo voces divertidas o cambiando la letra haciendo una versión más cómica, era una nueva visión de Scorpius Malfoy; una nueva perspectiva que hacía que su corazón se agitara de forma extraña.

—Listo, llegamos –informó Alex –mi madre solía comprar aquí los pasteles cuando era niño, a veces vengo, siguen siendo deliciosos, sin duda te echarás a tu familia política al bolsillo –lo empujó divertido –y es lo que quieres ¿no es así?

—Desde luego.

—Entonces ¿yo también debería comprar algo para tu padre? –Preguntó James.

Scorpius se giró, sorprendido por las palabras de su novio, sonrió y pasó medio cuerpo a la parte trasera, para poder besarlo, lleno de una extraña intensidad, que respondió con bastante entusiasmo James.

—Es mejor que nos demos prisa, si queremos que nos alcance el tiempo para todo lo que tenemos planeado –informó James.

—Claro, vayamos.

Los tres chicos bajaron del automóvil, cruzaron la calle hasta la pastelería y entraron sin prestar mucha más atención que a lo que había en los exhibidores.

—Se ven deliciosos –murmuró Scorpius.

—Lo están, chico –sonrió una mujer mayor al otro lado del mostrador –pueden elegir el que más les guste.

—Bueno, me dejaré guiar por su consejo ¿cuál debería llevar para que mis suegros me adoren? –Sonrió.

—La abuela siempre tiene el mejor consejo –admitió Alex, haciendo sonreír a la mujer.

—M—

James y Scorpius se despidieron de Alex una vez que terminaron sus compras, tenían muchas cosas que hacer, y ya eran pasadas de las dos de la tarde, así que fueron al apartamento del castaño.

—Si quieres, yo puedo llevarlo a casa en un rato –informó James.

—Pero compraste uno para mi padre –le recordó.

—Lo sé, puedo convocarlo estando allá, no te preocupes por eso.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres que haga? –Preguntó.

—Yo todavía tengo un par de cosas que hacer, si quieres ir con tu padre, yo llegaré allá, iré a firmar unos reportes al ministerio y después regresaré para ducharme.

—Te duchaste antes de irnos por la mañana –informó Scorpius.

—Sí, pero no voy a ir oliendo mal con tu padre –respondió calmado.

—Bien, obseso –negó, divertido y avanzó hasta él –es bonito tu apartamento, no te lo había dicho antes, porque estaba Alex.

— ¿Te molesta que esté aquí? –Preguntó.

—No, absolutamente no, pero hay cosas que no puedo decir delante de él –se encogió de hombros –o se burlará de mí de forma despiadada.

—Ya veo –asintió –le propuse que se mudara aquí, el cuarto que renta es demasiado pequeño y…

—No tienes por qué decirlo, es tu casa, James.

—Lo sé, pero él dijo que a ti te incomodaría que viviera aquí, también dijo que una vez que formalizáramos con mi familia, ellos me darían a elegir entre llevarlo a él a las cenas o a ti.

—Dudo que eso realmente llegue a pasar –murmuró con el cejo fruncido.

—De cualquier forma, le hice saber que no te molestaría que él viva con nosotros, y que si mi familia me prohíbe invitarlo, nosotros pasaríamos las fiestas con él.

La mirada gris se posó incrédula en James, ¿lo había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho algo como vivir juntos? ¿Estaba considerándolos completamente una pareja como para pasar fiestas ellos solos?

—Nunca he vivido con alguien que no sea mi padre –informó –pero las vacaciones deben de contar de alguna manera, y el colegio, así que no, no me molestaría que viviera con nosotros.

—Él dijo que si vivía con nosotros, el sexo…

—Bueno, eso sin duda sería un inconveniente, pero tengo una idea, puedes dejarlo vivir aquí, y mudarte conmigo.

—Vives con tu padre –le recordó.

—Sí, así es, porque soy menor, pero a mi padre tiene muchos años por delante siendo la cabeza de la familia Malfoy, una vez mayor de edad, tengo que salirme de casa, son las reglas, así que… puedes vivir tú conmigo –sonrió.

—Pero… -se quedó callado, y no agregó más.

—X—

Scorpius observó atento a su padre, estaba charlando tranquilamente con James, y su novio se veía bastante tranquilo, al parecer, tenían mucho tema de conversación, y aunque él tenía rato callado, solo observando, estaba completamente feliz de ver a los dos hombres que amaba, llevándose bastante bien.

—Son las cinco –habló Scorpius, distrayendo a los hombres –tenemos que irnos, tu familia comenzará a alistar las cosas pronto.

—Es verdad –admitió James, poniéndose de pie.

—Entonces ¿los veré pronto? –Preguntó Draco.

—Sí, papá, vendré en dos días, deberías conseguirte una novia –sugirió Scorpius.

—Pasaré esta fecha con mis padres –informó Draco.

—Me saludas a los abuelos, aprovecha la fecha y diles que salgo con James –sonrió.

—Posiblemente lo haga, ahora, márchense, o se les hará tarde, y suerte con tu familia, James.

—Gracias, señor Malfoy –sonrió agradecido.

—Llámalo suegro –sonrió Scorpius –no creo que le enfade ¿o sí, papá?

—Cuando se casen, puede llamarme así, mientras tanto, Señor Malfoy, me parece bien.

James sujetó a Scorpius, iba a aparecerlos a los dos en la casa de sus padres, y antes de que lo hiciera, sintió un suave beso, observó al rubio, y le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña.

—Todo estará bien, descuida –intentó tranquilizarlo Scorpius.

—Claro –asintió.

Apareció en el patio, había ruido en el interior, tal y como lo había dicho Scorpius, todos estaban acomodando las cosas que les tocaría llevar a la cena, todavía les faltaba ducharse y arreglarse, así que lo mejor era darse prisa con aquello.

Avanzaron hasta el interior de la casa, Scorpius bastante decidido y confiado, podía notarlo en su sonrisa amplia, pasó frente a él para ingresar primero, pero nadie le prestó mucha atención, siguieron en lo suyo.

James esperó un minuto, avanzó bastante nervioso por cuál sería la reacción de su familia, no le preocupaban mucho sus padres y Lily, pero sabía que Albus no lo tomaría para nada bien, así que entró y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos, su madre fue la primera en observarlos, los saludó con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes –saludó Scorpius.

—Papá, mamá, Albus, Lily. Scorpius y yo queremos decirles algo.

Harry Potter gruñó un poco, se detuvo irritado y observó a los chicos, como ninguno dijo nada, él continúo en lo suyo.


End file.
